Tell Me, What Should I Do?
by Madd.Elise
Summary: Rachel Berry is still in love with Finn, but there seems to be trouble in paradise, he's in the army, and he never calls. Rachel starts to fall for Brody Weston, a fellow student at NYADA. Rachel has to make a decision about where she wants life to take her. New York has a lot to offer her. Starts with Finchel, but will focus on Brochel really. HummelBerry friendship!
1. Chapter 1 The Trouble With Love

**AN: This is my first foray into the world of Glee fics (I've written several large Veronica Mars ones already), so yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Clearly, I'm team Brochel/Westberry. I'm from Australia, so it's nice to see Dean Geyer on Glee as Brody. I think he's a terrific character!**

**Tell Me, What Should I Do?**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel executed a basic step of the tango, her partner a nameless male in her class, she didn't care who he was, she was just glad that Cassandra had finally let someone dance with her.

Her gaze briefly left that of her partners, after all, eye contact was important when dancing the tango, and noticed Brody Weston a little off to the side of the doorway of the room, watching her dance.

She caught the small, genuine smile, he gave her, before she turned her eyes back to her partner's, but her mind wasn't fully focused on the dance as it had been before. Rachel knew that it should be, if she wanted to be **the** best, and if she wanted to make sure Cassandra didn't berate her every five minutes, but she couldn't help it.

Visions quickly passed before her eyes, the orchid Brody had given her, his lips so close to hers, Brody telling her that he was always thinking of kissing her, and the wall in their apartment that had the word 'Finn' painted on it.

If she'd been alone, and not in the middle of a dance class, Rachel would've sighed heavily. Brody had been right when he'd said that she was still in love with her boyfriend, because she was. It was like that Michael song they'd sung together before she'd agreed to marry him, '_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_'. She couldn't just stop loving Finn, but maybe she needed to start letting go of him. She knew she'd always love Finn, he was he first love, her first kiss, her _first_, but maybe she wouldn't always been in love with him. They were both at different places in their lives now.

Love was something very precious to Rachel, there was a time when she had thought she wasn't desirable, and that no one could love her. Then Finn did, and he'd become her world, but then he'd nobly set her free, and with that freedom, she couldn't help but realise that other guys were attractive, and they found her attractive, in particular, Brody. She'd had chosen not to kiss him, because it didn't feel right, because of Finn, so it wouldn't have been fair to Brody to let him think that she was in a position to care for him like that. That being said, she really had wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips, she'd already felt his hands on her, and even though it had been as part of a dance routine, it had excited her.

"Schwimmer, extend your legs better!" Cassandra ordered, snapping Rachel out of the thoughts concerning her love life. "You look more like a gangly foal than a sexy woman. Concentrate!"

That more than did the trick, and Rachel didn't have a chance to think about Finn or Brody for the rest of the lesson.

When Rachel's class finished she changed out of her dancing clothes, and into street clothes, left NYADA and headed for the subway, to go home to Brooklyn, there was something she had to do.

Home. She had two homes now, her nice house in Lima with her dads, with their Oscar party room, her pink bedroom, their spacious living areas, and now, her apartment in Brooklyn that she shared with Kurt.

Having Kurt with her to take on New York made the world of difference to Rachel. When she'd seen her best friend standing on the other side of the fountain to her, it instantly healed a small part of the ache in her heart. She adored Kurt, and it was just a bonus that he seemed to bring Finn that little bit closer to her.

When she got home, she stared at the wall in the apartment, a multitude of feelings rushing through her. She knew what she had to do. So she picked up a paint brush, dipped it in the white tin of paint, and began to paint over the word 'Finn', and the two love hearts that enclosed it.

Finn was still in her heart, but he couldn't stay on her wall anymore. It wasn't fair to her, or to Kurt, or to Finn really. Finn had let her go, to pursue her dream, and he was pursuing his. To make it to Broadway to needed to fully immerse herself in her life in New York, at NYADA, and she couldn't obsess over Finn if she was to do that. She was letting him go, at least for the time being. Maybe there would be a time for them again, but for now, New York was her world, her live, her home and her focus. She had Kurt, she had classes, she had teachers to impress and learn from, and she had Brody. She didn't know where her friendship with Brody would take her, but she was ready to see where it would go. She was ready to take on New York.

But then why was there a dull ache in her chest, getting stronger with every passing minute? She knew the answer. Love hurt, growing up and maturing hurt. She'd make the right choice, but even the right choices were painful ones. She well and truly knew that by now. Having Finn put her on that train to New York at the end of senior year had been one of the most difficult and distressing moments of her life.

So Rachel began to sing, her powerful and beautiful voice filling the apartment.

"Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...Love can be a many splendored thing, can't deny the joy it brings, a dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale and fairytales. It'll make you hear a symphony…" Rachel sang, the words of the song and the look on her face, expressing the anguish in her soul.

There was never a moment in Rachel's life where a song could be thought to be inappropriate. Rachel expressed herself best through song, it released everything she was feeling, and often added to the melodrama of the situation. Rachel loved a good bit of melodrama from time to time, she was an actress after all.

"Every time I turn around, I think I've got it all figured out, my heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin' over and over again. This sad story always ends the same, me standin' in the pourin' rain. It seems no matter what I do it tears my heart in two," Rachel sang, belting the lines out.

As she sang the last line she heard gentle clapping, and turned around to see Kurt standing there.

"No one can sing a power ballad quite like Miss Rachel Berry," Kurt said, admiration and fondness in his tone.

Rachel smiled softly and said, "You know me, if I can't sing about it, then I might as well give up on life and become a gardener or something."

Kurt smiled, knowing that she meant every word she said. They were both dramatic like that, which sometimes caused them to fight bitterly, but they loved each other all the same.

"So I take it you're feeling a bit better about the whole 'Finn going and joining the army and setting you free' thing?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly better, but maybe resigned to my fate. I guess I'll feel better eventually, but for now I just want to wallow in my sorrows while I accept my fate," Rachel said sadly. It would've been almost comical, but for the look on her face.

"Rach, I somehow don't think it's as bad as all that," Kurt told her firmly. "And you know it."

"Yeah, I do. But can we still go and get ice cream or something?" Rachel asked.

"Cake, and now ice cream. All those dance classes must be making you very hungry," Kurt remarked, as they locked the apartment, and headed out towards the street.

"Well, not really. Cassie says we're not even supposed to eat junk food, but that just makes me want to, to spite her. A few treats every now and again won't kill me, especially with all the workouts I do," Rachel said.

When they were back in the apartment, each with their own small tub of ice cream, Rachel's vegan of course, Kurt said, "So, can we please talk about that gorgeous guy who was here the other night? Your new friend Brody? Somehow I think he doesn't just want to be your friend."

"He doesn't," Rachel agreed. "He tried to kiss me."

"Tried?" Kurt questioned. "You didn't let him?"

"No, I couldn't, not then," Rachel replied.

"Because of Finn," Kurt said understandingly. "Hmm, not then. So does that mean you might want to at some point? Is that why you painted over the wall and sang that song?"

"Sort of. Not entirely. I mean, I would like to kiss him, you've seen him after all. And even though I've decided to accept the freedom Finn's given me, I still need to talk to him about that. We've never actually talked about where we stand, so just to decide that we've broken up and not tell him would be wrong. It'd been nice if he returned my emails or phone calls though!" Rachel said all in a rush.

"He answers mine," Kurt admitted quietly. "I've avoided telling you because I didn't want to get in the middle of you two. You know how hard it could sometimes be, the three of us with our interwoven relationships, so please don't hate me."

"Oh I don't hate you. It just makes me more annoyed that he won't talk to me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'll tell him to. I'll tell him that you're ready," Kurt said.

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked.

"To have the conversation you both need to have," Kurt replied.

**AN: So, at the moment this is as far as I've written, but I'm happy to write more if people want :) Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 You'll Find Better Love

**Chapter 2**

About two weeks after Rachel had made her decision about Finn and their relationship, her cell phone rang.

She knew it wouldn't be Kurt, he was over at his job, as an fashion intern with Vogue, working under Isabelle Wright. He loved his job, it was perfect for him, and Rachel loved seeing him so happy and fulfilled, especially while things had become more and more strained with his long distance relationship with Blaine. It was starting to appear that being in a long distance relationship was as difficult as some novels and movies made out.

She didn't think it would be Brody either, she'd just finished a call with him about ten minutes ago, and he'd been heading to a class then.

It wouldn't be either of her dads either, as it was their usual time to call.

She picked up her cell and the name 'Finn' was on the screen, along with a picture of them together, right after they'd won Nationals. She'd have to change that, she thought. She would've done it before, but it had been so long since Finn had rung, that she'd forgotten about it.

She answered the call and said quietly, "Hello Finn."

"Hi Rachel," Finn returned reservedly. "I'm calling, well, I guess you know why I'm calling."

"I could guess, but how about you tell me. There are a few options after all. Maybe you miss me, maybe you've been meaning to call for months, but you lost your phone for all that time, or maybe Kurt told you to return my calls," Rachel said heatedly.

"We both know it's the last one Rachel," Finn said quietly.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed softly. "So I guess it's time we had the talk."

"What talk?" Finn asked in confusion.

"You know, you set me free, I haven't been able to let go, but I'm finally ready to, so we should make our break up official. We're free to be ourselves, see other people, just be friends," Rachel explained as if it was completely obvious.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked in shock. "That wasn't what I was ringing to say."

"Oh, damn that Kurt," Rachel muttered. It was easy for people to get their wires crossed when nobody spoke directly to one another. "Hang on a minute Finn, I need to answer the door."

Rachel got up and marched across to the door, opened it roughly and said, "What?"

She then noticed who was actually standing there. Finn.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Hi," Finn said.

"Hey," Rachel returned dumbly.

"Can I come in?" Finn requested.

"Sure," Rachel answered, turning to go back inside, and Finn followed her.

"Well, this certainly isn't going the way I'd imagined it would," Finn said wryly.

"Why are you here Finn?" Rachel asked.

"To see you. I have leave, so I was coming up to surprise you. When Kurt said that you were ready to talk I thought he meant that you understood why I'd set you free, and enlisted," Finn explained.

"I do understand, but I think we've got two different ideas on what that means," Rachel told him. "You set me free, to be the best that I can be, and I can't do that if we're in some vague long distance relationship."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I we're practically broken up anyway, it's the way things have to be, and I thought you ignoring me meant you knew that too," Rachel said in exasperation.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was giving you space Rachel," Finn retorted.

"Well, either way, it was what I needed Finn. I still love you, I always will, and maybe there'll be a time for us later, but now, I can't be your girlfriend, or your fiancée, I can only offer you my friendship, and that will be limited at best. We need to pursue our dreams, and not hold each other back, I know that now," Rachel explained gently.

"Wow. So this is what it feels like," Finn said slowly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You breaking up with me. Normally I break up with you. I'm letting you go for now Rachel, but just remember, we always get back together. I love you, and I'm not giving up the future that we can have, but you're right, I'm letting you go for now," Finn said seriously.

Rachel heard the words Finn said, but his words held a different meaning for her. If he really wanted them to have a future, he should've fought for her, instead of 'letting her go'. Love required effort, and to her, letting her go seemed like the easy way out.

"Kurt won't be back for a while Finn. I think you should go. I need some space," Rachel said eventually.

"Yeah, I guess so," Finn agreed reluctantly. His day really wasn't going the way he'd planned at all. He hadn't even got a hug from Rachel, and he'd been hoping for a lot more than that.

Finn walked towards the door, then Rachel said, "Wait! I have something for you."

She quickly went and retrieved her engagement ring from a drawer in the corner of the room. She had stopped wearing it when Finn had put her on the train to New York, though she would take it out and look at it most nights before bed.

"Here, you should have this back," Rachel said, finality in her gesture.

"Rachel, no, it's yours, I could never give it to anyone else. You should keep it," Finn protested.

"No Finn, I'm not your fiancée anymore, and that's what this ring symbolises. It was a promise of the future, a future that we're not working toward anymore," Rachel replied, putting the ring into his hand, then closing his fingers over it.

Finn nodded dumbly then stepped out into the hall.

Then he spun around, pulled Rachel to him and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I had to, one last time. Goodbye Rachel," Finn said, and then he walked out of the door and maybe, out of her life forever.

"Goodbye Finn," Rachel said to the empty hallway. "Well, that felt rather final."

It was rather final, but Rachel knew that didn't necessarily mean it was.

It did mean that she was now free to live her life as she wanted, free to be who she was meant to be. Free to see other guys, namely, Brody.

Brody. She didn't want to rush into anything with him, but she was more than open to the idea of it. However, she had no idea how that was going to happen. Walking up to Brody and saying, "That was a great class with Tibideaux, I wish I did that well with Cassandra, and oh, by the way, Finn and I are really and truly broken up," didn't seem appropriate. In fact, it seemed silly, juvenile and embarrassing.

Rachel could try and plan everything out, to make sure she achieved her dreams and goals, but maybe leaving things to flow as they would with Brody would be the best choice. It would be part of The New Rachel, leaving some things to chance, seeing what life would bring her, if she let it. Besides, she already knew Brody liked her, so she was pretty sure he'd make another move sooner or later. Sooner was starting to seem like a more appealing option.

Rachel looked and the clock and hoped that Kurt wouldn't be home too late. They had some things to talk over. Particularly what had transpired between her and Finn that afternoon, and Kurt's part in that.

Rachel sighed, then walked over to the window, when she imagined she could see Finn walking off into the distance.

She smiled a small smile, then started to sing. Really, she couldn't help singing a song at every key moment in her life.

"When all our tears have reached the sea, part of you will live in, way down deep inside my heart. Days keep coming without fail, new wind is gonna find your sail, that's where your journey starts…" Rachel began, taking on Tim McGraw's poignant ballad, _Please Remember Me_.

"You'll find better love, strong as it ever was, deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun. Please remember me, please remember me," Rachel finished, a couple of tears slipping from her cheeks and splashing to the ground.

She'd said goodbye to Finn and their relationship in song, and it felt good. Her heart felt lighter, lighter than it had in months.

Then she heard Kurt's key turning in the front door, he was the last part left of laying her relationship with Finn to rest. It was going to be an interesting talk.


	3. Chapter 3 People Who Need People

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing responses to the last two chapters! You guys are the BEST! Thanks for alerting, favouriting, reviewing and reading :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Kurt, how was your day?" Rachel asked in a funny, clipped voice, hastily making sure the tears were gone from her cheeks.

"Great, I just **love** working with Isabelle, she's a genius, she's nuts too, but she's incredible," Kurt gushed. "Wait, what was that tone for?"

"Well, you'll never guess who was just here," Rachel said dryly.

"Who? The hunky Brody?" Kurt guessed.

"No," Rachel answered.

"Somebody famous?" Kurt asked.

"It was your brother, Finn, remember him? Tall? Bad dancer, was my fiancé, now my ex?" Rachel said.

"Oh," Kurt said. "I honestly had **no** idea that he was coming. I swear on my collection of Elizabeth Taylor movies."

"Okay, I believe you," Rachel replied. Kurt did not joke about Elizabeth Taylor. "But I guess you knew what he was going to say?"

"No, I really don't. We really don't go into details about your relationship, he's never liked girl chat Rachel," Kurt replied, taking his jacket off and sitting down. "Why don't you tell me?"

"He rang first, then turned up on our doorstep," Rachel began. "By that point, we both realised we were at different places. He was coming here to see me, as his girlfriend, as I was officially breaking up with him."

"Oh wow," Kurt said in shock. "I thought he knew that things had to be over with you two, I thought that was why he was ignoring you."

"Oh no, he thought he was giving me space. So we argued a little about that, but in the end we agreed that things needed to end. He agreed with me rather quickly, he didn't fight for me or our relationship, so I guess he wasn't really serious about us staying together anyway," Rachel explained.

"Oh Rach," Kurt said softly. "You know, you did the right thing. I would've loved to have you as a sister-in-law, but you're still my best friend, and I think this is best for you and Finn. Maybe you're not endgame anymore."

"We left possibilities open for the future, sort of. But the break up was pretty final, and we know where we stand with one another," Rachel said in a resigned tone.

"And you're okay with it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I wasn't completely okay, but then I sang about it, and I actually feel pretty good now. You know, ready to move on, take on the world, or maybe just New York," Rachel said, sounding excited about the prospect.

"I wish I knew where Blaine and I stood," Kurt muttered.

"Things are still strained?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean we barely talk anymore, and when we do it's never personal. Blaine goes on about his bid for power at McKinley. Oh, he doesn't call it that, but that's what it is. It's a bit maniacal. He really is the New Rachel," Kurt said irritably.

"Hey," Rachel weakly protested.

"You know I love you, all of you," Kurt replied affectionately. "And I love him too, and I know he loves me, but things are just difficult now. You understand more than most people do."

"Yeah, I do," Rachel agreed. "I don't know what you should do, only you can decide that, but I do recommend belting out a good ballad or two. And for now, we're getting takeout, my treat, then we're having a Barbra marathon."

"When you do get married, it's going to have to be to someone who appreciates Barbra," Kurt said humorously, yet seriously as well.

"And my moisturising routine," Rachel added without thinking. The moment the words were out of her mouth, she realised their deeper meaning, her subconscious was already focused on Brody.

Kurt realised it too and said, "I thought that was how you and Brody met? Bonding over your moisturising routines?"

"Yeah," Rachel said slowly, looking like a deer who'd been caught in the headlights.

"Well thank God you haven't sung a duet with him yet, or you'd be a complete goner," Kurt teased.

Rachel looked annoyed, then let out a burst of laughter. "Oh it's so true. I'm terrible."

"Or terribly endearing," Kurt said fondly. "Well, whatever comes, we'll always have each other."

"I miss that you know, about being her. Being part of glee was like having an extra family, and now we're away from them, it get's lonely sometimes. Of course it's great having you here now, but what wouldn't I give to do a New Directions group number," Rachel said longingly.

"I know. I hung around there, the first week back to school, I tried to hold on, but I wasn't really a part of it. All I could do was watch them, and tried to join in," Kurt said, shaking his head. "At least you have your singing classes at NYADA."

"I suppose, but it's not the same. No solo every week, just one chance to sing for everyone at the beginning of the year, then no performances until the end. Sure we have songs to learn, techniques to study, but it's not about performing in class," Rachel said a little sadly.

"Well, there's always school, musicals to look forward to," Kurt said optimistically.

"They're unlikely to pick a freshman," Rachel said pessimistically.

"I'm sorry, where is Rachel Berry, and who is this inhabiting her body?" Kurt demanded. "Remember? You are Rachel Barbra Berry, and you're incredible and unstoppable. If you wanted the lead in the musical, you could have it. When you work for something, nothing gets in your way."

"You're right. I am that fiercely competitive girl," Rachel agreed. "You might have to remind me of that from time to time, Cassie seems to stomp all of that out of me at times."

Kurt and Rachel got their takeout, then set themselves up for their Barbra marathon. They started with _Funny Girl_, both singing along to all the songs, and doing a particularly enthusiastic accompaniment to _People_.

During _Hello Dolly!_ Rachel mimed all of Dolly's facial expressions and movements, and she and Kurt danced around their spacious apartment to _Before the Parade Passes By_, both laughing raucously by the end of it.

As they both curled up on the couch, watching _The Way We Were_, Rachel said quietly and sincerely, "Thanks for throwing it all in and moving here. I know it was for you, but I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I'm fabulous, I know," Kurt joked. "But seriously, I wouldn't miss any of this for the world."

"Well, I'd better get into my moisturising routine," Rachel said, standing up and stretching. "I have to be up early tomorrow, I need to warm my voice up thoroughly before my class with Madame Tibideaux. I think we're going to be working on duets or something, only to improve our vocal skills of course, not to perform."

"Poor Rachel, you're missing your audience, aren't you?" Kurt said, standing up as well. "Well, we can go busking in Central Park or something, if you get too miserable."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be performing for Cassandra again, and certainly not for Tibideaux," Rachel agreed. "She does like me though, I think. It's just the class format. So maybe we will go sing in the park one day."

"Well, go moisturise, I have to as well," Kurt said.

When Rachel was ready for bed, she called out, "Goodnight Kurt! Love you."

"Night Rachel, love you too," Kurt replied, then the apartment was dark and quiet.

**AN: If you have requests or suggestions, please let me know :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Then You Came Crashing In

**AN: Thanks for the incredible feedback I got from the last chapter, and the ones before it! Love writing for you guys :)**

**Chapter 4**

When Rachel woke up the next morning and dressed in a short navy blue dress, straightened her long hair, then slipped her feet into a pair of low, black heels. She looked in her jewellery box, intending to pull our her 'Rachel' necklace, but before she could do so she came across her 'Finn' neck and her star necklace he'd given her. She smiled sadly at the two of them, and knew that she would not wear either of them again, or at least for a long time. They were part of her past, a past that she couldn't hold on to or try to remember. Sure it was okay to remember times gone by with sadness and happiness, but to hold on was to never move on, and if she was going to be a star, moving on was vital.

She clasped the 'Rachel' necklace around her throat, then walked off to get herself a cup of lukewarm water. It was part of her essential preparation when warming up her vocal chords.

She drank her water, then launched into vocal exercises, then vocal runs. She was almost at the end when Kurt appeared, and looking a little grumpy. Kurt was not a morning person.

"I know it's important and all to warm up your voice before you sing, and those runs and stuff help with our training, but I've got to say I prefer singing real songs, and I'd rather be woken up by a real song, than you going 'Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah'," Kurt said a little petulantly.

"Oh go and have your non-fat mocha, and you'll feel better soon," Rachel ordered him cheerfully.

"I hate having it out of a sachet," Kurt grumbled.

"Well, you could get dressed and go and get it from the coffee shop around the corner, but then it would be noon," Rachel supplied helpfully.

"Oh shut up, you're too cheerful in the mornings," Kurt groaned.

"Not with a hangover," Rachel retorted. "Will you have a break today?"

"Yeah, I should get a half hour lunch break," Kurt replied.

"Well, I'll be out of class then, so I'll come and meet you, and we can get real coffee," Rachel promised.

"Sounds amazing," Kurt said enthusiastically, his mood picking up at the thought of real coffee with Rachel and the reminder that he had his incredible internship to go to. "You could bring the hunky Brody, if you want."

"Why do you persist in calling him the hunky Brody?" Rachel asked in a little irritation.

"Because he is," Kurt said with a grin.

"Well, I might bring him one time, if he wants to come, but only if you stop calling him the hunky Brody," Rachel bargained.

"Fine," Kurt agreed. "How about I get to call him that once a day, and never in his hearing?"

"Alright," Rachel allowed.

"Look at us, being all adult, making compromises and living here in comparative harmony," Kurt said with satisfaction.

Rachel laughed her infectious laugh and said, "Well, I've got to run or I'll be late. I'll text you later to work out where to meet up."

"Bye Rach, have fun," Kurt called, as she breezed out the door, bag in hand, her hair ruffling a little with the motion of walking.

Rachel walked down the street and headed for the nearest stop on the Subway to their apartment.

It was peak hour, but she managed to find a seat, and sat down gratefully, and put her headphones in and lost herself in the music she was listening to. It drowned out the clickety clack noise on the train racing along the tracks, and the humming noise of commuters talking. She however couldn't fail to notice the strong smell of bacon, coming from a nearby passenger's Bacon and Egg McMuffin, and she crinkled her nose in distaste. Apart from being Jewish, Rachel was also devoted vegan, so bacon was doubly repugnant.

The forty-five trip came to an end, and Rachel hopped off at her stop and walked towards the nearby NYADA facilities.

Sure, it had been nice not having to commute when she lived in the dorms, but that was about the only thing she missed. The only other bonus of living in the dorms was the fact that it meant Brody was in close proximity. Even though she liked his company, leaving her nymphomaniac of a room mate and getting to live with Kurt in the freedom of their apartment was easily the only choice she could've made.

Rachel met Brody just outside of the Round Room, and he smiled at her.

"Hi Brody," Rachel greeted him, in what she hoped was her normal voice.

"Hello Rachel Berry," Brody replied. "Are you ready for class under the scrutiny under the great Madame Tibideaux?"

"Of course," Rachel answered. "You know I warm up extensively before class, Brody."

"I know," Brody replied, grinning at her earnest face. "I just like to ask you anyway, to see if your answer changes."

"Well, I'm glad I can help with your experiment," Rachel said dryly.

"How about helping me on another type of experiment?" Brody suggested flirtatiously.

"Ask me again later," Rachel said, seeing Carmen Tibideaux approaching.

Rachel and Brody quickly moved inside and took seats next to one another, as had been their habit since they'd met.

Madame Tibideaux went and stood up in front of the class and began the lesson.

"Okay students, today we're going to start work on duets. We will first learn about them, then you will pair up with a student of the opposite sex to work on a duet together. The song will be of your choice, you will practice together in the practice rooms provided around the school. You will not, of course, be performing your song before the class. The point of this exercise is for you to develop your skills in sitting with another person. Learning to sing a mesmerising and captivating duet is an essential skill if you want to make it in this business," Madame Tibideaux began, launching into the lesson.

Brody looked hopefully at Rachel. He'd heard her sing twice, and she'd been incredible. He couldn't wait to sing with her. He didn't see why she'd choose someone else to sing with, seeing as they were particular friends.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to say, "How about it?"

She smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly, before turning her full gaze to Madame Tibideaux. Rachel took her class very seriously, she was after all a legend, and the director of the school, **and** the one who had given Rachel a chance, and Rachel wanted to prove that she was worth it.

On top of that, Rachel loved a good duet, and they would be a very important part of her career on Broadway. She'd sung many duets for the glee club, particularly with Finn, and with Blaine for _West Side Story_, but there was so much she still had to learn to be at a professional, international level.

"Alright students, that brings us to the end of our first lesson on duets. We will of course continue to learn more about duets over the coming weeks, but now it's time for you to partner up. I'll be coming around to the practice rooms over the next week to listen to those of you working there. Putting in time there will reflect well on you," Madame Tibideaux said seriously, before sitting down and leaving the students to sort themselves out.

Brody turned to Rachel and said, "So, I guess we finally get to sing together."

"I guess we do," Rachel agreed with a smile. "But I don't think finally is really the right term. You only heard me sing for the first time a month ago."

"Well, I've wanted to sing with you since then. You know how impressed with you I was," Brody replied.

"So any ideas on what to sing? I mean, you've been on Broadway already, and you've been here two years already," Rachel remarked.

"Don't downplay your skills, you could do what I did on Broadway easily. What were you thinking you'd like to sing?" Brody returned. "I know you, you're always thinking of what song to sing for what situation, singing is your life."

"Well, I did have a couple of ideas," Rachel admitted, happy that he'd asked for her opinion. Rachel had been trying to curb her bossiness, she was a little fish in a big pond, instead of Lima's star, and she didn't want to come across as a know-it-all, only to flop on her face. "I was thinking Tina Arena's _If I Didn't Love You_. Of course it's not a duet, but we could easily rework it so that it is."

"That's a great song, and you really do love a power ballad, don't you? But I was thinking something a little lower key, you've got the power in your voice, but connecting with your partner is just as important," Brody offered. "I was thinking of doing something like John Mayer and Taylor Swift's duet, _Half of My Heart_."

"I like the sound of that," Rachel agreed, content for the time being to defer to Brody's seniority.

"Really?" Brody asked. He was sure she would've pressed for something with more power, rather than vulnerable emotion, not that there was no emotion in ballads. They were so powerful because of the emotion they contained, but there was something very personal about a slow, country song like _Half of My Heart_.

"Yeah. I don't do a lot of country, but I'm always looking to diversify my selection of songs," Rachel replied. "I have to meet Kurt for coffee or lunch or something soon, but I could meet you to practice after my afternoon class?"

"Great. How's three thirty? My room? We could start in there, then move to the practice rooms when we've familiarised ourselves with the song," Brody said.

"Sure. I'll be there," Rachel agreed.

"You still remember where the dorms are?" Brody teased.

"Of course," Rachel answered with an easy smile.

The bell sounded then, and they walked out of the Round Room together.

"I'll see you later," Rachel said.

"Count on it. In case you've forgotten, it's room 216," Brody said.

They parted company then, heading in opposite directions. Brody walked a short way before he turned and stopped to watch Rachel walking away, admiring her shapely legs and petite, yet womanly form. He didn't usually fall so hard so fast, but there was just something about her, she was special, one of a kind.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :) Tell me if you like the song choice! Or if you have any requests for what they should sing :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Half of My Heart Won't Do

**AN: Update time! Thanks for all your amazing feedback everyone, it's amazing to write for people like you! I hope you like this chapter, and the next one (which will go up in about 24 hours), I'm a little nervous about both of them!**

**Chapter 5 - Half of My Heart Won't Do**

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, upon sighting him.

Kurt saw her and waved, and she rushed over to him.

"I just got a video message from the others!" Rachel squealed, brandishing her phone at him.

"Let me see, let me see!" Kurt exclaimed, just as excited as she was.

They sat down on a bench together, put their heads side by side, and Rachel pressed play.

"Hey Rachel, this is for Kurt too," Tina began.

"We really miss you guys," Brittany added. "Lord Tubbington misses you too."

"Okay Brittany…" Blaine continued. "Well, we've been working on something, so we decided to record it and send it."

"Sit back and enjoy," Sam finished, smiling his loveably lopsided grin into the camera.

They launched in to an acoustic version of Rihanna's _Where Have You Been_, stripping back the song, combining power with great harmonies.

At the end of their songs they all chorused, "Bye! We miss you."

Rachel and Kurt looked emotionally at one another, then Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Well, they sound great."

"They do," Kurt agreed. "I thought they might've sung something from _Grease_ though. Blaine did happen to mention something about them doing it this year, seeing as it fits in to his quest for power and success."

"It'll be great," Rachel said confidently. "I just wish we were going to be a part of it."

"Well you'll have a musical to audition for this semester at least, won't you?" Kurt asked, as they stood and went in search of coffee.

"I expect so. I haven't actually heard anything about it. I'll have to ask Brody this afternoon," Rachel remarked, almost to herself.

"And what exactly are you two doing this afternoon?" Kurt enquired mischievously.

"Rehearsing a duet," Rachel said firmly.

"Oh no!" Kurt said dramatically. "It's all over. You're going to have to fall in love with him now!"

"Well, if I have to, I have to," Rachel replied, feigning sadness.

"You'll have to act better than that to fool me, or a Broadway audience," Kurt teased. "I know you're looking forward to singing with the hu–, er, Brody."

"Yeah, I am," Rachel admitted. "We're singing _Half of My Heart_, it's a class assignment."

"I take it he chose the song?" Kurt asked.

"He suggested it, I suggested _If I Didn't Love You_, but after talking about it, we decided to go with his idea," Rachel informed him.

"Wait, I thought you didn't perform for the class anymore until the end of semester?" Kurt asked, remembering that salient detail.

"We don't, this is more of an out of class task. Madame Tibideaux will come around to the practice rooms throughout the week to hear us practice. It's a task to develop our duet skills, not our skills at performing before an audience," Rachel explained.

"Right, makes sense. I wondered how you'd go a whole term without singing a song for you class," Kurt said grinning.

"I'd probably cry a lot," Rachel replied with a smile, but they both knew there was an element of truth to her statement.

"Do you want to get something to eat now as well as coffee?" Kurt asked.

"No, I shouldn't. I've got a class with Cassandra after this. It's not something that one should do on a full stomach," Rachel replied. "I'll definitely have something afterwards though."

"Good, I don't want you turning into a stick figure on me," Kurt said seriously. "I'd hate to have to explain that one to, ah, your dads."

Kurt had been about to say 'to Finn', but had caught himself in time. He was use to thinking of Rachel and Finn as one, or 'the so called Finchel'. But they weren't anymore, and it was going to take some getting use to, no matter how much he approved of her choice to end things with Finn.

Kurt and Rachel drank their coffees in the crisp air of fall in New York, not caring that the air was noticeably more polluted than that of Lima, in fact, they almost relished it. There wasn't much either of them didn't like about New York City.

"I'll see you later tonight," Rachel said, as they moved to part ways when Kurt's break had come to an end.

"Later tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm practising with Brody this afternoon, remember? I don't know how long I'll be. I'll text you when I'm on my way home, okay?" Rachel said.

"Oh, of course. You better tell me all about it too!" Kurt demanded, before scurrying off towards the office building he worked in.

Rachel walked back towards NYADA, mentally preparing herself for another class with the daunting Cassandra July. They'd finished working on the tango for the time being, and along with their usual ballet classes, had started on the jive. The jive was a very strenuous dance, it was fast and furious, and involved the dancers keeping up a rather steady jumping motion the whole time. It was easier to grasp than the tango, for exuding energy rather than sexiness was simpler.

Rachel almost enjoyed her lesson, it was only Cassandra's scrutinising gaze that kept her from relaxing a little and focusing on the enjoyment of dance.

When she'd finished she changed out of her dancing clothes into normal ones, and headed for the dorms.

She made her way to Brody's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, right on time," Brody said, answering the door.

"Well, punctuality is very important," Rachel replied, stepping inside. "Oh, before I forget, Kurt and I were just wondering about the school musical," Rachel began.

"And Kurt's your best friend who just moved here, and will reaudition from NYADA in December?" Brody asked in clarification.

"Yes, that's him," Rachel confirmed. "He asked about it, and I actually hadn't heard anything about it, so I was wondering what actually the go with it."

"There should be an announcement at the beginning of next week, actually," Brody informed her. "A sign up sheet will go up with it, and the audition process should begin the next day, and last the whole week. The musical will be performed at the end of the semester. It's always a big production, as you would imagine."

"Ah okay. It sounds great, except I doubt I'll have a chance of getting a noteworthy part, especially if Cassandra has any part in the casting," Rachel said glumly.

"Hey, have a little faith, after all, I have faith in you," Brody said encouragingly, giving her a warm and intense smile. "Besides, Tibideaux really has the final say when it comes to the musical, and I can tell she's impressed with you. 'Nice' is a big compliment for her to hand out, especially to a freshman. I'd say you've got a better chance at a part than you think."

"God, it's good to hear you say that. I'm use to thinking, 'I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a star. I'm **the** star.' But it's different here, no one else seems to think that. It's hard to have unflappable confidence we're you're regularly squished under people's feet. Particularly Cassie July's sharp, pointy ones," Rachel said ruefully.

"Well, if it helps, I'll tell you every day how amazing you are," Brody said meaningfully. He didn't want to pressure her too much though, so he said quickly, "Come on, let's get a start on the song."

"I haven't had time yet to sing the song through, or study the lyrics properly yet," Rachel said. "I did listen to it a couple of times during my break, though."

"That's fine, I've got a couple of copies of the sheet music printed anyway," Brody said, reaching for some pieces of paper.

"Oh, great, thanks. Well, I just need to do a few warm ups, then I'll be ready to run through it," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too. We can do some together too, with some harmonies too," Brody suggested.

Ten minutes later, their vocal chords ready, Rachel and Brody sat on the edge of Brody's bed.

"So, John Mayer has more lyrics in this song than Taylor Swift does, actually she only has one line she sings on her own, so obviously we need to rearrange it a little to suit our purposes of a duet," Brody said.

Brody and Rachel worked through the lyrics, sorted out who would sing which parts, and were eventually ready to start.

"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends, free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been. Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing. Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring," Brody sang, his voice clear and strong. They had no music backing them which allowed his voice to do all the work. He looked at Rachel as he sang, with bright, interested eyes and an easy smile.

Then they sang the chorus together, "Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time. Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you. Oh, with half of my heart."

Rachel then began her verse, "I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else. I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself. Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came, showing me another way and all that my love can bring."

When they'd finished the song Rachel said, "That was great! I really loved singing that with you. Let's run it through a few more times. What are you smiling at like that?"

"You, you're amazing to listen to, but it's even better singing with you," Brody said seriously.

Rachel blushed, looked away, then looked back, and, while fiddling with a strand of long hair said, "Thanks, you're pretty great too."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love getting your reviews, so review away :)**


	6. Chapter 6 So Fall

**AN: I normally try not to include the bulk of a song's lyrics, but I felt I needed to in a part of this chapter, they just seemed so right. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, and people who've favourited. You guys really make my day, every day :) Also, I added chapter titles to the previous chapters, and there will be chapter titles from here on in :)**

**Chapter 6 - So Fall**

"How can you not like _West Side Story_?" Rachel demanded, then took a mouthful of her vegan Pad Thai.

She and Brody had spent almost two hours in total working on their duet, and had ordered takeout for dinner when they'd finished. They were eating it in Brody's dorm room. His roommate still hadn't returned, so they had the place to themselves, and were lying on the floor, talking and eating.

"Because Tony dies, and Bernado, it's so frustrating and tragic. Anita and Maria are left without the loves of their lives," Brody replied.

"But they die for love," Rachel protested.

"I'd much rather live for love," Brody retorted. "Love should be passionate, but you shouldn't end up dying pointlessly for it."

"Fair point," Rachel allowed reluctantly. "But I played Maria in our school production last year, and it's an incredible part. The music in it and the acting required is incredible."

"You would've been a captivating Maria. And I'm not denying that, of course the music is amazing, it's got some of the best musical numbers on Broadway, the plotline just frustrates me. I mean, you can still convey passion and love without death. It's such a heavy musical for most of the time. I prefer the ones with the big dancing numbers, the comical relief," Brody told her.

"I love them all, but if I had to pick my favourite, it would be _Wicked_," Rachel said.

"No kidding! I love _Wicked _too. It's not my favourite, but I've seen it at least once a year since it started back in 2007," Brody told her. "We should go and see it together sometime."

"I'd like that," Rachel said softly. "You know, when I first came to New York, it was for Nationals in 2011, and Kurt and I broke into the theatre where _Wicked_ was playing. It was daytime of course, so there was no one about, except this one security man, but he let us stay, and we sang on that stage. We sang _For Good_ on an actual Broadway stage, and then, at that moment, I knew for sure that becoming a Broadway star was something I would do, that I'd never give up. Of course it had been my dream and goal since I could crawl, but singing on that stage just made my dream come alive."

Brody had watched her intently while she spoke of Broadway, and her dream, and her whole face had lit up vividly and her eyes had shone captivatingly.

"When you talk like that, it just makes me want to kiss those lips even more," Brody said intently.

Rachel blushed, she'd never been around someone who was so open about how attractive they found her, especially someone who she wasn't actually dating. She loved the way it made her feel, the way Brody made her feel, but she didn't know how to let him know that it would be okay if he did kiss her. She hadn't told him yet that she and Finn were over, and she wanted to do that before their relationship progressed."

So instead she merely said, "I kind of get carried away when I talk about Broadway. And you, you've actually been on Broadway! You've hardly told me anything about it."

"Do you want to take a walk? I could tell you more about it while we look around New York," Brody suggested. He liked the idea of a walk, in all likelihood he'd be able to hold her, and innocent but friendly gesture, but still a close form of contact, which he craved greatly with her.

"I'd love that," Rachel replied, standing up and smoothing her dress out. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Brody said with a chuckle. "You really do want to go for a walk."

"I love New York, walking outside, seeing everything it has to offer is one of my favourite things," Rachel said, as she slipped a cardigan over her dress.

They walked out of the NYADA campus and started walking towards the heart of New York City. Brody took Rachel's hand in his, enjoying the comfortable way their hands fit together.

Brody pointed out favourite places to Rachel, and she listened intently, enjoying being shown around by a true New Yorker.

However the longer they walked and talked, the more she just wanted to let Brody know that she and Finn had ended things.

So in the end she just blurted out, "Brody, Finn and I aren't together anymore."

"Okay," Brody said slowly. "Please tell me that it's not because of me, because I didn't want that."

"No, no, it's not because of you. We broke up because it was the right thing for us, it was my choice. I can't be who I want to be by trying to hold onto Finn and our past. I'm moving on in one direction, and he's moving on in another direction. A new direction," Rachel explained. She said the last words with a secret smile, enjoying the ironic relation her words had to their old glee club, The New Directions.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, for a number of reasons, and I like that you told me, even if it was a little abrupt," Brody said in amusement.

"Yeah, well, it keeps life exciting," Rachel retorted cheerfully.

"I have a feeling like with you is nearly always exciting," Brody replied, as they walked on.

They had reached Central Park by this point, and it was lit with many luminescent lamps.

Rachel almost danced rather than walked, her heart felt so light.

Brody stopped and spun her around, listening to her delighted laugh.

"Whoa, ooh. Well, let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy. He fell in love with his best friend, when she's around, he feels nothing but joy. But she was already broken, and it made her blind, but she could never believe that love would ever treat her right.

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face and I ain't going nowhere. I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while.

What's gonna make you fall in love? I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart, don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love, but you can't fly unless you let yourself, you can't fly unless you let yourself fall," Brody sang intently to her, pulling into his arms, and they danced, swaying to and fro.

They continued to dance as Brody sang, Rachel listening to his words with rapt attention.

Brody then sang the last part of the song, "If you spread your wings you can fly away with me, but you can't fly unless you let your...let yourself fall."

He looked down at Rachel's inviting lips, her long dark lashes and her warm, brown eyes. Then he dipped his head down lower, so their lips were mere inches apart.

Brody looked searching into her eyes, and when he read permission in them, or even eagerness, he closed the gap, and finally captured her lips with his own.

The kissed tenderly at first, intent on discovering one another. Then their kisses became more passionate, more drawn out. His hands were placed firmly on her strong waist, her hands were running through his hair. He wasn't as tall as Finn, so their height gap was more manageable for Rachel with her petite form.

They didn't stop kissing and return from their own little world until another person in the park wolf whistled at them.

Rachel giggled, and Brody said, "Well, I've been dreaming about kissing you for some time, and I've got to say, it was even better than I imagined."

"I'll say," Rachel agreed.

"Oh my God, it's really late, and you've got to get back to Brooklyn," Brody said, hearing a clock strike 10 in the distance. "Well, it's late if you have a forty-five minute train ride, and classes tomorrow."

"Ugh, you're right, and Kurt is probably wondering where I am. When I said I'd be home later tonight, I don't think he imagined that I meant this late!" Rachel exclaimed.

They walked back towards NYADA at a fast pace. Rachel needed to pick up her things from Brody's dorm before she could head for the Subway.

"I wish you still lived in the dorms," Brody said wistfully. "You're so far away now, it makes days like today less practical, and there's no chance of bumping into you in the showers at three in the morning."

"And that is truly a shame," Rachel said, her eyes twinkling. She was usually so serious, so intense, but Brody seemed to bring out a lighter side to her. He had the potential to balance her out and help her to be even better than she already was.

Rachel collected her things from Brody's room, then turned to him and said, "Well, thanks for today. I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow, so practice some more?"

"Yeah, I can think of a few things we could practice," Brody said, taking a couple of steps toward her. "But I'm not saying goodbye to you're here, there's no way I'm letting you walk to the Subway by yourself, this late at night."

Rachel looked like she was about to protest, but then said, "Thank you. That's very chivalrous of you."

"Chivalry nothing, I just get to spend more time with you," Brody retorted playfully, taking her hand in his and walking on the door.

When they reached the Subway, Brody paused on the platform and said, "Well, goodnight Rachel. You're really something else."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and we he pulled back, she gave him a slightly dopey smile.

He grinned, gave her a jaunty salute, and walked off as her train pulled up.

"Bye Brody!" Rachel called, an especially bright smile on her face, then she stepped on to the train to go home to Brooklyn, to Kurt.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear what you think. Also, I'm still thinking of ideas for the NYADA musical, so make suggestions if you want!**

**P.S. I'm off to Kelly Clarkson's concert, with The Fray and Sarah De Bono!**


	7. Chapter 7 Forget Your Troubles

**AN: Thanks for your great reviews everyone! The concert was amazing :) Btw, I'm on vacation atm, so I probably won't be updating at my regular time every day (for instance like now), but I'll sure as hell try to! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but important in the storyline nonetheless :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Forget Your Troubles and Just Get Happy**

Rachel texted Kurt while she was on the train, to let him know that she was on her way home. He replied and said, "Oh, you're actually coming home? Well, come and see me if you ever get here!"

Rachel laughed at his theatrics, knowing that he was actually dying to hear about her afternoon and evening.

When Rachel got off the train, she walked the short distance to their apartment quickly, her hand clutched around her rape whistle in case she needed it. There was no way she was risking the possibility of being caught aware by some creep, and having no way to get someone's attention, except by screaming, and that would damage her voice.

She reached the apartment, and let herself inside. She dropped her bags with her things, then quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a soft, old jumper.

"Rachel, get in here!" Kurt hollered, tired of waiting for her to appear after he'd heard the front door open.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," Rachel retorted, walking towards where his bed was.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a sacrilegious thing to my Calvin Klein underwear," Kurt replied indignantly.

Rachel laughed exuberantly and climbed under Kurt's covers with him.

"So, I take it that it was a good day?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"You could say that," Rachel replied evasively.

"Oh don't be coy! It's not time for that, you can be coy with your new man, that is what Brody is right? Your new man?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, I don't know really," Rachel replied honestly. "It really too early for labels. Remember the first time I was with Finn, everything was about labels, and I think that maybe this time I should try making things about the actual relationship, and not about labels."

"Wow. I'm impressed, that actually makes really good sense," Kurt said sounding surprised. Rachel elbowed him and he exclaimed, "Ouch! No, I just meant, I do remember the first time with Finn, and Puck, and Jesse St James, and you're right, they were all about the status of having a boyfriend. I know the last time with you and Finn was different, but even since then you've changed, matured."

"I know," Rachel agreed softly. "There are so many different versions of my lying along the path that led me here."

"Yeah, the Puckleberry you, the Finchel you, the St Berry you, the Finchel 2.0 you, the Finchel 3.0 you, and now, the Finchel 4.0 you, the girl that was Lima and McKinley's big star. Now you're Rachel Berry, NYADA student, and potential half of Brochel, or Westberry," Kurt summarised, pride evident in his tone. He really adored Rachel, especially in light of the journey that he'd witnessed her travel over the years.

"Oh, those silly names!" Rachel exclaimed with a giggle. "And Brochel or Westberry? You've already thought of potential couple names for Brody and me? All you know is that he likes me, and that I like him."

"And that you were supposed to sing a duet this afternoon, which I'm sure you did, so that's information enough for me," Kurt retorted. "So, which name do you like the best?"

"You don't want to hear about my afternoon and evening first?" Rachel asked, side stepping the question. She actually had no idea which name she preferred, and she felt it would be tempting fate to choose one before she and Brody actually were a couple.

"Oh my God yes, forget about those stupid names," Kurt said. "Tell me everything, don't leave out any details."

"Well, I went and met him at his dorm for us to run through the song for the first time," Rachel began.

"At his dorm?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh this story has the potential to get **so** good!"

Rachel laughed and said, "Just wait, I think it might even satisfy your romantic desires."

"Hurry up and tell me Rachel," Kurt pestered, excited by her teasing bits of information.

"Well, I was going to give you a minute by minute replay, I mean, you wanted detail," Rachel said jokingly.

"Shut up and get to the good stuff," Kurt ordered.

"Well, we warmed up, sorted out the song, then ran through it once. He's so amazing to sing with, and the way he looks at me…" Rachel said, dwindling off with a sigh.

"Yes, that's lovely, but there better be more!" Kurt pleaded.

"You're like a small child hearing a bedtime story," Rachel said in amusement.

"Well, most of that's right, it kind of is a bedtime story, and parts of me are still childlike," Kurt retorted.

"Well, we worked on the song a bit more, then we decided to get takeout, which we ate in his room. We talked about Broadway, and musicals, then after a delivered a particularly long spiel on my love of Broadway, he told me that he wanted to kiss me. I mean, he's already told me that, but it was different, after our afternoon, and being single, knowing that Finn and I are really over," Rachel said.

"So you let him kiss you?" Kurt asked.

"No, he wasn't actually asking to, and I couldn't make a move, not when he didn't know that Finn have broke up. It's all part of my plan about making the right choices in relationship," Rachel replied.

"So did you tell him that you and Finn broke up?" Kurt questioned.

"No, not then, we just talked more, then went for a walk. Then I told him, I kind of blurted it out, and I told him that I didn't make the choice because of him. He seemed thankful about that, I felt amazing, it felt almost as good as singing big notes in a Barbra song," Rachel said happily.

"So then did he kiss you?" Kurt asked hopefully. He was eager for Rachel to have a new romance, partly so he could live vicariously through her, as his own relationship was failing, and partly because he wanted someone to make Rachel happy. He loved Finn, but he had doubted on many occasions whether or not he and Rachel were actually meant to be.

"No, we walked through the part, actually we sort of danced I guess, then he started to sing to me, it was actually a Justin Bieber song, but the words were so perfect, and he really meant them," Rachel said dreamily. "Then when he'd finished the song he kissed me."

"Just once?" Kurt asked.

"No, for quite a while I'd imagine," Rachel owned.

"Was it good?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Incredible actually. We just connect so well on all levels, on our tastes, our personalities, and the chemistry is even better," Rachel replied.

"So, Brochel or Westberry?" Kurt asked. "I mean, it's clear now that it's going to happen."

"No comment," Rachel said, smiling into the darkness. "We didn't actually discuss what our kiss meant, so aren't actually in a relationship. I promise to let you name us though, when, or if the time comes."

"Oh, this is a tempting fate thing," Kurt said, the light dawning on him. "Wow, you really want this to work."

"I do," Rachel admitted.

"Well, I know you, and if you want something, there's nothing that can stand in your way. Mind you, be careful how you go about it. Anyway, thanks for the girl talk, but I need to go to sleep. We have a fashion shoot tomorrow at work, and Isabelle is notoriously crazy during them," Kurt said, his words implying that the next day would be tough, but his tone conveying that he was looking forward to it.

"Yeah, I should go moisturise, I have class tomorrow too, and duet practice," Rachel said dreamily. "I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday!"

"G'night Rachel," Kurt murmured, closing his eyes, and hoping that the next day would bring his something good as well.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Up next, a surprise! Love you hear what you think in a review :)**

**(P.S. I totally have plans for this that will go right until the end of the first semester, so it's going to be a pretty long ride! And I can't wait to continue it with you all.)**


	8. Chapter 8 I Bring The Party

**AN: Okay, a few things, yeah, sometimes I like to write newsy author's notes, depending on my mood!**

**SO, I just watched Makeover and OMG OMG OMG it was amazing, I totally squealed girlishly through the Brochel bits. Kurt and Isabelle SO MUCH LOVE FOR THEM! Blaine and Sam, Sam and Brittany, just lovely. Does anyone other and me feel sexual tension between Sam/Brittany (or maybe Chord and Heather?)?**

**Also, I wrote this chapter before I'd seen this episode, and maybe I would've done a few things differently, but I think I like how it turned out anyway. I mean, it's my story, and it's about Rachel and her world, not about everyone, so I think it's good this way. That being, Kurt is always a focus in the background, and Isabelle is so going to make at least a few appearances. I was never a SJP fan, but excuse my while I go adore her now.**

**Well, thanks if you read that, thanks for the amazing support by reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8 – I Bring The Party**

Rachel had just got home from her day at NYADA and she and Kurt were talking about their days.

"So, you didn't talk about what happened yesterday, at all?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"No. I mean it wasn't awkward or anything, we just didn't sit down and go over what happened. He greeted me with a kiss, then he kissed me when I left, and we just worked on our duet some more. It's sounding really good by the way," Rachel replied

"Well that's alright, you're just keeping things easy and taking it slow, you haven't gone all 'stalker Rachel' on him yet," Kurt teased.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you know I'm not like that anymore!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, you're not really, but you never fail to give a reaction," Kurt chortled. "And as for your duet, of course it's coming along well. I mean, have you ever sounded bad singing?"

"Yes, once," Rachel said dismally. "Singing _The Climb_, when I lost my voice."

"Oh, that doesn't count," Kurt said dismissively.

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Kurt, are you expecting someone?" Rachel asked.

"No? Are you? Maybe it's the hunky Brody," Kurt replied.

"Couldn't be. I just told you that I left him at NYADA, he has an assignment to finish," Rachel replied. "Oh well, I'll get it."

Rachel opened the door to reveal Santana.

"Did you miss me Berry?" Santana asked in her usual tone of assurance, and playfulness.

Rachel dispersed with all formalities, including the usual, "Okay, I'm going to hug you now," and flew at Santana and threw her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you!" Rachel squealed. "What are you doing here? Kurt, it's Santana."

Kurt quickly appeared and Santana said, "Hey Lady Hummel."

"Hey Lady Macbeth," Kurt returned, and the two embraced warmly.

"I can't believe you're here!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you here for?"

"To stay," Santana replied cheerfully. "In fact, I'd better go down and get my things from the cab."

Rachel and Kurt looked at her in shock, then quickly followed after her, down to the street, and to the cab that was waiting for her.

"Oh, great, thanks for coming to help," Santana said, hanging them each a bag to carry.

Rachel and Kurt both nodded dumbly, and the three of them walked back up to the apartment.

"So, where should I put my stuff?" Santana asked.

"Well, over there for now," Kurt answered eventually.

"Not that it's not amazing to see you, but what are you doing here Santana?" Rachel asked. "We thought you were out cheerleading in Kentucky."

"I was, but we all know I'm better than that. New York is really were I want to be, I'm a star, like you Berry," Santana replied. "My mom gave me some money, actually pretty much enough money to pay off the national debt, and told me to follow my dreams. So I'm here."

"So, do you have a plan?" Kurt asked, as they all sat down.

"I do actually. It's kind of crazy, but since when do I do anything half assed?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"So, what is it?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm going get a job now, then I'm going to apply for AMDA in December," Santana told them matter-of-factly.

"AMDA?" Kurt asked. "It rings a bell, but…"

"Kurt! AMDA, The American Musical and Drama Academy. It's a really good school, not as good as NYADA of course," Rachel said in a rush. "They're here in New York and Los Angeles. One half of the New York campus is on West 73rd Street where Ziegfeld use to live!"

"Thanks for that brief history Rachel," Santana said sarcastically.

"That's amazing Santana, but I didn't know you wanted to go into musical theatre," Kurt remarked.

"I don't," Santana said bluntly. "I mean, if I have to start there I will, but I'm applying for the Studio Program, which is aimed at people who want to be on TV or become recording artists."

"It's amazing, Santana," Rachel said softly. "I'm so glad you're here, and you're going to be great."

"Damn straight, Berry! Now, it's a Friday night in New York City, please tell me you and Hummel have something planned," Santana said in a tone that implied the need to find something exciting to do. As if moving to New York on a whim wasn't exciting enough.

Rachel and Kurt looked awkwardly at one another.

"Well," Rachel began lamely.

"Santana, if you're going to stay here, you have to at least refer to us by our first names five times a day," Kurt bargain.

"Done, **Kurt**," Santana said an overly sweetly. She was often brusque, but it was usually to hide how much she cared.

"We could do to a movie?" Rachel eventually suggested.

"Oh hell no, Berry. It's my first night in New York, we're going out!" Santana exclaimed.

"How about to a karaoke bar?" Kurt suggested.

"Well, I can work with that. We'll go clubbing the next time," Santana allowed. "This place better have a bar though."

Kurt jumped onto his phone and searched quickly for a place to suit their needs.

"Yeah, Brody can suggest some place, or even come," Kurt added.

"Who's Brody?" Santana asked in interest. "You're not cheating on Blaine, are you Kurt?"

"Oh God no," Kurt replied. "Brody is Rachel's new man."

"You're cheating on Finn, again, Rachel? I didn't think you had it in you!" Santana remarked.

"I'm not," Rachel said a little stiffly. "We broke up."

"Oh," Santana said in a slightly subdued tone. "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. We can talk about him tonight when we're all drunk."

"How do you plan on that, they'll want IDs Santana," Rachel protested. "We'll have those stupid under 21 stamps on our hands."

"You doubt my powers of charm?" Santana demanded.

"No, not at all," Rachel said quickly. "In fact, I can't wait to see you in action. To make it interesting, if you do manage to get us served, I'll take care of the washing up for two weeks, if not, you're in charge of it."

"You're on," Santana said confidently. "Now I know you don't have anything suitable to wear out Rachel, I mean sure, you dress better than you did a few years ago. Thank God the 'sexy chic librarian' look is gone. But still, you're going to need my help."

"Oh that won't be necessary," Rachel replied firmly.

"Ah, maybe you should let her have a try, Rach," Kurt suggested.

Rachel looked wounded, then sighed. "Fine. Do your worst."

"More like my best," Santana said. "Come on, I think I've got just the right dress for you!"

Rachel had agreed to Santana and Kurt's prompting, mainly in the theme of trying new things, and taking on what New York had to offer. Plus, if they ever did end up clubbing, and with Santana around, they probably would, she wanted to know how to look hot for Brody.

Forty-five minutes later when Rachel looked in the mirror she gulped.

"Um, wow," she said feebly. "You're sure this isn't too much?"

"No, you're hot," Santana pronounced.

"Sexy," Kurt added from the doorway, knowing that was important.

Rachel was dressed in a very short, very tight red bandage dress. It revealed an impressive amount of cleavage. Her hair was a mass of big, round curls, and her legs looked a mile long in the high, black pumps she was wearing. Her makeup was heavier than usual, but not so that she looked like a hooker.

"Well," Rachel said unsurely. "Okay, let's get out of here. It's time party!"

"That's the spirit!" Santana crowed.

The three of them made their way downstairs and into a cab.

"7315 5th Avenue," Kurt told the driver.

"What's this place called?" Santana asked.

"ThreeWiseMenBarInc," Kurt said in a rush.

"Um, what?" Santana asked. "Three men on the brink?"

"No, Three Wise Men Bar Inc," Kurt said slowly. "I know it's a weird name, but it had the best reviews."

"I'm sure you did your best," Santana said carelessly. "We all know I bring the party anyway!"

They arrived and walked into the bar, and were told firmly by security that ID would need to be shown to be served alcohol.

Rachel grinned obnoxiously at Santana who merely flipped her off and sauntered in to the bar. Rachel and Kurt followed her confident entrance, trying to drawn on some of the effortless easy she exuded.

The bar lived up to it's online reputation, the atmosphere was great, the lighting was great, it wasn't too hot, and there was a decent crowd. The only bad thing were the people who were singing.

"We're so going to fix that!" Santana exclaimed, quickly going over to the sign up sheet and adding her name and Rachel's to the list.

"What are we singing?" Rachel asked.

"Surprise," Santana said elusively. "I'm off to get us drinks."

Kurt and Rachel watched Santana walked over to the bar, hips swaying seductively.

They watched as she leaned over, and appeared to be talking animatedly to the barman.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"About Santana's arrival?" Rachel queried. "Well, I don't think there's a chance of anything being dull around here."

"Was there anyway?" Kurt asked dryly. "Now we have two divas and a bitchy Latino diva. Our apartment is going to be a very explosive place."

"Oh, we'll be fine. It's all about new experiences, right?" Rachel said.

Santana arrived at the table, grinning like the cat that had swallowed the canary.

"Our drinks will be over in a minute, and they're on the house," she said triumphantly.

"How did you do it?" Rachel asked in awe.

"My secret. Maybe I'll teach you someday," Santana replied.

Their drinks arrived, and they finished them off quickly. Santana had obviously arranged for a second round as well, as they arrived soon after, and were disposed of too.

"Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry," was announced.

Rachel and Santana stood and made their way to the stage, earning more than a couple of whistles and cat calls.

The song introduction began, and Rachel squealed, "Oh my God, yes!"

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up," Santana rang, her voice perfectly suiting the song.

Rachel and Santana joined their powerful voices for the chorus, "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium."

By this point the crowd was fully into the song, dancing away to the amazing combination of Santana and Rachel's voices.

"Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much," Rachel sang, relishing singing the party song.

Their voices joined again for the chorus, and then they finished the last jaw dropping lines of the song together.

They were given much applause, and they returned to their seats exhilarated.

"And that's how we do it!" Santana exclaimed.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts in your reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Adjusted Relationships

**AN: Bit of a longer chapter :) Hope you all enjoy it! In reply to a guest review, fear not, Finn is not gone for good. I would never just write him out! Thanks to everyone for all your reviews, alerting etc, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Chapter 9 – Adjusted Relationships**

"Who could possibly want something at this hour on a Saturday morning?" Santana groaned, from her place on the lounge. She was still wearing the strapless black dress the had worn out the night before, but her makeup looked a little worse for where.

She was groaning at the knocking noise on the front door of the apartment.

"No idea," Kurt mumbled, from his bed in his corner of the apartment.

"I'll get it," Rachel sighed, stumbling off her bed. She had another corner of the apartment, and there was a kitchen facility in another. They had yet to decide how to give Santana her own space.

She walked slowly to the front door, trying to gather her wits, and hoping that whoever was there would take no notice of her appearance.

Rachel opened the door to reveal Brody, who was holding a paper bag and a bunch of flowers.

"Hey beautiful," Brody began, then he noticed her full appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You're going to want to speak very quietly," Rachel said in a whisper, holding a hand to her forehead.

Brody chuckled quietly and stepped inside and said, "Big night?"

Rachel was about to nod, but decided against it, the motion would just hurt her head more.

"Just a little bit," she answered with chagrin.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up," Brody said confidently. "I went to the effort of getting you a special vegan bagel from Ess-A-Bagels, and I want you to actually enjoy it."

"You got me a vegan bagel?" Rachel said softly, clearly touched, hungover though she was.

"Yes, and flowers," Brody said with a smile.

"I like how you bring me flowers whenever you come here," Rachel said with a small smile, rummaging in the kitchen cupboard for some painkillers.

"Well, if I'm going come out to Brooklyn, I figure I should bring flowers," Brody said with a smile.

"Berry, can you and your lover shut up or go out or at least get me some painkillers," Santana called. "Mierda, no calling out for me until at least noon."

"Who's that?" Brody asked in confusion.

Rachel took a mouthful of water and her pills and said, "That's Santana, a friend from McKinley. She arrived last night, to stay."

"Wow, okay. I guess we'll talk more about that later," Brody said.

"Go take her these, would you? She'll want to meet you, or see you," Rachel said, handing him some pills.

Brody nodded, and walked towards the couch where he assumed Santana would be.

"Here you go Santana," Brody said, handing Santana the pills.

Santana eyed Brody up and down in approval.

"Wow, Berry's done well, very well," Santana said, obviously actually impressed with Brody, even through her hangover.

"Uh yeah, but I'm definitely a one woman kind of guy," Brody replied. He was generally adored by most females, but he only wanted Rachel, and he wanted that to be clear, even to her friends.

Santana however actually laughed and said, "Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm a one woman kind of woman."

Brody looked closely at her, trying to see if she was yanking his chain, and decided that she wasn't.

"Cool," he said. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around."

Santana saluted him and flopped back down onto her pillow.

Kurt had rolled over and buried his head in his pillow after he had heard Brody come in, and was focused on going back to sleep.

Rachel had put her flowers into some water, and had pulled on a pair of shorts with a loose jumper and had crawled back into her bed.

Brody walked over, kicked off his shoes and got in with her.

"Just so you know," Rachel began quietly, "I don't normally let a guy into my bed before the first date."

"Well, in my defence, I was coming over to take you on a breakfast date," Brody replied.

Rachel hid her face in her hands and said, "Oh God, of all the times for me to go out and have a big night."

"Don't worry about it," Brody said, kissing her forehead. "I probably should've checked first, instead of surprising you."

"Normally a surprise would be fine, but Santana's arrival was surprise enough for me this week," Rachel said ruefully. "I mean it's great, but it's a big change."

"You'll have to tell me more about it. Do you think you'll be feeling up to it by dinner tonight?" Brody asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Yes. Are you going to say yes?" Brody countered.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "What should I wear?"

Brody chuckled and said, "Oh, you're such a girl."

"You want me to be more masculine?" Rachel queried, an eyebrow quirked.

"No, definitely not," Brody said emphatically. "I like you just the way you are."

"You like me?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Yeah, I'd been trying to get it in under the wire," Brody teased. "I like you, a lot. I like your smile, your laugh, how sexy you are, you toned legs…"

He moved in to kiss her and Rachel pulled away.

Brody looked hurt.

Rachel immediately caught his look and said quickly, "Oh no, no. I want to kiss you, but I'm not kissing you with morning breathe. And hungover morning breath at that, dental hygiene is very important. So with that, I'd better brush my teeth."

"Then I can kiss you?" Brody asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded and moved to get up when Santana's voice piped up from across the apartment.

"Okay lovebirds, enough. Rachel, I get that he's super hot and all, and definitely an improvement on Frankenteen, but enough of the sappy sweet stuff, I'm going to barf. This apartment is big, but the whole lack of actual rooms is a draw back," Santana said in her usual way.

Rachel grimaced and Brody smothered a smile.

"Well, I can already see she's going to add some excitement to life," Brody said in amusement.

"Santana came to take on New York, but I think New York had better get ready to take on Santana," Rachel said astutely.

Brody chuckled and said, "Well, I should go. I'll pick you up tonight."

"Wait, you don't have to leave," Rachel said, placing a small hand on his strong arm.

"I know Rachel, but I should leave. I have a feeling the three of you could use some time to feel human again," Brody teased.

"Are we eating in New York?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"I was planning on it," Brody replied.

"Well, don't come all the way out here to pick me up. I'll meet you in there," Rachel said.

Brody looked unsure and Rachel repeated, "I'll meet you in there. I can catch the train everyday, I'm rather familiar with the Subway."

"Okay," Brody said relenting. "Meet me at the fountain?"

"Sure," Rachel answered.

Brody kissed her cheek, and said, "Dress nice," then let himself out, and Rachel went to clean her teeth.

"Ugh, thank God," Kurt said, sitting up. "From what I can tell, Brody's great Rachel, but I'm never in favour of seeing anyone when I feel like this."

"I have to agree," Santana added. "It was useful though. He saw you looking like a trashed mess and still wants to go out with you tonight. What have you done to him? Given him a love potion?"

"She used a new approach Santana, she's the new and improved Rachel Berry," Kurt said a little proudly, even though he had a headache.

"Really?" Santana asked with interest. "I have no idea if you told me any of this last night, and if so, we're going to have to do it again over breakfast, or brunch, or whatever it is."

The three of them took some time to return to their normal, polished selves, and were eventually sitting on the floor of the apartment, managing to eat something.

Rachel was happily munching on her bagel, and the other two had found something edible in the cupboards.

"So, tell me about the new Rachel," Santana asked.

"Well, the new Rachel dumped Finn, does sexy dance numbers with the hunky Brody," Kurt began.

"I am so using that name," Santana said with satisfaction.

"She has a rule, it can be used once a day," Kurt said in a tone of resignation. "Rachel also talks back to her teachers now, and gets thrown out of class."

"That was once," Rachel protested. "And she's so evil Santana, her name is Cassandra July, and her aim in life is to pick on me. She calls me Schwimmer, and it's apparently in the name of making me into a better performer."

"Oh hell no, I'm the only one who's allowed to be a bitch to you!" Santana exclaimed seriously, and humorously at the same time.

"Rachel even dresses a little better now," Kurt added. "Thanks to my job with Isabelle Wright at Vouge."

"Oh my God, Kurt, that's an amazing job! But we're going to make sure Berry gets a full makeover. If she has any knee high socks or reindeer sweaters left we're burning them," Santana decided. "Wait, maybe we'll keep a few pairs of the knee socks, who knows, the might be useful in kinky sex. Speaking of sex, have you screwed him yet?"

"Santana, at least call it sex. We know you, the real know, and we know that actual love does mean something to you," Rachel said gently. "And no, he only kissed me for the first time two days ago."

"Yeah, but he's wanted to for weeks. Rachel made him wait because of Finn," Kurt supplied. "But I haven't told you the best part yet, how they met."

"This better be good Kurt," Santana said seriously.

"They met at three a.m. in the dorm bathrooms. They both were showering then to avoid being teased about their moisturising routines. He also told her he'd already had a part on Broadway," Kurt said in glee. "Oh, he was naked when they met, then as they parted he told her he was straight."

"Was he big?" Santana asked bluntly.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed, blushing. "Fine, yes, I looked, and yeah, he was. Now, do you have all you need to know?"

"Yeah," Santana replied. "Somehow you've found a guy that seems perfect for you, and wants to pursue you for you. I don't know how you've done it, but congratulations, I think I'm more proud of you for this than getting into NYADA."

Rachel laughed and said, "Well, that is high praise coming from you!"

"What about you Kurt, how's Blaine Warbler?" Santana asked.

"Well, things actually aren't great," Kurt admitted quietly.

"Tell Aunty Tana all about it," Santana said gently, understanding the pain of long distance relationships, especially when you left your other half in Lima at high school.

"Things have been more strained and more strained. I guess we're both at fault, really. All I want to talk about is fashion and New York, and Blaine's focused on being Class President and ruling McKinley. We're just never on the same page anymore," Kurt said sadly.

Rachel sat by, listening in interested silence. She was glad Santana was here to talk to Kurt, strangely enough, she'd be better at it than Rachel would.

"The way I see it, you've got a few options. You either decide that you've outgrown each other and move on. Or you decide that it's worth it to put more time and effort into one another. Or we could just sing a song," Santana suggested.

"For now, I choose the song," Kurt said quickly, nonetheless grateful for Santana's thoughts on the matter.

"My heart is paralysed, my head was oversized. I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be, that it's not you, it's me. You're leaving now for my own good," Santana sang, getting up and dancing playfully around.

"That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say," Rachel continued.

Kurt was laughing by this point, but managed to join in with Rachel and Santana for the chorus, "He went down in an airplane, fried getting suntanned, fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand. Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes! He met a shark under water, fell and no one caught him. I returned everything I ever bought him. Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies, and ways to say you died."

They continued the song, dancing around the apartment crazily, jumping on the beds, throwing pillows and wearing odd items of clothing, and collapsed in a heap of giggles when they'd finished the song.

"Oh, that felt so good," Kurt said with a laugh.

"I know, I missed singing and performing," Santana agreed.

"And I missed performing with both of you," Rachel added.

"Oh my God, look at the time. We have to get you ready Rachel," Santana exclaimed.

She and Kurt jumped up and hauled her towards the nearest mirror, and Rachel was resigned to her fate. Actually, she was looking forward to it.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed that, thanks for reading :) Up next, a date in New York and Rachel will sing an Ed Sheeran song! I really thing you guys are going to like the next chapter! Brochel all the way :) Also, I usually don't put the whole lyrics of the songs they sing in, I just leave out the middle, otherwise there tends to be too many lyrics. Do you prefer that? Or would you rather have all the lyrics in? As always, I love receiving your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10 Falling in Love

**AN: Can't believe this story has over 100 alerts already, wow! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and favouriting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 10 – Falling in Love**

Rachel stood in the twilight by the fountain, the fountain where Kurt had met her when he'd arrived in New York, the fountain where Brody had taken their first photo together. She was quite fond of the fountain.

"Rachel!" Brody called.

Rachel spun around to see Brody walking quickly towards her, wearing a pair of trousers and a dark blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked so effortlessly suave and sexy.

Brody likewise was impressed by Rachel's appearance.

"Wow Rachel, you look amazing," Brody said sincerely.

Rachel was wearing a strapless black dress, it fell to her knees, and the skirt was big and poufy. The dress was covered with embellishments, and was rather different to the plain and simple dresses Rachel usually wore. Her feet were encased in a pair of high black heels, also embellished, and they had little straps around the ankles. A light weight black blazer was around her shoulders to ward off the cool, fall air.

"Thank you," Rachel replied. "It's part of the Kurt and Santana makeover, Kurt snaffled the dress from work. And I've got to say, I think I love Kurt's new job."

"Everyone deserves a New York makeover, and you look wonderful, and sexy, in yours," Brody told her. "Now, shall we go?"

He took her hand and they started to walk off.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"To dinner, then I have a surprise," Brody answered her.

"A surprise?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, so you'll find out later. But I will tell you where we're going for dinner. It's a place called Candle 79," Brody told her, as they hopped in a cab.

Brody gave the driver the address, then Rachel said, "But that's a specialist vegan restaurant, I've heard of it, it's supposed to be amazing."

"Exactly, you're a vegan, I'm taking you out, so we're going to a nice, vegan restaurant," Brody said matter-of-factly.

"But you're not vegan. I can just as easily eat a salad or something off a normal menu," Rachel protested.

Brody chuckled and said, "Rach, we're going to Candle 79, I can cope with a vegan meal every now and again, I mean, you eat vegan every day."

"Okay, thank you," Rachel replied. "I really appreciate it."

When they were seated inside the restaurant and had both been given their meals, they fell to talking about the upcoming musical.

Rachel swallowed a mouthful of her zucchini enchiladas then said, "So, do you have any idea what the musical will be this year?"

"Well not really, except it won't be _Phantom_, we did that last year," Brody replied. "Tibideaux likes to do the classic Broadway productions though, like _Cats, Evita, Guys and Dolls, Les Miserables, Rent_. The school did _Rent_ about five years back I think. But it could be anything, there are so many amazing musicals out there."

"I know, and I love them all. I memorised so many songs from so many parts I want to play, even parts I don't really want, just in case I get offered any role," Rachel admitted.

"I know," Brody replied.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"You're one of those people, Broadway is everything, so of course you know lots of songs, just in case. It's what sets you apart, what will make you great," Brody explained.

Rachel waited until Brody had swallowed his mouthful spaghetti and wheatballs then asked, "I know we don't know what the musical will be yet, but are you going to try for the lead role? I mean, you should have a good shot at it."

"Rach, it's not uncommon for lots of students at NYADA to have had minor chorus parts on Broadway. The competition for the lead role is always fierce. Actually, the competition for any part is fierce. Yeah, I'll try for the lead, I know I'm capable of it, and whatever experience I can get I want, but I'm certainly not guaranteed it," Brody replied.

"What do you think I should try for?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Brody countered.

"No, I don't, I just like your advice," Rachel admitted, smiling widely.

"That's what I thought, and believe me, flattery will get you most places Miss Berry," Brody returned playfully. "How about you tell me which role you want and think you can play."

"The lead, I always want the lead. I want the incredible solos, to play the amazing parts, to show great emotion, to have an audience hang on to every word I sing and say," Rachel said promptly. "I'm only a freshman, and maybe it's bold to want the lead, or to plan to try out for it, but I will."

"It's not bold at all. Well maybe it is, but it's you, and it's your drive to succeed that will help you to do just that," Brody told her. "Don't worry too much more about the musical for now, there'll be time enough for that after Monday."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Rachel asked.

"Anything, tell me anything about you, well something I don't already know. I mean, we've talked about Broadway, sexy versus not sexy, we attend the same school, tell me something new," Brody replied.

"I have two gay dads," Rachel offered. "And I didn't meet my mom until my sophomore year. It's actually a pretty weird story. Her name is Shelby Corcoran, she was the coach of our rival glee club, the then six times national champions, Vocal Adrenaline. She made this guy called Jesse St James pursue me and date me, all so that he could make me find out about her. You see, she couldn't contact me until I was 18, but it was alright if I sought her out. Anyway I did, and we had some nice bonding moments together, then she told me she couldn't be my mom, and she dropped me like a hot potato, as did Jesse St James. He betrayed me, broke an egg over my head, crushed me essentially. Then to top it off, Shelby adopted my frenemy's baby, she didn't want me, but she wanted that baby. So that kind of was pretty upsetting for a while."

"Wow," Brody said. "That's some story."

"Yeah, and that's not even really the end of it, Shelby, Jesse and the baby all came back to play various parts in my life again. It took some time, but I'm okay with it now," Rachel said sincerely. "But enough about that now. Tell me something about you."

"Well, apart from singing and dancing, I love taekwondo, I learnt it for a long time. It's quite useful for adding tricks into my dancing, actually," Brody informed her. "So, that's not quite as exciting as your story."

"It doesn't have to be," Rachel said with a smile. "Normal is sometimes better than exciting."

"Well, if you want exciting, I can tell you about the time I got arrested," Brody suggested.

"You got arrested?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yep, they pulled me over, hauled me down to the station, freaked me out to no end, then in the end they finally established that it wasn't me they wanted. I looked like the guy they had a warrant for, and my license plate was just one letter different," Brody said with a laugh.

Rachel laughed and said, "What did your parents say?"

"Not much. They were like, 'Oh, where have you been? The police station? Anything we need to know? No, wonderful. Sleep well, son.' My parents are rather laid back, they're not disinterested, they're just fans of independence," Brody said with a chuckle. "It certainly made for an interesting childhood."

"My dads are so different from that, they're not uptight, but I'm their only child and I guess they were very interesting in helping me to become everything that I could become, and give me everything in their power," Rachel remarked. "I miss them sometimes, and the fun singing sessions at the piano before dinner. I can't wait to go home and visit them."

"And I bet when you get there you'll be longing to get back here," Brody replied.

"Probably," Rachel agreed.

"Well, are you done? We should probably head off to the other part of our evening," Brody said, and called for the bill.

Brody paid the bill, and they walked out onto the street, and Brody called for another cab.

"Times Square," Brody told the driver.

"Great, that doesn't give anything away," Rachel grumbled. "There's so much going on there, or it could just be a ruse."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Brody said with a smile. "But it won't be too long."

They got out in Times Square, and Rachel looked around in delight. Even though she lived in New York now, she never got tired of it's wonders. Times Square and the theatre district thrilled her to her core, the lights, the billboards, the posters for various Broadway shows. One day, she'd be up there.

"This way," Brody said, taking her hand as they walked on.

They walked for almost ten minutes then Brody said, "Well, here we are."

"The Gershwin Theatre?" Rachel squealed.

Brody produced two tickets.

"You got us tickets to _Wicked_?" Rachel exclaimed. "Oh, you shouldn't have, but I'm so glad you did!"

Rachel reached up and kissed him then said, "Come on, we don't want to miss any of it."

Brody chuckled, and let Rachel drag him inside.

Almost three hours later the audience poured out of the theatre, Rachel and Brody among them.

"I loved it, it was amazing. Jackie Burns was stunning as Elphaba. And Chandra Lee Schwartz was wonderful, I think she graduated from AMDA you know, I should tell Santana that," Rachel gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it, I did too," Brody said, enjoying Rachel's bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

"It was the best first day, ever," Rachel said softly, reaching up and giving him a thorough kiss, which he participated in whole heartedly.

They stood there, in the throngs of people, kissing, as young love is wont to do. Some people passed by without a moments glance at the pair, others stopped and looked on with gentle amusement at how absorbed the young couple were in one another.

"Let's get you home," Brody said eventually. "It's late."

"Which is why I'll just take myself," Rachel told him. "We've been over this before, you know."

"It's not right," Brody protested. "I should walk you to your door, and kiss you goodnight."

"Well, you can walk me to the Subway, and kiss me there," Rachel said. "I'm a big girl Brody, and I won't be taking chances. There are thousands of people around, and I'll call you when I get home."

"Fine," Brody agreed. "This would've been so much easier if you still lived in the dorms."

On their walk back Rachel had been rather silent, it was clear to Brody that she was thinking, so he just let her, confident that she'd voice her thoughts in the end.

"Brody," she began tentatively. "I know it's not right to mention it, but tonight was fairly expensive, especially for a college student. I mean, I don't really have that kind of money to spend."

"Don't worry about it Rach. Even if I didn't have much money to play with, I'd still want to spend that on you. But I do have a bit more money than some. I don't like to flaunt it, but I have a scholarship. Plus, I also have occasional shifts at a bar near NYADA. It brings in a bit of money without taking up permanent amounts of my time," Brody explained. "The bonuses of being twenty-one."

"Okay," Rachel said quietly. "Thank you, and thank you for telling me."

"I don't want to have any secrets from you. If you want to know something, ask," Brody offered.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "I'm pretty much an open book anyway, I have a habit of talking a lot about myself, so you probably won't need to ask me any questions."

Brody chuckled and said, "I like it. You're not afraid to show who you are."

"One day you're going to find something you don't like about me," Rachel said ruefully, "and I don't quite know how I'm going to feel about it. Most people aren't overly fond of me for me."

"Well they're stupid," Brody said confidently, pulling her close and kissing her quickly.

In the Subway, Brody spend quite some time kissing Rachel, in fact, she missed the first available train, but she didn't care.

She did however make an effort to get on the next train, and was soon on her way home, reliving her evening in her mind.

When she got off and her stop, she started walking slowly towards their apartment, unconcerned at being alone. It was a beautiful night, she'd had a beautiful night, and she streets were well lit.

"Settle down with me, cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now," Rachel sang tenderly, not noticing the looks that the odd passer by gave her. When she sang a song for herself, she never noticed anyone else.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love. Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety. I'll be your lady," Rachel continued, the lyrics of Ed Sheeran's _Kiss Me_, suiting her feelings perfectly.

Rachel sang all her short walk home, reaching the last lines as she stood on the sidewalk in front of the apartment.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love," she finished softly, then she walked upstairs and let herself inside.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed all that Brochel goodness :) Up next, Finn makes an appearance, and there might be one last Finchel duet in there... Anyway, love hearing from you all in your reviews, you guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11 What Can I Say

**AN: Slightly shorter chapter, but anyway :) (Most chapters range from 1500 - 2500) Thanks for the amazing feedback on the last chapter, I'm so glad you all liked the Brochel date! I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Chapter 11 – What Can I Say**

The next morning, Rachel was still asleep after her late night, but Kurt and Santana were both up, sitting on Kurt's bed, and talking quietly.

"I love Britt, more than anything, and she's my best friend," Santana told her. "But…"

"There's always a but, isn't there," Kurt said sadly. "Sometimes it seems like love just isn't enough. It's hard to have a life with someone, when you're not actually with them."

"Exactly," Santana agreed. "It's like, I want to keep on living, and I feel like Britt and I are dragging each other down by trying to hold on. Maybe it sounds lazy, but it's not like I actually want to be with anyone else, I just want to be free from the pressure of spending my energy on someone who is 600 miles away."

"I maybe it is lazy of both of us, wanting to stop trying, but I think it's because we're putting so much effort into other areas of our lives," Kurt suggested.

"I don't know, I wish I had all the answers, but I don't, and that's what makes me so mad half the time. I hate feeling out of control," Santana vented.

"Nah, I love it when I feel out of control," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm giving myself until Thanksgiving to sort things out or just to be in denial. I figure when I go home Blaine and I will have to talk properly about our relationship."

"I'm going home for Thanksgiving too, but I'm going to stay here for Christmas," Santana told him.

"I think Rachel is too, we both want to spend Christmas here, our first New York Christmas," Kurt replied. "If she's in the musical she'll want to hang around here and rehearse. Well, she'll have to I expect. Thanksgiving break is short enough for it to be convenient to go."

"How is your preparation coming for your re-audition?" Santana asked.

"It's not," Kurt admitted quietly, sneaking a look at Rachel's slumbering form. "Sometimes dreams change. I've always loved fashion, but after working at Vogue I know it's something that I can see myself doing always. There will never be any part I can't play, so to speak."

"Good for you," Santana said.

Just then the front door was knocked on, loudly, and repeatedly.

"I love the amount of unexpected knocks on that door," Kurt said dryly. "Now, no one I know is angry with me, and the only people I really know in this state are in this apartment."

"I haven't pissed anyone off, that I know of," Santana said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, actually, I might have. I kind of answered your phone last night. It was Finn."

"What did you tell him?" Kurt demanded.

"Oh, go answer the door, or he'll knock it down. You'll find out soon enough I suppose," Santana ordered.

Kurt got up to answer the door, and Rachel sat up in bed, awakened by the loud banging sound."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Santana sleepily, just as Kurt opened the door to reveal an irate Finn.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel, what the hell!" Finn exclaimed angrily. "We broke up on Wednesday, and you're already seeing another guy! I thought we still cared about one another, that our relationship mattered to you, at least enough to wait more than three days before dating someone else."

Rachel got out of her bed and stormed over to Finn. "Okay, firstly, you didn't speak to me for **months**, so it's not like we'd been together properly for ages. Secondly, you don't get a say in my life anymore. And three, if you still care about me, as you claim to do, all you should want is for me to be happy," she told him hotly.

"Yeah, well I don't agree," Finn said stubbornly.

"Oh, don't you?" Rachel demanded.

"Yeah, I don't!" Finn stated.

Santana and Kurt watched closely, Kurt was a little worried and torn, Finn being his brother, and Rachel his best friend. Santana however was mainly just enjoying the drama.

"Finn, why don't you just calm down before you hurt yourself," Santana. "If you don't, I will go all Lima Heights on you and hurt you. You'll know I'll do it."

"What are you even doing here?" Finn spat. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, I just answered Kurt's phone," Santana retorted calmly. "You asked where Rachel and Kurt were, I told you. It's not my fault you let Rachel go and now wish you hadn't. If being jealous is what it takes to make you realise you want her, then you don't deserve her."

Finn looked quite broken after Santana's blunt but accurate words.

"Finn, let's just talk about this outside," Rachel said, grabbing a cardigan and some slippers.

Finn followed her outside to the hall.

"How are you even here, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I was coming to see Kurt. I drove straight home after we broke up, meant to spend time with Kurt when I was here then. My leave is almost up, so I was on my way back to Fort Benning, and decided I stay here one night," Finn explained. "I rang to tell Kurt that, to see if you'd be up to seeing me, but Santana answered and told me you were out on a date. I had pulled over for the night, but I lost it, and kept driving straight here."

"Finn, I would've been fine to see you, as a friend, but after today, I don't think you're ready to see me, as a friend. I guess I had more time to adjust to the idea of our break up than you. Deep down you know it's a good thing, but now you're still thinking like you're my boyfriend," Rachel said gently. "If you want to spend the day here with Kurt still, Santana and I will go and do something in the city."

Finn nodded dumbly and said, "I need some time to myself first. I'm just going to go and check into a hotel somewhere. I still love you Rachel."

"Maybe you do still love me, but you're not in love with me anymore, and I'm not in love with you," Rachel said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Just go Finn, I'll make sure I'm not here when you come back."

Finn walked off down the hall, and Rachel started to sing.

"Piercing words, eyes are red, watched your tail lights in the rain. Empty heart filled with regret, I know we were both to blame. And I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end. So I said all I had to say, in letters that I threw away.

And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times, and tried to dial your numbe. But it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way. What can I say?" Rachel sang sadly.

A little way away Finn sang, "How did it come to this? I think about you all the time. It's no excuse, but I wish that I never made you cry. I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end. I couldn't find the words to say."

"And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number. But it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way. So what can I say? What can I say? What can I say? What can I say?" Finn and Rachel sang together, both their hearts hurting.

In his car Finn slammed his hand against the steeringwheel and sang, "I hate to think all you had of me, is a memory I left you. The space between what was meant to be and the mess that it turned into."

Outside the apartment, Rachel sang the last bittersweet words of Carrie Underwood's _What Can I Say?_, "And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times, and tried to dial your number. But it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way. It's like trying to spin the world the other way. What can I say? What can I say? What can I say?"

Rachel sighed and stepped back inside the apartment, ready to face a barrage of questions from Kurt and Santana. Rachel was sad about how Finn felt, and distressed about the whiplash she'd received from the last of their relationship together. It had hurt especially because she thought they were well and truly over, and to have Finn come and see her, and to be so angry, was a shock for her, especially after her evening with Brody the night before. She'd moved on, she was more than ready, and that had been okay with her, and was still okay with her. Finn always had a way of popping up to complicate her relationships, but this time, she wasn't going to let it affect her, what she had with Brody was something worth holding on to.

**AN: Thanks for reading, as always I love getting your reviews!**

**Also, a slightly irrelevant fact, but Everytime, sung by Marley on Glee, is amazing. It's actually the story of my life!**


	12. Chapter 12 Hips Don't Lie

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and alerting! You guys are great :)**

**Well, this chapter is hot off the press, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12 – Hips Don't Lie**

On Monday Rachel headed to NYADA, hoping against hope that the details about the musical would be posted. She wanted a chance to prove herself, to Cassandra, to the means girls who looked down on her, and to Carmen. She would try for the lead in the musical, whatever it was, though she hoped it would be a part she particular loved, and she would show them that Rachel Berry could be sexy, could sing the lead, and that she was a big enough star. Maybe she'd even get to play opposite Brody, which would be a bonus, owing to their chemistry.

Rachel met up with Brody before her ballet class, and he greeted her with a kiss.

"So, how was your afternoon in the city with Santana?" Brody asked.

"We had fun, just walked around, looked at the sights, ate ice cream," Rachel answered. "The important thing was that we were out of the apartment."

"And you're alright?" Brody asked gently.

"I'm fine. I mean, I don't like being yelled at, but it's dealt with now, it's the past, and I'm in the present with you now, looking towards the future," Rachel explained with a smile.

"I'm glad. Well, you'd better run, or Cassandra might kill you if you're late," Brody teased.

"Don't **say** things like that Brody!" Rachel exclaimed. "She's terrifying as it is."

Brody laughed and said, "Whatever you say, Rachel. I'll meet you after and we can wait around for information on the musical."

Rachel reached her class with two minutes to spare, and started warming up.

"Schwimmer, where's your little girl outfit?" Cassandra asked, walking into the room and noticing Rachel's new dance clothing. It was a part of the Kurt and Santana makeover.

"I'm not wearing it today," Rachel replied.

"Yes, I can see that," Cassandra retorted. "It was a rhetorical question. Now let's see if you've been working on those pas de chats, Schwimmer. Maybe they're better than my five year old niece's by now."

Rachel set her face determinedly and being executing the requested dance steps.

After her class Rachel met up with Brody who suggested they head to the practice rooms to work on their duet, that way they'd been able to hear any announcements that came over the sound system.

Just as they were winding up, deciding that their duet was near to perfect, a voice crackled to life.

"This semester's musical is _Evita_. A wide range of students are needed for acting, singing, dancing and set design. The sign up sheets are down on the notice boards, please add your name to the appropriate list, and auditions will be held all day Wednesday. You will be emailed about what time to come in for your audition. Like wise, details for call backs will be emailed to you following the conclusion of auditions," the voice said, then the speaker faded out again.

Rachel turned to Brody with shining eyes and said, "_Evita_! I **love** _Evita_. Eva Perón is such an amazing character. I've always dreamed of playing her."

"So I guess you're excited to try for the role?" Brody asked.

"Try for it? I'll get it. I was born to play Eva," Rachel said, then she laughed. "I've been known to say that about a number of roles."

"Well, I look forward to hearing you audition," Brody said, smiling.

"You will?" Rachel asked hopefully. "What if we're not called at the same time."

"Oh, we will be. People who are trying for main roles are always done in the same block. Singers and dancers for the chorus are done separately, and in groups. The auditions here are a bit different to high school, and Broadway. First you'll dance, probably for Cassandra. If you're deemed good enough, you'll sing straight after that," Brody explained. "Then the teachers review everything, and you'll be told if they want you for a call back. If so, you'll sing again, then be asked to read for your role."

"I see. Will I get to see you audition for Perón?" Rachel asked.

"Or maybe Che," Brody said.

"You want to play Che?" Rachel asked, a little downcast.

"I'd rather play Perón to your Eva, but Che is a great part too, with more lines," Brody replied.

"So which one are you going audition for?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know yet, Rachel, okay?" Brody said, making sure his voice conveyed amusement and not irritation.

"Sorry," Rachel said quietly. "I've gone into obsessive overdrive."

"Don't worry," Brody said, kissing her forehead. "I think we're finished here, though? We'll come in and record it tomorrow?"

Carmen had emailed the class to let them know that she wouldn't be coming around to listen anymore, and would instead check who had been in the practice rooms, for how long, and that they were to record their duets and give it to her to listen to instead.

"Yeah," Rachel agree softly. "I might stay in here though, run through a few songs from _Evita_. Then I guess I should put in some independent dance practice. I'll talk to you later?"

"Count on it," Brody replied, kissing her lips gently.

Rachel sighed happily as he left, then began to think intently over what song to sing.

She wouldn't sing anything from the musical, that wasn't usually done, even though she'd made an exception when she'd used _Somewhere_ for _West Side Story_.

Of course she'd start working on the other songs. She knew she could already perform _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ flawlessly. She loved _Buenos Aries_, but it would require more work, compared to power ballads, which were her forte. Dance numbers always required more effort, but she'd still be able to out perform that silly little Harmony easily. Oh, there were so many amazing numbers for her to become immersed in, and her audition piece.

Her audition piece. It had to be something show stopping, something to show every aspect of her talent that demonstrated that she deserved to play Eva. A power ballad wouldn't do, she'd already done a couple for Carmen, and ballads were too easy for her. Maybe she should do something upbeat, something with all the elements of performance. But before her song, she'd have to dance well enough to impress Cassandra, who would be involved in casting for dancing. Rachel wasn't thrilled at that thought, but it was at least comforting to know that Madame Tibideaux would have the last say, as the director of NYADA. She wondered if they'd all be watching each element of the auditions anyway. However she looked at it, she needed to be amazing.

Rachel systemically mentally went through the songs in her wheelhouse, and nothing seemed to jump out at her that would suit. She gave it up as a bad job, and decided that she'd brain storm with Santana and Kurt when she got home, they'd have some great ideas for sure. For now, she'd head off to a practice room and work on her dancing. She was determined that there would be nothing for Cassandra to fault next class, and certainly not in her audition. In fact, she needed to worry more about dancing than singing, because Eva was a role involving a lot of dancing, which meant the combination of Rachel's voice and her dancing needed to stand out.

Rachel's heart sank a little. She'd been so excited about the idea of playing Eva, for a little while she'd been so confident in her own ability to secure the role, but now all she felt was the overwhelming weight of work and pressure to succeed. Well, she wouldn't be scared by it, she'd just use it to inspire her to work harder than ever before, because Rachel Berry was a star.

After a long afternoon of practicing her ballet and a routine for her audition, Rachel arrived home to the apartment to find Santana dancing around the kitchen to a loud Katy Perry song.

"I remember when dancing was just for fun," Rachel said a little dolefully. "Wait, it was never **just** for fun, but at least it use to be fun."

"Remember when Finn broke your schnoz? That wasn't fun," Santana pointed out roguishly.

"Oh my God, Santana, we so don't need to go there again," Rachel said in a tired tone.

"Hey, what's up with you? You seem practically morbid," Santana pointed out bluntly. "Did you fight with hunky Brody?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. They announced our musical for the semester today, it's _Evita_," Rachel told Santana.

"And you're upset about that? Shouldn't this be the highlight of your life or something? You love having a musical to work on. The normal Rachel Berry would be in the middle of singing her audition song to me, then telling me how she was perfect for the lead. So, what's up?" Santana asked astutely.

"Do you know _Evita_?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, it's South America, Argentina, the 50s, lots of hot dancing. Eva Peron, she's all sultry and sexy. My kind of musical. Oh, wait. That's the problem, isn't it? It's my kind of show, not yours. Not that you don't love it, or couldn't sing the hell out of it, you're still lacking a bit of sexy and natural dance skill," Santana rambled, having the conversation with herself.

"So, should I participate in this chat at all, or are you good with the whole one woman show thing?" Rachel asked snippily.

"Chill, Rachel. Once again, it's Aunty Tana to the rescue. Kurt and I, well, we're going to be your fairy godmother's. We're going to dance, and drink, and sing, until you could be Latino. Your bitch of a dance teacher won't know hit her. Rachel, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to teach you how to be sexy," Santana stated confidently, and looking decidedly gleeful at the prospect.

Rachel was looking rather hopeful, Santana's force was either irritating, or inspiring, and seeing as she aimed to help Rachel, in this instance, Rachel was inspired.

When Kurt arrived home later that night, around ten thirty, he found Rachel and Santana dancing wildly to loud music, Rihanna's _Pon De Replay_. He'd had a long day, enjoyable of course, but he was still tired, and he hadn't been expecting to come home to Club Santana and Rachel.

The girls were still very involved with their dancing, and as Kurt inspected them closely, he realised that their little dance session wasn't impromptu, why he didn't know, but he certainly was planned.

Rachel was dressed in one of her specific dancing outfits, one with a decided Latin flavour, which seemed to align with the style of music they were listening to. Santana wasn't in a specific dancing outfit, she merely was wearing a dress and a pair of heels. Upon closer scrutiny, Kurt even noticed that Rachel had been made up a bit.

Kurt walked over to the bench and set his things down, and then noticed that there were a couple of bottles of wine on the bench, along with wine glasses. Yes, the girls, or probably Santana, were up to something, and he was going to find out.

Kurt got another wine glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a drink, then walked across to the apartment to where Santana and Rachel were dancing, now to Enrique Iglesias' _Tonight_.

Rachel and Santana had of course noticed Kurt come in, but Santana had kept them focused on their dancing.

Kurt sat down on the couch and asked, "So, what are you two doing?"

"Dancing," Santana stated, her tone implying that it was obvious.

"Yes, of course," Kurt replied shortly. "I can see that. But why?"

"Because Berry needs to learn how to move her hips like a Latino. She wants the lead in _Evita_, so we're fixing her dancing," Santana explained, dancing all the while.

"Kurt! It's actually so much fun. Santana's actually been right all these years, she does know sexy," Rachel exclaimed, slightly tipsily. The wine was serving it's purpose of loosening Rachel up and helping her to just feel the music.

Just then _Hips Don't Lie_ started to play, and Santana exclaimed, "Perfect! This is just the right song to finish my teachings."

She grabbed Rachel by the hand and they returned to focusing only on their dancing.

"Move your hips, Rachel. Shakira knows what she's talking about, your hips don't lie, it's all in the hips. They'll know if you're good enough by your hip movement. Sure, you can move your feet prettily to learnt steps, but you have to have natural movement," Santana told Rachel in her usual confident tone.

"That's right, Berry, you've pretty much got it. You know, you have natural ability, you just need to lose your inhibitions more often," Santana said, as though impressed.

The song finished, and Rachel flopped down onto the couch with a giggle.

"So I have to be drunk at my audition?" Rachel asked.

"No, you just need to remember how good it feels to dance with no restraint. You feel good now, right? Free and sexy? Yeah, come on. We'll run through your audition dance now," Santana said, pulling Rachel to her feet.

Kurt watched, thoroughly enjoying the two girls getting along. A week ago he never would've considered that Santana would've arrived and become such a natural fixture in their apartment, but looking at her now, it just made so much sense.

Santana and Rachel finished the routine, and the music stopped.

"Okay Kurt. Here's the important part. I can't decide what song to sing. You have to help me," Rachel said insistently. "None of my usual options seem right for this role. It's a whole new playing field."

Kurt grinned, here was something that was right up his alley.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Love getting your reviews :)**

**Also, you all should totally check out The Collective on YouTube, they're hot. (If you want to, search 'The Collective Domino' and you'll get their best song/video)**

**Oh, I forgot, up next, a steamy Brochel makeout session, and more!**


	13. Chapter 13 What's Next

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are great :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13 – What's Next**

On Tuesday Rachel and Brody were tumbling around Brody's bed, fighting for control in their steamy makeout session.

"Brody," Rachel moaned, nibbling on his ear lobe. "I, mm, ohh," she moaned, as he sucked at a tender point on her neck.

She ran a hand down his chiselled torso, which if she was honest, she'd longed to do ever since she'd seen him that first time in the dorm bathrooms.

Brody quickly pulled Rachel's shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room, continuing kissing her all the while.

Brody was lucky in that his roommate had a girlfriend at NYU and spent quite a bit of time over there with her, which kept his room mercifully free. A thing that was proving to be very useful in his progressing relationship with Rachel.

"God, you're good at that," Brody said throatily, as Rachel kissed him, then sucked on his lip.

"Mmm, yes," Rachel replied, between kisses. "But Brody, we're supposed to be doing our duet."

Brody flipped her over on the bed and pinned him underneath her, and kissed her some more. "Yeah, but this is kind of a duet. Think of it as working on our breathing techniques."

Rachel giggled and returned to kissing him hungrily. Her sense of responsibility was drowned out by her desire to kiss Brody, her made her feel incredible, her body was on fire.

They continued to kiss, but Brody sense that it wasn't going any further than that, for the time being, which he was fine with. Of course he would've been fine to go further, what guy isn't? But he cared about more than sex with Rachel, he wanted everything with her. A real, personal relationship, just not a physical one. So, instead of heating things up further, he began to cool them down, for they really did need to record their duet.

Brody stopped kissing Rachel, and cuddled her close to him.

"You want to go record our duet then?" Brody asked, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't want to stay here longer?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Ever the girl, Rachel had a complex set of emotions. She didn't want to go further than making out for the time being, but she wanted Brody to want her, and for him to want more.

"Of course I do," Brody said fervently. "But you're right, we do need to record our duet. I'd like nothing more than to spend hours here with you, but now, the timing isn't right," he added gently.

Rachel smiled softly, somehow knowing exactly what he meant.

"The timing will be right one day though," she replied. "And not too far away."

They got up, each finding their shirt and redressing themselves.

Rachel refreshed her lip gloss and tidied her hair, before they headed out of the dorms, and towards the practice rooms, hand in hand.

Girls watched them walk by, staring jealously at Rachel. Many have them had coveted Brody's affections, some for years, and they were annoyed that some freshman from Ohio had caught him. How they didn't know, she wasn't a very good looking girl, or so they thought.

Guys in turn saw Rachel and Brody together, some were checking Brody out, and other's were ogling at Rachel. They thought differently to the jealous girls. They saw her shapely legs, her trim figure, her bright eyes that looked with adoration at Brody. The guys watching them knew that watching was the only option, because Brody looked with the same adoring eyes at Rachel.

In the practice room they used the provided equipment to record their song. It only took one take, and they were done in hardly any time at all.

They walked back out into the hallways of NYADA, and Brody pulled Rachel close to him, kissed her lightly and said, "So, what do you want to do now? We could go for a walk or something."

"I'd really like to, but I can't," Rachel said apologetically and wishfully. "You know auditions are tomorrow, from 2, I might add, and I need to be perfect."

"Yeah, I got that email too. Everyone trying for Eva, Peron and Che will be in the auditorium together, and they'll call us one at a time. Have you decided what to sing yet?" Brody asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. You'll see for yourself," Rachel said with a smile. "Have you decided which role you're going to audition for?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. You'll see for yourself," Brody teased.

"Fine," Rachel said cheerfully, determined not let him get the better of her. "Just a little warning though, you might want to bring something to help you cool down tomorrow. My dance audition is rather hot," Rachel said seductively, as they headed back to the dorms, so Rachel could collect her things.

"I'm looking forward to it," Brody replied. "I like to be impressed, and so does Cassandra."

"I think even she will be, if she's not, I'm returning to Liam," Rachel said seriously.

"You mightn't want to make that promise, not when you know how much she picks on you," Brody advised. He knew Rachel was stubborn, and he didn't want her to keep to her silly promise if Cassandra was being a bitch from hell the next day.

"Relax Brody, I'm here to stay. I'll impress Cassandra July if it's the last thing I do!" Rachel exclaimed determinedly.

"I know you will," Brody said with a chuckle. "And so does she."

"How is it you know her so well?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She's been my dance instructor for a couple of years now. I've learnt her ways," Brody replied. "I certainly don't like them all, but I understand them."

"I don't think I'll even understand her," Rachel retorted. "I mean, yeah having your career ruined by one mistake is awful, but it doesn't have to ruin your life. You just get back up."

"Rach, how would you feel if your Broadway career was over before it started?" Brody asked.

"Okay, so I'd probably curl up into a ball for a year, but I wouldn't chew out other people for fun. Yeah, I know she says it's to much me stronger, so I won't flip out at other people, but she could teach me in a way that doesn't shatter my confidence and make me hate her!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, I get it," Brody agreed.

They had reached his dorm room, and Rachel had picked up her things.

"So you're headed home to practice now?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, Kurt and Santana are my best critics I guess. Especially Santana. She use to hate me and she's still incredibly blunt with me. Well, she's like that with everyone, but it's a good thing at times," Rachel remarked.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Brody said.

"Of course. It won't be until two though. Both my classes tomorrow are cancelled for the auditions, so I won't come in until I need to be there for the audition," Rachel explained.

"Yeah, that's because Tibideaux and Cassie are the ones involved in our casting," Brody told her unnecessarily.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Rachel said, kissing him quickly, then walking off.

It was strange not saying 'I love you' before they parted. She'd been use to saying it to Finn all the time, so it seemed like the natural thing to do when she kissed Brody goodbye. It wasn't right though, of course. She liked Brody a lot, but she knew it was too early to be in love with him. Love had to grow and develop and mature to be real. What she had with Brody was real, it just wasn't love, but it was definitely well on it's way.

Rachel headed for the Subway, and as she walked onto her platform she noticed there was a train headed to Brooklyn, about to depart.

She ran for the train, hating the idea of waiting a pointless ten minutes because she had missed the last train by five seconds.

She just made it, slipping inside the doors before they closed.

The train wasn't super full, as it wasn't peak hour yet, but it was relatively full, due to there being a number of school children on it, as it was about 3.30.

The train jolted to a start and off balanced Rachel, and sent her crashing into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry," Rachel said quickly, before she realised the person she had accidently fallen on was Jesse St James.

"Oh my God, Rachel, you look great," Jesse said, ignoring her apology.

"Thanks. But what're you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"In New York? You inspired me to pursue my dreams again. Hearing you at Nationals reminded me that I was that great. California didn't work for me because it wasn't the right place, but New York is. I'm meant for more than being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline," Jesse said with his usual self assured ton.

"That's great Jesse, I'm happy for you, I hope you succeed," Rachel said sincerely. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait, you're not getting off yet, are you?" Jesse asked. "We should catch up while we have the time."

"No, I'm living in Brooklyn," Rachel admitted. "So, okay, let's catch up. I'm telling you now though, I'm in a relationship, and I'm happy."

"You and Finn haven't got married yet?" Jesse asked.

"No, and we're not," Rachel said quietly.

"You're with somebody else?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"He's from NYADA," Rachel said in answer. "I am of course attending NYADA too."

"Yes, I'd heard you were. I knew you would be, after I heard you sing _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_. You really were flawless," Jesse told her, willing to give praise where praise was due, especially as they were no longer competitors.

"So, what are you doing now? You would've been too late to apply anywhere for the fall," Rachel mused.

"I'm working teaching singing, then I'm applying for Tisch for the spring semester," Jesse replied.

"Tisch, they've got a very good program," Rachel remarked.

"Yes, of course, that's why I'm applying there," Jesse stated.

"Why not NYADA?" Rachel asked.

"I tried for NYADA a couple of years ago, they didn't want me," Jesse said shortly. "I think Tisch is more my style."

"Well, good for you," Rachel said. She didn't hate Jesse, but she had no interest in having a close relationship again, friendship or otherwise. She only held a polite and distant interest in him now, more like that of old acquaintances, rather than of old rivals and lovers.

"You said you were living in Brooklyn. Who with?" Jesse asked.

"Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez, I'm sure you remember them," Rachel answered. "Kurt's an intern at Vogue, and Santana is planning to audition for AMDA for their spring semester."

"This city has so many great performing arts schools," Jesse said appreciatively. "I never should have gone to California, I wasn't ready, and it wasn't what I needed."

"Well maybe it was," Rachel said reflectively. "You thought you were ready, and you needed it to show you that you weren't."

"You're right," Jesse admitted. "I hardly ever say that, you know."

"I know," Rachel said with a grin.

"You're different somehow. It's like you really were meant for this city," Jesse said musingly. "Anyhow, this is my stop. We should catch up again soon though."

"Maybe I'll see you around," Rachel said non-committally. "It was nice to see you Jesse. Good luck with Tisch."

"Thanks Rachel. Bye," Jesse said, then alighted at his stop.

Rachel was glad he was gone. She hadn't found their chat unpleasant, but Jesse St James tended to bring tumult and upheaval into her life, and she didn't need any of that. All she needed was to nail her audition, land the role of Eva, have things continue to go well with Brody, and for Santana and Kurt to get into AMDA and NYADA.

Kurt. NYADA. They had to work on his piece to reaudition! She'd completely forgotten. They'd have to talk about it as soon as possible.

Rachel sighed, a sigh of busy contentment. Her life was full, and full of good things.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love getting your reviews :)**

**Up next, some Hummelberry friendship, with some Santana too, and Rachel's audition!**


	14. Chapter 14 Audition

**AN: Okay, first thing. The Break Up, wow, what an episode. I think Ryan Murphey executed it flawlessly. I could go on, but I won't say anymore, I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't watched it yet. But wow, my break up scene just seems so inferior now!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, everything :) You guys are amazing! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14 – Audition**

Rachel and Kurt had spent most of Monday night deciding what song Rachel should sing for her audition. They needed something that show cased her voice perfectly, and in only 16 bars, for that might be all she would be asked to sing. Naturally, she'd prepared a whole song, but she would probably not need all of it. Rachel loved to sing anything by Barbra, but Kurt thought it was too stereotypical, and had been done before. Songs from _Wicked_ and _Phantom_ were out because of their overuse. They needed a song that had stood the test of time, something classical, something from a musical, something that would set Rachel apart.

Well, they actually needed two songs, one for her first audition, and one for her call back. Some people might think it was tempting fate to have a call back song planned, but Rachel new better. You had to be prepared for anything in the world of musical theatre, and you always needed several songs prepared in advance for any occasion.

"You could always sing On My Own," Kurt had suggested. "It's a great song, and we both know you'd kill it."

"I know, but it is a bit overdone, I want something new, something different," Rachel countered.

"Well, what about I Still Believe, from _Miss Saigon_?" Kurt asked.

"Well, maybe, it is an amazing song," Rachel replied. "We'll add it to the short list for the call back."

In the end she and Kurt had decided on two songs, both from Broadway musicals, _The King and I_, and _Jekyll and Hyde_. She was using My Lord and Master from the first mentioned musical for her first audition. It was a slow song, and it needed to be sung with growing passion, and more importantly it had a very large range and was hard to sing. Both Rachel and Kurt felt it would be excellent in showing her vocal skills and ability to convey emotion.

Rachel had practiced the song for many hours over the course of Monday evening and Tuesday, and on Wednesday morning she ran through it one last time.

"It sounds amazing Rachel, I'm sure it will be enough to get you a call back," Kurt said honestly.

"Even I agree Berry," Santana remarked. "But it's all that hip movement I taught you that will get you noticed."

"Thanks Santana, Kurt," Rachel said sincerely. "I fell good, actually. A bit nervous, but not so that I'll choke. I'm never going to choke again!"

"You could look better though," Santana said bluntly.

"Yes, I know Santana, we've been over this," Rachel said in a tired voice. "You don't dress like a skank to get a part. You dress simply and classically, so that your clothing doesn't distract from your voice, dancing and acting. I can move easily in this for my dance, it looks nice. It's a perfectly good audition outfit."

"Even I agree Santana, and you know I always try to add a little something more to her outfits," Kurt added. "She's going to be great, and in a few years, you and I will be able to say we helped her to become a Broadway star."

"Well, I guess I'd better go then. Thanks for arranging with Isabelle to go in a bit late today Kurt. Good luck job hunting today Santana," Rachel said, picking her things up.

"Thanks Berry, knock 'em dead," Santana said, grinning.

"She really is the best boss," Kurt said with a happy smile. "I'd better head in to work now, though. See you two later."

Rachel left the apartment and headed for the Subway, and Kurt followed her five minutes later. They weren't on the same train though, so Rachel had a solitary ride with only her thoughts for company, so she went over every element of her dance in her mind.

When Rachel arrived at NYADA she headed straight for the main auditorium, where the auditions were being held.

She found Brody waiting outside for her and he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey beautiful," he said, grinning charmingly at her. "Going to tell me what you're singing?"

"Going to tell me who you're auditioning for?" Rachel countered.

Brody chuckled, and they went inside and sat down with the rest of the students who had already gathered in preparation for the auditions.

Cassandra July and Carmen Tibideaux were sitting at a desk in the centre of the auditorium, much similar to the one in the April Rhodes Theatre at McKinley. Casting the musical was a very important thing, especially for the lead roles. Important people came to watch the school's musical and a spectacular show was essential to make sure they received good reviews and donations.

Carmen turned around in her chair and addressed the students.

"As you would be aware, you are all here to audition for either the role of Eva, Peron or Che. We will start with those auditioning for Eva, and you will be called in alphabetical order. First you will dance for Miss July, then if she approves, I will hear you sing. When you are called, come to the stage and there will someone you may give your music to. I do not want to hear **any** talking while one of your fellow students is performing," Madame Tibideaux said seriously.

Tibideaux turned around and Rachel turned to Brody.

"That means I'll be close to first," Rachel hissed.

"I'm looking forward to it. I know you'll be great," Brody replied. "I've danced with you, remember? You're sexy."

"Bianca Adams," Cassandra called in a tired voice.

Bianca made her way to the stage, danced, and was passed over by Cassandra, who told her that she would be better off in the dance ensemble.

"Rachel Berry," Cassandra announced in a calculating tone.

Rachel stood up determinedly and walked to the stage with purpose. She gave her music to man waiting, then walked to the centre of the stage.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said in a clear tone.

"Yes, thank you Schwimmer, you may begin," Cassandra instructed.

Rachel nodded to the man, who pressed play on her track. The music started, and Rachel began to dance. The piece was one without lyrics, just an inviting number with a Southern American flavour.

Rachel's dance was a combination of tango movement, salsa steps, with some jazz. She moved fluidly, sexily, her hips were inviting, her movements sultry and appealing, without looking like a dancer in a strip club.

When Rachel finished she was breathing quickly, and she moved back to the centre of the stage and stood still, waiting for Cassandra's comments.

"That was fine, Schwimmer," Cassandra said grudgingly. "You can sing for Madame Tibideaux now."

"Thank you," Rachel said, her voice a little breathless. "Today I'll be singing My Lord and Master from _The King and I_."

"Okay Rachel," Carmen said. "Please just sing sixteen bars."

Rachel had been expecting that to be the requested amount and motioned for the music to begin on the next track.

"What does he mean? What does he know of me, this lord and master? When he has looked at me what has he seen? Something young, soft and slim, painted cheek, tap'ring limb, smiling lips. All for him, eyes that shine. Just for him- So he thinks... Just for him!" Rachel sang, pouring emotion into her words, executing each note perfectly.

"Thank you, Rachel," Carmen said. "That was good."

Cassandra just watched on, bored.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, then walked off the stage, smiling.

She was pleased with her praise from Madame Tibideaux, and even more so with her praise from Cassandra. 'Fine' from Cassandra was big praise indeed, especially from her for Rachel.

Rachel and Brody sat through the rest of the auditions for Eva, and Rachel felt sure that she was the best, or that her performance should at least earn her a call back.

"Do you think I'll get a call back?" Rachel asked Brody in a hushed tone.

"For sure, even Cassandra couldn't grudge you that," Brody replied.

"Now we'll go through the same process for Peron," Carmen announced.

"So, will you be in this lot?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Brody just grinned. Rachel huffed and moved over a little in her chair, so that their arms were no longer resting gently against one another. Brody smothered a chuckle, and turned his attention to the stage.

They were about halfway through the auditions for Peron when a guy called Mark Graham finished his audition.

"He was very good, I wouldn't mind playing against him," Rachel said naughtily.

"Maybe you will," Brody replied evasively. "I guess we'll just see."

Several auditions later Cassandra called, "Brody Weston."

Brody grinned at Rachel, who smiled back at him with excitement and satisfaction, then walked confidently towards the stage.

With the ease of someone with experience he prepared himself then said, "I'm Brody Weston."

"Thanks Brody, start when you're ready," Cassandra said, her pleasant tone a marked contrast to the way she had spoken to Rachel, and indeed to other students auditioning.

Brody danced, and danced well, and when he'd finished Cassandra said, "That was good Brody. You can sing for Madame Tibideaux."

So Brody sang the last sixteen bars of Being Alive from _Company_.

Rachel listened delightedly to him singing, smiling a secret, naughty smile, thinking of how she'd prefer to hear him singing in the shower, like when they'd first met.

Brody finished and Rachel thought they had quite a good possibility of both being cast as the leads.

"You were great," Rachel whispered. "I'm so glad you decided to audition for Peron."

"As if I could resist playing Peron to your Eva," Brody replied.

"Well, it all comes down to call backs now," Rachel stated calmly, however she felt far from calm. She was excited, nervous and practically wriggling with anticipation already.

Brody and Rachel waited through the rest of the auditions, as did the others students, then headed out of the auditorium and towards the outdoors.

"Have you got time to hang around now?" Brody asked.

"I wish," Rachel answered. "I have homework for my acting class, and English composition to work on."

"People think that all we do is dance around and sing all day," Brody said dryly. "How wrong they are, and I wouldn't mind visiting their version of reality."

"Well, at least we do get to sing and dance a lot," Rachel said optimistically. She didn't mind the other work anyway, it all worked towards achieving her life long dream of being a Broadway star.

"I know you'll be busy most of the week, but will you have time to do something on the weekend?" Brody asked.

"Are you asking me on another date?" Rachel asked laughingly.

"You know I am," Brody replied. "Hopefully we'll have something to celebrate, and if the worst comes to worse, we can just get drunk."

"You say that now, but wait until you see me drunk. I just become overly tactile and want to makeout, **all the time**," Rachel said ruefully.

"So long as you're making out with me, I think that would suit me just fine," Brody said, his eyes twinkling. "Wait, didn't you go out drinking last Friday?"

"Yes, we did, but I didn't get wasted. Besides, even if I was drunk, I'd still know that the only person I want to kiss, is you," Rachel answered simply, answering any questions Brody may have had on whether they were exclusive or not.

"You're the only person I want to kiss too," Brody said, dipping his head and pointedly capturing her lips with his own.

When the broke apart Rachel said regretfully, "I have to go now. I'll let you know when I hear back about my audition, okay?"

"Good, I'll let you know too. Have fun with your homework," Brody replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Rachel said with a laugh. Homework, fun? No, just something that had to be done before she could sing more.

With that Rachel headed to the Subway to head home to Brooklyn, sending Kurt and Santana quick messages to let them know that her audition had gone well.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love getting your reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Mixed Emotions

**AN: So, I've written this chapter with the what happened in 'The Break-Up' in mind. This story is of course different to Glee, but I want to stay as true to the things that happened in it that I can :) Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I'm sorry if I haven't replied yet (I was driving all day). As always, thanks for all the support for this story, it's amazing! And a big thanks to broadwaybound2016 for all your help with all things musical related!**

**Chapter 15 – Mixed Emotions**

"I'd rather be blue, thinking of you," Rachel sang cheerfully, pottering around the kitchen on Thursday morning.

"I'd rather be blue, over you," Kurt chimed in.

"Than be happy, with somebody else," they sang together, pulling silly faces.

Then Rachel's phone went 'ding'.

"Oh my God, Kurt. That was my email ringtone. Maybe it's my email confirming my call back!" Rachel squealed.

"It's like getting our NYADA letters all over again," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Okay you two drama queens," Santana said, picking up Rachel's phone. "I'm going to speed up this potentially never ending process and tell you. Yes, it's from NYADA, and yes, it's about your audition. Do you want me to read it?"

"Yes, just do it!" Rachel exclaimed. "Wait, do you have any vodka or anything lying around, just in case?"

Santana laughed. "Berry, you're going to turn into an alcoholic, wanting to drink at 8 in the morning. Puck would be proud. Don't worry, you don't need any vodka to drown your sorrows, you have a call back. Tomorrow morning, at ten," Santana informed her.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Of course you got a call back. I've got to run now. Lunch today?"

"Thank you! Yes, sounds great. I'll meet you in the park," Rachel replied.

"Hey, Porcelain, you forgetting me?" Santana asked in a playfully demanding tone.

"Never, oh she-devil," Kurt replied. "Good luck at your new job today. Remember, if anyone offers you drugs, tell them you don't take things from strangers. Make great coffee!"

"I'll make great coffee until I find something better. You make great coffee too," Santana teased, referring to his menial tasks as an intern.

Kurt just smiled and headed out the front door.

"I have to go too," Rachel said, "or I'll be late for my singing class. Oops, almost forgot to pick up my acting homework! And I simply have to practice my song for tomorrow too. Good luck with your first day. See you tonight, Santana."

"Thanks, Berry. Have a good day too," Santana replied.

Rachel walked out the door, then phoned Brody's number.

"Hey gorgeous," Brody greeted her. "You on your way in yet?"

"Just walking towards the Subway," Rachel answered. "Guess, what? My email for a call back came."

"I knew it would've. Mind came too," Brody replied. "So, are we playing games again this time, or are you going to tell me your song for your call back?"

"No, I'll tell you, and I'll also tell you the rules I follow before an important audition. Usually, I avoid touching anything that's been touched by anyone else, to avoid germs. But that's not really practical in New York, so I just carry hand sanitiser **everywhere**, and use it pretty much all the time. Also, no kissing," Rachel informed him.

"I don't think I like that rule, and I'm going to work hard to change your mind about it," Brody said in a seductive tone. "Anymore rules?"

"Well, I like to avoid talking too, unless absolutely necessary," Rachel added.

"Rach, chill. It's great to take care of yourself, but you're going a bit overboard. Yeah, avoid the germs, but as for talking, just be normal. I mean, no all night talking sessions with Kurt and Santana, but seriously, just relax. That's my most important 'rule'. When you know your audition pieces perfectly, then there's nothing to do but stay calm," Brody advised her. "Now, what are you singing?"

"Someone Like You, from _Jekyll and Hyde_," Rachel answered. "I know some people like to audition with pop songs, or current chart hits, or think you should, but we both know they're wrong. Classics from great musicals are the way to go, provided they're not iconic songs that have been over sung."

Brody was silent on the other end.

"Oh God, you're not singing something iconic, or a pop song," Rachel said in worry. "Or is my song awful?"

"No, no, none of that," Brody said quickly. "I just like listening to you talk about things like that, you're mesmerising, and adorable. You tell me just what you're thinking, regardless of whether or not I already know the information you're telling me."

"Are you making fun of me?" Rachel asked unsurely.

"No, I'm really not. I love the way you can just talk about anything that is important to you," Brody said sincerely. "And I know you'll be amazing singing Someone Like You."

"Thank you," Rachel replied. "Well, I'll see you soon anyway for you class with Madame Tibideaux."

They hung up and Rachel leaned back into her seat, her minding slipping away to a dream land all her own.

Following her class with Tibideaux, Rachel met Kurt in Central Park for lunch.

"I love that a year ago we were in Lima, in some smelly cafeteria, eating awful lunch food, and now, we're in the best city in the world, eating lunch together in Central Park, and it's our new normal," Kurt said with dreamy satisfaction.

"And you're working for and I have a call back for the lead in the NYADA musical," Rachel added.

"And another date with your hunky Brody tomorrow," Kurt said gleefully. "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know yet," Rachel replied. "But apparently there will be alcohol on hand if need be."

"Well, that doesn't help narrow anything down," Kurt said ruefully.

"Hey, I was thinking yesterday, we need to start working on your audition piece for the December NYADA auditions," Rachel remarked. "It'll be really competitive too, they don't take on many new people for the Spring Semester."

"Rach, I'm not planning on reauditioning this December anymore," Kurt began gently. "I like my job. No, I love my job. I want to see where it can take me. I think it's something I could have a career in, a career that I'll be really successful in too. Isabelle thinks so as well, she told me."

Rachel was silent, and looked sad for a while. Kurt watched her face closely, trying to read the emotions that crossed it as she processed his news.

"Okay," Rachel said slowly. "I mean, are you sure? If you change your mind in a few months you'll have to wait until next year to audition again. This is NYADA we're talking about Kurt, we dreamed about it for a year."

"I know Rachel, and trust me, I don't think I'm making a mistake. If it turns out that I am, at least I'll have a great job to work at while I wait and prepare to audition later on," Kurt said rationally.

"Okay," Rachel said in soft acceptance. "If you're sure it's what you want, then I support you fully."

"Thank you," Kurt said in relief. "I don't think I could make it here without you."

"You could," Rachel said confidently. "But is this about Blaine? Things still don't seem quite right, Kurt."

"They're not," Kurt admitted sadly. "But I can't really talk about them, not with you, and not now. Blaine's a close friend of yours too, so I don't want to put you in that position."

"Kurt, I'll always take your side, even when I know you're wrong," Rachel told him sincerely.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt replied. "Speaking of boyfriends who live in Lima, or in your case ex-boyfriends…"

"Who are we talking about?" Rachel asked with a smile. "None of my ex-boyfriends actually live in Lima currently."

"Well, one of them actually does. I'm talking about Finn. No, don't say anything, just hear me out. I promised to him that I'd explain the best I could. This doesn't mean I'm taking his side, I'm just doing him a favour because he's my brother," Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded dumbly, so Kurt continued.

"Finn did go to Fort Benning, and he did join the army, but he's left the army now. He'd been going to tell you, but then you broke up. Then when he came back he was trying to save face, so he told you he was headed back to Georgia when he was really just going to be headed straight back to Lima. In his words, he's just another Lima Loser now," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh," Rachel uttered brokenly.

"He was stupid to lie to you Rachel, but he's lost and alone and he feels worthless," Kurt said sadly. "Truth be told, I think Lima might be the best place for him now. He's always been close to Mr Shue."

"Wait, how long has he not been in the army?" Rachel asked slowly.

"He was only in it for sixteen days," Kurt admitted.

"So what was he doing for those four months when he didn't take my calls?" Rachel screeched.

"Being an idiot," Kurt said bluntly. "He wasn't ready to face you, he thought he was giving you both the space he needed, but now he knows he was wrong. He's lost you, he has no dream to follow, he's paying a terrible price."

Rachel's anger deflated and she nodded.

"He'll figure it out. He's Finn. Somehow he always figures it out," Rachel said softly. "Well, thanks for telling me Kurt. He's lucky to have a brother like you. Now, I have to go, or I'll be late to my class with Cassie, and she'll kill me."

In Cassandra's class Rachel was doing the salsa steps along with the rest of the class, and Cassandra was stalking around, watching her students closely.

"So, I guess you would have all figured out that we're working on the tango and the salsa at this time in particular for _Evita_," Cassandra announced to the class.

She walked over to Rachel and said to her, "And you Schwimmer, that's why how to be sexy was such an important lesson. I see you finally absorbed my lessons enough to have learnt it to some degree in time for you audition, in time to impress Madame Tibideaux. It's going to take a lot more than some hip movement to impress me though."

Rachel had no intention of telling Cassandra that it was thanks to Santana that she'd mastered 'sexy'. Back chat was a futile activity with Cassandra July, and that was the most important lesson Rachel had learnt so far.

So Rachel merely nodded and kept dancing.

When Rachel got home that afternoon Santana and Kurt were both still out. She decided she'd use the quiet and emptiness of the apartment to practice the new dancing exercises Cassandra had given her that day.

She rummaged in a drawer, looking for a particular pair of leg warmers, but instead she felt something hard, and pulled out a photo frame, and in it, was a photo of her and Finn. She hadn't remembered it was there, or perhaps her subconscious had been focused on Finn since her talk at lunch with Kurt.

Finn. They were standing in front of the Nationals venue in Chicago, arms wrapped around each other, smiling besottedly at one another, after their win. They had been so happy, so in love, so full of life and dreams. They'd been on top of the world, but she should've known things couldn't have lasted like that. It wasn't long before their worlds came crashing down, together and separately.

Finn. She missed him desperately at times. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but it didn't stop her from caring, from remembering, from hurting. Finn had been her first love, her first kiss, her first everything. He was the first guy to think she was special, was beautiful, was a star. They'd shared so many things, some wonderful, some terrible, and now they were no more. They weren't even in a position to be friends, and it hurt Rachel. She liked Brody, a lot, and valued what they had together, and was invested in their relationship, but it didn't mean that Finn ceased to exist. He'd left a mark on her, a permanent one. In time the mark would hurt less, would be less visible, would be a different type of mark, but for now, in that moment, all she felt was loss and pain.

So she cried. At first they were silent tears, just rolling down her cheeks to slip off her jaw and splash to the ground. Then they turned into great sobs, sobs that shook her small frame. She realised she hadn't really properly grieved her relationship with Finn yet. She'd just sung a couple of songs, and shed a few tears, then moved on to living the rest of her life. That had been good at the time, but now she just needed to mourn her past with Finn, just for one hour, it was what she needed. She cried for the pain she felt because he hadn't returned her calls for four months, she cried at the rejection she felt because he hadn't fought to save their relationship, she cried for the loss of their friendship, and she cried because it felt good.

Then as suddenly as her tears had started they stopped.

"Oh my God, I can't keep crying. I have a call back tomorrow morning," Rachel said out loud, aghast.

She got up and washed her face, then drank a glass of cool water. She considered singing something, it appealed to her melodramatic soul, a sad song to accompany a sad afternoon. She knew better though, so instead she rested her voice and settled for putting on _What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts and listened to it as she warmed up.

The song finished and Rachel paused reflectively and said, "Anyway, I feel better now."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love hearing what you liked when you review :)**

**Oh, side note, how good was the music from The Break-Up? Also, if you like to read re-caps of episodes, I suggest Entertainment Weekly, the writing on there is great :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Call Back

**AN: Thanks for the continued support! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Also, just as a by the way, I was just reading up on NYADA on wikia, and it turns out that it's based on Tisch and AMDA which are the two other performing arts schools I've used in this story! What a coincidence lol**

**Chapter 16 – Call Back**

On Wednesday before her audition Rachel had been relatively calm and confident, but by Friday morning a healthy amount of nerves had settled in.

"Kurt, what if I choke? What if they hate my song? What if they ask me to dance again? I know they don't usually, but they might," Rachel worried.

"Rachel, just stop. First, take a few deep breaths. Okay, good. You won't choke, you told me yourself you'll never choke again. You'll get on that stage and you'll remember you belong there, everything will cease to exist and you'll sing," Kurt said gently, knowing just what to say to Rachel's momentarily distressed soul.

"You're right," Rachel said, exhaling. "You sure you don't have a spare hour this morning to come and watch?"

"I really don't," Kurt said sadly. "But you'll have Santana and Brody, so don't worry."

Santana wasn't working until the afternoon, so she had volunteered to go into NYADA with Rachel and watch her call back, she said it would be useful in her preparation for her audition for AMDA.

"See you later then," Rachel replied. "Have a good day!"

"You ready, Rachel?" Santana asked, appearing from her partitioned off section of the apartment, dressed in a black mini skirt, boots and a purple top.

"Yes," Rachel answered confidently.

"You look nice," Santana told her, knowing it should add to her confidence, something essential for her call back.

Rachel was wearing a simple and elegant black dress, black being her usual uniform for an audition.

"Thanks," Rachel said briefly. "Come on, we'd better get going, I can't be late."

Rachel and Santana headed for the Subway and hopped on the first available train.

"Rachel, why did you break up with Finn?" Santana asked suddenly.

Rachel looked momentarily taken aback, but quickly realised that Santana wouldn't be asking something like that if it wasn't important.

"It was the right thing to do for us. We're in such different places now, places that don't allow us to have a relationship that functions. I still care about him, and I always will, maybe in time there might be a place where we will get back together, but for now being apart is what we need," Rachel explained softly.

"But I mean you tried to make it work, you just realised it couldn't?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I was the only one really trying. He ignored me for four months just because he couldn't deal with things," Rachel replied.

"You know me, I've never been a hopeless romantic, hell, I've never really been romantic, but I adore Britt. She made me realise who I really am, and she accepted me for that, and loved me, she's my best friend. But I'm starting to see that maybe that's just not enough. They say distance doesn't have to change things, but it does," Santana admitted, her tone soft instead of being filled with it's usual lively quality.

"I know, but most importantly, life goes on," Rachel said. "Come on, this is our stop."

Rachel and Santana headed for NYADA and straight to the auditorium and went straight in. Rachel had already arranged with Brody to meet him in there.

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting next to Brody who kissed her cheek.

"Morning. Hi Santana, good to see you," Brody greeted them.

"How long have Cassandra and Tibideaux been sitting there? And who is that guy on the end?" Rachel asked.

"Only five minutes," Brody replied. "The guy on the end is Mr Harris, he's the head of the acting department, he teaches the senior acting classes, so you wouldn't have come across him yet."

"Of course, naturally I've heard of him," Rachel said, quickly recognising the name. "What order will they call us in today?"

"There's only about twelve people to hear all up," Brody said. "So probably just in alphabetical order, or at least that's what they did last year."

"Oh, that means I'll probably be first. Where you the lead last year?" Rachel asked.

"No, the understudy," Brody answered.

"We're going to begin the call backs now," Madame Tibideaux said, turning to face the students. "As usual, you all need to be silent while your peers are performing. Rachel Berry, we'll hear from you first."

Rachel stood, smoothed the skirt of her dress down and walked towards the stage. She climbed it, handed her music to the waiting man, then walked to the centre of the stage.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Someone Like You from the Broadway musical _Jekyll and Hyde_," Rachel said professionally, her voice confident and clear.

Rachel and Kurt had both considered upbeat songs from Rachel's call back, but in the end they decided that Someone Like You showed off her powerhouse vocals to perfection, and it wasn't a terribly slow ballad anyway.

"Okay, Rachel. Please sing the whole song for us," Madame Tibideaux requested.

Rachel nodded, and the music began and she started to sing.

"Peer through windows, watch life go by, dream of tomorrow, and wonder 'why'? The past is holding me, keeping life at bay, I wander lost in yesterday, wanting to fly – but scared to try," Rachel began.

Rachel sang on, nailing big note after big note, emotion clear in her voice and face. The room was silent, and most people were watching her sing with great appreciation.

"Oh, if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive - if someone like you loved me...Loved me...Loved me!" Rachel finished, and dropped the hand that had been outstretched to her side.

"Very nice," Madame Tibideaux said genuinely.

"Very nice?" Cassandra repeated incredulously. "All the girl does is sing boring, slow songs. She'd auditioning the role of Eva. She's needs to be sexy, she needs to show us that she has the whole package, that she can perform upbeat numbers with dancing, like _Buenos Aires_."

"Thank you, Cassandra," Madame Tibideaux said coldly. "I had completely forgotten all that. Actually, I hadn't. I said very nice because she sang that song very nicely. Her vocal performance was impressive. I was here when she danced the in the first auditions, and I think she's capable of everything you just mentioned."

"That was mediocre at best," Cassandra scoffed.

"That's enough," Madame Tibideaux said shortly. "We'll continue this later, in my office."

Rachel was standing on the stage, trying to cover her expression of horror, an expression that was on everyone else's in the room. Well, perhaps with the exception of Santana. She merely looked pissed off, she did not like Cassandra July, at all.

"Rachel, you may read for Mr Harris now," Madame Tibideaux told her.

Rachel nodded, then Mr Harris spoke to her and gave her instructions and everything continued smoothly.

Rachel left the stage, feeling that she had done rather well, but feeling shaken up nonetheless.

"You were great," Brody said sincerely, taking her hand as she sat down.

"I can't believe that bitch," Santana said, her tone seething. "Seriously, only I get to be mean to you, and she's your teacher, she shouldn't treat you like that."

"We can talk about it later," Rachel said quickly, not wanting Santana to lose her cool and go 'all Lima Heights' on Cassandra, no matter how enjoyable it might be in the moment.

The auditions progressed and Brody was the second last to perform, doing an impressive rendition of The Lady's Choice from _Hairspray_.

"Thank you, Brody," Madame Tibideaux said after his performance.

"That was great, Brody," Cassandra added. "Are you sure you really want to play Peron? Che is a larger role with more songs, and you are more than capable of singing either part."

"No, Peron is the role I want," Brody replied. "But thank you."

The auditions came to a close and the students were told that the cast list would be posted on the notice board that afternoon, and that they would be emailed when it was posted.

"You were both great," Santana told them. "And I'm a harsh critic."

"Thanks Santana, but a Alicia Summers and Chloe Willoughby-Green were both really good," Rachel replied.

"Don't worry about it Rach, you were great," Brody said. "I have to get to my Improv. class now though, but I'll meet you this afternoon to see the cast list."

"Sure," Rachel replied. "See you later."

Brody kissed her quickly and walked off.

"Where to now?" Santana asked.

"Well, I have Musical Theatre Techniques class soon. You can come if you have time, but if you need to head back to work that's fine," Rachel replied.

"I probably should head back actually. Call me when you know about the cast, okay?" Santana requested.

"Of course," Rachel replied.

"See you at home," Santana said, then she headed off in the direction of the nearest Subway stop.

Rachel went to her class and tried to pay close attention, but her mind wasn't at it's best as it was too focused on what the outcome of her call back would be.

At two o'clock Rachel, and the other students, received an email telling them the list was posted.

Rachel walked quickly through the school, found Brody, and they walked towards the noticeboard, which was surrounded by NYADA students wanting to know the cast list.

**Eva:** Chloe Willoughby-Green

Understudy – Rachel Berry

**Che:** Tristan Clark

Understudy – Michael Blake

**Peron:** Brody Weston

Understudy – Cameron Jackson

The ensemble was listed below that, but Rachel and Brody read no further.

"That's amazing, Rachel," Brody told her quickly, because it was. Not many freshman were given the understudy of the lead, let alone the lead.

Rachel looked very disappointed though, but said, "Thanks. I'm so happy for you! You'll be great."

"Who knows, maybe we'll get to do a show together?" Brody suggested optimistically.

"Yeah, maybe," Rachel said in a subdued time.

"Are we still good for tonight?" Brody asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said, brightening at once.

"Good. Do you want to know where we're going?" Brody asked.

"Of course," Rachel replied.

"Well, somewhat ironically, we're going to Callbacks," Brody told her. "You know, the bar nearby where we all hang out."

"We all?" Rachel asked.

"NYADA students," Brody supplied.

"Oh, of course. I just thought you meant we were meeting people there," Rachel replied. "Friday night is singing night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought we might do a duet tonight," Brody suggested.

Rachel thought about brushing aside his suggestion, the sting of not being cast along side him in _Evita_ was very fresh, but she quickly decided against it. She loved singing with Brody, and they'd sound great together in front of the crowd.

"I'd like that," Rachel replied. "What time did you want to get there tonight?"

"Do you want me to pick you up, or did you want to meet back here?" Brody asked.

"I'll met you here. Picking me up wastes almost two hours for you," Rachel said.

"It's not a waste, not if it's for you," Brody countered. "But we can meet here, say, seven? We can get sushi or something before we go to Callbacks."

"That sounds great," Rachel said. "I'm going to head home now then, my classes are done for the day. I'll see you tonight."

Brody pulled Rachel close to him and hugged her tightly, his gesture offering her comfort that his words could not.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review, it makes my day and helps me to write more and faster!**


	17. Chapter 17 Do This Right

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Love your feedback :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. The song that is sung in this chapter was requested a while ago by Carlaisabel, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 17 – Do This Right**

Rachel sent both Santana and Kurt text messages on her way home, to let them know that she hadn't been cast as the lead, only the understudy.

When she got home they weren't there and she had quite some time before she needed to get ready for her date.

She didn't want to do homework, she didn't have much left, truth be told, and she didn't feel like working on any of the songs for _Evita_. She would need to of course, being the understudy, but that significant detail made the idea of practicing for a role she was not to have a depressing idea. If she had been given the role Kurt and Santana would have had to have forced to make her stop singing, but now she was having trouble mustering any enthusiasm about being cast as the understudy.

So doing anything school related was out of the question, so Rachel decided to go for a run.

She pulled on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, laced up her joggers and headed out, iPhone strapped to her arm.

She ran around the streets of Brooklyn, her music and the sights of the area improving her mood. It felt good to run, she hadn't done much running in recent times, most of her exercise had come from many hours of dancing.

Rachel returned to the apartment physically exhausted but mentally refreshed.

She let herself into the apartment to find Kurt and Santana standing expectantly in the middle of the room.

Santana was holding a plastic cup with a brown liquid in it and Kurt was holding a beautiful bunch of flowers, and there were two more bunches of flowers on the kitchen bench.

"Who died?" Rachel asked in confusion, gesturing to the flowers.

"They're for you Berry, you idiot!" Santana exclaimed.

"But why?" Rachel asked. "And who are they all from?"

"Well, these are from me," Kurt said, handing her the bunch he was holding. "There's a little card too."

Rachel looked confused and read the card.

'_Proud of you Rachel, you're a star. Love, Kurt_.'

"But I didn't get the part," Rachel said sadly.

"Rachel, that doesn't matter, you were incredible, Santana sent me a video of you signing. You still got the understudy, that's an amazing achievement," Kurt told her firmly.

"He's right," Santana added. "Which is why I have this Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough smoothie for you, it's vegan of course. It's just to say I think you were great, that Cassandra woman is a bitch, and cheer up!"

A grateful smile appeared on Rachel's face and she said, "Thanks you guys. Who are the other flowers from?"

"Have a look for yourself," Kurt instructed her.

Rachel walked over to the counter and looked at the cards accompanying the flowers.

'_I don't remember if I told you before, but I'm so proud of you. Can't wait to sing with you tonight. Brody xo._'

'_Congratulations Rachel, you were amazing! We miss you! With love, the New Directions xx.'_

"How many people did you send that video to?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just Kurt, the glee club, Mercedes and Quinn," Santana replied cheerfully.

"So a lot of people," Rachel clarified. "Thanks you two. As you can probably guess, I wasn't very happy with only being the understudy. But you're all right, it's a big achievement, and I'm going to make the most of it. Maybe I'll even get to do a performance."

"That's right," Kurt agreed. "Now, don't you have a date with Brody tonight?"

"Yes, and before you say anything, I can dress myself! I'm going to drink my smoothie, then I'll get ready," Rachel told them. "Kurt did you tell Brody yellow roses are my favourite?"

"No, I didn't," Kurt replied. "You'll have to ask him how he knew."

"Yeah," Rachel said thoughtfully, then sipped her smoothie. "Santana, this is the most amazing smoothie I've ever had! Where did you get it?"

"The Shanti Shack, nice name huh? I noticed it on my way to work this afternoon," Santana answered her. "It's pretty nice actually, you should check it out soon."

"Thanks, I will. It can be hard to find good vegan places," Rachel replied.

Rachel finished her smoothie, took one bunch of flowers to her corner of the room and set it on the table next to her bed.

She then dressed, curled her hair and added to the light make up that she had worn during the day.

When she appeared Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and Santana was on her laptop. They both looked up at Rachel, then looked at one another.

"Kurt, I think our work here is done," Santana said with satisfaction.

Kurt nodded then said, "One day I'm going to design a dress for you, and you're going to wear it to the Tony Awards, and Santana and I will watch you on TV and remember when we taught you how to dress like a woman, instead of a frumpy school girl."

"I think I'm going to take some sort of a compliment out of that," Rachel said with a happy laugh. "I take it that you both like what I'm wearing?"

Rachel was wearing a pair of short black high waisted shorts with a tight black singlet tucked in at the waist. Over the top of it she wore a white blazer that was shorter at the back, and a traditional length at the front. On her feet she wore a pair of black heels that accentuated her shapely legs.

"Yeah, you'll do," Santana said with a smile. "Go on, you'd better head off or you'll be late. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That means she could end up getting arrested," Kurt said teasingly. "Rachel, just have fun!"

"Thanks you two. Wait, what are you both doing tonight? Santana you're the one who said we shouldn't sit around on a Friday night," Rachel pointed out.

"I have a Skype date with Brittany," Santana replied.

"Blaine and I have a Skype date too," Kurt said.

"Well, have fun! See you later," Rachel said cheerfully, then headed out the front door.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other and said, "Long distance relationships suck."

"At least I have chocolate to help us ease the pain," Kurt added philosophically.

Just under an hour later, Rachel met Brody Shimizu, a sushi restaurant that Rachel had tried and liked.

"Hey," Brody said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful," Rachel said as they sat down. "How did you know they're my favourite?"

"I didn't know, you just seem like a yellow roses kind of girl. I just looked at the flowers in the shops and imagined you with a few bunches, and the yellow roses just worked," Brody explained with a little awkward smile.

"Well, they are my favourite, and it was lovely of you to send them," Rachel replied. "But I feel bad, I haven't got you anything."

"Why would you get me something?" Brody asked.

"You got cast as Peron, that deserves something! More than I deserve flowers for being an understudy," Rachel remarked.

"You deserve those flowers, end of story. And being out with you tonight is enough of a present for me, especially as you've promised to sing with me," Brody replied. "Anyway, you're kind of a prize, all the other guys are jealous which is just an added bonus."

Rachel laughed exuberantly and said, "Oh my God, that was really cheesy. Sweet, but cheesy."

"Hey, I'm all charm, not cheesy," Brody protested.

"No, you have a charming smile, but your words are decidedly cheesy," Rachel teased.

They finished eating, Brody paid the bill while Rachel protested strongly against not being allowed to contribute.

"I'm taking you out, I'm paying," Brody said, and that was final.

They walked the short distance to Callbacks and went inside.

The bar was full of NYADA students who were talking, laughing and generally enjoying themselves.

Two girls were performing their rendition of Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_.

Rachel noticed with dismay that one of the girls was Chloe Willoughby-Green who had landed the role of Eva.

Brody noticed too and said, "Don't think about it. We'll sing soon and you can show everyone how much better you are, because you are better."

Rachel nodded and said, "I've been thinking and I'd really like to sing _Just a Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum."

"That sounds great," Brody agreed.

"Good, otherwise I would've had to have just sung the song myself," Rachel joked.

"Actually, go ahead, I'd like to see that," Brody retorted playfully. "Not that I don't think you couldn't sing both parts of the duet, but it would certainly be interesting."

Rachel laughed and said, "If Kurt was here he'd tell you that I've been known to steal as many solos as possible, and even trying to take both parts of a duet. I kind of love the spotlight."

"No, really?" Brody asked, feigning shock.

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed, swatting at him. "Hey, the stage is free. You ready?"

"Yeah, come on," Brody said, taking her hand and leading her to the stage.

Brody told the pianist what song they were singing, then they both picked up a microphone.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile," Rachel sang.

"I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms," Brody continued.

Then they both started their shared lyrics, their voices blending perfectly, "We don't need to rush this, let's just take this slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright, and I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."

The people in the bar listening to them could hear the passion in their words, could sense their chemistry, the air was practically electric between them.

"So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight," Rachel and Brody sang, staring into each other's eyes.

"With a kiss goodnight," Rachel sang tenderly.

"Kiss goodnight," Brody finished softly, and moved in to place a light kiss to Rachel's lips.

They returned their microphones and left the stage to the light applause of those in the bar.

"Do you want a drink?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, a raspberry margarita would be nice," Rachel replied, knowing Brody would take care of getting the alcoholic drink.

When Brody had returned to the table with their drinks a guy came up to them and greeted Brody.

"Hey man, great song. This is Rachel, right? Your girlfriend?" the newcomer asked.

Rachel looked at Brody and nodded, letting him know that it was okay to refer to her as that. They hadn't discussed labels for their relationship, but it would be simplest to give that title to others.

"Hey Aaron, thanks. Yeah, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my roommate, Aaron. You two haven't managed to meet seeing as he's never actually in the dorms," Brody said with a chuckle. "Where is Lisa tonight?"

"Out with some friends, I'm just here with Connor and Jason," Aaron replied.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron," Rachel added.

"Oh, congrats on getting the understudy of Eva, Rachel. You two are a pair of overachievers, aren't you?" Aaron joked.

Brody laughed and Rachel smiled, unsure of how to quite fit in with the banter between Brody and his roommate.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Aaron said soon enough, and walked off.

"This place is great," Rachel said happily. "I can't believe I hadn't come here yet. I mean, I've heard about it, but I just hadn't been. Kurt would love it, so would Santana actually."

"Bring them next time," Brody suggested easily. "It's not like it's actually a bar only for NYADA students. You guys should also check out the club where I work sometimes. It's not too far from here and plays some great dance music."

"That sounds great. You mightn't know it from my experience with dance at NYADA, but I actually love to dance, just not when pressure and criticism is being heaped on me," Rachel explained.

"Never forget that, that you love to dance, otherwise dancing will just become a chore, something that you have to do but don't like, and it will take all the enjoyment out of learning," Brody advised.

"Santana said something like that," Rachel remarked. "Sometimes she says the most insulting things, and other times she's oddly insightful. Oh, um, I have a question."

Brody chuckled and said, "Well, go on. I told you before, ask me anything."

"Well, Santana, Kurt and I are all going back to Lima for a few days over Thanksgiving. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Rachel asked lamely, not quite managing the question she had intended.

Brody smothered a knowing smile and said, "I don't have any plans yet. My parents are travelling at the moment, so I wasn't planning on going home. I'd actually heard Lima is a nice place to visit."

Rachel grinned, grateful at how easy he was making things for her. "Yeah, it really is, especially when you have a local to show you around."

"Well, I guess I'll book myself a ticket and maybe you can introduce me to a local?" Brody asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rachel laughed animatedly, her heart light and free, and suddenly very much looking forward to Thanksgiving. She'd get to see most of her old friends, visit her home and her dads and Brody would be coming with her. Life seemed to be progressing beautifully. A little thought niggled at the back of Rachel's mind then. It was when things were going smoothly that everything tended to get turned upside down and general havoc always ensued. Well, not this time, Rachel thought determinedly, not this time.

**AN: From now on I'll probably be posting every second day, instead of every day. Sometimes I might post two days in a row if I get heaps of reviews for the chapter before :)**

**Plus, shout out to Burt Hummel, the worlds best dad, seriously, what a champion.**

**And, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Let's Go Fly A Kite

**AN: I've taken a bit of a risk with this chapter, so I hope you all like it! Thanks for all your great reviews from the last chapter, you guys are the best :)**

**Chapter 18 – Let's Go Fly A Kite**

"So, you just invited him to come to Lima for Thanksgiving, and only just told me?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"I know, I'm sorry. You and Santana just looked so miserable when I got home that I didn't want to go on about my date," Rachel explained. "And then I just forgot about it, what with the musical rehearsals starting, on top of my normal work load. There's so much work to be done on the musical. I have to learn every aspect of Eva's role, just in case I have to perform it, when I know I'm just doomed to spend every performance watching from the wings."

"I know, it's sucks, but we both know it's a great learning experience, and it puts you in a good position to be given the lead next musical. And don't think you can make me forget about this Thanksgiving thing with your talk of musicals. You had two whole days off right after you date at Callbacks for the fall recess, you could've found time then," Kurt protested.

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot. I wasn't deliberately hiding it from you," Rachel said apologetically.

"So, has he booked his ticket?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it's the seat next to mine," Rachel replied.

"Well, let's hope things don't get ugly between you two over the next two and a half weeks, or that plane ride and Thanksgiving will be really awkward," Kurt teased.

"Don't say that, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know I want things to work with him."

"I know, you're just great to tease sometimes," Kurt retorted.

"I agree!" Santana called from the kitchen. "But you're great to tease too, Porcelain. Anyway, I'm off to work. Have fun singing _Funny Girl_ songs into your hairbrushes."

With that Santana breezed out of the apartment and Kurt and Rachel looked at each other, stunned.

"How did she know we were going to do that?" Kurt asked in a loud whisper.

"Because it's Saturday and that's how she found us last Saturday when she got home from work?" Rachel suggested with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, you're right. No matter how well we both dress and walk around New York like it's home, we're always going to be glee club geeks at heart," Kurt said with a wry smile.

"Gleeks," said Rachel, coining the term. "Glee plus geek equals gleek. So we're gleeks. Speaking of being a gleek, I was going through some files on my laptop for an assignment last night and found a couple more original songs I wrote."

"You wrote songs other than _Get It Right_?" Kurt asked in interest. "Because that was amazing. Are these as good as it?"

"Well, some of them definitely aren't as good as _Get It Right_," Rachel said with a laugh. "I wrote _My Headband_ and _Only Child_ before _Get It Right_, and they're awful. I was so serious about them back then, but now they're so funny."

"I want to hear them!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel grabbed a hairbrush and obliged, giving a comical performance of both songs.

"Oh my God, they're **so** bad!" Kurt exclaimed, a tear of laughter sliding down his cheek. "I can see you in the choir room, singing them earnestly."

"Oh, I did," Rachel said, laughing. "I didn't sing the others for anyone though. I wrote them after _Get It Right_, just for me I guess. I use to think you tapped into your pain to write a song, but now I realise you sometimes write a song to release the pain and hurt."

"Do you want to sing them for me?" Kurt asked softly. "You know I loved _Get It Right_, and if you've written anything else like it, they deserve to be heard."

Rachel looked a little shyly at Kurt, something which never happened, they were some comfortable with one another.

"Okay, if you really want. Don't laugh though, promise not to laugh," Rachel said. "I haven't sung either of these for ages, so it might be a bit rough. This one is called, _Do You Miss Me?_ I wrote it after Finn and I broke up after I made out with Puck."

"I miss the way to used to look at me. I miss you being there. I miss your eyes, your smile, your stupid jokes, the way to used to talk about me, with a sparkle in your eyes.

We used to have something, but I never held on. I let you go, without even trying to make something of us. I don't know why I did, I guess I was just scared. But now I see where you are now, and I miss you.

I remember our first touch, our first words, I remember holding your hand, hearing your laugh. I remember smiling at you, wondering if you cared, and all I still know now, is that I do.

We used to have something, but I never held on, I let you go, without even trying to make something of us. I don't know why I did, I guess I was just scared. But now I see where you are now, and I miss you.

So where are you now? Do you still think of me? Are you wondering what we could still be?

Oh, what are you doing, do you miss me? I'm still missing you, oh won't you please say you're missing me.

We used to have something, but I never held on, I let you go, without even trying to make something of us. I don't know why I did, I guess I was just scared. But now I see where you are now, and I miss you.

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. Do you miss me?" Rachel sang, drawing up emotion from the past to deliver a beautiful performance of her original song.

"Wow," Kurt said softly. "That was amazing, Rachel. Don't stop writing songs, okay? You're good at it, great even, and I think you're right, it helps to have an outlet for your pain. Are you going to sing the other one for me?"

"Yeah, but not now. Another time. Now I feel too haunted by the past. It's a beautiful late fall day, it's Saturday, neither of us have work or college, let's go to Central Park and just enjoy the day," Rachel suggested.

"Oh yes! I have a new jacket that will be just right for the occasion! Can we sing in the park?" Kurt asked.

"Don't we always?" Rachel retorted, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, seeing as you're not singing the other song now, will you at least tell me what it's called?" Kurt asked.

"_Fool For You_," Rachel said softly, before disappearing to grab a coat.

The November weather was fairly chilly, both Kurt and Rachel wore warm coats, Kurt a scarf and Rachel a beret. They caught the Subway into the heart of New York City and headed for one of their favourite places, Central Park.

As they walked through the park a particularly strong gust of wind whipped Rachel's hair wildly around her face, and the orange, red and gold leaves whirled around her feet. She laughed delightedly and turned to say something to Kurt, but stopped when something caught her eye.

A child was standing a little way off in an open area, she was maybe ten, and was with a younger brother and her father, and she was flying a kite.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Look!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing.

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"She's flying a kite! I haven't flown a kite in years. I just have to fly one now! We're buying a kite, or one each if you want. I am going to fly a kite!" Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt looked a little unsure for a moment. He was an adult, he worked at Vogue, he was dressed in designer clothing, why would he fly a kite? But then he remembered. Flying a kite was fun, it was liberating, it was pure enjoyment. He was an adult in New York city and he could do whatever he wanted, so he was going to fly a kite in Central Park with his best friend.

"Okay, let's do it! Oh, and we can sing _Let's Go Fly A Kite_," Kurt said excitedly.

Kurt and Rachel walked quickly towards a nearby toy store, HomBoms Toys.

They both bought a kite, Rachel was delighted find one that was pink with yellow stars.

"See, we were meant to do this today!" Rachel proclaimed happily, swinging the bag with her kite in it as they walked the short distance back to Central Park.

Kurt's kite was red and black and reminded him of one of his favourite scarves.

"I have to agree with you, Rachel. Sometimes planned things work out amazingly, but sometimes being spontaneous is more fun," Kurt said musingly.

"Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest height!" Rachel sang as they walked back into the park and set up their kites in the November breeze.

"Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring, up through the atmosphere," Kurt continued as they sent their kites up into the New York sky.

"Up where the air is clear, oh, let's go fly a kite!" Kurt and Rachel sang together.

"See, Santana was wrong," Rachel said with a laugh. "We're not singing into our hairbrushes!"

"But still, there's nothing wrong with that," Kurt retorted, grinning.

"Hey, did I remember to tell you that Quinn is coming back to Lima for Thanksgiving?" Rachel asked suddenly, extending the string of her kite a little more.

"Yeah, you did remember," Kurt replied. "You got an Facebook message from her early one morning last week, read it, yelled the news at me, then fell back to sleep."

"Oh, right, of course," Rachel said shaking her head. "So that means nearly all of us will be home for Thanksgiving. You said Mercedes is flying in from L.A., Santana is coming with us, Quinn is coming, and I got an email from Tina and she mentioned that Mike will be home too."

"Finn will of course be there," Kurt added. "He's working at the tyre shop and running the New Directions now that Mr Shue is in Washington. Finn said Puck was coming home, something about spending the holiday with his new bro."

"New bro?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know. It somehow seems that Puck has a half brother named Jake, who joined the New Directions this year. I'm sure we'll hear all about it when we catch up with the other," Kurt said, eagerly looking forward to that event.

"Oh my God, yes! We should have a party, all the old New Directions and the new ones," Rachel said excitedly.

"Definitely, but not another Rachel Berry House Party TrainWreck Extravaganza," Kurt teased.

"Yeah, I think not, seeing as that would involve me making out with your boyfriend," Rachel retorted cheekily. "No, not a party like that, or maybe something sort of like that."

"We'll figure it all out and make a Facebook event for the others," Kurt said. "I love planning parties!"

"Kurt," Rachel said tentatively. "If we have this party, Finn will be invited, and Brody will be there with me. Is that going to be okay?"

"Rachel, he's a big boy, even if he isn't okay yet he'll just have to learn to be, and I'll give him fair warning," Kurt said. "Sometimes we all need a dose of tough love."

Rachel looked at him in concern, knowing that he was subconsciously referring to his relationship with Blaine, which was still rocky at best.

"Come on, let's go home, get pizza and watch _Wicked_," Rachel suggested. "And you can tell me all about your latest project at work on the way home."

Kurt smiled gratefully at Rachel and said softly, "Thanks Rachel, that sounds great. And if you really felt like it you could sing me another original song."

Rachel gave him a fond smile and said, "We'll see."

**AN: I included that whole original song for a reason, the reason being that it's actually Rachel's original song. If I didn't include it you all wouldn't know all the lyrics lol. And if you're wondering who wrote it, I did, so don't be too harsh! If you all want to hear her other original let me know, and I'll put it in another chapter :)**

**Also, I just feel I have to say that I love Taylor Swift's new(ish) song, Red.**

**And on another sharing note, I've written a novel.**

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19 Thank God For Hometowns

**AN: Update time! Sorry I missed a day, I just needed a little break, after all, I updated 17 days in a row!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys make me keep writing! Thanks especially to the lovely review from 'Guest', and from the other guests who reviewed! (I reply to all people with accounts via PM). Anyway, on with the story! You wanted Lima, you got Lima!**

**Chapter 19 – Thank God For Hometowns**

Santana, Kurt, Rachel and Brody landed at Dayton International Airport at nine in the evening, the day before Thanksgiving.

"Quinn!" Rachel called, spotting her blonde friend several meters away, she had obviously just landed in Ohio as well.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, moving quickly towards Rachel.

Rachel moved to meet her and was followed by Kurt and Santana, and Brody who followed a little behind, wanting to let Rachel meet her friend on her own.

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly, the two of them laughing and saying incoherent things.

"Is that Brody?" Quinn asked, nodding discreetly in Brody's direction.

Rachel grinned in answer, then was pushed out of the way by Santana who wanted to greet Quinn as well.

By the time Kurt had greeted Quinn and Brody had been introduced to her, Mercedes had appeared from another terminal and another round of introductions and greetings ensued.

It turned out that all of the New Directions were arriving at Dayton at around the same time, so a brief and impromptu catch up was had in the airport before they all separated to various vehicles to make their way back to Lima.

It turned out that all of the graduated New Directions had opted not to have their parents pick them up but were being collected by various friends.

Sam had and Brittany had driven up together to collect Santana and Mercedes, while Tina had come for Rachel, Brody and Mike. Tina and Mike were no longer a couple, but they were still very close friends, so it was only natural for Tina to offer to drive him home. Blaine and Finn had also driven up to collect Puck and Kurt.

Rachel and Finn had naturally seen one another in the airport but had not really acknowledged one another. The awkward relationship between the two old co-captions was very noticeable, and was accentuated by Brody's presence, but no one commented, it wasn't the time.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Rachel asked, as she settled into the back seat of Tina's car with Brody.

"Well, we just finished _Grease_, which was amazing," Tina said cheerfully. "Apart from that I've just been busy studying and fighting Blaine and Marley for solos while we prepare for Sectionals. I'm sure you guys have much more interesting stories to tell."

Mike stayed silent, and naturally Brody didn't instigate any conversation, he was happy to watch Rachel and learn how she interacted with her old friends.

"Actually, I've been doing pretty much the same thing, but in New York," Rachel replied. "I'm so sorry I missed seeing you guys do _Grease_ though. Maybe you can all do a group number for us at the party on Friday."

"Or you could all join in with us, like old times," Tina countered.

"How's Joffrey, Mike?" Rachel asked, hoping to draw him into the conversation.

"Yeah, great, a lot of hard work. Tina mentioned you've got an awful dance teacher," Mike replied.

Rachel grimaced and said, "Yes, Cassandra July. I think she actually wants to make me die of humiliation and misery. I must have talked about her a lot if Tina mentioned her to you."

Brody chuckled at this and Rachel looked at him grumpily, then smiled at herself.

"Okay, so maybe I complain about her to anyone who'll listen," Rachel admitted, and the others all laughed, use to Rachel's habit of talking incessantly about something she really didn't like.

Tina stopped first at Santana's where Brody was staying. Santana had offered to have Brody stay with her, it wouldn't bother her mom, and it would save Rachel from the awkward situation of having Brody with her dads for the whole of the next four days. He would of course spend most of his time with Rachel, it just avoided the somewhat difficult topic of who sleeps where, and who sneaks into who's room, especially as Rachel and Brody weren't sleeping together yet.

Rachel walked Brody to the door of Santana's house, which was shortly thrown open by Santana who had already arrived.

"Say goodbye to Berry, then I'll come and show you your room," Santana ordered, disappearing into her house, headed off to where her mother could be heard talking.

"Thanks for staying here," Rachel said. "You know I'd love to have you stay with me, but I don't want things to be awkward with my dads. I'll come and pick you up after breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm good staying here. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how Santana behaves at home," Brody said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you'll have fun. She's actually holding back when she talks to us, so get ready for a wild ride," Rachel warned him, smiling. "Well, I should go, Tina and Mike are waiting."

Rachel reached up and gave Brody a long kiss.

"Goodnight, Rachel. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Brody told her, giving her another quick kiss.

Rachel reluctantly walked back to Tina's car and hopped back inside.

Tina dropped Mike home next, which was a short process. Mike got his stuff from the trunk and Tina merely called from the open window, "I'll talk to you later."

Mike waved and disappeared into the dark of his house, clearly his parents were people who went to bed early, or perhaps not so early, it was after eleven.

"Now we can actually talk," Tina said with a smile, pulling out from the curb.

"I know! Thanks for driving me and Brody, by the way," Rachel replied.

"So, what's up with you and Brody? Do you remember how you asked us when the right time to have sex was?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Oh my God, yes, that seems like a world ago. And no, in answer to your silent question, I haven't slept with Brody yet. But things are good, I mean, he's here with me for Thanksgiving. Not exactly to meet my dads, even though he will, but more to spend the holiday with me," Rachel explained. "How about you? Are you seeing anyone new? Any chance of you and Mike getting back together?"

"No one new, there's certainly no one in glee that suitable, and there's no one at school that I'm really interested in. I guess I'm just focusing more on my singing, I want those solos, so I'm working hard for them. As for Mike, I don't know. I mean, I still care about him a lot, but we broke up because of the whole long distance thing," Tina replied, giving Rachel a brief insight into her current life.

"Yeah, I understand," Rachel said softly, thinking of how things had panned out with Finn.

"How are things with Finn?" Tina asked, following Rachel's thought process.

"Strange, at best. I mean six months ago we were in love, about to get married, prepared to spend our lives together. Then that came crashing down, I found someone else and Finn and I haven't really found a way to exist together comfortably. I think it's just going to take time," Rachel said quietly. "But at least after this break up I'm not mooning over him while I'm dating another guy. It's really over this time."

"Maybe you guys will be able to get more comfortable with one another this holiday. I'm hoping that everyone will get a chance to catch up and it will be a good time for all the couples to spend time together. Blaine and Brittany have been so miserable without Kurt and Santana," Tina remarked.

"I hope they get to spend some good time together too, work things out," Rachel replied, sincerely hoping that would be the case. Her roommates had sadly grown more and more depressed as the weeks apart from Blaine and Brittany had passed.

"Well, here we are. Have a good day tomorrow, I hope your dads don't freak Brody out too much, he seems like a keeper. I'll see you on Friday!" Tina said as they stopped in front of Rachel's house.

"He'll be find, he's always charming, always," Rachel said with a quiet laugh, mindful that it was late and the neighbourhood was dark and quiet. "Thanks for picking us up. Have fun tomorrow, can't wait for Friday."

With that Rachel got out, grabbed her things and walked up the path to her house. Her house was dark as well, and she let herself in and went straight up to her room and switched the light on.

She looked around the familiar room of pink, her old pictures on the wall, her usual bedspread, her elliptical. It was comforting to be back in her house, in her room. She loved New York, she loved her life there, but she also loved that she could come home for a few days, relax and just be, without having to strive to meet the expectations of teachers and students.

Rachel walked down the hall to her dads' room, opened the door quietly and stuck her head inside.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home," Rachel said softly. "I'm just going to moisturise and go straight to be. See you in the morning."

"G'night, Rachel," Hiram or LeRoy mumbled.

Rachel walked back down the hall, happy at the prospect of using her own bathroom and sleeping in her own bed.

Rachel pulled her toiletries bag out of her pink suitcase and walked into the bathroom with it.

She showered, thoroughly scrubbing the dirt and grime off her after her trip. Then she placed all ten of her various cosmetics bottles on a shelf and proceeded to use them in the correct order.

A little while later she slipped between her sheets, sighing happily at being in her own bed, especially after a long day.

She was looking forward to the next day, she'd be spending it just with Brody. They'd drive around Lima a little bit, so Rachel could point out various important locations, but they wouldn't visit anywhere, mainly because everything would be closed for the holiday.

Then there'd be a dinner, in the usual Thanksgiving style, only her turkey would be tofurkey. She'd get to sing with her dads before dinner, maybe she and Brody would even sing something, it was going to be a lovely day.

Rachel's eyelids grew heavy very quickly and she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Any particular requests for the rest of the time in Lima? Let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Dream of You

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews and alerts, you guys are amazing! Only four weeks of tortuous time left without Glee to go! (Four weeks too many I might add.) Hope you enjoy this next chapter in Lima :)**

**Chapter 20 – Dream of You**

"Good morning, Dad, Daddy," Rachel said when she came downstairs the next morning. She gave both of them long hugs and kissed their cheeks.

"Rachel, darling, it's so good to have you home," LeRoy said, hugging his daughter.

"But I thought you were bringing that boy for the holidays, Brandy?" Hiram asked comically.

"Brody, Daddy," Rachel corrected with a smile. "And yes he's in Lima, but I told you that he was going to stay at Santana's, remember?"

"Of course, Rachy," LeRoy said, glaring at Hiram. "We remember, your father just forgot. When are you bringing him over to meet us?"

"I'm picking him up from Santana's after breakfast, then we're going to drive around Lima for a bit and we'll be back in time to help with dinner," Rachel answered.

"Oh bring him over to meet us first," Hiram said. "We're dying to meet him. Wait, you haven't brought him home to meet us because you're marrying him?"

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed, aghast. "I'm not even going to answer that."

Hiram chuckled and LeRoy smothered a smile and said, "Okay, Rachel. Don't worry, we won't freak him out, too much."

Rachel shook her head in amusement, she was use to the ways of her dads, they loved to have a good time and tease people to get a reaction out of them. She'd missed their playful banter and loving ways, and she knew they weren't really going to try to scare Brody off. Their teasing was just their way of showing how glad they were that she was home.

Rachel finished her breakfast smoothie, then headed up stairs to put a coat and scarf on. Outside it was a brisk 43°, so a coat and scarf were needed to combat the cold weather.

"See you later Dad, Daddy," Rachel said, walking out the front door, her red military style coat swishing a little at her knees.

Outside Rachel discovered it was fairly cold and she buried her chin into the soft warmth of her cream scarf.

She walked towards her car, her car that she hadn't driven in months, her favourite knee high black boots clicking along the pavement.

Rachel drove the short distance to Santana's house and knocked on the front door.

"Hi Rachel," Maribel Lopez said, opening the door to Rachel. "Brody and Santana are in the lounge room. I have to rush back to the kitchen now, sorry!"

Santana's mother disappeared towards where delicious aromas were coming from and Rachel followed the noise of Santana's voice to where she found her showing Brody an old McKinley year book.

"Oh my God, Santana, no!" Rachel exclaimed in horror. "Not the old year books. Oh no, that's sophomore year! No! It's supposed to be a day of thanksgiving, but I'm currently having a very hard time being thankful for you!"

Santana laughed and said, "Relax Berry, he hasn't gone running for the hills. In fact, he seems to quite like the reindeer sweaters."

"Hello, still here," Brody said in amusement, then stood up and walked over to hug Rachel.

"You really don't want to look at our old year books," Rachel moaned into his chest. "If you have to look at one, could you at least look at the one from senior year, it's not so bad."

"Rachel, calm down. Remember, I'm the guy from Montana, who had a monobrow, I haven't always looked like this," Brody said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"I'm still having trouble believing that," Santana chimed in.

"How do you know?" Brody asked, bemused.

"Girl talk," Santana said succinctly.

"Ah," Brody replied eloquently, while Rachel stood quietly by, hoping Brody would not get curious about how much they all talked.

"Well, we should go, people to see, things to do," Rachel announced.

"Rachel, it's Thanksgiving, everything is closed and everyone is away or spending the day with family. I get the feeling you just want to get out of here," Santana teased.

"You'd be right in thinking that," Rachel retorted playfully, far better at taking Santana's teasing since they had become friends, and then roommates. Santana's biting remarks of course were less cruel these days, especially as they were almost always merely in jest. "Anyway, thanks for letting Brody stay here. Enjoy your Thanksgiving dinner!"

"See you later, Santana," Brody added, then the two of them walked out to Rachel's car.

"So, where are you taking me?" Brody asked.

"Well, I just thought we'd drive around town, I'll point out the main places, or at least my main places. There's nothing too exciting here anyway," Rachel answered.

"Yeah, Great Falls isn't too exciting either," Brody replied, in reference to his hometown. "Unless you're into nature and stuff, there's some great waterfalls."

"I like nature, in moderation," Rachel replied. "Like, it's nice to look at and all for a little while, but I'm not a fan of camping or hiking. Okay, so up here on the right is Breadstix."

They drove around Lima, past The Lima Bean, down to William McKinley High. Rachel pointed out the mall, the Revival Theater, the movie theater, making sure that any stories she told did not have anything in particular to do with any of her ex-boyfriends.

"That's Quinn's house, she was the pretty blonde girl at the airport yesterday," Rachel said, as they drove past the Fabray house.

"Yeah, I remember her," Brody replied.

"Most people do," Rachel said, trying to keep the jealously out of her tone. Quinn was her friend now, and they'd worked long and hard to get there, but Rachel was still prone to insecurities as any teenage girl is. Her mind briefly dwelled on the lyrics to her song, _Fool For You_, partly about Quinn.

"Yeah, you seemed heaps excited to see her," Brody remarked. "Other than that, I don't remember much about her."

Rachel smiled gratefully at him and said, "I haven't told you much about her actually. Well, no, I did mention her, back on our first date. She was the one who had a baby, and that baby was the one adopted by my biological mom."

"Wow," Brody said. "I'd never have guessed that. The members of your glee club seem to be intertwined in a very interesting manner."

"Yeah, we ended more like some strange family, rather than a club," Rachel said nostalgically. "Not exactly family though, seeing as everyone pretty much dated everyone."

"Well, I look forward to meeting everyone properly," Brody said, rather wishing he knew the full details on the previous dating lives of the New Directions, or at least who to watch out for in regards to Rachel.

"Well, we're having a party tomorrow night, so you'll have time then. Did I mention I'm hosting it at my place? My dads volunteered to let me have the party here, they're going to see _Wicked _in Dayton, and stay the night there," Rachel told Brody.

"So does that mean you'll have people partying into the early hours of the morning? Or will they go home at a normal time, and we might get some alone time?" Brody suggested hopefully.

"I'd say people will stay pretty late, but I think I can manage some alone time, just for you. You can stay the night anyway," Rachel offered, somewhat shyly. "Okay, we're going to head back to my house now. I should just warn you, my dads are harmless, essentially, but they do like to joke around."

"So, can I joke with them?" Brody asked.

"Best not to, just um, follow their lead, and my lead, I guess," Rachel replied.

"So, you're Jewish, was does that mean for you celebrating Thanksgiving?" Brody asked.

"Nothing really, we're American, it's an American holiday and it's not a religious one, so we celebrate it," Rachel answered. "It's only Christmas that's different for us."

"Yeah, you guys celebrate Hanukkah," Brody replied. "What exactly do you for it? And do you do anything for Christmas?"

"We're not overly religious, so we really just do the lighting of one candle each night, eat a few traditional things and do a few presents for Hanukkah. With Christmas we don't specifically celebrate it as a family, but I'm fine doing Christmas oriented things with my friends, like presents and carols," Rachel told him

"Well, I look forward to learning more about it," Brody said, as they pulled into the Berry's driveway.

"Well, this is my house," Rachel told him, waving her arm towards her home.

"Yeah, I figured as much, seeing as you pulled into the driveway," Brody teased.

Rachel laughed and said, "Come on, come meet my dads."

Brody held out his hand for Rachel and she took it, and they walked up the path and to the front door.

Rachel let them inside and they were welcomed by the smell of roasting turkey.

"Dad, Daddy, we're back!" Rachel called.

"We're in the kitchen!" Hiram called, and then he and LeRoy continued singing something indiscernible.

"Hey, what do you eat?" Brody asked suddenly, the smell of the turkey reminding him that Rachel was vegan.

"Oh, tofurkey, it'll be cooked as well. Of course I just eat the vegetables like anyone else," Rachel answered.

They walked into the kitchen and Rachel stopped short and announced, "Dad, Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Brody Weston. Brody, these are my dads, Hiram and LeRoy Berry."

It was the first time that Rachel had introduced Brody as her boyfriend. After the incident with Brody's roommate, Aaron, at Callbacks, they had eventually discussed exactly what their relationship meant to them.

"I mean, what are we Brody? It makes introductions so awkward," Rachel had said to him.

"We're whatever you're ready for us to be," Brody replied. "I want you to be my girlfriend, I want something long term with you, but when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Rachel had said softly.

Brody looked at her, happiness all over his face. "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Brody asked.

Rachel smiled delightedly and replied, "Yes."

There had been no ocassion up until this point where Rachel had needed to introduce Brody, so naturally, she'd never introduced him to anyone as her boyfriend. As she said the words a little tingle of excitement ran down her spine and she smiled a little broader at her dads and Brody.

"It's nice to meet you, Brody," Hiram said, extending his hand.

Brody shook it, then shook LeRoy's, who had extended his as well.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mr Berry," Brody said, thinking how different it sounded, compared to the usual 'Mr and Mrs'.

"Oh please, call us LeRoy and Hiram," LeRoy offered merrily.

"Would you like a drink while we cook?" Hiram asked, gesturing to the open bottle of red wine on the kitchen bench. "You are over 21, right? We don't offer alcohol to people under 21 of course."

"Yeah, I'm 21," Brody answered. "A drink would be nice, thank you." Brody realised that her dads were clearly fishing for information on him, and he studied their faces to see whether their age gap bothered them.

They both seemed unpeturbed and LeRoy said to Rachel, "Rachy, put the Thanksgiving playlist on and get to work on those veggies."

Rachel set the music up, poured herself and Brody a glass of wine, and they all set themselves up at the bench.

Brody smiled at the picture Rachel made, drinking wine, laughing with her dads and cooking. They were opposed to offering alcohol to people who were underage, but clearly their darling daughter did as she pleased, she had them wrapped around her finger.

When the dinner was in the oven, and it was getting closer to serving time Rachel said, "We're going to sing before dinner, right? It's tradition, and we haven't in so long!"

"Of course, Rachel," Hiram replied. "We can introduce Brody to our little family sing-a-long session."

They all headed towards the piano and Hiram sat down at it.

"_All I Do Is Dream Of You_," Rachel decided, as Brody sat down on the couch across from the three Berrys.

Hiram began the merry song on the piano, and Rachel started to sing, "All I do is dream of you, the whole night through. With the dawn, I still go on and dream of you."

"You're every thought, you're everything, you're every song I ever sing. Summer, winter, autumn and spring," Hiram and LeRoy sang together.

"And were there more than twenty-four hours a day, they'd be spent in sweet content, dreamin' away," Rachel sang, crossing over to Brody, taking him by the hand and pulling him up.

He pulled her into his arms and they began to dance as her dads sang, "When skies are gray, when skies are blue, morning, noon and nighttime too. All I do the whole day through is dream of you."

"All I do the whole day through is dream of you," they all sang together, and Hiram stopped playing the piano as the song came to an end.

"Wasn't that fun? It's my favourite tradition of all," Rachel told Brody happily as they stopped dancing.

Hiram and LeRoy watched their daughter in Brody's arms and they realised their little girl was losing her heart to him, and this time they were more pleased with her choice.

**AN: Up next, a New Directions party!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I love reviews, so review away, please :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Old Meets New

**AN: Thanks for all your super nice reviews, they're helping me write extra fast! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 21 – Old Meets New**

Friday night found all of the New Directions once again in the Berry's Oscar Party Room, or the basement. There was dancing, music, alcohol, but unlike Rachel's last party the point of the evening was not to get drunk. They were all there to catch up, to have fun, to enjoy each others' company and of course, to sing and dance.

"How are things with the musical going?" Quinn asked Rachel as they sat on a lounge together, talking. Brody was across the room, talking with Sam and Blaine, who he seemed to be getting along with fairly well.

"Alright, I mean, I love learning the songs and the dances and the lines, but it still hurts sometimes to know that I won't be the one performing them for the audience," Rachel said a little flatly.

"Well, you will be performing before thousands of people before you know it," Quinn said confidently. "But enough about that, I want to know about Brody, you hardly tell me anything over Facebook and email!"

"Well, you never know who'll read that stuff. I mean, I know you wouldn't spread around what I said, oh you know what I mean." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I do," Quinn said with a light laugh. "But I'm here now, and he's over there talking with other people, so I want to know everything, and now."

"Okay, okay," Rachel said with a smile. "I'm happy to tell you, but I don't want to go around telling other people, okay? I mean, Kurt and Santana already know, and Tina knows a bit, but that's more than enough. I love Mercedes and Brittany, but I don't want everyone knowing everything! Especially not these new people."

"Yes Rachel, we can dissect the new people soon, but tell me about Brody!" Quinn exclaimed, but making sure to keep her voice low enough that it wouldn't attract attention.

"Well, things are good, really good. We've gone on a few dates, and we spend a lot of time together, in and out of class. I love that I have one class with him. He asked me to be his girlfriend the other week. I mean, we'd been together for a while, but not with a label," Rachel explained. "Sometimes I think he's actually too good to be true, I mean what did I do to deserve him? He's so funny, and charming, and **so** attractive, I mean look at him! Well, actually, don't look too closely at him."

Quinn laughed, a real laugh, one that lit up her whole face, a face that most people paused to admire on the street. "Rachel, you'll never change, at least I hope you want. I use to hate you, you know that. But now I actually know you I never want you to change. Brody likes you for you, and he's hot, so don't question it, just run with it. So, any chance of you making me an aunt any time soon?" Quinn asked playfully.

Rachel laughed and covered her face with her hands, amused at Quinn's round-a-bout way of asking her if she was sleeping with Brody.

"No chance, yet. But soon, very soon I think. He's staying here tonight, after everyone goes," Rachel divulged. "Of course you know that doesn't mean we're actually going to have a baby soon. I don't plan on having any children until after I'm married, and I've won a Tony."

"That is something I do know," Quinn said with a laugh. "We spent years being enemies, but that doesn't mean my ears didn't work!"

Rachel laughed, acknowledging her point.

"So, what about you? Is there anyone new?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, there's not. I'm not really looking for anything, of course if something did happen I guess I'd just go with it. But I'm not searching around for anyone to date, I want to do well at Yale, so I'm working really hard. I'm also still keeping in touch with Joe, and Puck occasionally if you would believe it," Quinn told her. "I mean, Puck and I've had our highs and lows, but I guess after going through something like we did, you can't just let the other person go entirely. If it ever comes to a point where I get to know Beth, I'd at least still like to be friends with her father."

"Come on, enough talking in the corner girls!" Mercedes said, coming over and sticking her head in between them. "Or at least include me! What do you think of the newbies?"

"Not much yet, I've hardly said two words to them," Rachel replied. "I didn't even really want to invite them, because we don't know them, but that's not the way of the New Directions."

"That's true, but I bet we could at least school them in how you perform a group number," Quinn remarked, her eyes dancing.

"Oh Quinn, I like you're thinking," Mercedes said delightedly. "They just finished _Grease_, how about we show them how it's done?"

"Definitely, come on, we'll go round the others up, Rachel. You go explain what's happening to the hunky Brody," Quinn instructed her.

"Santana told you!" Rachel wailed melodramatically.

"And Kurt told me!" Mercedes added cheerfully. "Go on, girl. Get the others."

Mercedes and Quinn walked off towards Kurt, Santana and Brittany and Rachel stood and walked over to where Brody was still talking with Sam and Blaine.

"Hey Sam, Blaine," Rachel said, wrapping an arm around Brody's waist and leaning into him. "Quinn and Mercedes are organising something, so why don't you go catch up with them now?"

Sam and Blaine looked puzzled, first looking curiously at Rachel, then questioningly at each other.

Sam shrugged and Blaine said, "Sure, Rachel."

"What are you up to?" Brody asked with interest.

"We're doing a New Direction's number for old time's sake, and to show these babies how it's done," Rachel informed him, grinning with anticipation.

"I can't wait to see you in action," Brody told her sincerely. "You're seriously sexy when you scheme like this."

Rachel blushed slightly and said, "So you're happy to just watch?"

"Definitely. So long as, so long as," Brody said, pausing mid sentence.

"So long as what?" Rachel asked softly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm being an idiot," Brody said ruefully.

Rachel pulled him away into a corner and said, "No, it does matter. Please tell me."

"It's just, I know you and Finn were the leads, and co-captains, and I kind of didn't want you to dance with him or anything. He's been looking at you all night, longingly," Brody admitted with reluctance.

Rachel's face softened and said, "Even if I do have to dance with him, I'm going to wish I was dancing with you. How about we do a duet later?"

"Sounds good," Brody said, mollified. "Go show those poor newbies how it's done!"

Brody sat down on a couch and Rachel joined the rest of her old glee club, minus the new people of course. Jake and Marley were sitting next to each other, looking somewhat out of place and looking puzzled at the activities of their older members. Unique was sitting off to the side of them, looking impressive in the bright pink dress he was wearing.

A few minutes later, after some quick talking and planning, Rachel jumped onto the stage and grabbed one sparkly, pink microphone.

"Hi everyone, well, actually, mainly just the new comers. The Nationals winning New Direction's members are going to give you the honour of watching us all perform again together," Rachel announced.

Artie wheeled away from the group and pulled up next to Brody.

"I'm not going to join in, I wasn't in the musical, I directed it, and we have odd numbers now anyway, since Rory went back to Ireland," Artie explained.

Naturally, Brody had no idea what Artie was talking about and thought it amusing that Artie didn't mention the fact that he was in a wheelchair as an excuse not to perform.

So Brody just nodded and said, "Sure."

Sugar ran over and turned the music on and the New Directions started to dance.

"Before I was born, late one night, my papa said everything's alright. The doctor paid, mama laid down, with a semitone bouncing all around," Rachel sang, as she danced with Blaine, her jive lessons from NYADA proving very useful for keeping up with the style of dancing that had been in McKinley's production of _Grease_.

"Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive, Mama gave birth to the hand-jive," Blaine continued, spinning Rachel around.

"I could barely walk when I milked a cow. When I was three I pushed a plow," Brittany sang, dancing mesmerisingly with Mike.

"While chopping wood I moved my legs, and they saw me dancing when I gathered eggs," Finn sang, trying to keep up with Tina, who he was dancing with.

"The townfolk clapped, I was only five, and I danced 'em all, he's born to hand-jive," Santana and Puck sang together as they danced.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah – everybody," Sam sang, as he and Mercedes danced, and Mercedes tried not to laugh at his funny, affected deep voice.

"Born to hand-jive, baby, born to hand-jive, baby – yeah," they all sang, their voices blending beautifully as they had always done before.

There was a break in the singing and they all danced energetically around the room, feet flying, Mike and Brittany performing impressive steps, and Sugar and Kurt making hilarious faces.

Brody watched on, impressed. He was very glad that Rachel was dancing with Blaine, as Kurt's boyfriend he posed no threat to him, and Blaine and Rachel moved well together. On top of that, the entire group sounded good together, even after being apart for months, it was clear why that had won Nationals.

"How low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go," Sam sang, his voice getting lower and lower, as Brittany slipped down into the splits and Mike bent his knees, lowering himself backwards towards the floor.

"Higher, higher, higher and higher," Finn sang, trying not to think about the fact that he was dancing with Tina instead of Rachel, it felt wrong and unnatural.

"Now can you hand-jive, baby, oh can you hand-jive, baby. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," they all sang together again.

"Born to hand-jive, oh yeah!" Rachel finished, as Blaine dipped her low and Brittany jumped up and onto Mike's side.

The other dancing couples stopped in their final dance positions, breathing hard and grinning for their audience.

Unique looked unimpressed, he was aware of what Rachel and the other graduates were doing, and he wasn't intimidated, he'd also already seen them perform together before.

Marley on the other hand looked stunned, and somewhat in awe of Rachel. Jake was trying not to look impressed, but it didn't change the fact that he was. He did however think he was a better dancer than his half brother.

However, they all clapped appreciatively, and Brody in true admiration.

Rachel and the others all dispersed, and Rachel walked quickly over to Brody and sat down in his lap, kissing him quickly.

"So, what did you think?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"Amazing," Brody replied. "I can't wait to sing with you later, and show them how amazing **we** are."

**AN: Up next, more partying, with a song, a hook up (or maybe a few) and a punch up!**

**I love your reviews, so review away, please :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Heartbeat

******AN: I wrote an one author's note and now it's gone, eugh. Here goes again.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter! I can't say it enough, you guys are great :) I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you really like this one! Just as a by the way, I try not to use songs that have been on Glee, or I would've had Rachel and Brody sing Give Your Heart a Break this chapter, because it's amazing. I hope you like the song picked instead.**

**Chapter 22 – Heartbeat**

"Wow, you guys were awesome," Marley said seriously to Rachel. "I don't know how we're going to win at Sectionals in a couple of weeks without all of you."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Rachel said sweetly, secretly agreeing that it would be hard for the New Directions to win without her incredible talent. Being at home in Lima had revived her everlasting belief that she was a bright, shining star.

"Yeah, Finn has been great helping us get ready," Marley replied. "I saw some videos of you two performing together, you guys were great together."

Rachel looked a little awkwardly at Marley, unsure what Marley actually meant her words to mean.

Marley realised and said quickly, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I know you two aren't anymore, oh, I'm so sorry. I'm going to go find the bathroom."

Rachel actually smothered a grin as she watched Marley hurry off, thinking that the new girl was actually oddly sweet.

She then noticed the boy who seemed to be Puck's half brother, Jake, follow after Marley. She briefly watched them, which was long enough to realise they were severely and awkwardly crushing on one another.

"Ah, young love," Puck said, coming up on Rachel's left side. "I remember when you and my boy Finn use to look at one another like that."

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel said dryly. "How is L.A.? Have you been arrested yet?"

"No, but I have banged an incredible amount of MILFs. More people, more hot, older women," Puck said lecherously.

"Ah Noah, repulsive as ever. I think I'll just go and find my boyfriend. Nice talking," Rachel said, walking off quickly. No matter how acidic their exchanges were, and the disdain Rachel appeared to show for Puck, she still valued his friendship, and for lack of a better way to put it, she'd definitely cry at his funeral.

Rachel was in the middle of crossing the room to where Santana, Quinn and Brody were talking when Finn stopped her in her path.

"Hey, can we talk?" Finn asked her quietly, yet a little urgently.

Rachel looked quickly at Brody and decided that she had a few minutes to spare.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Finn countered.

"No, here will be fine. We're not going to talk about anything that requires quiet," Rachel said firmly.

"Fine," Finn said in resignation.

Finn and Rachel moved to sit over in a quieter part of the room.

"Rachel, do you remember the last time we were all here for a party? We were broken up, you ended up making out with another guy, but we should've been together. You're with another guy now, and it's the same, we should be together," Finn said earnestly.

"No Finn, we shouldn't be. You really need to give up on that idea. Being together in our senior year **was** right for us, but it's not right for us anymore. You've got to see that," Rachel insisted gently.

"But I don't, I just don't. I made a mistake, letting you go," Finn argued.

"Maybe you did Finn, but it's done, and I'm happy now, I hope that you'll see that eventually, and we'll get to be friends," Rachel said sadly, then stood up and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked gently, as she sat down in his lap.

"You were watching?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Of course, not that I don't trust you, I'm just watching out for you," Brody replied.

"Hey look, Mercedes and Santana are going to sing, you should listen, they're amazing together," Rachel said excitedly.

"I haven't even heard Santana sing yet," Brody replied.

"Well, listen up, because even I'm willing to admit that she's amazing," Rachel said, snuggling into his arms to listen.

Santana and Mercedes were performing a sexy rendition of _Express_ by Christina Aguilera.

Not thirty seconds into the song Brody said, "Wow, you're right, she's amazing, and so is your other friend. Santana is sure to get into AMDA."

"I know," Rachel agreed. "And Mercedes works in L.A. as a backup singer, she has a recording contract and everything. She'll be famous one day."

"So will you," Brody said confidently.

"That's sweet," Rachel said, pleased. "I'm sure you will be too. Maybe we'll even act on Broadway together."

"I hope so, but it doesn't matter if we don't. I plan on seeing you around for a long time," Brody said meaningfully.

Rachel blushed, then finished the wine cooler she was drinking, but in a much more ladylike manner than chugging it down and said, "So, you ready to sing now? Of course you are, we're going to blow everyone away. You're still good to sing Heartbeat?"

Brody nodded and said, "Yeah, of course, it's an amazing song, we'll sound great singing it. I told you that.

Rachel grinned and they walked over to the stage, where Mercedes and Santana were just climbing down from.

"Knock 'em dead, Rachel," Santana said quietly in her ear. "Especially Hudson. God knows he deserves it."

Rachel nodded and took to the stage, she always intended to blow people away when she performed.

Kurt obligingly cued the music for Rachel, and Rachel started to sing.

"We're on an open bed truck on the highway. The rain is coming down and we're on the run. Think I can feel the breath in your body. We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun," Rachel sang, looking meaningfully at Brody, moving towards him as she sang.

"Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain. Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same, and you don't look back, not for anything, 'cause if you love someone, you love them all the same. If you love someone, you love them all the same," Brody continued, looking intently into her eyes.

Naturally by this point all the people in the room where listening to Rachel and Brody singing.

Finn had be listening closely from the moment she'd opened her mouth. At first he was focused on the sound of her voice, how it was even better now than before. Then as the song went on he noticed the way she looked at Brody, and the way he looked at her, the way they moved, as if some invisible force was drawing them closer. With a sinking heart, Finn started to realise that Rachel had been telling the truth, she was happy with Brody.

"Oh, I feel your heartbeat, and you're coming around, coming around, coming around. If you can love somebody, love them all the same, you gotta love somebody, love them all the same. Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat," Rachel and Brody singing together, their voices blending nicely, even though Rachel's voice was the more dominant one.

"I'm trying to put it all back together. I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right. I got the kerosene and a desire. I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night," Rachel sang, totally focused on Brody and the song they were singing together.

Marley listened to Rachel sing, overwhelmed by the power of Rachel's voice. She now knew why she'd heard Rachel referred to as a star, and why Rachel had made it to New York. Rachel was incredible, her voice captivated everyone in the room. It wouldn't have mattered if Rachel had been ugly, her voice was beautiful and incredible, enough to turn the plainest person into somebody gorgeous, or so Marley thought. The way she looked at the guy she was singing with, Brody, also added to the impact that the song had on it's audience. They showed real emotion, in their voices and in their body language. They weren't just singing a song, somehow, they'd become the song.

Marley sighed in admiration and wistfulness. She wanted Jake to look at her the way Brody looked at Rachel, and she wanted to be able to sing like Rachel.

"Ooh, ooh, I know the memories are rushing into mind. I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby 'cause you gotta try, you gotta let me in. Let me in," Brody sang meaningfully, touching Rachel's cheek lightly with his fingers. He noticed Rachel nod almost imperceptibly and realised she understood that he meant what he was singing, and that she was ready.

"Oh, I feel your heartbeat, and you're coming around, coming around, coming around. You gotta love somebody, you got, you gotta love somebody, you got, you got. Oh, I feel your heartbeat," Rachel and Brody sang together. Rachel was right in front of Brody and she placed her hand on his firm chest, right over his heart.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, heartbeat," Rachel finished, then she lowered her microphone and Brody dipped his head down to kiss her.

He continued to kiss her while everyone else was applauding their song. The clapping stopped though as Brody and Rachel continued to kiss.

Santana wolf whistled and Puck called, "Get a room!"

At this Rachel pulled away from Rachel, who looked a little abashed, but definitely pleased, and thoroughly kissed.

It was at this point that Finn truly realised that Rachel wasn't his anymore, didn't want to be his, and probably would never be his again. So Finn grabbed the nearest beer and started drinking.

"Ah, are you sure you want to be drinking like that?" Blaine asked cautiously, walking up to Finn. "I don't care, but some people might, seeing as you're like, our teacher practically."

"Yeah, well, I don't really feel like a teacher at the moment," Finn said savagely. "I mean, did you see her? See them? I had to watch him stick his tongue down her throat, she was all over him too. She's my ex-girlfriend. Hell, my ex-fiancée, and now she's a, a, exo-, exa-, exib…"

"Exhibitionist?" Blaine offered gently. "Yeah, I guess it sucks to see your ex makeout with a new guy, but it's life Finn. Have your brooding beer session now, but don't let it keep you down. I mean, she had to watch you get back with Quinn, and makeout with her, and she survived. You're going to be fine."

Blaine walked off, feeling that his job as a good friend was done, which it was. Finn however wasn't dwelling on the useful advice Blaine had given him, but on the thought of Quinn.

The party progressed, the hour got later, the songs continued, and the alcohol continued to flow.

On one side of the room, Brody had been accosted by Sugar, who was sitting in the lap of Artie's wheelchair.

"So, see Mercedes and Sam over there? Yeah, well they had this fling, then he went away, then he came back, she became a cheater," Sugar explained drunkenly. "Sam also dated Quinn, and Santana. She like, dumped him for this guy who use to beat up Kurt, now he's gay, she's gay. And Quinn, she cheated on Sam to be with Finn, then he dumped her, it's like a TV show. Puck, he's slept with like, everyone."

"Even with you?" Brody asked sombrely, his eyes twinkling. The sordid details of the clubs dating history were very amusing coming from the girl with the funny voice.

"No, not me, it's not like he didn't try though," Sugar replied importantly.

"That's right baby, you're smokin'," Artie added, sliding a hand under her shirt.

Sugar giggled and kissed him.

"Oh, I almost forgot Rachel. She dated Puck, then Finn, the Jesse St Jackass, then Finn, then she cheated on Finn with Puck because he slept with Santana. Oh, and she made out with Blaine!" Sugar said excitedly, enjoying recounting more outrageous details of the New Direction's history.

"Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend?" Brody asked in confusion. The last section of the conversation had been very confusing for him, hearing about Rachel's part in the shenanigans of the club's private life.

"The one and the same!" Artie supplied. "Come on Sugar, let's go somewhere quiet."

Sugar giggled and they wheeled off.

"Don't worry about whatever she said," Mercedes said, sitting down next to Brody. "She's a massive gossip. I mean, most of it's based on reality, but if you want the real, sober truth, ask Rachel."

"I'm not too worried, just confused," Brody replied. "I don't care what Rachel got up to in high school. I mean, who didn't get up to at least a few things?"

"You're too right there," Mercedes agreed with a gleaming smile. "Oh my God, oh my God, not again!"

Brody looked in concern at Mercedes, who'd buried her face in her hands.

Mercedes was in fact right to be moaning, for Finn and Quinn were making out, for what was probably their eightieth reunion. However, this time was different.

Finn had grabbed Quinn and pulled her close to him, and was kissing her drunkenly.

Quinn pushed him away as best as she could and exclaimed, "Get off me, Finn!"

Finn however wasn't interested in stopping, or at least, was too drunk to care.

Sam, Puck **and** Joe all seemed to care a lot though.

Sam and Joe raced over and pulled Finn off Quinn and Puck landed a sound punch to Finn's jaw.

"What the hell, dude?" Puck asked irately.

"I think it's time we went home," Kurt decided, coming over to survey the damage. Finn, who's head was hung in defeat, didn't seem against the idea. "Blaine, you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine, Kurt and Finn all made a speedy exist, while Mercedes and Tina set about making sure Quinn was alright.

Marley, Jake and Unique seemed to be extremely intrigued by it, judging by the furious whispering and intent staring that was going on.

Rachel had her hands full making sure everyone else wasn't bothered and keeping the party going.

She surveyed the room quickly and sighed. Well, it was kind of tradition for the New Directions to have some sort of drama, wherever they were.

**AN: Well, what did you think? I bet you weren't exactly expecting things to turn out as they did!**

**Up next, some _alone_ time for Brochel, and some more romantic dramas!**

**Also, one week until my birthday, kind of looking forward to it!**

**Please review, I LOVE getting your reviews, they have given my some great ideas :)**


	23. Chapter 23 You Must Love Me

**AN: Thanks everyone for the great reviews, and thanks especially for the early birthday wishes :) In advance, please don't hate me for the later part of this chapter. I hope the first part makes up for it. By the way, there's nothing graphic in here, it stays within the T rating guidelines.**

**Chapter 23 – You Must Love Me**

"Wow, what a night," Rachel said, after she had ushered Brittany and Santana, the last two, out the door.

"Yeah, you guys sure know how to party in Lima," Brody teased.

"You must thing we're a bunch of immature idiots who love drama," Rachel said ruefully.

"No, not really. Secretly, I'm kind of glad Finn hooked up with someone else," Brody said in an exaggerated whisper. "Of course, I'm sorry your friend Quinn didn't seem to enjoy it that much. I did hear that they use to date though. Actually, I think I heard the whole history of your glee club's dating life, from Sugar."

"Oh my God," Rachel said, covering her face with her hands. "You might have liked us before, but now you're going to think we belong with little men wearing white coats, especially me."

"No, I don't. Well, I'm actually not too sure about Sugar, but I'm not worried about you. I know you, I–, I love you. If you want to tell me about who you dated in high school, fine. If you don't that's fine too. But I don't want to talk about any of that now. I'm here with you, alone, where we're sure not to be interrupted, for what seems like the first time in forever," Brody said intensely, cupping her face with one hand.

"You love me?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do. I really do," Brody admitted, smiling tenderly at her.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest, but she also felt conflicted and it showed on her face.

"It's okay, Rachel. I don't expect you to say it back, and especially not because we're about to do what we're going to do. I only want you to say it when you're ready to say it," Brody said reassuringly.

"I want to say it, I really do. It's just, I don't think I can yet. I care about you so much, and I'm ready to do this with you, but I just can't say it yet," Rachel said a little sadly.

Brody smiled gently and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know, it's okay, I told you that. And now, maybe you should ease up on the talking. At least, I plan to," he said meaningfully, kissing her deeply.

A few minutes later Rachel said breathily, "Wait. I think we should continue this upstairs, in my room."

Brody nodded, and let Rachel lead him up the stairs and to her room.

Rachel flicked on the lights to reveal her soft, yellow room to Brody for the first time.

"It's very you, some of the old you and some of the new you," Brody remarked.

"I don't really want to talk now," Rachel said in a seductive tone, and with that she quickly turned off the main light and turned on a low lighted lamp.

Brody needed no further invitation to continue kissing Rachel and leaned down at captured her lips heatedly. He kept kissing her as they made their way towards her bed.

His shirt was the first thing to hit the floor. She kicked her shoes off next, then he quickly tossed his aside. Next came the sparkling navy blue top with a plunging V neckline that had been driving Brody, and Finn, crazy all night.

Soon Rachel pushed her tight, black miniskirt to the floor, and made quick work of unbuckling and removing Brody's jeans, leaving them both in their underwear.

Brody trailed kisses along Rachel's collar bone as she pushed her body closer to his.

A little while later Rachel stopped and said, between laboured breaths, "Brody, I'm, I'm…"

"You're what?" Brody asked, curious at her interruption.

"I'm not a virgin," Rachel said in a rush. "But I'm not experience."

"That's alright," Brody said, planting another kiss on her lips. "I'm not with you because of whatever sexual experience you do or don't have, I'm with you because I love you."

Rachel smiled softly, reassured, then resumed kissing Brody passionately.

Some time later the light was switched off and Rachel leaned her head on Brody's slightly sweaty chest.

"That was amazing, you're amazing," Brody said huskily, pressing a gentle kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"You too," Rachel murmured sleepily.

"I love you," Brody replied, and they were both asleep within minutes.

They both slept soundly until Rachel was woken up by a pounding on the front door late the next morning.

She could tell it was late because the sun was fairly bright through her drapes, and it didn't get that bright in November until late.

She quickly slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Brody, and put a bra and panties on and shrugged into a bathrobe and slippers.

The banging on the front door continued and Rachel raced down the stairs to answer it, wondering what on earth was the matter, and hoping it wasn't something perilous.

As she went, she noticed the house wasn't a mess, for which she was very grateful. No one had gotten too wasted so the house hadn't been trashed, and most of the mess was contained in the downstairs party room.

Rachel reached the door and opened it quickly to reveal a devastated looking Kurt.

"Kurt?" Rachel said in shock. "What's happened? Come inside, come on."

Kurt couldn't manage to say anything, and walked miserably inside.

"Blaine and I broke up," Kurt stated brokenly, then fresh tears began to course down his already tear streaked cheeks.

"Oh my God," Rachel said, aghast. She then pulled Kurt into her arms and held him tightly while he continued to cry.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Rachel asked quietly, when Kurt had stopped crying as violently. She hoped very much that Brody would keep on sleeping.

"Well, I dropped Finn home last night. Sorry about him, by the way. I'm sure he feels awful now," Kurt said morosely. "Anyway, Blaine and I left again once we'd put Finn safely in bed. We went off to you know, fool around, it was late, or really early I guess, and we finally had some time with each other. Things started off great, but then we both realised that things actually weren't right. We'd spent so long fooling ourselves, convincing everything would be fixed when we were together again, but they weren't."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, so, so, sorry," Rachel said sincerely, her heart hurting for him, and for Blaine. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It will help to get it out of my system," Kurt replied grimly. "I guess there was no spark while we were fooling around, then when we stopped we got in to an argument about who didn't care enough to put enough effort into our relationship. We yelled, called names, made accusations. It got pretty ugly. In the end it came down to the fact that I guess we're not in love anymore, or at least not enough to make a real effort. He said goodbye to me, and I, I said goodbye to him."

This statement brought fresh tears trickling down Kurt's cheeks and he said, "I once told him I was never saying goodbye to him, and I just did. It was so final, so brutal. He was my first real love, he might be my only love, and it's all over, just like that. He dropped me home afterwards and I tried to sleep, but I just kept crying, and then I came over here. I had to see you," Kurt explained.

Rachel hugged Kurt fiercely and said, "You can always, always come to me, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where."

"No matter who's upstairs in your bed?" Kurt asked in a watery tone, a wobbly smile on his face. "Yeah, I remembered he was staying over. I'm sorry I interrupted that."

"Don't worry, he's asleep," Rachel replied quickly. "Besides, he knows you're my best friend, he wouldn't stop me from comforting you when you need it."

"Thanks Rachel, you really come through when you have to, Diva," Kurt said affectionately.

Rachel was about to answer when there was another loud knock on the door.

Kurt and Rachel looked with puzzled expressions at one another.

"Blaine?" Rachel suggested in a tentative voice.

"Finn?" Kurt countered in a worried tone.

"I'll go see before it wakes Brody up," Rachel decided, standing and heading for the door, her robe wrapped closely around her.

"Santana?" Rachel said in astonishment, as Santana breezed in through the open door.

Santana looked irate and upset, compared to the distraught picture Kurt had made on the doorstep a half hour ago.

"Britt and I broke up. I don't want to talk about it," Santana announced grumpily. "I mean, we try for months to make long distance work, I get back and finally get to see her and that's when it all comes crashing down."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Rachel asked, smothering a smile, and preparing to take a bumpy ride of the Lima Heights express.

"Shut up, Berry! I don't. It's just, I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea, trying to last the long distance thing. I love Britt, she taught me what love actually is, and for that to happen we actually needed to be in the same state! Now we're 600 miles apart and it just doesn't work! I can't meet her needs, she can't meet mine," Santana ranted, slipping into a Spanish swear word occasionally.

"I went down to get a coffee today before I went to pick Britt up at her house, and this cute girl served me, and flirted with me, and I flirted back, and I liked it. It's so stupid, I've been fighting other attractions to stay loyal to my girlfriend who I love, and it takes coming back to Lima to realise that breaking up is the best thing for us. I told her that, but it terms that Britt understands. It went better than I expected, but I think she's going to be pretty messed up for the next few days," Santana told them, still very aggravated. "Wait, Kurt, what's up with you? You look awful."

"Thanks Santana," Kurt said, managing a dry tone. "Blaine and I broke up."

"Oh my God," Santana said in flat voice. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I understand, I really do."

At this both Kurt and Santana both started to laugh. Well, at first they giggled, then they laughed, loud and hard.

Rachel looked at them, shocked for the third time that morning. Then she realised what was going on. They weren't really finding amusement in their situation, it was an outpouring of emotion, for they were slightly hysterical with the pressure of too many emotions coursing through them. They had decided that laughter through tears would be the better option.

When they had stopped Santana said, "How did we get here, like this?"

"I don't know," Kurt said sadly. "I do know that I'm going to spend the next months thinking obsessively about it to figure it out."

"And to top it off, Berry has her new boyfriend upstairs, and probably finally did him last night," Santana added sardonically, looking hopefully at Rachel.

Rachel decided the kindest thing she could do for Santana would to distract her with the some of the details of the recent developments in her relationship with Brody.

**AN: Well, thoughts? I didn't want to end things the way the show did, I went for a less heart wrenching approach, I hope. Santana getting fired up is always amusing, to some degree.**

**Please review, I love hearing all your thoughts :)**


	24. Chapter 24 Fate Intervenes

**AN: Thanks for being so patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I've also removed the Author's Note chapter so that all the chapters match up. Plus, I've actually made a few changes to the last chapter, I few things didn't quite sit right with me, and I'd also made an error (about the colour of Rachel's room). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 24 – Fate Intervenes**

"It's good to be back," Rachel said in relief, as she Kurt and Santana set their suitcases down in the apartment on Sunday night in Brooklyn.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've never felt so suffocated in Lima as I did today and yesterday," Kurt admitted with chagrin.

"I know, and that's saying something," Santana agreed ruefully.

"Even I didn't get out of Lima unscathed," Rachel added with irritation. "Oh my God, I hate Ben Jacob Israel, **so** much."

Santana let out a quick laugh, and Kurt bit back a chuckle.

"I can't believe he turned up on your doorstep this morning, pleading for you to take a chance on him," Kurt said in amusement. "Oh wait, I can believe it! He's a complete whack job."

"I bet your dads flipped," Santana remarked.

"Actually they didn't. They started laughing, then went into another room and left me to fend Jacob off by myself," Rachel huffed petulantly.

"Tell us again how you did it," Kurt implored, as they all flopped down on the couch.

"Very painfully," Rachel said dramatically.

"I would've just thrown something at him. Britt did the other week," Santana remarked, then grimaced at the unconscious inclusion of her ex-girlfriend in their conversation.

"I just told him to go away, but he wouldn't take no for an answer! He actually pushed his way inside and professed his undying love for me. I almost threw up, which is saying something for me, I just can't throw up, no gag reflex you know. Anyway, in the end I decided to try a different tactic. I told him that as much as I'd like for us to be together, it just wasn't possible while I was in New York, training to be on Broadway," Rachel explained. "He understood and left defeated, then I closed the door as started howling with laughter."

Kurt and Santana started laughing at that, and Rachel joined in.

"Well, at least everything else is good, Brody loves you, you've still got your place at NYADA, you've got the musical to work on," Kurt summarised cheerfully.

"So true," Rachel agreed. "In fact, I should unpack and go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow with rehearsals. See you tomorrow, you two. Sleep well."

"Night Rachel," Santana and Kurt chorused before they both headed for the kitchen, presumably to find some chocolate.

The next day Rachel survived her class with Cassandra, which wasn't much comfort seeing as she knew she had rehearsal with her later in the day.

After her dance class Rachel spent some time learning her lines for _Evita_ and then did some independent dance work. She didn't have much time to spend on lunch, so she didn't see Brody until they met up in the auditorium for the scheduled rehearsal for the _Evita_ class.

Monday's were always devoted to learning routines and practicing them until Cassandra deemed everything perfect, which resulted in long and gruelling practices. The only small mercy was that Cassandra seemed to be quite fond of Chloe, who was playing the lead, so she wasn't a massive bitch all of the time.

"Hey babe," Brody said, kissing Rachel in greeting. "I missed you so much."

"You spent practically all of the last five days with me," Rachel protested, smiling.

"Exactly," Brody countered, kissing her again.

"Speaking of the last five days, I just wanted to thank you again for being so understanding on Saturday morning. Having your two roommates turn up crying and raging isn't the normal thing to happen after your boyfriend first spends the night," Rachel said with chagrin and a little amusement.

"No, it was fine, and it made an already wonderful experience extra memorable," Brody replied with a chuckle. "On that note, I was thinking you might like to stay the night tonight? Aaron is staying at Lisa's."

Rachel nodded, her breath hitching a little and she leaned in closer to him, inviting him to kiss her again.

Brody naturally obliged, and they quite forgot where they were, and continued to kiss in the back of the auditorium.

"Enough with the public displays of affection. I do not tolerate them," Cassandra said irritably, entering the auditorium. "So stop distracting Brody, Schwimmer, and let him get up on the stage now, we're about to start."

Brody and Rachel sprang apart and Rachel glared at Cassandra's back as the dance teacher walked towards the stage.

You'd better get up here too Schwimmer, so you can watch attentively from the wings," Cassandra added nastily.

Rachel clenched her fists tightly, willing herself not to make a rude retort and said, "Yes, Miss July."

Both Brody and Rachel followed Cassandra to the stage and the rehearsal presently commenced.

Rachel was watching from the wings, as directed, and was paying close attention to the dance routine being practised. She had to make a special effort not to such enjoy watching Brody dance, but to pay attention to what Chloe did, how she moved and how she was being instructed to move and the steps she was learning.

"Anthony, don't be so rough when you lift her. You don't want to give bruises," Cassandra reprimanded a dancer in the ensemble who was involved in lifting Chloe during a routine. "Try it again."

Anthony accordingly tried again.

Chloe ran towards him and Anthony moved to lift her up into the air, which he managed. However, in an attempt to be more gentle, he lost his grip on Chloe who came crashing to the hard, wooden floor with a sickening crack.

Everyone on the stage and backstage stopped, especially at the anguished cry of pain that Chloe gave.

"What have you done?" Cassandra roared at the poor Anthony, before moving quickly to Chloe's side.

Brody and several other cast members rushed over as well to check on the musical's lead, and Rachel hovered near by, anxiously surveying the damage.

"Do you think you can move?" Cassandra asked in a concerned tone.

"No," Chloe answered in a pained whisper. "I think my leg is broken."

"Well, that's that then," Cassandra said grimly. "Anthony you had better go and call an ambulance. I mean now, not next millennium. Move!"

Anthony scurried off, presumably to get his phone, and Cassandra turned around, apparently looking for something.

"Schwimmer!" Cassandra exclaimed, her voice harsh.

"Yes, Miss July?" Rachel said.

"Schwimmer, I guess this means you're the lead now," Cassandra said tiredly and in defeat.

"Yes, Miss July," Rachel said, maintaining a composure that didn't expose her true feelings of excitement.

"You better have being paying attention in rehearsals these last weeks and learning your lines or you're going to wish you'd never been born," Cassandra said menacingly. "You'll step in as soon as poor Chloe has been taken away and we'll see if you're up to speed."

Rachel looked quickly in Brody's direction and he gave her an encouraging look.

As soon as the paramedics came and saw to Chloe, the rehearsal recommenced and Rachel set her face determinedly and set about showing Cassandra that she could play Eva.

Some time later, the drama filled rehearsal ended and the students were free to leave.

Rachel and Brody walked out together, both exhausted, but particularly Rachel, after her first time rehearsing as the lead.

"You were great, Rachel," Brody told her supportively. "Especially seeing as how everything unfolded in there."

"No, I can't have excuses made for me, Brody. I need to be as good as Chloe, I need to be better. It shouldn't matter that I wasn't the first choice, I'm the lead now and I need to perform like the lead," Rachel said a little feverishly.

"I didn't say exceptions should be made for you, Rachel," Brody countered a little testily. "I just said that you were extra good in light of things. Just try to take a compliment without your competitive nature getting in the way."

"Fine," Rachel said shortly. "I'm sorry, but I shouldn't stay over tonight. I need to get home, work on my lines and songs. And homework."

At Brody's hurt expression Rachel immediately felt penitent. "I'm sorry for behaving like such a brat. I'm afraid that's what I really am, a spoiled, bratty diva. I don't know how you put up with me," Rachel said contritely.

"It's because I love you," Brody said softly. "And you're more than just a spoiled, bratty diva. You're beautiful and talented and sexy, and do you want to rethink staying the night?"

"I really would like to stay the night," Rachel said wistfully. "But I actually do need to go home tonight, after this afternoon. How about next time Aaron is away?"

"Count on it," Brody said seriously. "I hate having roommates."

"I love Kurt and Santana, but it does make finding time to be alone pretty difficult," Rachel agreed.

"We'll find some time soon, this week, just for us," Brody promised. "But it's late now, and you should get home, have some dinner and do your homework, as should I."

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Rachel said softly, kissing Brody sweetly on the lips.

She walked away quickly, headed for the Subway.

Brody watched her leave, aching a little. Now that he'd experienced **everything** with Rachel, a kiss just left him wanting more.

Rachel arrived home to find only Santana at the apartment. Kurt was still at work, he frequently had late nights there, but he didn't mind, he loved working with Isabelle, and on the work they did.

"Berry! What's your news? You can't send a text message like that and not tell me what's going on!" Santana exclaimed as Rachel let herself into the apartment.

"Okay, this might sound awful, but it's such good news, I can't help but be excited," Rachel squealed. "And I can't wait for Kurt, so I'll just tell you. Chloe, who was playing Eva, fell and broke her leg during rehearsals today, so I'm playing Eva now!"

"Oh my God, Rachel, that's amazing. I mean, it sucks for that Chloe girl, but I didn't think she was that great anyway," Santana said, giving Rachel a quick hug. "Kurt's going to be so happy for you, I'm sure he'll run out and buy some form of dessert."

"He probably will," Rachel agreed. "I don't care though, I get really hungry after long rehearsals."

"Well, I probably shouldn't eat any more junk food. Kurt and I have been overdoing the whole post break up chocolate thing. I don't want to look like a whale for my AMDA audition," Santana said grimly.

"When is your audition?" Rachel asked.

"I'm to go in Tuesday, December 4th," Santana replied.

"That's not too far away then. How are you going, preparing? I'm so sorry I haven't asked recently. The musical isn't until just before the end of the semester, which is almost a month away, but there's so much to do and rehearsals have made my schedule so much busier," Rachel explained.

"And it's going to be even more crowded when you have to add in booty calls from the hunky Brody," Santana teased.

"He's not a booty call kind of guy," Rachel protested indignantly. "He did ask me to stay the night tonight though."

"Of course, there's no guy around that won't want his girlfriend to stay over, especially when they start sleeping together," Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, I asked you about your audition preparation," Rachel said, returning their previous topic.

"Oh, right. Yeah, it's going well. If you wouldn't mind, could you listen to my song at some point?" Santana asked, almost bashfully, for her.

"You think I'd let you audition without letting me hear it first?" Rachel asked teasingly. "Of course I want to hear you sing! What are you singing? I'll listen to you for hours if you want me too. We're going to make sure you get accepted for AMDA for next semester. After all, they only accept a couple of people mid year."

"Rachel, I know, trust me," Santana said in mild irritation. "Well, I'm going to sing _Skinny Love_, Birdy's cover of the Bon Iver song. I know it's not from a musical, but I'm not auditioning for the musical theatre program."

"Yeah, no, that song is a great choice. I mean, it has been very popular recently, but it won't have been over done because most people audition with a song from a musical. That song is great for your voice and you're great at conveying emotion. I can't wait to hear it," Rachel said excitedly, thoroughly interested in the new project.

Then the front door rattled, then opened to reveal Kurt.

Rachel actually ran towards him and exclaimed, "Kurt I'm going to play Eva! Chloe broke her leg! I get to play Eva!"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Also, I have a job interview tomorrow!**

**Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Got Me Feeling So Right

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favourites! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 25 – Got Me Feeling So Right**

When Rachel arrived home on Wednesday evening she was tired after a long rehearsal for _Evita_. The musical was just over two weeks away and rehearsals were getting crazy, especially as she was now playing Eva. Rachel was very much looking forward to Christmas Break, the time off was just what she would be needing.

She went and set her things down in her corner of the apartment before returning to the main area where Kurt and Santana were.

It was at this point that she noticed their appearances. Both were dressed very nicely, a going out of the town kind of nice. Kurt was wearing a sharp, grey suit paired with a dark blue, patterned scarf. Santana was wearing a little red dress with black stilettos.

"What you two up to?" Rachel asked curiously, sinking down onto the couch and curling up.

"We're going out on the town! We're getting back in the game. It's this or sitting here eating chocolate like losers," Santana declared. "This girl at work told me about a bar around here called Metropolitan. It's a gay bar and it's supposed to be really great, so Kurt and I are going to check it out."

"Her friend even hooked us up with fake IDs," Kurt added excitedly. "So we don't have to rely on Santana's powers of persuasion, other wise known as her boobs, to get us drinks."

"Not that anyone could think you're twenty one," Santana told him dryly. "You barely look twelve."

"That's not true!" Kurt retorted indignantly.

"Yeah, he looks at least fifteen," Rachel said teasingly.

Santana laughed, a real laugh, something that had been missing since her break up with Brittany.

"So, want to come with us?" Santana asked mischievously.

"I love you guys, but I think I'll stay here. I'm exhausted and I've still got homework to do for tomorrow," Rachel answered. "But have fun, and don't do anything too stupid. You both have work tomorrow, remember? If I don't hear you come in by 3 I'm going to check up on you!"

"Oh, we'll be back by then, Rach," Kurt said airily. "Isabelle may be a great boss but I don't think she'd appreciate me arriving late and hungover."

"I hate to say it, but Kurt's right. We're just going out to get out of the apartment, have a bit of fun. I promise not to let Kurt, or myself get wasted," Santana promised seriously, her bright eyes twinkling.

Rachel was relieved to see them in such good moods and was quite grateful to have the apartment to herself for the night.

"Okay, well, have fun, and I'll see you both tomorrow!" Rachel said cheerfully, standing with as much energy as possible to go and get her homework.

"Bye Rachel," Kurt said, as he and Santana headed for the door.

"Bye Little Miss Overachiever!" Santana said cheerfully and they were gone.

Rachel ignored Santana's light hearted dig. So what if she was an overachiever? It's what made her successful, it's what would make her a famous Broadway access. She had dreams and goals and she worked for them, and nothing could get in her way, even Brody. Brody was proving to be a distraction, and an enjoyable one at that. There had been a time when Rachel thought that anything that distracted her from her goals was a bad thing, but now she was learning that having balance, and fun, in her life was important. Brody provided that and Rachel was very much enjoying it.

Now however, it was work time, and Rachel pulled out her sheet music for _Eva's Final Broadcast_ and began to practice the song.

Naturally Rachel had learnt all the lyrics and music long ago, but she still had to work long and hard over every song to make her performance flawless, for she would be flawless. Fate had handed her the gift of the lead instead of the understudy, and she would deliver an incredible performance. NYADA would realise that she was a star, the audience would be in awe and Cassandra July would realise that she was one of the two who would make it.

The next day Rachel and Brody were sitting together, after their class with Madame Tibideaux. Rachel was leaning into Brody's side and he had his arm around her, and they were looking at one another and talking to each other as only lovers do.

"You know, rehearsals are so much better now that you're Eva, they're hardly like work anymore, especially when I get to rehearse kissing you," Brody said, placing a soft kiss on her lips to prove the point. "And watching you dance is so sexy. Seeing the look on Cassandra's face is almost as good as watching you. It's like she can't decide whether to be impressed with you, or hate you because you're so good now."

"Oh, stop it, you," Rachel said through lowered lashes, loving his praise. "I wish she'd just choose to be impressed, though. I don't want to hate her, but she makes it hard for me not to. I can't imagine why she persists in hating me, not when I'm making such a effort."

Brody's answer was to say, "Don't both trying to understand her, it will just make you angry and tired."

"That's very true," Rachel agreed with a small sigh.

"So I was thinking," Brody began.

"You were thinking?" Rachel interrupted, feigning shock. "Careful, don't hurt yourself!"

"Hey," Brody said, feigning a look of deep hurt. "But seriously, how about we go to Callbacks tomorrow night? Bring Santana and Kurt too. It'll be a great way to unwind after the week of rehearsals, and I can spend some time getting to know your friends."

"I don't think I should, Brody," Rachel protested mildly. "I have homework to do, lines to learn off by heart. I mean, there is no such thing as being underprepared. There'll be plenty of time to do fun things during the Christmas Break."

"Rachel, you're going to snap if you keep working this hard all the time," Brody countered. "You can take one evening off, you should take one evening off. You'll burn out if you don't."

"I won't burn out!" Rachel retorted. "I won't get where I need to be without hard work. No one became successful by having fun, well, maybe a few people did, but you know what I mean."

"Rachel, you work harder than pretty much anyone I know, and I've also seen people work without a break and they crash and burn in the end. I don't want that to happen to you. I just want to spend a few hours with my sexy girlfriend and her friends on a Friday night," Brody reasoned calmly.

Rachel took a few deep, calming breaths and remembered her rational thoughts from the night before about balance, then said, "Okay, going to Callbacks does sound like a good idea. I'll invite Kurt and Santana too."

Brody smiled at her then, an easy, relieved smile and said, "Great. I suppose you're just going to make me meet you there, instead of letting me pick you up?"

"You know I would love for you to pick me up, but it's just a silly waste of time," Rachel replied. "Do you want to meet for dinner before we go to Callbacks?"

"It's up to you," Brody said charmingly.

"Well, I might just have a bite to eat at home and we can all meet you there?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure," Brody agreed. "Want to go grab some lunch now before your next class?"

"Okay, but only something light. I don't really like to eat heaps before a class with Cassie," Rachel replied.

Brody and Rachel had lunch, then Rachel went to her dance class, then they had a rehearsal for _Evita_. The cast rehearsed all together Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursday, and they did plenty of independent work and work in small groups as well. Opening night was almost two weeks away, so they were up to the stage where they rehearsed chunks of each act at a time, moulding the acting, singing and dancing elements together that they'd been working on separately.

Rachel got home and found Kurt and Santana home already, sitting in front of the TV, but not really watching it.

"You two look exhausted," Rachel greeted them cheerfully. "Big night? I heard you come in just before two."

"It was…interesting," Kurt said slowly. "And it's safe to say I'll leave late night for the weekend from now on. But it was good to get out of the house."

"Oh Porcelain, you didn't even really let loose!" Santana protested.

"Yes I did, I went out and talked to new guys! Just because I didn't makeout with someone, unlike you," Kurt retorted good naturedly.

"So, you had a good night, Santana," Rachel said with a smile. It would be interested to see what Santana got up to, now that she was out of the closet, single and in a big, new city.

"Yes I did," Santana said with satisfaction. "And I have a date for Saturday night."

"Wow, that was fast," Rachel said, trying to hide her shock.

"It's just a date, we're not getting married," Santana said pointedly.

"Okay. Well, Brody and I are going to Callbacks tomorrow night, and we wanted to know if you and Kurt would come too?" Rachel asked.

"Of course! I've been dying to go!" Kurt exclaimed. "Especially when I was planning to go to NYADA, but it will still be amazing."

"Sure, sounds good. We can show them how you sing a real duet, Berry," Santana said.

"Of course I'll sing with you," Rachel said, focusing on that aspect, rather than addressing the point that most people at NYADA were very good singers, and could sing a great duet as well.

Accordingly, Friday night found Rachel, Brody, Santana and Kurt walking into Callbacks together.

There was another good crowd, and a guy and a girl were singing _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_ by P!nk.

"This place is great!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good spot," Brody agreed congenially. "Are you going to sing tonight?"

"I don't think so, but Santana and Rachel are. If you thought Mercedes and Santana were good together in Lima, wait until you hear these two. It's something else," Kurt told Brody seriously.

Brody looked at his girlfriend, who was busily talking with Santana. Rachel was wearing an embellished green mini dress with a pair of nude heels. She had been wearing a heavy coat over the top, as it was the last day of November, but she'd left that in the cloakroom in the front. Santana looked just as appealing, wearing a short, white pencil skirt, with a bright, floral peplum top and purple heels. Yes, the girls would make quite a sensation when they sang.

"So, what are you two singing tonight?" Brody asked the girls, as the four of them sat down at a table.

"Who told you?" Rachel asked disappointedly. "We were going to surprise you."

Brody stayed quiet and Kurt looked guilty.

"Of course it was Kurt," Santana said in amusement. "I mean, who else could have anyway? We're not telling you what we're singing, that can at least be a surprise."

Brody chuckled and said, "Well, who wants drinks then?"

"Oh, I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri," Santana said immediately, and Rachel and Kurt added their orders after her.

When Brody returned to the table Santana said, "So, are you going to sing tonight? After hearing you sing with Rachel we should get to hear you on your own."

"I might sing something," Brody said noncommittally.

"Well, we're going to sing now," Rachel announced, finishing her drink.

Santana followed suit and walked with Rachel to the stage.

Santana spoke to the pianist and she and Rachel grabbed a microphone each.

"I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. You're like a shot of pure gold, I think I'm 'bout to explode," Santana sang.

Most of the people in the room had trained their eyes on Santana, curious at who the new comer on the stage with Rachel Berry was.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there. Don't you know? You spin me out of control," Rachel continued moving in time with the music.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. We can do this all night, damn this love is skin tight. Baby, come on," Santana sang, her hips moving invitingly to the music.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Boom me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm. Baby, come on! Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," Rachel sang, dancing a little with Santana.

"Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino. Every second is a highlight. When we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino," Rachel and Santana sang together.

The occupants of the room, particularly the males, were very much interested by the performance they were being given. Brody would have been very bothered by the lecherous looks on the other guys faces if he hadn't been so focused on watching his girlfriend and her friend sing.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your chin," Kurt said in amusement. "And wait until you home to finish whatever dirty fantasies you're indulging."

Brody looked like a child who'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He looked as if he was about to actually wipe his chin, but stopped, realising Kurt was just enjoying giving him a hard time.

Kurt couldn't have actually known that Brody's mind was straying towards the gutter, what with his very hot girlfriend, and her very hot lesbian friend singing and dancing to a song like Domino. It was a pretty safe assumption that it was though, which was obviously why Kurt had made the remark.

"Every second is a highlight. When we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino," Rachel and Santana sang together, as they finished the song.

There was plenty of clapping and whistling as Santana and Rachel walked back to Brody and Kurt, and Brody made a point of kissing his girlfriend thoroughly, both because he very much wanted to and to remind people that she was taken.

"Well Santana, I think you've well and truly made your mark on Callbacks," Kurt said dryly.

Santana grinned. There was nothing she liked more than performing to people who clearly adored her.

"So Brody, are you going to go and sing your song for Rachel now?" Kurt asked leadingly.

Rachel and Santana both looked expectantly at Brody, who just grinned.

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**

**Thoughts? Any suggestions for what Brody should sing to Rachel? I have a song I can use, but if someone suggests something perfect I'll use that :)**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 From Good to Bad

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews everyone :) I couldn't really find a song that suited exactly, but the one I chose worked well enough in the end, I think.**

**Also, belated note (1 hour after original posting), I have not read Torn Between Two Lovers, so anything mentioned in this chapter is not a stolen idea, but one that I created after seeing people interact on Glee :)**

**Chapter 26 – From Good to Bad in the Blink of an Eye**

On Monday afternoon Rachel was waiting in the wings to come onto the stage, and while she was waiting she was reminiscing over Friday night.

When Brody had stood up to go and sing he'd whispered in her ear, "This song may seem cliché, but it says what I want to say to you, plus, it's kind of an awesome song."

Rachel had waited in anticipation, and when U2's _All I Want Is You _started to play, her heart began to thump. Yes, many people had covered the song, but Brody was singing it to her, for her, and it sounded beautiful.

Rachel sighed happily at the memory of Brody's emotion filled voice, then was snapped out of her reverie by a grumpy sounding Cassandra July.

"Schwimmer, get on stage now!" Cassandra ordered.

Rachel rushed out on the stage prepared to perform _I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You_ with Brody.

They began the scene and the song, but half way through it Cassandra said, "Okay, just stop! This is awful. Schwimmer, you have no sex appeal at all, and from what I hear you two are dating. Brody, if this is all she can manage when she's supposed to be sexy and enticing you must be pretty _lonely_."

Rachel looked shocked, then enraged. Brody looked purely uncomfortable. He had no idea whether to defend his girlfriend, or let their teacher yell at them.

"I mean, you could have, have had, **anyone**," Cassandra continued pointedly, looking at Brody meaningfully.

"Could you not do this here?" Brody asked quickly, giving her a hard look.

"Fine, but your girlfriend needs to work seriously on her acting, or she's going to lose the role and I'll end up playing Eva," Cassandra said threateningly. "Try that again, and Schwimmer, try to be at least slightly seductive."

Cassandra was quite content to finish her rant. She'd chewed out Rachel, and judging from the hurt and confusion on Rachel's face, she'd also started some havoc in Brody and Rachel's relationship.

Rachel was a very smart girl, so she'd easily worked out from Cassandra's not so subtle remarks, that she had some questions to ask Brody, and urgently. This made concentrating on the musical even harder, but once she got her mind into the role of Eva it actually provided a fairly good distraction, for the time being.

When the rehearsal finished Rachel stormed out of the auditorium as fast as she could. If Brody had been in the New Directions he would've been able to easily recognise the well known 'Rachel Berry Dramatic Exit'. Even still, he realised that Rachel was very upset, and things were probably about to get very ugly.

"Rachel, wait!" Brody called, running after her.

Cassandra watched with vengeful pleasure from the stage.

Rachel continued her dramatic storm out and Brody chased after her.

"Rachel, just stop, please!" Brody implored as he almost caught up to her. "This isn't the place, okay? Can we just go up to my room and talk?"

Rachel looked at the gathering crowd of students and nodded stiffly.

They made their way up to Brody's room in complete silence, a very different scene to their normal time together. Usually they talked and laughed, held hands, often pausing for kisses along the way.

Brody opened his dorm room, looked inside briefly then said, "Aaron isn't here. Come in."

Rachel stalked in and stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the room.

Brody stood opposite her, waiting for her to let loose, for she looked ready to explode.

"Rachel, just say whatever it is you want to say," Brody said tiredly.

Rachel's facial expression changed from irate, to broken and betrayed.

"What was Cassandra implying during rehearsal today Brody? What did she mean? Did something happen between you two?" Rachel asked fearfully.

Brody paused, thinking over his reply, then said simply and sadly, "Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know. Goodbye Brody," Rachel said in a choked voice, and moved to leave as quickly as possible.

But Brody sprung agilely in front of her and blocked the doorway.

"No, that's not all you need to know! You need to stay here and we're going to talk about this. It's what you do when you're in a relationship, when you care about the other person. You **talk**," Brody said forcefully.

"Fine. Talk," Rachel said unyieldingly.

"You need to know that what happened between Cassandra and I was a long time ago and it was a mistake," Brody began.

"A long time ago? It couldn't be any more than two years ago," Rachel scoffed.

"It was about eighteen months ago, towards the end of my freshman year. Cassandra, she favoured me a lot in class, spent extra time working with me, and well, one thing led to another. I was sucked into the allure of an older woman and the way she flattered things," Brody explained. "Things didn't last long, it wasn't right and summer had arrived. She tried to continue things the next year but I'd had enough time over the summer to clear my thoughts and I wasn't interest in having a romantic or physical relationship with her. That's all it was really, physical, not emotional. I'm not proud of what happened really, but it did."

Rachel looked stonily at him, she appeared very much unmoved.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but honestly, I had no idea how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you about a mistake I made in the past, particularly when I know how much you don't like Cassandra. I didn't want to ruin things with you before, or when, they'd barely begun," Brody said earnestly.

"Well, you may not have wanted that, but that's what's happened," Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears.

She rushed out of the room before he could see her cry, and he let her go. He'd said all he could say, all he could do now was give her space. Naturally, he'd only give her so much space until he made her talk to him. Until then, it would make rehearsing for the musical very awkward indeed.

Rachel stormed home as fast as possible, and sat seething on the Subway, impatient to get home so she could cry and rage in peace.

When her stop came she got off and walked towards their apartment quickly.

When she got there she let herself inside, closed the door, then sank to the floor, her back sliding down the door.

She started sobbing, great heart wrenching sobs that shook her frame. She'd put her heart on the line and had fallen hard for Brody, and just as had happened before she'd been let down, and it hurt. A lot.

Kurt and Santana both appeared from their 'rooms' at the sound of her crying.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked in concern as he crouched down at her side.

"Was that bitch of a Cassandra woman horrible to you again?" Santana asked angrily.

This made Rachel cry even harder, seeing as it related so closely to the truth.

"Rachel, can you just nod to let us know that no one is dead and that it's something personal?" Kurt asked carefully.

Rachel nodded and kept crying.

Kurt sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Santana sat down too and patted Rachel comfortingly.

A little while later Rachel made an effort to compose herself and began to speak.

"Brody was with Cassandra," Rachel said dully.

"He cheated on you?" Santana asked, outraged.

"No, he didn't. It was before we were together, in his freshman year. She started being mean to me, again, today in rehearsal, and left enough clues for me to figure it out. Brody and I fought about it, then I came home. We've been together almost two months, and we've been friends even longer, and he didn't manage to tell me," Rachel said brokenly. "He knows how much I hate her, and how much of a bitch she is to me, and he just kept it hidden, for her to use against me."

"Oh Rachel," Kurt said sadly, looking over Rachel's head at Santana, who looked about ready to switch into Lima Heights mode. "I'm not trying to defend him, but he obviously adores you and he probably had no idea how to tell you something that would hurt you so much."

"Yeah, sure Brody screwed up by being with her at all, but the real problem is that Cassandra bitch, trying to get between you. You see that's what she's trying to do? You can't let her! You have something great with Brody and you shouldn't let some has been ruin it," Santana advised, making a very valid point.

"She's right Rachel. Did you two break up, or just fight?" Kurt asked.

"It was a bad fight, but I didn't end things with him. It probably felt like I did though," Rachel said sadly. "I get that Cassandra is mostly to blame, but I still feel so hurt and betrayed by Brody."

Kurt could see that Rachel was going to stay sad about the whole awful affair, so he decided to change topics.

"Well, speaking of boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends, I had an email from Finn today. He just wanted to apologise again for his behaviour at your party. He's also apologised profusely to Quinn as well. He was such a mess the next morning," Kurt told Rachel. "This whole graduating and feeling lost has really upturned his world. I think he's starting to re-right it now though. Taking over the New Directions has been good for him, and working in the tyre shop. I guess the point of all that was to tell you that he's really sorry, and I don't think it's going to happen again. He's sorting his life out."

"I'm glad," Rachel said quietly.

"I'm kind of not," Santana announced surprisingly. "I would've loved to have gone all Lima Heights on his ass."

Kurt laughed and Rachel managed a small smile.

"Oh, Santana, your audition is tomorrow!" Rachel exclaimed. "Will you sing _Skinny Love_ for us now, kind of like a final dress rehearsal?"

"Sure, anything to cheer you up," Santana agreed.

She set the backing music up and sang for Kurt and Rachel.

"You're going to be just fine," Rachel said when Santana finished. "Better than fine."

"So will you," Santana replied. "This is what happens, Rachel. People fight, but they care about each other, so they work through it. You're not going to ignore Brody over this, you're going to talk to him about it, and tomorrow."

"Fine, tomorrow, after a good night's sleep," Rachel decided, knowing that Santana was right, and she really didn't want to lose Brody. He had hurt her, and it would take time to rebuild their relationship, but it was something she wanted to rebuild.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Thoughts?**

**Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Give Me Love

**AN: Sorry this is a day late! I've been super busy, I had my first day of Saturday sport in about 4 years, and it's my birthday today, so I've had no time to write :) Thanks for your patience and lovely reviews for the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one! The actual chapter coincidentally has 1993 words, which is the year I was born!**

**Chapter 27 – Give Me Love**

On Tuesday Rachel headed into NYADA for her morning acting class. Normally she would have stopped first to see Brody, but she really wasn't ready to face him, no matter what she'd said the day before to Santana and Kurt.

Rachel focused all her energy on her class, not thinking about the debacle her relationship with Brody had turned into.

Instead of going to see Brody to talk after her class, she found an empty practise room and set to practising her dances for _Evita_.

Eventually it came time for her to go to rehearsal, and she headed to the auditorium, a grim expression on her face.

Martin Thacker, the head of the Musical Theatre department was waiting on the stage, he was directing the musical. Madame Tibideaux had the final say on everything, but Mr Thacker was the director. Cassandra oversaw Mondays with all the dancing, and Mr Thacker took Tuesday and Thursday, with Madame Tibideaux appearing some times to help with specific things with the vocal performances.

Outside of their scenes, Rachel would not talk to Brody or make eye contact. She buried herself away, pretending to be absorbed in her lines when they were off stage.

Brody was torn, he wanted to go to her, to make her talk to him, but he also didn't want to pressure her, after all, he realised he'd hurt her greatly. By the end of practice Brody decided that as much he wanted to give her space, he needed to clear the air with her, to give her options so that she could make a choice. Twenty four hours with her ignoring him were twenty four hours too many.

Brody sent her a message, asking her to meet him in one of the practice rooms.

Rachel received the message, and an internal war began to wage in her mind.

She absolutely did not want to talk to Brody, she was still so hurt and mad, yet, she wanted things to work with him, she wanted a real, mature relationship with him and she couldn't have that if she childishly ignored him.

She had almost decided not to go and to head home, when she realised her feet had taken her to the hall off which the practice rooms were.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room where she could see Brody, reflected in the room's mirrors.

"Thanks for coming," Brody said quietly.

"I wasn't going to," Rachel admitted quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I know you probably need space, but I want to say a few things that are important. And first of all, I want to sing something to you," Brody told her. "Is that okay?"

Rachel nodded, trying to keep her face blank. Singing to her, he clearly want to make her cry.

The music started to play and Brody started to sing.

"Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone. Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt. Told you I'd let them go, and that I'll fight my corner. Maybe tonight I'll call you, after my blood turns into alcohol. No, I just wanna hold you," Brody sang, staring unwaveringly at Rachel, who dearly longed to look away, but just couldn't.

"Give a little time to me or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love. My, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love," Brody sang. By this point, Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks, splashing to the floor.

"Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more. And it's been a while but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go. You know I'll fight my corner, and that tonight I'll call you, after my blood is drowning in alcohol. No I just wanna hold you," Brody sang, his heart aching as he watched Rachel cry. He wanted to hold her so much, but her body language indicated that she still needed physical space.

Brody finished the song, then knelt down on the floorboards next to Rachel, who was sitting on a chair. He took one of her hands in his, and took it as a good sign that she didn't tense up or pull away.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry that I hurt you by not being open with you about what happened between Cassandra and me, and about the way you found out. I can't believe she actually said the things she did. If I could go back and change what happened between us, I would, because it would mean I wouldn't have hurt you. I wanted to give you space to breathe, but a day was as much as I could manage. I want us to either talk about this, to repair our relationship, or you've got to let me go, otherwise it's not fair on either of us. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone, and more than anything I want to be with you, I want to hold you," Brody told her sincerely, his voice ringing with true emotion.

You could see the raw emotion on Rachel's face, and she slipped off the chair and down onto the floor next to Brody.

"You can hold me," she said quietly, and he gathered her into his arms.

Rachel decided that she was ready to talk to him, but it would be easier if she could look into his chest and not his eyes.

"Rationally, I know that what you did with her wasn't meant to hurt me, and I guess I can understand you not telling me, I mean, I haven't gone into details about my part relationships. I suppose, the reason this hurts me so much, apart from the fact that I hate Cassandra because of the way she treats me, is that it's happened before, with Finn and Santana actually. Santana use to be an epic slut, she's slept with a lot of the guys from our school, and she took Finn's virginity, and he never told me. We weren't together at the time, I was with a guy called Jesse St. James, but we were together when I found out about Finn and Santana, and it hurt me a lot. It actually ruined our relationship. I cheated on him, in some sort of warped retaliation," Rachel explained quietly.

Brody stayed quiet, happy to listen to what she had to say, in fact, eager, he was very glad that Rachel was talking to him.

"You see," Rachel continued, "I use to hate Santana and she use to hate me. Most people actually use to hate me, to one degree or another. Anyway, so finding out about you and Cassandra, it was like it was happening all over again, the betrayal and hurt I felt in my high school relationships. One of my ex-boyfriends slept with my birth mother. Yeah, the same one who adopted his biological daughter."

"Sugar drunkenly explained some of your club's dating history, but I had no idea it was so complicated," Brody remarked. "She happened to say something about you and Blaine. Was that just a drunken mistake on her part?"

"Well, it was a drunken mistake, but not hers," Rachel said, managing a smile. "We got drunk at a party I had in junior year and ended up making out half the night. We even actually went on a date. But yeah, that really didn't last, and he and Kurt were very happy together for a long while."

"Right," Brody said, processing the information. "I'm glad you told me all that, especially about Santana and Finn. I'm so sorry that happened then, and I'm so sorry about how I made you feel. Do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

"I want to, I really want to," Rachel said slowly. "But it's going to take time, I'm not ready to rush back into things. I've been hurt so many times before, and sometimes I just rush back in to have my heart crushed again, but not this time. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, because I do, but we're going to have to take things slowly."

"I understand," Brody agreed quickly. He was relieved that Rachel was willing to work to rebuild their relationship. "If it's alright with you, I want to talk to Cassandra, to warn her not to try anything like that again. If it makes you feel better you can wait outside, but I really want to let her know exactly what I think of what she did."

"I'm fine with you doing that, I actually appreciate that, and I think I would like to wait outside, but unobtrusively. I don't need her to hate me anymore," Rachel replied.

"Tomorrow then?" Brody asked.

"Sure. But for now I need to go. Santana's home after her audition, or she will be when I get there, and she's making me wait until then to let me know how it went," Rachel told Brody.

"Okay. Can I call you tonight before bed, maybe find out how Santana went?" Brody asked.

"Of course," Rachel answered, as they both stood up.

Brody pressed a tender kiss to Rachel's forehead, and then she was gone. Brody was relieved that the stormy episode was over, but he also knew there was hard work ahead.

Rachel walked down the pavement towards the Subway. Her heart didn't exactly feel light and carefree, but she certainly felt less miserable than she had twenty four hours before. She felt she'd made the right choice, telling Brody she wanted to take time to rebuild things, the old Rachel would've just rushed back in, but the new Rachel was right to think that taking care to fix something important was a good idea.

When Rachel walked in the door Santana pounced on her and said, "Well, did you talk to Brody?"

"Santana Lopez, it's not the time! I want to hear about AMDA, right now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, it was great, I was amazing, they thought I was great, and their response will be in the mail by next week," Santana answered in a rush. "I killed it Berry. Now, tell me, did you talk to Brody?"

"Yes, I did. We talked about things, and I think it went well. We're going to fix things, take our time. And I explained some of my previous history, to help him understand why I acted the way I did," Rachel replied.

"I'm really proud of you," Santana said softly. "Don't look at me like that! I'm nice sometimes! It's just, we've all made such screw ups in our relationships, at one point or another, and I really don't want that to happen to you this time. I use to hate you, with your princessy ways, your superiority, but now I understand you, and what you've worked for, and I think you deserve everything, to be happy, and I think Brody is a large part of making you happy."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she said in a choked voice, "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say. Thank you. I love you."

The last part came out as a choked whisper, and Rachel hugged Santana tightly.

"I know, that was totally weird for me. I don't even know where it came from. I think I need to go yell and swear at some people in Spanish now," Santana replied with a shaky laugh.

"Well, don't offend anyone scary," Rachel warned her lightly.

"Never!" Santana replied, her vivacious face lighting up. "Now, how about we get dinner ready, so there'll be something when Hummel graces us with his presence?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that :) Let me know what you think in a review! **

**By the way, I will probably only be updating every two days for a little while, I have a job trial on Tuesday. There are about 12 chapters left, and an epilogue, which is partly written actually.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Everything I Do

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them, more than you probably all know! To the 'Guest' who discovered Give Me Love courtesy of the last chapter, I'm so thrilled! I love sharing music through this story :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 28 – Everything I Do, I Do For My Brown-Eyed Girl**

Wednesday afternoon found Rachel leaving one of the dancing studios after a class with Cassandra, and Brody stalking in.

As planned Rachel only slipped just outside of the classroom, leaning invisibly against the wall outside.

Upon his entrance Brody pulled the door to, leaving it open enough for Rachel to hear everything.

"Brody, so nice to see you," Cassandra said in an antagonistic tone.

"It's a pity I can't say the same," Brody replied severely. "What the hell were you thinking, saying those things in rehearsal on Monday? Aside from being completely unprofessional, you were rude and childish and a complete bitch. I can't even remember why I had any sort of a relationship with you, and I certainly regret anything we had now."

"Oh please, Brody. Stop being so self righteous. If your little girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, can't take hearing those things from me, she sure doesn't have what it takes to make it anywhere, but especially on Broadway. Criticism comes with the territory if you want to be famous. And as for regretting what we had? You couldn't possibly, I remember the things you said as we lay spent in your bed," Cassandra retorted.

"Rachel is still my girlfriend, no thanks to you. And as for having what it takes, we both know she has what it takes, and that's why you can't stand her. You don't want her to succeed, that's why you're so hard on her, too hard. I've seen you criticise other students, but you've gone further than that with Rachel. You hate her, and what you know she'll be, a star, so you insult her. Yes, criticism is part of this business, but not blind hatred and insults," Brody replied hotly. "And yes, I may have said those things to you, and maybe I thought I meant them then, but I sure as hell don't now."

Cassandra looked irritated and taken aback by Brody's continued defence of Rachel, especially because of the truth behind his words.

"Well, don't come running to me when she does break up with you," Cassandra eventually said, lost for any other words.

"Cassandra, it's over, you need to face it. I'm never going to want you again, I don't even want to see you again. If you don't lay off Rachel in rehearsal and classes I will hear about it, and I will make sure you regret it," Brody said fiercely.

Cassandra looked almost defeated but said, "Get out! Just get out! I'm still a teacher her, your teacher. How dare you speak to me like that? Just get out."

"I've said all I want to say, for now," Brody replied, determined to have the last word, and with that, he marched out of the room.

Rachel was waiting outside for him, her eyes shining brightly, happiness clearly visible on her face. Brody's words to Cassandra had done a lot to repair his relationship with Rachel already.

"Thank you," she said quietly, hugging him tightly. "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Of course I did," Brody replied.

"Thank you," Rachel said again, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Anytime, part of loving you, is defending you and protecting you, and I'm sorry that I haven't done much of a job of it until now. I meant what I said, if she doesn't back off I will do something about it," Brody promised.

"Thank you," Rachel said again, feeling ridiculously for saying the simple phrase three times in a as many minutes, but they seemed to the best most fitting words. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday?"

"That's the start of Hanukkah, right?" Brody asked quickly.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, pleased. "Santana and Kurt aren't Jewish of course, but they're happy to do some things with me for Hanukkah, seeing as it's the first one away from my dads. Will you come?"

"I'd love to," Brody replied easily. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Maybe just something to drink? It is kind of easier for you to get alcohol than for us," Rachel replied with a smile, as they walked out towards the fountain in the courtyard.

"Sure," Brody agreed with a grin. "I'm looking forward to it. Do you prefer to do presents on Christmas or Hanukkah? I have something for you already actually, and I don't mind when I give it to you, Saturday or on Christmas."

"Christmas is fine with me. I usually only do Hanukkah presents with my dads and Christmas with everyone else like normal," Rachel answered. "Speaking of Christmas, you're staying in the city, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, you said you were?" Brody replied.

"Yes, I want to spend my first Christmas here actually in the city. So do Santana and Kurt, especially because of their break ups. Quinn is going to come and stay as well, for Christmas and New Year's," Rachel told him, looking forward to the holiday season. She'd get to spend days of uninterrupted time in the city she loved with her friends, the semester would be over, she'd have no homework, the musical would be over and she'd have more than two blissful weeks away from Cassandra.

"Christmas and New Year's Eve here are amazing. The snow, the lights, ice staking, carollers, Central Park in the snow. The ball drop on New Year's Eve," Brody told Rachel.

"Oh, just me, I know them all. I've looked forward to them even since Broadway and New York became my dream," Rachel said, a smile on her face.

"Of course you do," Brody said indulgently.

"Well, I think I'll head home now. I don't have any classes left for the day you know, and I have homework and practice for _Evita_ to do," Rachel said a little regretfully. "I'm really looking forward to you coming on Saturday."

"Me too," Brody replied. "I'll talk to you later."

Rachel lifted her face to Brody's and he kissed her gently, and then she was gone.

Saturday rolled around a few days later and it found Brody knocking on the front door of the McKinley graduates' apartment.

Rachel opened the door and said with a smile, "Come in."

Brochel stepped inside and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek and said, "Here is your alcohol, as promised. A bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne."

"Oh good!" Santana exclaimed, charging across the room to take possession of the bottles. "We're even going to use glasses tonight, not red plastic cups. Kurt, stop humming _Red Solo Cup_ right now!"

Kurt looked guilty, then grinned sheepishly. "Long live senior year," he said with a flourish of his hands.

"I'm just about to light the first candle on the Menorah," Rachel told Brody, taking his hand and leading him over to the little table on which the Menorah rested. "My dads gave it to me as a house warming present."

"It's nice that you guys have a special tradition like that. It's not like my parents could give me a Christmas tree or something," Brody said with a chuckle. "I couldn't even have one in the dorms anyway."

Rachel lighted the candle and looked out the window, into the distance in the direction she hoped Lima was, and thought of her dads, imagining them lighting their first candle as well.

"Don't worry, we'll have one here. You're having Christmas with us, right?" Santana asked, ending Rachel's emotional trip to Lima.

"I think so?" Brody said with a question in his tone, looking to Rachel.

"Yeah, he is," Rachel answered, smiling gently at him. "Come on, it's time to eat now. Beware though, this stuff is pretty much all deep fried and oily and it will probably ruin your six pack."

"Well, he'd better give you a last look at it then," Santana suggested mischievously. "Kurt and I wouldn't mind a look either, it's kind of legendary here."

Rachel looked mortified and Brody looked slightly uncomfortable, wondering exactly what his girlfriend said about him to her roommates.

"Ignore her Brody," Rachel said, glaring at Rachel. "Santana would you help serve the food while Brody and I pour the drinks?"

After they'd finished eating all four of them flopped down on the plush rug on the floor, all too full and feeling a little ill from the fatty food.

"I'm never eating again," Kurt groaned.

"My stomach hates me," Santana agreed.

"I always forget how bad the oily food makes me feel," Rachel added.

"I bet! If you did remember you sure wouldn't eat it," Brody said fervently.

"How about a song to cheer us up?" Kurt suggested.

"Provided we can stay lying here," Santana bargained.

"Deal," Rachel decided.

"How about an old favourite of mine?" Brody requested.

"Sure," Rachel said, intrigued to hear his choice. "Start, and we'll join in."

"Hey, where did we go, days when the rains came? Down in the hollow, playing a new game. Laughing and a-running, hey, hey. Skipping and a-jumping in the misty morning fog with our, our hearts a-thumping. And you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl," Brody sang from his place on the floor.

Kurt and Santana chimed in to sing, "Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow. Going down to the old mine with a transistor radio."

"Standing in the sunlight laughing. Hide behind a rainbow's wall, slipping and a-sliding," Santana sang on her own.

"All along the waterfall. With you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl," Santana and Brody sang, their voices blending nicely together.

"Do you remember when we used to sing, sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah. Just like that. Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah, la dee dah," Brody and Rachel sang, Brody twisting around to smile at his brown-eyed girl.

When they'd finished Santana teased, "I bet that song became a favourite right after you met Rachel."

"Well, I certainly liked it even more after that," Brody allowed with a grin.

"I feel like I can get up now," Kurt decided. "But next time, I'm choosing the song."

"What? You didn't like that one because it wasn't from Broadway?" Santana mocked.

"Yes," Kurt said in affected, haughty voice.

"Well, let's watch _Funny Girl_," Rachel suggested, grabbing the DVD.

Santana walked over to Brody and said in a deliberately loud whisper, "You've never watched this we these two, have you? Watch out, they sing the **whole** way through. I have some earplugs if you want."

At this, Rachel and Kurt both threw pillows at the incorrigable Santana, who skrieked as they hit her, then flew at Rachel and Kurt, in what Brody could only asume was her 'playful Lima Heights mode'.

Brody sat back and watched, happy to see Rachel carefree and easy, and laughing wildly.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Visits

**AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews from the last chapter, and thanks to the new people who have alerted and favourited! By the way, I broke one of my shift keys and my caps key, which is pretty crap :( I can still write though, I just have to retrain my fingers :(**

**Chapter 29 – Visits**

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and she's always gone too long anytime she goes away," Finn sang as he walked out of the doors at McKinley, glee being finished for the Thursday afternoon.

"I wonder this time where she's gone. Wonder if she's gonna stay. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away," Finn continued as he headed back to the Hummel-Hudson house to change before he headed into the tyre shop.

"And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know-I know. They ought to leave the young thing alone, but ain't no sunshine when she's gone. Only darkness every day. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away," Finn continued as he walked out into the bleak, snowy day that fitted his mood exactly.

Finn was in a doleful mood. Kurt had rung for a quick catch up that afternoon, and had mentioned that Rachel was staring in the NYADA musical and opening night was the next day. Finn knew that what he had with Rachel was over, that time was gone and they were both in new places. Seeing as he'd finally realised they were over, Finn was busy mourning losing Rachel, especially because she was in New York, making it her own, and he was still in Lima.

Sure, he was starting to be more comfortable with the idea that he could find a place in Lima, where he was wanted and was useful, but part of him still wanted to do something that would make a difference.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's gone away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away," Finn finished sadly, his mind drifting to New York where he imagined Rachel standing centre stage, captivating the audience.

In that vein of thought, Rachel was standing centre stage in the auditorium at NYADA. The cast of _Evita_ were assembled, in full costume, for a complete dress rehearsal. Rachel was in the middle of delivering an appropriately emotional performance of _Don't Cry for me Argentina_.

Towards the end of the dress rehearsal, Rachel noticed a familiar figure enter the auditorium and take a seat in the back.

When the musical came to a close, and Mr Thacker had spoken his final words of teaching to the cast, Rachel, still in her costume, raced down to the back of the auditorium.

"Mr Schue!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel!" Will replied with his signature laugh. "I heard your opening night was tomorrow night, and that you're playing Eva, so I came down from Washington. Ms Pillsbury is here too, we're spending the weekend here, so we're kicking things off with your opening night."

"That's so lovely Mr Schue. My dads are coming too," Rachel replied. "They get in to LaGuardia in about an hour, then we're going to dinner. If you and Ms Pillsbury aren't doing anything, then you should join us. My boyfriend Brody will be there as well. He's the one playing Peron."

"That sounds great Rachel. I'd love to see your dads and meet your boyfriend. He's a great performer," Will replied. He already knew Rachel had a new boyfriend, Finn had told him when he'd returned to Lima, and he was curious to meet the guy who Rachel had left Finn for.

"Wonderful. We have a reservation at Pomaire on 371 W 46th Street at 7.30," Rachel told him. "I'll ring and change the reservation for eight."

"Eight?" Will asked with a puzzled expression. Two dads, one Rachel, one Brody, himself and Emma, it didn't quite add up.

"Well, seeing as you're here I'm sure Santana and Kurt will want to come as well," Rachel explained.

"Oh, of course. That'd be great!" Will said exuberantly.

Rachel smiled at his never ending exuberance. It was sort of puzzling, the way he was constantly over-enthusiastic, but it was what made him a great teacher, and what had helped them to become a glee club who won Nationals.

"Well, I have to run and change now. But I'll see you at dinner," Rachel promised, before turning and heading back towards the stage, presumably headed for her dressing room.

"Who was that?" Brody asked curiously.

"My old glee club teacher, Mr Schue. You probably would have met him when we were in Lima, but he's been in Washington for a Blue Ribbon Commission on the arts in schools, but he's here to watch us tomorrow night," Rachel explained.

"That's some teacher," Brody replied.

"He was a great teacher, he invested so much in us. Coming here to see the musical tomorrow is just the sort of thing he does, because he believes in us," Rachel said fondly.

"He sounds like a great guy," Brody said sincerely.

"Well, you'll get a chance to get to know him over dinner tonight. I invited him and his fiancée, who was our guidance counsellor, Ms Pillsbury," Rachel informed him.

"So their joining us for dinner with your dads?" Brody asked. "Are we singing before dinner?"

"Idiot!" Rachel exclaimed good-naturedly. "If you're really desperate for some more singing I'm sure we can all sing in the park, which would actually make Kurt ridiculously happy. He loves nothing more than to wear high fashion while singing in Central Park."

"Kurt's coming too?" Brody asked.

"Yes, and Santana. Actually, I haven't asked them, but I'm sure they'll want to, now that Mr Schue is in town," Rachel replied.

"Well, that takes the pressure off me for the evening," Brody said with a grin.

"Don't be stupid, my dads really like you. Dinner would've been fine," Rachel told him honestly, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "Now, I have to change or I'll never get to the airport and dinner."

"You're right. I'll see you at dinner, beautiful," Brody said, kissing her tenderly, before they parted ways.

Rachel dressed quickly, in pretty, black dress she was wearing to dinner, and headed straight to LaGuardia to meet her dads.

"I'm so glad you're both here," Rachel told her dads as they sat in a cab, headed to their hotel before they went to the restaurant.

"It's lovely to see you, my little star," Hiram replied.

"Yes, it's convenient your musical starts before Hanukkah finishes, that way we still get to see you for some of it," LeRoy added.

"It's wonderful," Rachel said with a happy sigh. She was getting the best of everything, seeing her dads in New York during Hanukkah, they would see her star in the NYADA production of _Evita_, and she still got to spend Christmas break with her friends in New York.

They delivered her dads' luggage to the hotel, then headed for the restaurant.

"I have a surprise," Rachel told them.

"Oh please, not a new boyfriend," LeRoy said in feigned horror.

"Don't be silly, Daddy," Rachel said, giving him a playful swat. "Brody will be at dinner, though of course. No, Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury have come to New York, they're coming to the musical tomorrow, and I invited them to dinner tonight. So, Kurt and Santana are coming too."

"That sounds lovely, Rachy," Hiram said pleasantly.

"We will get you to ourselves at some point, won't we though?" LeRoy asked.

"Of course, Dad," Rachel replied. "We'll have a lot of the day on Saturday and Sunday before you have to go. Of course I have to spend some of the afternoon and all evening getting ready for the evening performance of _Evita_."

"Can we come Saturday night as well?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, well I didn't arrange and tickets for you. I thought you'd both want to go out and spend the evening together in the city," Rachel replied.

"Well, that's what we'll do then. We would've loved to watch you twice, but once will be fine," LeRoy returned.

The cab pulled up outside the restaurant and Rachel and her dads alighted.

"We have a reservation under Berry," Rachel told the seating hostess.

"Sure, right this way," the seating hostess told Rachel.

"The rest of our group should be here shortly," Rachel said, as they sat down at the table.

"Of course, I'll bring them over when they arrive," the hostess promised.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" LeRoy asked.

"No, not really. I mean, the stage is where I belong. I know everything inside and out. I can't wait to perform in front of a full audience," Rachel replied.

"Of course you can't," Santana chimed in snarkily, as she and Kurt arrived together.

"Hi Santana," Rachel said with an amused smile.

"Hi Mr and Mr Berry," Kurt and Santana chorused.

"Oh please, call us LeRoy and Hiram," Hiram said in a friendly tone.

"Oh please do, and tell us what you've both been up to," LeRoy instructed.

"Well, I'm still loving my job an Vouge. My boss is incredible, it's almost not like working, except for all the coffee I fetch," Kurt gushed.

"And I've just been accepted to AMDA, starting next semester," Santana announced proudly.

"Oh my God, Santana, that's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "When did you find out?"

"Santana how could you not have told me on the way over!" Kurt demanded.

"I only found the letter when I got back after work today, and I wanted to tell you and Rachel together," Santana answered.

"Congratulations, Santana," Hiram said warmly.

"Yes, well done!" LeRoy added. "I think this calls for celebratory drinks, at least for us. You may of course all have soft drink."

Kurt, Rachel and Santana were all looking a little put out at that when Brody arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," Brody apologised, kissing Rachel briefly. "What are we celebrating?"

"I got into AMDA," Santana supplied.

"That's amazing," Brody replied, and then extended his hand to Hiram, then LeRoy in greeting.

"Good to see you, Brody," Hiram said pleasantly.

"Shall we order now? We're famished," LeRoy said once Brody was settled.

"Wait, Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury aren't here yet," Rachel interjected.

"Yes we are," Mr Schuester said, after which there was a around of introductions.

Soon enough they were able to order, then as they sat around, waiting for their food, Santana said, "So has Rachel told you about her bitch of a dance teacher?"

Rachel looked horrified and kicked Santana under the table.

"What? Bitch isn't a bad word," Santana insisted.

Kurt then elbowed her, understanding that it was extremely awkward to bring up Cassandra with Brody and Rachel's dads present, in light of the more recent developments.

Santana, subtle as a sledgehammer, suddenly realised her blunder and started to stare with deep concentration at her napkin.

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged confused looks, Will and Emma waited expectantly for something explosive to happen, they were use to the drama that followed Rachel and her friends. Meanwhile Kurt set about picking up the pieces.

"So, how about a walk in the park after dinner?" Kurt suggested.

Rachel and Brody looked at one another, then started to laugh, a little hysterically.

"What? I know it's cold, but we've all got coats, and it's lovely with all the lights and the crisp, cold air, the skaters," Kurt insisted, confused at the laughter coming from Rachel and Brody.

Rachel and Brody had of course been set off by the memory of their talk a few hours before, relating to Kurt and his love of Central Park.

"No, no, it's a great idea," Rachel said, composing herself.

Brody shot a sly look at Rachel then said innocently, "Yeah, we could even sing something."

"Oh my God, I was going to suggest that, except for what the cold, night air might do to your voices," Kurt said seriously.

This causes Rachel to have another fit of giggles, while her dads and Santana watched her, completely bemused. Emma started to look concerned and whispered in Will's ear, "Do you think this is pre-anxiety about her performance tomorrow night?"

"Not if I know Rachel," Will replied quietly. "I'm sure it's just some heightened tension with having her dads and boyfriend at the one table."

Both Emma and Will would've been surprised to know that the usually dense Schue was closer to the truth.

Kurt astutely realised he must've missed something before, judging from the mischievous look on Brody's face.

"A walk and a song sound lovely," LeRoy said, with a curious look at his daughter. "So Kurt, are you planning on reauditioning for NYADA?"

"No, not currently, I'm going to pursue fashion," Kurt replied.

"Really, Kurt?" Will asked in astonishment. "Wow, I'm sure you'll be great. I guess I'm just surprised, seeing as I knew how much you wanted to get into NYADA."

"I know, but Vogue is just such a great fit for me. I feel like I really belong there," Kurt replied.

"That's wonderful, Kurt," Emma said sincerely.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming, Ms P?" Santana asked politely, wildly desiring to call her something that Sue would've, like Elmo for instance.

"Well, we've got nothing concrete at the moment, what with Will being in Washington for more than a month yet," Emma replied. "But we're hoping soon."

"Well, let us know when, and we'll all be there," Rachel promised.

"Oh look! The food is here," LeRoy announced, somewhat in relief, the conversation, mixed with his hunger, was making the evening a little too much for him.

The food was distributed and Rachel looked around the table happily. It was wonderful, after many years, to finally be so happy with her life, and know that her dreams were well on the way to being accomplished.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was a little fluffy again, but there were a few important details, and I can't just skip from one big event to the next! The in between stuff is important too :)**

**Please review :)**


	30. Ch 30 The Role You Were Born To Play

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter has the same title as the upcoming Glee episode, but it seemed appropriate, and think of it as an homage or something :)**

**I'm SO sorry about the delay of the last few days, thanks so much for your patience and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 30 – The Role You Were Born To Play**

"The curtain goes up in five, Berry!" Adam Fuller, the assistant director called, as he pounded on Rachel's closed door. Adam was a senior, studying directing, and had landed the job of assistant director.

"Uh huh," Rachel replied vaguely, adjusting her make-up one last time, then glancing over at the collection of flowers on her dresser.

Yellow roses from Brody, just as in _Funny Girl_, and on their first date. Lilies from her dads, and a mixed bunch of bright flowers from Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury. Another box of flowers had just arrived before Adam had knocked on her door, and Rachel picked up the card that came with the box of red roses, which read, "Good luck, Rachel. I know you'll be amazing. Also, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. All the best, Finn."

The flowers brought a small smile to Rachel's face, though it was nothing in comparison with the broad grin that had graced her face when Brody's flowers had arrived. Rachel smiled at Finn's flowers because to her they seemed to send a message, one that indicated that he was moving on, finally, and that he seemed to have reached a place where friendship seemed to be a realistic option.

Rachel set the flowers down and stood up and headed for the door and made her way to the wings, butterflies making their way to her stomach, unbidden. They were really ones of nervousness, but ones of anticipation and excitement.

When Rachel stepped out onto the stage, in front of a packed audience, the butterflies flew away and in their place was a feeling of complete calm and bliss. She was where she was meant to be, no matter what ignorant people like Cassandra July said.

The opening night was a huge success, and hand in hand, Brody and Rachel received loud and enthusiastic applause from the filled auditorium. Rachel couldn't see her dads, or Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury, or Kurt and Santana through the bright stage lights, but she didn't need to, to know that they were all applauding her with proud smiles on their faces.

The cast rushed off stage after the curtain came down for the last time that evening, and Brody picked Rachel up and swung her around, kissing her several times.

"You were brilliant, beautiful," Brody said as he set her down.

"I feel amazing, that was incredible, you were wonderful," Rachel said in a rush, running on excitement and adrenaline.

"Incredible, brilliant, beautiful, amazing," Cassandra said in a smarmy voice, mimicking the happy couple.

Brody and Rachel looked over at her in disdain, wishing that she hadn't come back stage, though as a teacher and the dance director of the musical it was her prerogative.

"Sure, those people clapped for you, and for a college musical you did fine, but do you really think that would cut it at a Broadway level?" Cassandra continued ruthlessly.

"I do," Santana stated firmly, appearing backstage.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cassandra demanded rudely.

"I'm a friend of Rachel's, and I don't go to school here, so you can't boss me around, you can't kick me out of class, and I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you, and it might take a while. You see, I'm from Lima Heights, and I'm proud of it. It made me tough and it made me strong, and I don't put up with shit from bitches like you, and I won't stand by to watch you keep abusing Rachel. Yes, abusing her. I was at the call back, I watched the way you treated her, and I just heard you then, which leads me to believe that everything Rachel's said about you is true," Santana said in a dangerous tone. Any McKinley student would realise that the deadly icy tone was just the lull before the storm, before Santana really let lose.

"You can't be back here," Cassandra protested.

"Oh really? It's a free country, so I think I can," Santana retorted. "In fact, a few more people are excepted back here soon. Rachel's dads, our old glee teacher, the one who helped us win Nationals, among others, and I don't think you'll want to be seeing them. Or rather, they won't want to see you, a washed up bitch of an actress. I've seen that video, everyone has. You threw your career away before you had even begun, and it was all your fault. No preparation could've saved you from what you did, because you're a psycho bitch. Yelling at Rachel, insulting Rachel won't help Rachel to cope with criticism, and it isn't designed to. You want to hurt her, I know the signs, because once upon a time, I wanted to hurt Rachel. Rachel is the strongest person I know, she's been through so much, so many things that have made her the person she is today. The person who would never yell at an audience member because their cell phone went off."

Rachel and Brody were standing by, listening, mesmerised. It was almost as if they weren't there, but that they were else where, watching Santana berate Cassandra on TV.

"You don't know anything," Cassandra said with a sneer, turning on her heel to leave.

"Oh I am not do yet," Santana said fiercely, grabbing Cassandra's arm to stop her from walking off.

A few cast members who had happed to walk by the secluded alcove looked curiously at the interesting quartet.

"Get out of here! What are you looking at?" Cassandra raged, noticing them.

"Careful, careful, Cassie, you're showing your crazy colours," Santana taunted, waggling a finger provocatively.

"Let go of me," Cassandra demanded, twisting to get out of Santana's grip.

"Sure," Santana agreed in a deceptively careless voice.

She let go of Cassandra, then before the older woman realised what was happening, Santana brought her hand back, then let it fly, slapping Cassandra's cheek with a resounding smacking sound.

Brody winced and Rachel gasped, while Santana merely looked distinctly satisfied.

Cassandra held a hand to her stinging cheek, outraged.

"Next time you think about abusing Rachel, don't," Santana warned. "Because I'll know, I'll hear about it, and you're going to wish you'd never been born. Back in Lima Heights, that slap measure up to a hand shake, so you'd best watch yourself."

With that Santana just stood glaring at Cassandra, who turned on her heel again and walked off, with no one pursuing her.

"That felt pretty damn good," Santana announced to Brody and Rachel, who were both staring at her in awe. "And just in time too, here comes everyone else."

"Baby you were great!" Hiram exclaimed, kissing his daughter's cheeks.

"Great performance, son," LeRoy said, extending a hand to shake Brody's hand.

Rachel and Brody both launched into another performance, one where they were both just excited actors, instead of people who were still kind of spellbound by Santana's staring performance.

There was a babble of excited thanks and congratulations and hugs, as Kurt, Will and Emma all added their praise.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad, Daddy," Rachel said, kissing them both one last time. "We have to go and change, then meet the rest of the cast."

"Of course, Rachy, we're so proud of you," Hiram said, then he and LeRoy left.

"Goodbye Rachel," Will said. "We'll go too, and we won't see you again this trip. I will be back here at the beginning of next semester, I have a meeting, so we can catch up then."

"Sure, that would be lovely, Mr Schue," Rachel said, hugging her old teacher.

"Bye Rachel, I guess I won't see you until our wedding. Until then, keep up the amazing work. I'm going to make a special pamphlet, just about you and how to achieve dreams," Emma said, squeezing Rachel's hand.

Rachel grinned, pleased by Emma's expression of praise, then turned to Kurt.

"And I'll see you at home tonight," Rachel told him.

"Or early tomorrow morning," Kurt teased.

"Or early tomorrow morning," Rachel echoed with a conspiratorial smile.

"Or maybe just tomorrow morning," Brody added mischievously.

Rachel blushes and Kurt chuckled, before leaving as well.

"Come on, my leading lady, we have to get changed and meet some people for drinks, people who I guess might have a whole new level of respect for you," Brody said meaningfully.

"I hope so," Rachel replied. "It's kind of old, being the annoying, unfashionable girl from Ohio."

"I don't even know who that girl is," Brody told her with a kiss. "She does actually sound kind of like this picture of a girl I saw in a reindeer sweater, in her high school year book. But not exactly though, because even though some people might think that girl was frumpy and annoying, I don't. I love her, reindeer sweater and all."

Rachel felt a little choked up, especially at Brody's mention of her reindeer sweaters. It showed that he knew about her past, and that he knew the significance of it, and that there was more to her than just the new Rachel of New York, and that he loved all of her.

"Thank you," Rachel said softly. "I'll see you soon, after I'm out of this costume."

Rachel disappeared into her dressing room and changed out of her costume and into a burgundy dress, and then set to work taking off her makeup.

A knock came at the door and Rachel said, "Come in!"

A member of the dance ensemble stuck her head in and said, "Excuse me, Rachel, but there's someone to see you. I found her in the corridor on my way out."

"Oh, okay. You can let her in," Rachel said, mystified.

Rachel went back to taking off her makeup, then she noticed her visitor enter in the reflection of the mirror.

Rachel swivelled around in shock and gasped, "Mom! I mean, Shelby."

"Hi Rachel," Shelby said gently, walking towards her daughter.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked in confusion. "Where's Beth?"

"I live in New York now, I actually moved here after the Troubletones lost Sectionals. Beth's with a sitter," Shelby replied. "I'm a teacher at AMDA, so naturally I had to attend tonight, especially when I heard you were playing Eva."

"How long have you known I was in New York?" Rachel asked warily.

"I've always known you would be in New York, so I just assumed you were here at NYADA, I knew you were applying. I mean, I wrote your letter of recommendation," Shelby replied with a smile. Of course they wanted you, and if they didn't know before, they'll know now, after your performance tonight, that accepting you was the right decision."

Rachel still looked uncertain at Shelby's praise and asked, "Why didn't you come and see me then, if you were sure I was here?"

"I don't know. So many reasons I guess. I wanted to let you develop a life here without having to sort out where I fit in it. I also needed space after the mess I made last year. I also thought you might still be upset with me. I know I hurt you, and I know it was entirely my fault. I came into your life first of all as your mom, then told you I couldn't be that. Then when I came back I was happily being someone else's mom. I wasn't going to come backstage tonight, I agonised over the choice, that's why I'm so late. But I decided to come, not because I think I have any right to a place in your life, but because I want a place in your life, I'll earn that place, if you'll give me a chance. Watching you perform, I realised I was ready to be there for you, in whatever way you want, and that I desperately, desperately want to know you, properly," Shelby said earnestly, her voice choked with emotion.

Rachel's eyes had filled with tears through Shelby's speech and spilled over at the end of it. The night had been an intensely emotional one for her, what with Cassandra, Santana, her family and friends, and Brody all contributing, one way or another.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry," Shelby said sadly.

"You didn't, not really," Rachel said shakily. "Would you hug me?"

"Of course," Shelby said, stepping forward and hugging her daughter tightly. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm not even thirsty, I'm just overwhelmed," Rachel said with a tender smile, remembering her first heart-to-heart with her biological mother years ago in the Carmel High auditorium.

Shelby chuckled and said, "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I could fetch you some water."

"I'm sure, and I'm also sure that I would like you to have a place in my life," Rachel said, deciding that it would be just another part of the new Rachel, another thing that New York was offering her, something that she would accept with both hands.

Shelby's eyes shone brightly and she pulled something out of her purse, a business card, with her number on it.

"Call me, whenever, and we'll arrange a time to catch up. We can have coffee, take a walk, you can come over, we can have dinner, you can get to know Beth, whatever you want, whenever you're ready," Shelby promised.

"I'd really like that," Rachel said seriously. "I have to go now though, or Brody will think I've managed to get lost. We're meeting the cast for drinks."

"Brody Weston, who played Peron?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," Rachel said with a smile. "And yes, there will be time to talk about all of that stuff later."

"Of course," Shelby said with a broad smile. "Goodbye Rachel."

Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek, then a glowing Rachel returned to finishing with her makeup, and was ready to go when Brody knocked on her door.

**AN: I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts, please review!**


	31. Chapter 31 It's Almost Christmas Day

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I know it was like three days, but I still feel bad. Thanks for your continued support and reviews, you're all just the best. Just as a by the way, I don't tend to proof my work, I write it and up it goes, so occasionally there will be typos that spellcheck doesn't fix.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but has introduces important coming plotlines.**

**Chapter 31 – It's Almost Christmas Day**

"It's a shame Quinn had to miss _Evita_. I would've loved for her to have seen the performance, especially because she's doing musical theatre at Yale," Rachel said to Kurt and Santana as they waited for Quinn to arrive at JFK.

"Well, we filmed your closing night, which was the best I think, she can watch that," Kurt told Rachel.

"Oh great, I'd forgotten that," Rachel said in relief.

"Rachel, it's Sunday, your closing night was two days ago, how could you have forgotten?" Santana asked in amusement.

"Okay, so it was stupid. But things have been pretty busy lately, remember I starred in a musical all week! My mom reappeared. Oh, speaking of that, no one tell Quinn. I mean, of course I will, but in the right place at the right time," Rachel told them.

"Like after a few drinks maybe," Santana suggested dryly.

"Quinn will be fine, she's not that girl with the pink hair and piercings anymore. No of us are those old, weaker people," Rachel said firmly.

"And we're so much more fashionable," Santana retorted. "Or at least you are, I was already this fashionable."

"And I'm an icon, so shut up Satan," Kurt teased.

"Porcelain, I am all kinds of awesome, not just fashionable!" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel was about to step in a stop their impending playful, yet biting argument, when Quinn came down the ramp towards them.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, waving wildly.

"Rachel!" Quinn returned with an excited laugh, hurrying towards her, wheeling her suitcase in one hand, her handbag over the other shoulder.

"Hey Q, what are we?" Santana demanded.

"Santana, Kurt," Quinn said, laughing a little still, hugging them after she'd hugged Rachel.

Santana and Kurt both hugged her, then the four of them headed out to make their way to the Brooklyn apartment.

When they stepped out onto the pavement at Brooklyn Rachel felt something cold drop onto her cheek. She looked up into the sky expecting to see rain, but instead realised the first snow had begun.

Rachel spun around with her arms out, laughing like a child on Christmas morning.

"What is she doing?" Santana asked in bemusement, staring at Rachel.

"It's snowing!" Rachel exclaimed. "The wet stuff falling from the sky is snow!"

"Well I couldn't feel anything, but that is probably because my cheeks are numb with this freezing wind," Kurt moaned, pulling his heavy coat tighter around him.

"Quit whining Kurt, it's snowing! It's really feels like Christmas is almost here now!" Quinn exclaimed delightedly, sharing in Rachel's excitement.

"Maybe there will be a good fall overnight, enough to cover Central Park and we can take a walk in the snow there tomorrow! It will look just like something out of fairyland," Rachel said dreamily.

"Or Narnia," Santana countered dryly. "Come on, let's get inside and show Quinn around and get her settled, or we'll all freeze before your desired walked tomorrow."

"Oh my God, you guys. This place is amazing, even better than in the pictures you sent me," Quinn said enthusiastically as they stepped into the apartment.

"It's a nice space, but I definitely helped make it what it is now," Santana remarked, grinning at Kurt and Rachel who rolled their eyes.

"That's Santana, helpful as ever," Rachel said cheerfully. "Which is why she's giving you her bed and she's taking the couch."

"Thanks Santana," Quinn said, her eyes dancing.

Santana glowered at Rachel then said, "Don't be silly Rachel, Quinn and I are sharing my bed, like in our old Cheerio slumber party days."

Quinn grinned then said warningly, "I swear though, Santana, if you kick me again in your sleep I will push you out of the bed."

"She's a fighter, even in her sleep," Kurt said in a deliberately loud whisper.

"Oh go and start your moisturising routines you two," Santana ordered them playfully.

Instead of engaging in another playful retort, both Kurt and Rachel did just that, as they had both realised that it had actually become late and they needed to get to bed.

By the time another hour had passed the lights were out and the apartment had been silent for a full five minutes. The break had started for Rachel and Quinn, but Kurt and Santana both had to work Christmas Eve, as did most people in Manhattan. Santana only had a short shift, and Isabelle had promised to let Kurt off early, so Christmas Eve was looking bright for the four friends.

Just after noon the next day, Rachel and Quinn were sitting on a bench together in Central Park, both dressed warmly in bright coats to shield them from the cold winter air. There had been a sizable dump of snow the night before, the park was covered in a nice layer of snow. It wasn't snowing anymore though, and the cold weather meant that the snow hadn't turned to slush, making the park a beautiful place to be, as Rachel had hoped.

"There's a little place about ten minutes from here where we can have some lunch," Rachel told Quinn. "It has the best soup selection."

"Sounds great," Quinn said with a smile. "It's amazing to be here, instead of Lima. New Haven is beautiful, probably more historically charming than New York, but New is just so exciting."

"Trust me, I know. New York is full of surprises," Rachel agreed. "Speaking of surprises, I had a visitor backstage after my opening night of _Evita_. I've been waiting to tell you until now, I figured it would be best in person."

"Did Jesse turn up again?" Quinn guessed. "How about Finn, another grand gesture?"

"No, both of them wisely stayed away, not that I know if they even considered coming," Rachel replied. "Actually, it was my mom, Shelby."

Quinn stiffed at this, but managed to nod calmly. "What did she want?" Quinn asked calmly.

"Well, turns out she's living in New York now, with Beth, and she's teaching at AMDA. I guess the point of her turning up was because she wants to fix things with us, she's ready to have a proper role in my life. She apologised and everything, very nicely actually, so I want to give her a chance. I'm going to give her a chance," Rachel told Quinn gently, mindful of her friend's feelings.

"That's great, Rachel," Quinn said genuinely. "You deserve that, and if Shelby hurts you again I'm sure Santana will deal with her."

"I was wondering, well, we haven't really talked about the whole Shelby, Beth, Puck thing since you turned things around and decided not to turn Shelby in. I have plans to see Shelby for a catch up, sort of a Christmas thing, the day after Christmas. If you want to come, I'd like that, and so would Shelby, if you're ready that is. I told her you were coming for the break and she said it would be nice to see you," Rachel informed Quinn cautiously.

"Have you seen Beth?" Quinn asked, her voice catching a little.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "She's beautiful Quinn, and she's happy, and so is Shelby. She looks just like you, you know, or like you would've when you were that little."

"I think I would like to see her. I don't want to miss the opportunity if it's available. I know now that getting Beth back was never the right idea, and it's certainly not an option now. I'm happy at Yale, I belong there, but I would like to see how Beth is and to see how happy she is. I guess all I want for her now is to be happy, and healthy, and I think having you in her life will only add to that," Quinn said to Rachel, a faraway look in her eyes as she thought back to the moment that she held her baby in her arms. She loved that baby, her baby with all her heart, but like she'd said to Rachel, she was mature enough to realise that loving your child means you do what's best for them.

"I'm so glad," Rachel replied. "I just feel so happy! You're here, I have Kurt, Santana and Brody, and now Shelby and Beth, and it's Christmas break."

"You look happy, and speaking of Brody, surely he's going to appear some time soon? I know you guys had that rough patch over that bitch Cassandra, but it's all taken care of, right? I know Santana gave her a little talking to," Quinn remarked.

"Little," Rachel said wryly. "If I hadn't been so mesmerised I might have been worried enough to step in an save Cassandra from death at Santana's hands! But yes, Brody and I are doing well now, maybe even better than before. Our fight was hard, but I think it helped us grow, and sharing in the experience of _Evita_ was really special."

"Yes that's lovely," Quinn said quickly. At the slightly wounded expression of Rachel's expressive face she added, "Oh, I'm not brushing you off, it is really good, I just want to know when I'll get to see him. He's important to you, so I want to get to know him, and warn him not to hurt you again."

"He's meeting us at the apartment late this afternoon. We're all having dinner there, then we're coming back here to skate! He's staying the night, actually," Rachel finished softly.

"He's never stayed before, has he?" Quinn asked.

"No, never. I've stayed a couple of nights in his dorm room, when his roommates been away, but he's never stayed at the apartment, because we can never really be alone. Of course there'll be no funny business tonight, but we thought it would be nice if he was properly around to spend Christmas with us. You know eat breakfast together, unwrap presents from under that poor, little tree," Rachel explained earnestly.

"It's great. It's, oh I don't know, I guess the best way to say it is, it's so adult. I mean, more mature, you're not the melodramatic diva anymore. Of course you're still a dramatic diva, but you're not letting it sabotage your relationship," Quinn explained.

"It's all part of being the new Rachel, and honestly, I couldn't do it without Kurt and Santana, and you. You all help me keep my sanity, instead of turning into a frumpy, clingy girlfriend," Rachel said humorously.

"Oh God, no. Don't mention her," Quinn said teasingly, feigning horror. "Come on, show me where that restaurant is, I'm hungry!"

"You'd better save room for dinner though, Kurt has big plans, and even bigger ones for Christmas," Rachel said warningly, as the stood up.

"Thank God for gay best friends," Quinn said with a grin.

"Nah, just thank God for friends," Rachel returned with a meaningful smile.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you all had a great Halloween, and that everyone on the East Coast is doing well after Hurricane Sandy. Halloween isn't big here, but we had a fundraiser party for break cancer and I went as Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games. It was the best!**

**As always, I love your advice and feedback, so please review :)**


	32. Chapter 32 Jump and Fall

**AN: I don't mind telling you all that I'm exhausted! I played six hours of cricket today :(**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, I'll make sure I reply to them all individually, if I haven't yet, after I get some sleep. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 32 – Jump and Fall**

Christmas Eve found the occupants of the Brooklyn apartment in bed by ten. Kurt insisted that they should all go to bed early, so they had all headed to bed as soon as they had got back from skating in Central Park.

The park had been beautiful in the night, the specially strung up fairy lights added to the ambience of the already lovely area. Rachel and Brody had skated around, holding hands, and Rachel had revelled in the feeling and the wonder of her first Christmas in New York.

Rachel smiled one last sleepy smile as she lay in Brody's arms, a warm feeling filling her as she enjoyed the feeling of going to sleep in her boyfriend's arms for the first time in her apartment, and knowing that she would wake up to him in the morning.

Rachel slipped into a peaceful slumber, one that was also filled with dreams.

She was in Brody's dorm room, he was trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone, then down, down, further down.

Rachel writhed in pleasure, her fingers curling up with the overwhelming sensations she was enjoying.

It was her first time with Brody since the whole Cassandra debacle, and she hadn't expected to feel ready to be with him for a long time, but hearing what he'd said to Cassandra had mended a lot of fences so quickly, so when she found herself alone with him in his dorm room, she'd had no reason to stop herself from doing what she longed to do.

Breathing heavily Rachel slipped out from under Brody and moved on top of him and began to kiss him in the places she knew drove him crazy. When he moaned in ecstasy Rachel grinned at the feeling of power she felt.

This scene closed in Rachel's mind and faded into another.

She and Brody were walking down the dorm corridor after they returned back from drinks with the cast.

As predicted it was early morning, therefore Rachel's tipsy giggles echoed loudly through the silent place.

Brody silenced her with a kiss. As he was close to sober, handling alcohol better, he knew it would be the a better way to quiet her, rather than shushing her.

Brody let them into his room and Rachel stumbled a little as she stepped over the threshold.

"Where's Aaron?" Rachel asked in a louder voice than she'd meant to use.

"I sort of asked if he'd sleep at Lisa's," Brody told her.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Rachel had exclaimed, a little shocked. "But I'm glad you did."

"I thought you might feel that way," Brody replied. "Come on, I think it's time with both slipped into something more comfortable."

At that Rachel turned around and said, "Unzip me."

Brody did that, then watched, leering a little, as Rachel simply let the dress fall to the fall.

"You're wearing too many pieces of clothing," Rachel told him seductively.

Brody began to unbutton his shirt, aggravatingly slowly, so much so that Rachel stepped him and made quick work of his shirt, then pants.

Brody reached down and kissed Rachel roughly, weaving a hand through her hair as she curled into him.

"I love you, so much," Brody told her, as they lay on his bed, still engaged in foreplay.

Rachel paused suddenly, and looked at him intently, and realised that she was suddenly sure of her feelings.

"I love you too," she said, before returning to kissing him.

The scene faded out of Rachel's sleeping mind, and she sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled further into Brody's strong arms.

When she awoke the next morning to Brody's face smiling down at her she had to pause and think quickly to figure out if she was dreaming or not, seeing as her sleep had been filled with many vivid dreams of him.

The morning kiss he gave her was very real though, and when he said, "Merry Christmas," she realised everything was real.

She was in her apartment with her closest friends and boyfriend and it was Christmas morning.

This was further verified by Kurt exclaiming excitedly, "Merry Christmas everyone! Get up! It's present time."

Rachel giggled into Brody's chest and said, "You wouldn't believe it, but Kurt normally hates waking up in the morning. Apparently Christmas day is the only day for which he makes an exception."

"I kind of wish he'd kept sleeping, I just want to stay lying here with you," Brody told her, giving her another kiss.

"Well, I think we might manage an afternoon nap, seeing as we have to get up so early today," Rachel replied, as she moved reluctantly out of Brody's arms and reached for a warm robe.

Brody and Rachel moved out of Rachel's partitioned area and out into the main living space where Kurt, Quinn and Santana were already sitting.

Santana and Quinn were sprawled on the couch and Kurt was sitting on the rug next to the Christmas tree.

"Damn, he's wearing a shirt," Santana said cheekily to Quinn.

Brody just smirked at her, not in the slightest bit bothered, seeing as he was well acquainted with Santana's sexual orientation and her love of teasing people.

"Who cares! It's present time!" Kurt said quickly. "Here's one for you She-devil."

"I'm letting that one slide, it's part of your Christmas present," Santana told him, poking her tongue out at him quickly as she accepted her gift. "It's from Rachel, and it's soft. Hmm, maybe it's a few pairs of knee high socks, or a reindeer sweater?"

"It's neither," Rachel answered pertly.

Santana unwrapped a new, sexy, little black dress.

"It's sort of in reference to the first night you came and we went to the karaoke bar. I'm really glad you came then, and that you stayed," Rachel told Santana. "Plus, it seemed really you."

"Thank you, it's great," Santana told Rachel sincerely, giving her a warm hug.

"And now I have a present for me, and it's from Quinn," Kurt announced, quickly shredding the paper on the package to reveal a soft, dark blue sweater.

"I thought it would be great with your skin tone," Quinn said.

"It's gorgeous, I love it!" Kurt gushed.

Santa Kurt continued to hand out the presents until there was just one smallish, flat package left for Rachel, from Brody.

Kurt, Quinn and Santana all stared at the package with blatant curiosity, all wondering what it would contain, seeing as all three of them had subconsciously been expecting Brody to give Rachel some sort of jewellery.

Rachel opened the package to reveal a voucher of sorts, and as she read through it a ever increasing smile spread across her face.

"How long have you been planning this?" Rachel asked him with shining eyes.

"A little while," Brody answered with a grin. "So, you like it?"

"Rachel, what is it?" Quinn asked eagerly, as she, Santana and Kurt sat by waiting in frustration.

"He's arranged a trip for us, to the snow. It's a few days, at Slide Mountain, skiing. We leave on the second of January," Rachel said, sounding a little dazed.

"You're going to have so much fun!" Santana exclaimed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's the sweetest present," Quinn added, mentally tacking on expensive as well. "Did Kurt help you with it?"

"I did not," Kurt supplied, "and I don't know if I would've come up with something as good."

"So, do you like it?" Brody asked again.

"Of course I do, I love it!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging him tightly, then kissing him. "A few days away with you, skiing, sounds perfect. I can't believe you remembered I love skiing, I must have only mentioned it once."

"Of course I remember, you told me it was one of your favourite things about your childhood, your dads taking you to Mad River Mountain and teaching you to ski," Brody replied.

"I didn't even know that," Quinn remarked.

"Well, Rachel did kind of spend all of high school being the annoying, singing girl. We didn't really learn anything else about her," Santana said lightly, but truthfully.

"Okay, presents are done, now everyone go get dressed then it will be time to prepare the Christmas lunch. Brody, you can clean up the mess from the presents while the girls and I start on the food," Kurt instructed. "Go on, shoo, get dressed all of you."

"Yes, Mom," Santana said sarcastically.

But they all stood, presents in hand, and moved off to get dressed for the day.

"Brody, you spent so much money on me, I don't know what to say. I mean, I only got you that scrapbook and a new shirt," Rachel said to him as they both began to dress.

"Rachel, I like to buy things for you. If I buy you something, it's because I want to, and it's not going to send me broke. It's not quite proper to tell, but I got a good deal on the holiday, okay? So it wasn't too much. And I **love** my present, especially the scrapbook. It's got pictures of all of my favourite moments of us, and you put time and energy into making it, so it's even more special," Brody told her seriously.

Rachel smiled tenderly at him, and he walked across her, only wearing jeans, and kissed her forehead.

"This is kind of a nice bonus present too, being here with you like this. Waking up with you, getting dressed in the same room. It feels so comfortable, so right," Brody said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," Rachel said, reaching up and kissing him softly. "I wish we could be alone now."

"Rach," Brody groaned. "Now I'm going to be tormented the rest of the day."

Rachel giggled and said, "Well, I'll see if I can't find some way to make it up to you."

Brody looked heatedly at her and said in a low voice, "I think I'd like that, a lot."

Rachel reached up and whispered in his ear, "Well, just so you know, I don't have a gag reflex."

With that Rachel returned to dressing and Brody sat down on the bed and said forlornly, "I think I need a cold shower."

"Why do you need a cold shower?" Santana asked cheekily, sticking her head in between the curtains that made Rachel's room.

"Go away Santana," Rachel said firmly, and Brody tossed a pillow at her.

Santana, or maybe it was Snix, chuckled and walked off towards the kitchen.

When they were dressed Brody and Rachel headed out, Brody to clean up the wrapping paper, and Rachel to present herself to Kurt as a slave for the kitchen work.

"Kurt, are you sure you want me in here? I mean last time I was in here I tried to cook dinner for Brody and I set the place on fire," Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, that was a low point in your cooking career," Kurt said dryly. "But you bake great cookies, and I am a master in the kitchen, so nothing bad can happen to you under my tutelage."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked.

"You can help Santana with preparing the vegetables for cooking. Quinn is working on the pumpkin pie for desert and I am preparing the chicken for the oven. And yes, I have your fake chicken for you," Kurt told Rachel.

"What can I do?" Brody asked, walking in as Rachel set to work on the vegetables.

"Pour some wine, and try not to distract Rachel," Kurt said teasingly.

"Who wants a drink?" Brody asked.

They all wanted a drink, so Brody found five wine glasses and poured the drinks.

"We've had some memorable alcohol times over the years," Santana remarked.

"Indeed," Quinn agreed dryly, thinking of one encounter in particular, the one that resulted in Beth. "Actually, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you all."

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked eagerly. "And you didn't tell me yesterday?"

"No, I didn't," Quinn allowed. "I just didn't quite find time. I'm seeing someone."

"As in a new boy?" Kurt asked, pouncing on the information.

"Yes, a junior at Yale. He's actually a singer too, he's in the all boys group the Whiffenpoofs. Don't laugh at the name! They're really good, even if they're geeky, you should know by now the trouble they face. I will say though, the are much nerdier than anyone at McKinley. Darren, he's the guy I'm dating, is really the only socially acceptable one," Quinn told him.

"Is he hot?" Santana asked bluntly.

"He's very nice looking, and he's **nice**," Quinn said firmly.

Brody groaned inwardly. It looked like he was going to be subjected to girl talk for a while. He loved Rachel, and he liked her friends, but it was a bit of a lonely thing to be the only guy, or rather straight guy, in the apartment.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Rachel said. "If he stays around you two should come and visit for a weekend, it's only a pretty short train ride, really. It only takes about an hour and a half."

Quinn smiled in amusement, she naturally already knew the train availability from New Haven to New York, she'd researched it all in preparation for going to college.

"Wait, so what about Teen Jesus?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Who's Teen Jesus?" Brody interjected.

"Joe, the guy with the weird hair and sandals, you met him at Thanksgiving," Rachel supplied.

"Joe and I are just friends, were really only ever just friends. Maybe we could've been more, but he's in Lima, and I'm making a new life at Yale. I'm sure you all get it," Quinn answered.

"Ain't that the truth," Kurt said wryly, taking a big mouthful of his wine. "Alright, everything is about ready, I just need to put the things in the oven. Let's go find something Christmas-y to watch while we wait."

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Up next, time with Shelby and Beth**

**Please review :)**


	33. Chapter 33 The Most Wonderful Time

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) I hope you all enjoy this one. It's not overly dramatic, but not everything in life is, and I feel this chapter is a very important one for Rachel, and Quinn, Shelby and Beth for that matter.**

**Chapter 33 – The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn stepped onto the pavement out the front of the apartment block that Shelby and Beth lived in.

"I'm okay, really Rachel. Shelby has kept me updated a bit about how Beth's doing. I mean, it's not like we have a relationship or anything, but it's not like I'm a psycho bitch anymore," Quinn told Rachel firmly. "Seriously Rachel, I'm going to be fine. Today should be good."

"Yeah, it should be," Rachel agreed with a smile as they stepped into the elevator to take them to the fourth floor.

Rachel wrapped on the apartment door and it was opened by Shelby a few moments later.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn, come on in," Shelby greeted them.

"I brought cookies," Rachel said, handing Shelby a container. "They're pretty much all I can manage without Kurt's supervision."

"I'm pretty handy in the kitchen, maybe I can help you some time," Shelby offered setting the cookies down on the table.

At that point a little blonde girl, about two and a half years old, ran into the room exclaiming, "Mommy, Mommy! Wach! Kinn!"

Quinn looked at Beth with bright eyes, then at Shelby. "She knows who I am?"

"Yeah, I've shown her pictures, just like I've sent you pictures. I think it's important to know who you are," Shelby explained softly.

"Wach!" Beth exclaimed again, doing her best to manage the names.

Rachel scooped the little girl up in her arms and walked over to the couch and sat down with her, tickling her and amusing her in general. She'd always been an only child and she'd never considered the option of siblings. Beth wasn't exactly a sibling, but she was a close to it as Rachel would ever get, and from their one previous visit, Rachel had already come to adore the little girl who was ready with freely given affection.

Shelby and Quinn watched Rachel cuddle her and they both smiled.

"So who do you tell her that I am?" Quinn asked curiously. "Who is Rachel to her?"

"Well, whether Rachel realises it or not, she's Beth's big sister, and I hope she'll be happy to have that role, however she wants to manage it. As for you, I tell Beth that your name is Quinn, and that you're a very special lady, and without you, I wouldn't have her. One day, when she's old enough, I'll explain it in further detail, but it won't change the importance of your role in her life, and it's an important one, one I think we're both ready to cope with," Shelby told Quinn seriously, one eye trained on Beth, making sure her daughter was occupied.

Quinn processed Shelby's words, then said slowly, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to this place? I mean, you use not want to have a part in Rachel's life, then you came back and slept with Puck. I'm not judging you now, but things were kind of messy for you."

"No, you're right. I made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that affected more than just me, especially once I had Beth. Puck was the last straw I guess, I really screwed up, sleeping with him. Whether you handled the situation the right way or not, your words were a wake up call for me, so I came back here, to try to take on New York the right way. I tried once before, but I failed, but that's because I went about it the wrong way. Being back here, with Beth, teaching, it feels right, I'm happy, and I'm not looking for stupid things to do to ruin things," Shelby explained.

"Thanks for telling me," Quinn said sincerely. "I don't know why, but things seem so much easier, so much simpler, away from Lima. It will always be my hometown, but it just seems to be filled with drama, and usually the destructive kind."

Shelby grinned in agreement, and before she could say anymore Beth scrambled down from Rachel's lap and walked towards her mother.

"Up!" Beth demanded endearingly.

"Okay, baby," Shelby said, scooping her up.

In Shelby's arms, Beth could look Quinn right in the eyes.

Quinn stifled a gasp as she looked into a pair of eyes that matched her own, identically. The one time she'd met Beth before, she'd been too focused on destroying Shelby to pay much attention to the features of her daughter.

"Kinn!" Beth said, pointing at Quinn.

"She can't quite manage 'Quinn' yet," Shelby said apologetically.

"No, I like Kinn, a lot," Quinn said tenderly.

Beth pointed at Quinn again and said, "Spesh-al. Special."

Quinn reached out one hand and closed it around Beth's outreached one.

"Special," Quinn echoed in a whisper.

Shelby smiled at the interaction between Beth and her biological mother, then looked across at her own biological daughter, and realised that Rachel was wearing an expression of envy.

"Bethy, Mommy and Rachel are going to get some food ready to eat while you play with Quinn," Shelby said, passing her daughter into Quinn's arms.

Rachel and Shelby walked into the kitchen together, and as they moved away they heard Quinn asked Beth, "So, what do you like to play with?"

"She's going to get a chance to learn about her, I hope, to learn what she likes, dislikes. New Haven isn't too far from here, even by train," Shelby told Rachel. "I hope I'm going to get a chance to learn about you like that too, I'd like to learn something other than that you're an amazing singer who loves stars."

Rachel grinned and said, "Well, you know a bit more than that. You'd have to be blind not to know the mess I usually make of my relationships."

"I hope you're not asking me for advice about that," Shelby said with a short laugh. "Even if I was any good at relationships, advice is hard to give, the best way to learn is from experience."

"Yeah, I guess so. It is always good to have the support of others to guide you too," Rachel replied. "And I agree about learning from experience, I mean, I don't think I'm made as many stupid choices in this relationship."

"Why, what's happened?" Shelby asked, as she passed Rachel a slice to cut up.

"Well, Brody and I kind of had a rough patch recently. Up until then, things have been pretty good, even with my insane competitive streak," Rachel answered.

"Do you want to tell me what actually happened? We have time, Quinn will be happy with Beth in there for quite some time, I'd imagine," Shelby prompted.

"Well, I have this teacher, who's awful to me. Picks on me constantly, and unfairly. She calls me Schwimmer. Anyway, in the end she let it slip that she'd had a thing with Brody, and he hadn't told me, and he knew how much I hated her because of how she treated me," Rachel summarised.

"Your teacher had a thing with another student?" Shelby repeated, concerned. "It's not illegal, but it's certainly unethical. I would know. You don't have to tell me who it is, if you don't want to. But if you're worried about it putting me in an awkward professional position, you needed worry about that. I'm much better at handling things like that now, especially as Beth, and you, are at the top of my priority list now."

Rachel studied Shelby's face carefully then said, "I'll tell you, you might've heard of her actually. Her name is Cassandra July."

Shelby snorted, then said, "Figures. She's always been a bitch, from her first audition, to that day she flipped out on stage, to the last time I bumped into her at a dancing showcase years ago."

"So you know her?" Rachel asked.

"Know her, knew her, hate her. Not many people like her, you might've figured it out. I had heard she was teaching at NYADA. She is a great performer, a great dancer, but even then I don't see how anyone in their right mind could hire her," Shelby replied in a tone of disgust.

"Yeah, well, I can't really think about that. I can't really think about her much at all, or I'll go crazy. I haven't really seen her since Santana yelled at her, but I'm hoping she might ease up on me in class from now on," Rachel remarked hopefully.

"Santana yelled at her? God, that would've been amazing. Cassandra July can be one scary bitch, but so can Santana Lopez," Shelby said with a wide grin. Shelby was well acquainted with Santana's personality thanks to her interaction with her on The Troubletones. That slap she gave Finn was a fairly memorable moment.

"It sure was something else. Okay, this slice is done, what do you want me to do with it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've made some coffee, and I've got Beth's milk, so we can take the things in there and have something to eat before we do presents," Shelby announced.

Shelby and Rachel walked back into the main room and set the food down on the table.

"Look! Your mommy's brought some food in. I think we're going to have something to eat, Beth," Quinn told her.

"Cake!" Beth crowed excitedly.

The three women and little girl had their tea party, of sorts. They talked and laughed and Shelby, Rachel and Quinn all watched Beth closely, enjoying ever word she said, every gurgly laugh, every clap of her hands.

When they'd finished eating Rachel turned to Beth and said, "Well sweetie, it's almost present time, and Rachel's special friend, Brody, is bringing your present over. It was too big for me to bring by myself."

"More presents?" Beth asked gleefully.

"Just a few more," Shelby allowed.

"I've got your present here, in the bag I brought with me," Quinn added.

"Have it now?" Beth asked adorably.

"What do we say when we want something, Beth?" Shelby prompted.

"Pwease," Beth added.

"Good, then you may have your present when Quinn wants to give it to you," Shelby said with a smile.

"I'll go and get it," Quinn said with a nervous smile. She was about to give her first proper present to her daughter. Of course she was Shelby's daughter, but there was nothing in the world that would stop Quinn from thinking that Beth was her daughter too.

Quinn went and fished a large, brightly wrapped package out of her bag, and presented it to Beth.

Beth tore off the paper, as fast as her little hands would allow, to reveal a large box of dollhouse furniture.

"They're for your dollhouse," Quinn said with a conspiring smile at Rachel.

Shelby looked mildly confused and Beth said, "Dollyhouse?"

Then there came a knock on the door.

"Ah, right on time," Rachel announced with a quick glance at her phone.

Rachel jumped out of her chair and rushed daintily over to the front door, opened it and revealed Brody, who was caring an enormous, wrapped package.

"For me?" Beth asked, who had followed Rachel to the door.

"Yes Beth, for you. This is Brody. Say 'Hi' to Brody first, then he can give you your present," Rachel instructed.

"Hi," Beth said a little shyly, moving closer to Rachel's legs for comfort.

"Hi Beth," Brody replied, his usual charming smile on his face. "How about we take your present in here where your Mommy and Quinn can see?"

"You know Kinny?" Beth asked, as she allowed Rachel to take her hand, and the three of them walked back to where Quinn and Shelby where.

"Yeah, she's Rachel's friend, so she's my friend," Brody explained simply.

"Wach is my sissy," Beth announced happily.

The little girl didn't catch the look that passed between Brody and Rachel, and even if she had her age would've prevented her from seeing the questions it contained.

Rachel shook her head slightly, indicating that they would talk later.

"What's this?" Shelby asked curiously, as the trio appeared.

"A present for me," Beth stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course it is, Beth," Shelby said. "And who is this?"

"Hi Miss Corcoran, I'm Brody Weston, Rachel's boyfriend," Brody said in greeting. "I'd shake your hand, but my hands are kind of full."

"That they are," Shelby agreed with a smile. "And I did know who you are, I saw _Evita_, you were great. I just wanted to let you introduce yourself, the proper way."

"Thanks, no problem," Brody replied, setting Beth's present down.

"This is your Christmas present from me, Beth," Rachel said, and Beth quickly set to work tearing off the wrapping paper, with a little help from Quinn.

"Dolly!" Beth squealed, pointing to the doll on the front.

"Well, your dollies can go in it. It's a dollhouse, that's why Quinn got you the furniture," Rachel explained.

"It's lovely, Rachel," Shelby said sincerely.

"If you show me where you want it set up, I can help Beth do that," Brody offered.

"That would be great, Brody," Shelby accepted.

"Kinn come too," Beth requested.

Brody, Quinn and Beth went to Beth's room, in accordance with Shelby's instructions and started setting up the dollhouse.

"That's a lovely present, Rachel," Shelby reiterated.

"Well, when I was here last week, I noticed that Beth had lots of dolls, but not a dollhouse, so I thought I'd like to get her one. I had a dollhouse when I was little, and I loved it, so I thought she might too. When I found that one with pink and yellow on it, I knew I was meant to get it. I told Quinn about it after I mentioned my plans to come here today and she wanted to get the furniture to go with it, so we rushed out on Christmas Eve," Rachel explained.

"It's really beautiful," Shelby said, touched by the thought that Rachel had put into the gift. "Nice of you to have Brody bring it by too. You've got him trained well."

Rachel laughed and said, "Actually, he came like that, already programmed to be thoughtful and helpful. I don't know how I managed to get someone like him actually, and for once, it was him chasing me, not me chasing some other guy. Really, it was a strange experience, but I'm glad it happened."

"He does seem to be rather great," Shelby remarked, choosing to not mention his obviously stupid choice of sleeping with Cassandra. After all, everyone was allowed at least one stupid mistake, that she knew very well. Still and all, she'd be keeping an eye on Brody for the time being, until she got to know him properly. And she'd definitely be keeping a close eye on Cassandra July.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) This story has a lot of followers, which makes me really happy that this story is successful and well liked, however the number of reviews have been dropping off, so I'm just wondering if people are still interested in reading more?**

**Of course I am happy to write more, if you all want more, just let me know by reviewing!**


	34. Chapter 34 Auld Lang Syne

**AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews from the last chapter! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 34 – Auld Lang Syne**

"Times Square, New Year's Eve, bright lights, the ball drop, thousands of people, Bon Jovi performing, I love New York!" Rachel crowed as they dressed for the evening.

"I love that you live in New York. I am so visiting more often. Screw you coming to New Haven, New York is where it's at," Quinn agreed, putting on a pair of earrings.

"We have so many better places to party," Santana agreed, zipping one foot into a black ankle boot.

"And I am getting us into an exclusive party before we head to Times Square for the performance and ball drop. My boss is the best," Kurt added. "Plus, there are so many more people here to choose from to kiss at midnight. I'm pretty sure I've kissed all the out gays in Lima."

"Ah, the awkward midnight kiss moment when the guy you're dating is in New Haven," Quinn said wryly.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. Speaking of boyfriends, when is the hunky Brody making an appearance?" Santana asked.

"He's meeting us out the front of whatever that address was you gave him, for the party," Rachel answered.

"Well, if I was him, I wouldn't be letting you roam the Subway, looking like that, without him," Santana teased.

"She's right, Rachel. You look amazing tonight," Quinn agreed.

Rachel perused her appearance in the mirror, smiling broadly at what she saw.

She was dressed a little edgier than normal, even more so than since her New York makeover. She was wearing a tight, little red dress with high black heels, and she had a leather jacket slung over a chair near by for when they left. Her makeup was heavier than normal, smoky and dark. Her hair was straight, shiny and luscious.

"Just add a touch of red lipstick and you're ready to go," Kurt pronounced, handing her a little tube.

"Wait, we can't go just yet!" Santana declared. "We're having a drink of champagne, then we can go."

The four friends drank their champagne in preparation for their evening out.

"Who let you out like that!" Brody exclaimed, as he met up with Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Kurt.

"She looks hot!" Santana protested.

"Too, too hot, too sexy," Brody said. "She should only look like that when we're alone."

"Hi babe, still here," Rachel said from his side.

"Oh, right," Brody said quickly, then he kissed Rachel thoroughly. "You look incredible, incredibly sexy and I can't wait to get you alone."

"Just think of all the alone time we're going to get this week," Rachel said seductively.

"Hi, remember me, Quinn?" Quinn teased. "I'm still here, and so are Kurt and Santana, and about ten thousand other people, and that's just on this block. So how about you two save the lovers talk until later?"

"I second that, because we have a party to attend," Kurt added. Then in an undertone he muttered, "And I don't feel like vomiting."

"I heard that Kurt Hummel!" Rachel exclaimed as they walked up into party venue.

"Kurt, you're here!" Isabelle Wright exclaimed in greeting. "I have so many people I want you to meet."

Kurt looked gleefully at the others before heading off with Isabelle.

The other four stood awkwardly off to the side, surveying the situation.

"Nice party," Quinn commented quietly.

"We need alcohol," Santana remarked.

"I see a very nice supply of alcohol over there," Brody pointed out.

"Well let's go!" Santana exclaimed, sauntering off towards the bar, hips swinging.

"Hey, look, I think Santana has an admirer," Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"I think she has several," Rachel countered, nodding subtly in the direction of a couple of guys, and a girl.

"People everywhere love me," Santana chimed in blithely.

"So, are you going to choose one of them to love?" Quinn queried. "Or are you going to keep my company tonight while I don't hook up with strangers?"

Santana quickly eyed the two women that were checking her out, then said, "I'll keep you company, for now. If something better comes along you're on your own!"

"I can always count on a member of the unholy trinity," Quinn said dryly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is it wrong that I'm really hoping there will be somewhere I can sing tonight? I would kill for a good karaoke session," Rachel said longingly.

"Well, even if there's not, at least you'll get to watch Bon Jovi perform," Brody said philosophically. Then he whispered in her ear, "And failing that, I have some **excellent** plans for us for later."

"Stop saying dirty things to Berry," Santana warned with a playful glare.

"How do you even know what I was saying?" Brody asked in wonder.

"It's one of Santana's talents," Quinn stated factually. "She just knows, instinctively, when people are talking about sex, have just have sex, when they're cheating, if they're in the closet. She just **knows**."

"It's true, Santana is an expert in all things related to sex," Rachel agreed, attempting to hide her blush at Santana calling Brody on his whispered comment. Her remark also held no bitterness, in fact, the memory of Santana taking Finn's virginity didn't even cross her mind.

"That's why they all come to Aunty Tana for advice," Santana proclaimed proudly. "Now let's go find Kurt, I feel like meeting some new people in this city, people who don't work in a coffee shop."

"You'll meet heaps of people when you start at AMDA, and that's just over a week away," Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, well most of them might be musical theatre geeks, no offence Rachel, Brody, Quinn. I mean, none of you are geeks. Well, Rachel kind of was. Anyway, the point it, the people here are cool, fashionable, successful, people I would definitely like to know," Santana explained comically.

"And sleep with," Kurt added, rejoining them.

They all laughed, then Kurt began taking them around the room, meeting people.

A few hours later into the evening Rachel, Brody, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, and Kurt's new friend, Dylan, where standing around in the crisp, winter air, waiting for Bon Jovi to start performing.

"This is amazing! I love New York! I love the people, I love you," Rachel exclaimed tipsily as she was pressed in to Brody's body by the packed crowd.

"I love you too, and you probably should've stopped drinking a couple of glasses of champagnes ago," Brody said with an amused grin.

"No, no, I'm good! See, I don't want to make out with you constantly, I'm not too drunk! I mean, of course I want to make out with you constantly, if I was too drunk I wouldn't be able to stop myself," Rachel explained idiotically.

"Oh, so I should get you a few more drinks," Brody teased.

"You're getting lucky tonight anyway," Rachel said airily.

"So does that mean we're crashing in my dorm room?" Brody asked, snaking an arm around her waist lovingly.

"Definitely," Rachel agreed, twisting around and reaching up for a kiss.

"Enough with the tonsil hockey, they're coming onto the stage!" Santana exclaimed, poking Rachel and Brody.

"Are you ready New York?" Jon Bon Jovi asked the crowd loudly.

A great mass of cheering ensued and the band began to play.

"I can't turn you loose now, if I do I'm gonna lose my life. I can't never turn you loose now, if I do I'm gonna lose my mind. I can't turn you loose to nobody, cause I love you baby, yes I do, now," Bon Jovi sang.

The infectious beat had the crowd dancing, particularly Santana and Quinn, who were dancing wildly. Kurt was dancing somewhat tentatively with his new friend, definitely still in the 'trying to impress' phase.

Brody had grabbed Rachel's hand and they were dancing together, doing some kind of rock and roll style dance. If they had had more room they would've been able to put on quite a show, but being pressed up together, rocking back and forward to the fast beat suited them just fine.

"I can't turn you loose now, I'm in love with the prettiest thing. I'll never gonna turn you loose now, because of all the sweet love she brings me. I can't turn you loose to nobody, I love you, baby, yes I do," Brody sang along with Bon Jovi, singing directly to Rachel.

"I gotta, gotta, gotta, keep on movin' baby. I'm never gonna turn you loose now. Keep on, keep on goin'," Rachel continued, moving her body invitingly against Brody's.

The song came to and end and Brody groaned.

"Rach, you're killing me. Are you trying to make me die before the New Year?" Brody asked.

"No, I'm just making sure you're really looking forward to tonight," Rachel said with a grin.

A few songs later Bon Jovi finished his set and promised to be back later, just after the New Year had been rung in.

"Must be about time to find someone to kiss," Quinn remarked to Santana.

"Nah, I'm not going to go looking, it'll just happen," Santana said confidently.

"So, any New Year's resolutions?" Quinn asked.

"To kick ass at AMDA," Santana supplied.

"To get another part on Broadway," Brody continued.

"Ah, those are goals, not resolutions," Rachel corrected them.

"Fine, I'm resolved to kick ass at AMDA," Santana retorted.

"Then my New Year's resolution is to not do anything, intentionally, to hurt you," Brody amended.

"So freakin' charming," Santana muttered.

"I want to give my mom a chance, keep giving her a chance to let her be a part of my life," Rachel said seriously.

"And I want to get to know Beth, without turning into a crazy chick," Quinn said wryly.

"And I'm going to have a relationship that doesn't fail," Kurt said, trying not to slur. He'd drunk quite a fair amount, for his drinking capabilities.

"And I'm giving up smoking weed," Dylan, Kurt's new friend, probably soon to be ex friend said.

"Oh, no, now I have a new resolution. I'm finding out if the guys I hook up with are stoners before I hook up with them," Kurt said aside to Rachel, who laughed exuberantly.

"Hey, I think we're about ready to start the count down for the ball drop!" Brody announced.

In a few moments the whole crowd, in fact the whole city were chanting together, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!"

Kurt kissed Dylan, despite the fact that he was a stoner. In a fit of mischievous impetuosity, Santana grabbed Quinn and kissed her. Brody pulled Rachel close for a long, deep kiss, which was interrupted by Quinn squealing at Santana.

Santana laughed evilly, even more so when she saw the curious looks on her friend's faces.

"She kissed me," Quinn spluttered, before laughing herself.

"Hey, what's the commotion up on the stage?" Brody asked. "Actually, where's Bon Jovi? I thought he was supposed to be back, singing right about now?"

"I'll check it out," Kurt offered, brandishing the VIP pass he had, courtesy of his job.

Kurt pushed to the front of the gates and returned shortly to report that Bon Jovi was a no show.

"However, I told them you'd sing instead, Rachel," Kurt announced.

"Okay. Wait, what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yeah, take my pass, get up there, I'm sure they could use you," Kurt said breezily.

"Oh who cares if he's wrong, or making it up, or just drunk, take the pass and get up there Berry," Santana said, catching the dubious look on Rachel's face.

Rachel looked to Brody for answers and he said, "Go on, you said you wanted to sing. Go and sing, or at least offer to."

So Rachel went, and they all watched. They watched her talk to a few people briefly, then she was up on the stage, the microphone gripped in her hand.

The crowd had noticed her appearance on the stage, and had quietened down substantially.

The opening strains of the song began, then Rachel opened her mouth and sang.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne? For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne. We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne!" Rachel sang, her voice true and clear, nerves not affecting her one bit.

Brody watched on proudly as she sand, slightly amazed that she had just walked up and managed to get on stage to sing, and sing beautifully. He wasn't amazed that she was singing beautifully though, she always sang beautifully.

"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere, and gie's a hand o' thine. And we'll take a right guid willie-waught, for auld lang syne! And surely ye'll be your pint' stowp, and surely I'll be mine. And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne!" Rachel finished, holding the last note, savouring the incredible moment.

"Happy New Year everyone!" Rachel with a smile, and then she left the stage to return to ringing the New Year in with her boyfriend.

**AN: Yes, I KNOW I stole/borrowed the idea from New Year's Eve (the movie), I just felt it worked and was an interesting cross over, and I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Please review :)**

**Up next, ski trip, Brochel alone time!**


	35. Chapter 35 Express

**AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one! This chapter and the next one will have more physical stuff in it, but nothing explicit, it will definitely stay within the T rating parameter. **

**Chapter 35 – Express**

"You have a car? How did I not know that you have car?" Rachel asked in astonishment and Brody stood in the apartment, dangling his keys.

"Yeah, I have a car, I keep it in a garage during term time," Brody answered with a grin. "I drove it down from Montana and I use it when I go away, like now for instance. Today I am taking my girlfriend away for a skiing trip."

"Yes, that part I knew," Rachel said tartly. "Observe the suitcases, and ski gear. I had my dads ship my stuff down. I figured it would be cheaper to bring my gear, and anyway, I like my ski stuff."

"So, if you were planning that, then how did you think we were getting to Belleayre if we weren't driving?" Brody asked in amusement.

"Oh shut up, it's early, and I know early, I'm an overachieving musical theatre student," Rachel said in frustration.

"Anyone would think you were still hung over, Berry," Santana chimed in from her bed.

"Or that you'd taken on my personality for the morning," Kurt added, also in his bed.

"Rachel, don't leave me with a grumpy goodbye," Quinn implored sleepily.

Rachel smiled and said, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry I was grumpy. Bye Kurt, Santana, I'll see you in a few days. Quinn, it was lovely to have to come, you have to come again soon. I'll miss you."

"I'll just take your stuff to the car while you finish with your goodbyes," Brody announced, grabbing Rachel's pile of things.

Rachel hugged them all goodbye, promised to reply to their texts, told Quinn that she'd see her soon, reminded Kurt to come home to eat occasionally instead of staying at work and refused Santana's offers to take any of her supplies from the adults only shop.

"Okay, we're out of here, be good!" Rachel said, far more cheerfully than she had been ten minutes before.

Brody took her hand, gave a quick wave of farewell to the others and walked out the door.

They drove out through Manhattan and headed onto the I-87, towards upstate New York.

"You know, I've never been away on a trip like this before," Rachel remarked.

"Me neither," Brody admitted.

"What, you've never gone away like this before?" Rachel asked disbelievingly. "You've never been away with an old girlfriend?"

"Well, you might remember that my high school girlfriend and I broke up 6 weeks after I moved here, and I've never had a serious girlfriend since," Brody told her. "I mean, I'd been on camping trips with the guys, but I've never been away with my girlfriend."

"I like that, I like that we have a first together," Rachel said shyly.

"Rachel, we have plenty of firsts together, even if they're not our individual first times doing them," Brody said gently. "And there will be other firsts too, and we've had other firsts."

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, like before you, I'd never sung with anyone I love at Callbacks. Hell, I'd never sung with anyone I'm in love with before. I'd never gone to a vegan restaurant with my girlfriend before. I'd never celebrated Hanukkah with my girlfriend before. I'd never spent Christmas at my girlfriend's," Brody listed.

Rachel gave a giddy sigh of happiness, giggled, then said, "Santana's right, you're too freakin' charming."

"No such thing," Brody retorted.

"You're contradicting me charmingly," Rachel giggled. "I like that you're charming, I like that you could list all those things, that you remember those things. Actually, I love that you're charming, and that you could make that list so easily."

"You just love me," Brody said with a broad grin.

"And you love me," Rachel countered.

Brody moved his eyes off the road briefly, and they shared a tender glance.

Their trip continued in silence for a little while until Rachel asked, "So, I guess we're going to arrive about, what some time before eleven?"

"Yeah, that's about right. I figured we'd get settled, then get in an afternoon on the slopes," Brody replied.

"You haven't even told me where we're staying! The gift card you'd made me just said you were taking me away for a weekend skiing on Belleayre Mountain," Rachel said to Brody, clearly indicating she wanted more knowledge.

"We're staying at a Bed and Breakfast, right on the mountain. It's right next to cross country skiing trails and snowshoe trails. They provide breakfast, there's a wood fire, there's cable TV, internet access and a big spa bath in our room," Brody informed her, his eyes glinting wickedly at the last item.

"Oh good, I've been meaning to catch up on watching my favourite reality shows," Rachel replied in an overly innocent voice.

Brody laughed loudly and shook his head ruefully.

"So, I hate to sound like a five year old, but are we there yet?" Rachel asked comically.

"No dear," Brody replied drolly. "Give it about another forty five minutes. About fifteen minutes until we see decent snow on the ground."

"Well, I'm going to sing until then, to pass the time," Rachel decided.

"Rachel, you don't need an excuse to sing," Brody said with a chuckle.

"You're right, it's so true," Rachel allowed, laughing at herself. "But still, I'm going plug my iPhone for some music."

The music started and Rachel assumed an overly dramatically sultry expression.

"It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside, well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire. Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest, it's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque," Rachel began.

"E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex, ladies no regrets. E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex, ladies no regrets. Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment's right, I love to make the people stare. They know I got that certain savoir-faire," Rachel continued, running a hand along Brody's thigh.

Brody's grip tightened on the steering wheel and his knuckles whitened.

Rachel kept singing, wickedly enjoying his reaction of frustration. There was something delightfully wonderful about the knowledge that she could drive her boyfriend crazy. Rachel like to be in control, and the rush of control she felt was exhilarating.

When she'd finished the song and a quieter one had begun Brody shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sighed and said, "You know, next time you're aiming to prove to someone that you're sexy, you should probably sing that, and not Britney Spears. You didn't even dance then, and you were amazingly sexy, almost too sexy. Too sexy for a car trip at least."

"You're right you know, Christina Aguilera is pretty much the master of sexy. As for being too sexy for a car trip, I don't know about that," Rachel said thoughtfully.

Then she took a quick look at their surroundings.

The cars windows were tinted, the road they were on wasn't too busy and there was forest on either side.

A playful smile crossed her lips then she leaned over towards Brody's lap.

Ten minutes later Brody was still driving, but his mouth was agape and he had an expression of awe on his face.

"Did that just happen? Or am I in a particularly vivid fantasy where you sang a sexy Christina Aguilera song and then…" Brody said, trailing off.

"I could pinch you, just to prove you're awake, but that would seem a little harsh after my last activity," Rachel teased.

"You know, I don't think I want to go skiing this afternoon anymore," Brody remarked. "I have this strange suspicion that the springs on the mattress in our room will need to be tested."

"Oh they'll get tested, after we ski. You've arranged this beautiful trip, and I'm not missing out of skiing because you're horny!" Rachel said in a playfully firm tone.

"You made me horny," Brody muttered.

"And you'd rather I didn't?" Rachel asked in an amused tone.

"You're in a good mood, a very good mood. You're so…playful," Brody said, slightly mystified. "Is this your usual holiday mood?"

"Are you saying I'm normally a high maintenance, grumpy diva?" Rachel asked in a dangerous voice. "Oh don't answer that, I know I'm high maintenance and a diva a lot of the time. I guess this is my holiday mood. I've never really had a holiday mood before though. I just feel so good, being away with you, finally on our own. I don't have to see Cassandra for over a week, I just had a beautiful Christmas in New York with my friends, I stared in a musical, I sang in front of thousands of people by accident. Things are good for me, things are great actually. For the first time in a long time, ever maybe, I feel truly happy. I don't feel like I'm searching for things that are out of my reach. I'm where I'm meant to be, I'm happy and in love."

"Sounds like a song. Maybe you should write a song about it," Brody suggested.

"Maybe I will," Rachel replied. "I have written original songs before. We sang one for Regional's my junior year."

"You've never told me that. You'll have to sing them to me, show me them some time," Brody said.

"Of course I will, but not now. They're pretty morose, and I'm happy now," Rachel remarked.

"I'm glad you're happy, that I make you happy. And for the record, you make me happy, incredibly happy," Brody told her sincerely.

"Hey look, the snow's really heavy now! It's even making it colder in here, even though we've got the heater on," Rachel exclaimed suddenly.

"I think we'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Brody estimated.

"I can't wait!" Rachel replied happily, looking with shining eyes out the window.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that Brochel time, it was just a warm up for the next chapter! I'm off to watch The Role You Were Born to Play now :)**

**Please review!**


	36. Author's Note - Delay, sorry!

**Author's Note**

Hi all, I just wanted to apologise for not having updated in quite a few days! I have been very busy, injured and sick, which hasn't allowed me much time to write.

I also haven't felt extremely motivated to force myself to find extra time, or not sleep, to write. This is because of the falling amount of reviews. Each chapter gets hundreds of views, but reviews are falling, so I'm not overly inclined to spend great time and energy writing for lots of people who don't review.

On a less grouchy note, thank you to all of you who have ever taken the time to review, you are all wonderful people! (Not that the rest of you who don't review aren't, I just have love to give to those who review.)

There should be an update in the near future.

Maddie


	37. Chapter 36 Love Me Tender

**AN: Thanks so much for all your lovely words following my author's note, which I am going to leave up. I normally delete them, but it's just easier to leave this one.**

**I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! It is about Brochel's physical relationship, but there's definitely nothing explicit.**

**Chapter 36 – Love Me Tender**

When Rachel and Brody arrived at their lodging they quickly settled in, ate, then changed and headed out to the slopes for an afternoon of skiing. That night they were too exhausted from travelling and skiing to do more than eat, shower and fall into bed to go to sleep almost immediately.

The next day they slept in a little, then headed back out to the mountain and spent a pleasant day skiing and when they returned to their room they were nowhere near as exhausted as they had been the day before.

"I don't feel nearly so tired today. I think it was tiring adjusting to the mountain air," Rachel mused as she peeled off a couple of layers and sat down in front of the wood fire.

"That and we were up early, then skied all day. We may be fit from dancing and running, but skiing takes a different kind of fit," Brody added. "In fact, I was so tired last night I forgot to give you your Christmas present."

"Brody, this is my Christmas present?" Rachel said in confusion.

"Well, it's kind of for me too. This is just something extra, something I didn't want to give you in front of the others. And I suppose it's also for me a little bit too," Brody replied with a grin. "Here."

Brody presented her with a package, then curled up with her on the couch, pulling her into his arms as she started to unwrap the present.

"Bubble bath, champagne, rubbing oil, and a black, lace and silk Victoria's Secret teddy," Rachel summarised, anticipation building in her stomach as she touched each item. "You put so much thought into this, into this whole trip. I just don't know how to thank you."

"Well, not that I need thanks, but I do know a way you can thank me, if you really want to," Brody said wickedly, eyeing her mischievously.

Rachel let out a laugh, then said with mock seriousness, "Ah, I see. All these presents are involved in your 'thanking' plan."

"Yes they are, as it that enormous tub in the bathroom, and the candles that just happen to be in there too," Brody replied, grinning broadly.

"Well then, how about you just wait here, and I'll let you know when I'm ready to 'thank' you," Rachel suggested, getting up and heading for the bathroom, deliberately adding a seductive sway to her walk.

Brody stayed on the couch, picked up a book and tried to read it, otherwise the thoughts of things to come were going to drive him insane, in a very short period of time.

Meanwhile Rachel set about placing the supply of scented candles around the rustic bathroom, but did not light any yet. They needed to be lighted at the latest possible moment, for convenience's sake.

Rachel then started the bath, squirting in an ample amount of bath bubbles.

She was about to get changed when she noticed the champagne.

"Brody, close your eyes!" Rachel ordered through the bathroom door. "I have to run downstairs, okay?"

"Okay," Brody answered in a bemused tone.

Rachel rushed downstairs to the front desk, clothed in a cardigan and her ski pants.

"Hi, can I please get a bucket of ice, like for champagne, now?" Rachel asked breathlessly. "You see, I'm trying to surprise my boyfriend, and I forgot to start the champagne cooling, and I need it now! You see the bath is running…Oh my God, the bath is running."

With that Rachel turned and fled back to their room, knocked on the door and called, "Brody Weston close your eyes and keep them closed until I say!"

Rachel rushed into the room, into the bathroom and turned shut the faucet off just in time. Another minute and the bath would've over flown.

Rachel surveyed her save in satisfaction, admired the piles of bubbles, then remember the damn bucket of ice.

"I'm coming out again, so keep them closed!" Rachel ordered.

Rachel raced back down the stairs again to the amused girl on the front desk.

"Hi, sorry about that, crisis averted. So, could I **please** get that ice?" Rachel asked.

The girl smiled sympathetically and said, "Of course. I've already sent someone to get it."

Rachel sighed in relief and relaxed a little. "You know this is my first trip like this, away with my boyfriend, and I just wanted things to be perfect. My dads named me after Rachel Greene from F.R.I.E.N.D.S and I don't think they ever imagined that I'd been racing around a hotel on Slide Mountain in a similar style to the antics that happened on the show."

The girl grinned at Rachel's ramblings and just said, "No, probably not. Okay, well, here's your ice. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, me too, and I mean, you too," Rachel said incoherently and headed quickly back to their room, swinging the ice pail.

She looked down at said ice pail and let out a chuckle. Her evening really was turning into something that belonged on a comedy TV show.

She wrapped on the door again and said, "Okay, this is the last time I'm making you close your eyes."

"They're closed!" Brody yelled, and Rachel let herself into the room.

Once in the bathroom she set the champagne in the ice, checked the temperature of the water, deemed it warm enough, then started lighting the candles.

She looked intently at the teddy before murmuring, "I think I'll save that for later."

Rachel slipped out of her clothes, shoved them in the corner and slipped into the warm, bubbly bath.

"Brody, come in whether ever you like now," Rachel said airily.

Brody came into the bathroom moments later, already sans shirt.

"Where are you?" Brody asked in amusement.

"Under the bubbles you idiot," Rachel replied.

"No teddy?" Brody queried in disappointment.

"That's for later," Rachel promised. "Pour the champagne and get in."

Brody poured two glasses of champagne, discarded his clothes and slipped into the bath with Rachel.

"So, this may be an unromantic note to start on, but what were you doing, running around and ordering me to close my eyes?" Brody asked.

"Well, the long and short of the matter is that I needed ice for the champagne," Rachel answered with a smile.

Brody chuckled, slid over to Rachel and encircled his arms around her, pulling her tight to him, their bodies soft and slick with the bubble suds.

"I love you," Brody murmured in her ear, kissing her neck softly.

"And I love you," Rachel returned, twisting around to face Brody so that she could kiss him.

Brody weaved one wet hand through her, drawing her closer and kissing her thoroughly. He kept his other hand on her body, moving it around, stroking her soft, yet toned, skin.

Rachel moved so that she was sitting on Brody's lap, his back up against the tub, her legs tangled with his in the space available.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like ages, just lost in each other, savouring the feeling and the moment.

"I wish we had a bathroom like this at the apartment. Privacy is kind of lacking there," Rachel said with a sigh as Brody kissed along her collarbone.

"Maybe we should think about getting somewhere together next year," Brody suggested between kisses.

"Mmm, let's talk about that, later, much later," Rachel mumbled continuing to kiss Brody feverishly.

A few minutes later Rachel suddenly said, "How do you feel about drying off and testing out that bed?"

"I could cope with that," Brody said nonchalantly, quickly moving to get out of the tub and grab them both a soft, fluffy towel.

Rachel giggled and accepted the towel he handed her and began to dry her skin off.

"You go in there and finish drying, and I'll meet you in there soon, dressed appropriately," Rachel said with a promising smile.

Brody saluted Rachel cheekily and headed out of the bathroom, his towel wrapped low around her torso, showing off his chiselled form.

Rachel watched his shapely back retreat then once he was gone and the door was closed, she grabbed the sexy lingerie and started to put it on.

Once it was on the arranged her hair as attractively as possible, negotiating the damp and wet sections of hair with ease.

She briefly surveyed her appearance in the mirror, the stepped out into the bedroom, somehow managing to look sexy and girlish at the same time.

Brody was lying in the bed, under the sheet and watched Rachel walk over to him, his eyes devouring her form.

Rachel slipped into bed with him, kissing him, then whispered, "You know, I don't think this is very fair, you're not wearing any clothes for me to take off."

"We both know you like my body better than any clothes," Brody teased, kissing her and fiddling with one thin strap of the teddy.

"It's true, but I like you even more than I like your body," Rachel replied, allowing Brody to pin her under him on the bed.

"No more talking now," Brody said, placing a finger lightly to her lips, before replacing the finger with his lips.

Rachel just kissed him in reply.

Quite some time later Brody and Rachel were lying in bed, breathing heavily.

"Is there anything you're bad at?" Rachel asked, one hand resting on his chest listlessly.

"Math," Brody answered succinctly.

Rachel giggled and teased, "Ah, a flaw, and such a major one."

"Well, I bet you're good at math, which makes you good at everything," Brody replied softly, stroking her hair. He knew she still felt inferior to him in the bedroom, and his comment was intended to reassure her on the matter.

"You're just so charming," Rachel said, almost with chagrin. "One day you're going to say something slightly mean to me and I'm not going to know what to do with myself."

"Well, I probably will say something unfair to you someday, I'm human, and I'm not perfect. So when I do, remember that I love you, remember this moment. Now I'm just going to prove how much I love you, all over again," Brody said, kissing her purposefully.

Once again, once quite some time had passed, Rachel and Brody were both lying still in the bed, both trying to get their breathing to return to normal.

"I love you Brody," Rachel murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, beautiful," Brody replied pulling her right into his arms, where they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	38. Chapter 37 Everybody Talks

**AN: Soooo, I'm not updating two days in a row because of the abundance of reviews I received (thanks to those who reviewed though!), but because I wrote this chapter very quickly and felt like getting it out there. I was inspired by _Glease, _which I really loved. I love _Grease_, so how could I not love _Glease_? Anyway, I really liked Marley and Ryder together. That being said, I like Jake and Marley together too. I see some people might think it's the new Finchel/Puckleberry dynamic, and it is to a degree, but I think it offers something more. I think Ryan Murphey is actually doing a good job making their characters have different elements to past characters. Anyway, enough with my post Glee analysis.**

**I also forgot to specifically thanks the guest reviewers who left lovely reviews on my author's note, so thanks heaps!**

**I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Chapter 37 – Everybody talks**

"Are you excited for today Santana?" Rachel asked as she ran a brush through her hair.

"I hate to say it, I will sound like a complete dork, but I am excited," Santana admitted reluctantly.

"Of course you're excited, it's a new beginning, God knows we all need new beginnings from time to time," Kurt chimed in dully.

"Kurt, you sound positively miserable. I thought you were loving working at Vogue?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I love it here, I love my job, it's just post break up sadness, still," Kurt replied. "I love New York, and my life here, but I am thinking we could do with a larger apartment, what with the three of us, plus you have a boyfriend Rachel."

"He's right you know, it does make it hard with three of us in an open apartment like this, especially if Kurt and I want to have 'people' over," Santana agreed.

"You're both right, so I guess we'll have to talk more about that soon. I mean, we'll need to figure out if any of us are going home for the summer, then decide what to do about getting a new place. We should be able to get something closer to the city, what with the three of us now, and maybe Brody," Rachel said, voicing her thoughts.

"Wait, what? Maybe Brody?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Well, when we were away he sort of mentioned that we should live together next year," Rachel said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Santana demanded.

"Because I only got back last night and we've been busy getting ready for today," Rachel retorted tartly. "I'm not hiding things from you guys, I never would, I just haven't had time."

"It's okay Rachel, Santana wasn't really annoyed. Just calm down. I think you're over reacting, maybe because you're sleep deprived," Kurt suggested in a gentle, teasing tone.

"Oh my God you're right. I really am tired, what with all that skiing," Rachel said with a grin. "I'm going to have to make sure I don't react to anything Cassie July says today. Maybe I should get it all out now."

"God, yes. That's an amazing idea. Look, I have this for you," Santana said, presenting Rachel with a largish picture of Cassandra. "Kurt and I developed a new game while you were gone. You print out a picture of whoever you hate, pin it to a dart board, then throw darts at it."

Rachel laughed and accepted the picture. "You're right, it's amazing. But we don't have a dart board?"

"Oh we do, we bought one," Kurt announced cheerfully, procuring the dart board.

"How long do I have? Twenty minutes? That's long enough," Rachel decided, pinning the picture to the dart board. "Okay, hand me the darts."

"I am so videoing this," Santana said gleefully.

Rachel stood a short distance from the dart board, she wanted to be sure she'd hit it.

"I hate her, I hate her poisonous little speeches. I hate that she calls me Schwimmer. I'm broad of the way I look and she just wants to tear me down. I hate the way she insults me and tells me I'm not good enough, I am good enough. I will succeed, and I'll be better than some has been who teaches classes and picks on her students to make her feel better," Rachel ranted. "She won't beat me, after all, I have Santana and Shelby on my side, and Brody."

"And me!" Kurt added indignantly, as the last dart pieced Cassie's picture. "Just because I haven't yelled at her, or promised to, doesn't mean that I don't hate her or want to take her down."

"I know, you've always got my back," Rachel said fondly. "Especially now, seeing as neither of us are in love with Finn anymore."

Santana burst out laughed, while Kurt just grimaced.

"It just seems so wrong now, such a foreign, gross idea," Kurt said, clearly creeped out by Rachel's memory.

Rachel laughed and said, "Well, I'd better grab my things and get out of here."

"I've got to go too," Santana agreed.

"And me, someone's got to keep the fridge stocked," Kurt added. "Have a good first day Satan."

"Very funny Porcelain," Santana retorted. "But thanks."

"Break a leg Santana," Rachel called. "You'll be fabulous and frighten everyone into awe."

"You're damn right, Berry," Santana said firmly. "Bye!"

With that the three of them left the house in quick succession.

To start off the new semester Rachel went straight to a dance class, and as luck would have it, or perhaps as bad luck would have it, Rachel was still under the instruction of Cassandra July.

"As if Monday's aren't hard enough with having to face her first thing," Rachel muttered to herself.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the girl next to her remarked.

Rachel looked over at her in surprise, she was use to being ignored by most other students.

Rachel smiled tentatively at her and said, "Seeing as we both hate her, I guess an introduction would be appropriate. I'm Rachel Berry."

"I know," the girl replied. "I mean, you played Eva, you were great by the way. I'm Natalie Sheridan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Rachel returned with a smile. Praise was always welcome in Rachel's book, and it seemed that her efforts in _Evita_ had paid off. She wasn't been shunned anymore, at least by one person.

"Do you want help stretching before she gets here?" Natalie offered.

"That would be nice," Rachel accepted gratefully. Having someone to talk to before the class was proving to be a very nice addition to her day.

The girls, and the other students, started stretching, engaging in small talk as they went.

Natalie was from Virginia, was concentrating on dancing in her training, was single and liked Chinese food.

"Alright students, welcome back for the second semester," Cassandra said as she stalked into the room. "Let's hope you're not as big a bunch of blithering idiots as I was stuck with last semester. Oh look, it's you Schwimmer. Guess my wish is already shattered."

Rachel grimaced and set her teeth, determined not to rise to the bait.

"You are all in this class because you're at the stage of learning more advanced ballet and ballroom techniques. Just because you're here doesn't mean you won't need to work your asses off to stay here though," Cassandra warned them. "You, there!"

"Me? I'm Alissa Warner," a buxom, red haired girl answered.

"Interesting. Actually no, it's not really. Well, King Louie, your hair is a God awful colour, dye it or something. And your posture is awful and you ate a few too many puddings over Christmas," Cassandra said harshly.

Alissa stood there quavering, but taking the heat in silence.

"See Schwimmer? King Louie knows how to take criticism, learn from her," Cassandra taunted.

Rachel merely stayed silent and Cassandra stared her down.

When she realised that Rachel was not going to engage, she moved on, "Okay, this is what we're doing today…"

"And welcome to dance class with Cassandra July, Alissa," Rachel said in a whisper to Natalie.

"And thanks for ruining _The Lion King_ for me," Natalie added sadly. "That poor girl. I want to run away and it wasn't even me being demoralised."

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn," Rachel replied wryly.

Natalie shuddered before both girls focused their attention on learning.

After her dance class Rachel went to her History of Musical Theatre class, then finally had a break for lunch in which she was able to see Brody as well.

They met outside in the crisp air by the fountain.

Brody kissed Rachel tenderly before saying, "So, how are you surviving?"

"Surviving is the word," Rachel replied with chagrin. "Cassandra is as awful as ever, and I miss it just being us, away in the Catskills. However, I think I made a friend."

"A friend?" Brody asked in amusement.

"Don't laugh! I don't have any friends here. I mean, I have you, but a friend is different," Rachel replied. "Cassie may still think I'm worthless after the musical, but my classmates seem to be warming up to me."

"I'm sure she couldn't have been all that bad, not after the smack down Santana gave her, and I spoke to her too," Brody said.

"Well, she was that bad," Rachel retorted. "She's always going to be that bad."

"Well, I have a class with her next. I guess I'll get to see the fur fly then," Brody predicted. "How about I come and see you afterwards?"

"Sure, sounds good. I'm going to be in a practice room, just working on my dancing, like always. I'm thinking of preparing to audition for an off Broadway role later in the semester," Rachel informed him.

"That sounds great! Depending on what you find to audition for, I might try for something in it too," Brody said enthusiastically.

The couple finished their lunch, then headed their respective ways.

About an hour later, Rachel was still working on her dancing by herself. She had been singing while she danced as well, for it was an important fitness skill for any Broadway actress to have.

"Hey babe," Brody greeted her, walking into the room. "You're looking very studious."

"I should hope so, I feel very studious," Rachel replied, stopping mid dance. "How was your class?"

"Great, actually. Cassie seems to have dispensed with the name calling, and she was actually quite nice to me, and everyone else," Brody replied.

"Brody she's always nice to you, and if she was nice to the others she was probably just trying to convince you she's still not being a bitch to me," Rachel retorted hotly.

"Maybe Rachel, but maybe you're just blinded by hate," Brody suggested.

Rachel looked like she'd been slapped.

"That came out wrong, what I mean is, I believe you that you think she was being unfair to you, and your class, but maybe her behaviour isn't as bad and was just magnified to you because of your past with her," Brody reasoned.

Rachel was still looking at Brody with a hurt expression when a little patter of feet clattered into the room.

"Wach!" Beth squealed, running towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Beth! Where did you come from?" Rachel asked happily, swinging the little girl into her arms.

"Mommy!" Beth cried, pointing to the doorway.

Both Rachel and Brody looked at the doorway to see Shelby, and surprisingly, Cassandra.

Shelby wasn't aware of Cassandra's presence as Cassandra was standing behind her, quietly, just watching the scene in front of her.

She saw Rachel holding a little blonde girl, and Brody, looking lovingly at them both.

"Well, isn't that just sickening. It's like they're playing some version of happy families," Cassandra muttered darkly.

Shelby heard her words and swung around and said, "Why Cassandra July, I thought I heard your petulant tones."

"Shelby Corcoran, what are you doing here?" Cassandra sneered.

"Visiting my daughter, not snooping out the competition," Shelby answered shortly.

"I didn't know Schwimmer was a babysitter, that can only explain why she has your daughter here," Cassandra replied.

"The little girl is my daughter, but the daughter I was referring to was Rachel Berry. Who is Schwimmer?" Shelby asked, her eyes blazing. Shelby of course knew who Cassandra was referring to, she just wanted to make her squirm.

"You're Schwimmer, I mean, Rachel's mother?" Cassandra asked, actually visibly startled.

"Yes," Shelby replied dangerously. She looked over at her daughters and Brody and as the three of them were very focused on one another, dancing in the mirrors, she decided it was safe to continue. "I was here to see Rachel, but I'm glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Of course Rachel came running to her mommy," Cassandra said provokingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Rachel has never come running to me. I've never been much of a mother to her before now, but that's all changing. I am her mother, and I'm going to make **very** sure that you're treating her fairly. I have many connections in this world and I will use them all to destroy you if you cross me, ever, and that specifically includes targeting my daughter with your crap," Shelby said warningly.

"Fine," Cassandra agreed shortly. "Fine. Always a pleasure Shelby."

Cassandra turned and walked off down the corridor, her heels clicking.

"Can't say the same," Shelby muttered to Cassandra's retreating figure.

With that Shelby walked into the dance room to join her daughters and Brody, very much satisfied with her words to Cassandra.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'll update after I have at least 9 reviews :)**


	39. Chapter 38 The Moment I Knew

**AN: Thank you SO much everyone (especially the guests who I can't PM) for your amazing reviews. You guys are the best :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) If you feel frustrated, remember, there is a purpose for everything that happens, and I promise not to let you down with the plot, even if things appear bleak at any point.**

**Chapter 38 – The Moment I Knew**

Tuesday found Rachel in classes for Acting Techniques and Dance Movement for the Actor, both of which she enjoyed, particularly because neither class was taught by Cassandra.

Once her classes were over for the day Rachel went over to Brody's dorm room to see him.

The day had been cold and miserable, weather wise, so when Brody let her inside, they both climbed into Brody's bed and snuggled down under the covers.

"It's only Tuesday and I feel like I just want to stay here for about two months," Rachel said with a sigh. "No, that's not true, I love my classes and I love being here, I'm just in holiday withdrawals."

"I'm so glad you can conduct this conversation on your own," Brody teased. "Hey, remember how we were talking about auditioning for some parts later in the semester?"

"Of course I remember, it was only yesterday," Rachel replied.

"Well, something's actually come up for me, to audition for I mean," Brody told her.

"That's fantastic! You weren't looking for anything, how did it come up?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Cassandra told me about the part, told me she knew the director and that she'd recommended me specially for the part. She's even going to go with me for it," Brody replied.

Rachel pursed her lips but merely said, "Well, tell me about the part."

"It's actually another Broadway role, a supporting role in the new musical, _Motown_," Brody told her. "Apparently the director is a friend, which is why her opinion still matters to him."

"I never said anything about why anyone would want her opinion," Rachel replied.

"Yes, but I know you. You were thinking it," Brody retorted.

"Fine, I was," Rachel admitted. "But don't you think this is all a bit strange? She's being overly nice to you, almost likes she's trying to win you back. She knows you were mad with her about the way she was treating me, and now she's trying to make up for it, to you. It's obvious that she's trying to drive a wedge between us," Rachel reasoned in an unreasonable tone.

"Well, if that's what she **is** doing, then maybe you should consider not letting it get to you, be the bigger person. You're giving her what she wants you know," Brody said warningly. "Rachel, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you before you believe me. I can't imagine how you were treated in high school to make you so insecure. I love you, I want you, only you. You're sexy, talented, beautiful, and I choose you. The sooner you truly believe that, and know that the better it will be for our relationship."

Rachel looked crestfallen at Brody's words.

"Oh my God, I've turned into old Rachel, the insecure diva. I've been trying so hard to let go of that girl, to be the best version of me that I can be, and as usual, I've screwed things up, all on my own," Rachel said forlornly.

"No, you haven't, but you will. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm trying to help you keep being the new Rachel, the Rachel I love," Brody said gently.

"You're sure you have to go for that audition?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel," Brody said testily.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That wasn't funny. Of course you have to go. When is it? Maybe I could come too, and I wouldn't even talk to Cassandra," Rachel suggested.

"It's actually tomorrow afternoon," Brody replied. "I should really do some practicing soon."

"I could help you practice, if you need me," Rachel offered. "And I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, I'll just have to cancel on coffee with the girls."

"Coffee with the girls?" Brody asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Natalie, from my dance class, invited me to go out with her and her friends for coffee tomorrow afternoon. I was actually kind of looking forward to it, finally making some friends," Rachel answered.

"Then of course you should go. I love that you offered to come and support me, but I'll probably do even better if I'm not worrying about you having to contend with Cassie, and to be honest, I think I over perform when you're around, I try to impress you," Brody owned.

"You're full of crap, you never over perform, you're always amazing," Rachel retorted. "But you're right about Cassie, so I guess I will go to coffee with the girls."

"And I'll call you right after I'm done with my audition and I'll tell you about it, and you can tell me about your afternoon," Brody promised.

"If it goes well we should even have a mid week date, to celebrate, and help with my post holiday sorrows," Rachel suggested.

"Definitely," Brody agreed. "Even if it doesn't go well, we should still have a mid week date, to cheer me up."

Rachel smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Brody," Rachel told him sincerely.

Before too long Rachel left and Brody headed off to work on his audition pieces.

When Rachel walked in the door of the Brooklyn apartment she was greeted by Santana saying, "I kicked ass again today, Berry. Seriously, soon they're going to know who I am over at your little school."

"Yes dear," Rachel said in a teasingly patronising tone. "Now let's talk about me. My boyfriend has an audition arranged by my teacher, his ex. She's being super lovely to him, evil to me, and is turning me into a bitchy diva."

"Yeah, we should talk about you. I don't think it will take long though. Snap out of it Rachel! He's your boyfriend, he wants you, own it, flaunt it, screw that bitch," Santana instructed. "All else failing, you can just transfer to AMDA, I'm sure your mom would love having you there."

"Oh don't worry, I'm snapped out of it, well at least with Brody. I just wanted to have a quick rant to you. And as for AMDA, NYADA is my school, I don't think AMDA would cope with both of us being there. It's probably even better for Shelby and me if I'm at a different school," Rachel said rationally.

"True that," Santana agreed. "It's actually great to have Shelby back as a teacher, she really is a fantastic vocal instructor. It really makes me miss the days of being in The Troubletones."

"No, no, no, no. No missing McKinley today! I only have the capacity to think about New York. We can mope about McKinley next week, I promise," Rachel said firmly. "Anyway, I have homework to do, as I'm sure you do. We should make use of the quiet before Kurt comes home, telling us what we'll all be wearing next month."

As luck would have it, Kurt came home bearing gifts, well, one gift.

"I saw it in the samples rack and just had to bring it home for you. Don't worry, I didn't steal it, you know Isabelle lets me take something from time to time. It's one of the new ones from the Oscar de la Renta collection," Kurt told Rachel, handing her a bag.

"Oh I love it Kurt, Brody and I are having a mid week date tomorrow night, I'm so wearing this!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you save it for a special occasion?" Santana queried.

"Well maybe, but we had a fight today and tomorrow's a big day for him, so I want to wear it," Rachel decided.

The next day found Rachel with a busy morning schedule, first with Individual Voice, Voice Production and Speech, then she headed once again to a dance practise room to put in some dance work. She was determined that she would master everything flawlessly from her dance classes, and she had a little while to spare before her Musicianship class.

Rachel was working hard, throwing herself into her movements when Cassandra came to a stop in the doorway.

"Well, well, well Schwimmer. This seems to be a strange occurrence. I mean, if you'd practiced half this hard last term you wouldn't have been so goddam awful," Cassandra said tauntingly. "So, what's with all the effort now? Maybe you want to impress mommy? Or maybe you think you're ready to audition for a Broadway musical."

Rachel had come to a stop in the middle of the room.

"I always work hard because I want to be successful, to reach my potential," Rachel replied calmly. "I don't think I'm ready for Broadway, but I will be one day."

"See that's where you're wrong Schwimmer. Your darling boyfriend has what it takes to make it on Broadway, but you don't, you never will. Sooner or later he'll realise that you're not good enough for him, that I'm the one who can keep up with him," Cassandra said sneeringly.

"Really, you think he'll want to keep up with a psychotic has been?" Rachel scoffed. "To do that he'd have to have a meltdown, abuse the audience, become a drunk, take up teaching and be terrible at it."

"Don't you dare," Cassandra said warningly. "You may still have Brody on your side, and your mommy, but I still have the power to get to thrown out of this school for speaking to me like that."

"You're right, I do have Brody on my side, and you can forget it if you think he's going to let you go with him to that audition today, and be so overcome with gratitude that he just hops into bed with you," Rachel replied. "He had you, and he clearly doesn't want you anymore. So good luck with your plan of sabotage this afternoon, because you're going to need it. I doubt Brody will even let you go with him after I tell him about this."

"Oh sweetheart, that's where you're wrong," Cassandra said condescendingly. "You see, I hold his future in my hands. He's not going to toss away this opportunity just because you hate me. I also hold your future in this school in my hands, so it's I who should be wishing you good luck."

With that Cassandra walked out of the room, her heels clicking aggravatingly along the wooden floor.

Once Rachel was sure she was gone, she sunk to the floor, her back sliding down against the mirror, and started to cry.

She had been determined not to cry, not to let Cassandra get the better of her, but when she'd started attacking her once again Rachel just couldn't take it anymore. She'd fought back, and said the most hurtfully accurate things she could think of. She would have dearly loved to have slapped Cassandra has Santana had done, but she just couldn't. For Cassandra was right, she was the teacher and her word would be taken above Rachel's, so she had the power to crush Rachel's future at NYADA.

Rachel dried her tears and stood up, deciding that she'd find a way to take Cassandra down. Maybe next time she'd be able to record the next lot of awful things Cassandra said to her and take them to Madame Tibideaux.

Rachel got her things together, checked the time and determined that she had just enough time to call Brody before her Musicianship class.

"Hey babe, call to wish me good luck for this afternoon?" Brody greeted her cheerfully.

"Sort of," Rachel replied in a subdued tone. "I just had a visit from Cassandra and I don't think you should go with her to that audition. I was right, she'd just using it to try to drive a wedge between us. All she wants is for you to want her again, that's why she organised it."

"Oh really Rachel? So none of it has anything to do with my talent? I have already acted on Broadway, remember? So clearly someone thinks I have some scrap of talent. I thought you thought I did too, but maybe you're just blinded by jealousy now," Brody said angrily.

"Brody that's not fair! You know I think you're talented, extremely talented," Rachel protested. "And if I thought this audition was in your best interest I would support you fully."

"Fine, Rachel. Fine," Brody said shortly. "Look I don't have time for this drama, okay? I'm still going to the audition, and if it makes you feel better, I promise that I have no intention of engaging in anything other than student teacher interaction with Cassandra."

"I trust you," Rachel said, practically choking on the words. She did trust Brody, but she didn't trust Cassie. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course," Brody agreed gently. "This conversation went badly, and it's definitely partly my fault, and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too," Rachel said brokenly. "I love you, and good luck for today."

"Thanks, I love you, and I'll speak to you after," Brody replied, and then hung up.

Rachel sighed as she tucked her phone away. The conversation had been another fractious one, but she was glad they hadn't hung up mad with one another. Their fighting was making her rather unsettled though.

Rachel went to her class, then to coffee with the girls, and by the time she spoke to Brody after his audition she was in a very good mood.

"How did it go handsome?" Rachel asked him excitedly over the phone.

"Great, really great, I think. I mean, they didn't say much, but Cassie said they were obviously impressed. She thinks I'm a good chance for the part," Brody replied.

"That's great, Brody," Rachel replied. "I'm really, really happy for you. What time do you want to meet for dinner?"

"You don't even know where we're going," Brody said for a laugh. "Hang on a moment."

Rachel 'hung on' and as she did she heard Cassandra say, "Come on Brody, the cabs waiting. We should stop for a drink on the way back, to celebrate."

"Look, thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I have plans with Rachel," Brody replied.

"Just a quick drink couldn't hurt," Cassandra insisted.

"It wouldn't hurt, but I can't," Brody told her firmly. "I'll get in the cab in a minute, I'm just on the phone to Rachel."

"Rach?" Brody said, returning to their call.

"Yeah. You can go for that drink if you want," Rachel offered gallantly, trying to prove that she trusted him.

"Thanks, but I don't want to, I just want to see you," Brody replied. "And as for where to meet me, I made reservations for Candle 79."

"Where we had our first date," Rachel said with a happy sigh. "I'll see you there."

"At 7," Brody added.

"Okay, love you," Rachel said.

"Love you too," Brody replied, then he was gone.

Rachel made her way back to Brooklyn to get ready, and was a very happy woman.

She took special care with her hair and make up, then slipped into the gorgeous dress, supplied by Kurt.

She was ready and humming happily when I knock came at the door.

Neither Kurt nor Santana were home yet so she walked quickly over to answer it.

She opened the door, half expecting a flower delivery, to see two of New York's Finest standing in the doorway.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I apologise for the cliffhanger, I really do! The next chapter will be up once I have at least 10 reviews :)**

**IMPORTANT EDIT/NOTE: New York's Finest is a colloquial term for the New York Police! Sorry for any confusion :)**


	40. Chapter 39 Slow Motion

**AN: Thank you SO much again for all your amazing reviews on the last chapter (thanks particularly to the guests, who I can't thank individually!), they really helped me to write quickly. To know that you're eagerly awaiting the next chapter seems to make it flow much faster :) You guys are amazing!**

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than most others, but it includes nearly a whole song, so that adds to the word total. I hadn't had a song for a while, and I just had to put this one in. The reasoning behind it is actually included in the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and trust me, everything will work out, even if things seem EXTREMELY bleak. (Belated addition to note: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER)**

**Chapter 39 – Slow Motion**

Rachel stood in the doorway, a hollow feeling setting over her, the world slipping into slow motion.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" one officer asked her.

"Yes," Rachel replied, in a voice quite foreign to her own ears.

"There's been an accident," the officer continued.

"No, no, no," Rachel muttered in agony.

"I'm sorry miss, but there has been. It's your boyfriend, Brody Weston. There was a serious accident on Park Avenue. He and the other passenger, Cassandra July, have been taken to Lenox Hill Hospital. They're both alive, but in critical condition," the officer continued.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're sure it's not someone else?" Rachel asked faintly.

"Yes miss," the officer said gently, yet firmly.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked desperately. "I mean, I have to go to him, now."

"We'll take you," the other officer said gently, pitying the poor girl in front of him. This was one of the worst parts of the job, delivering bad news to loved ones. At least there was hope in this situation, no one was dead, yet.

"Okay," Rachel said dumbly. "I need to find my purse."

"You might want a coat too, Miss Berry," one officer prompted. "It's terribly cold out there. That was what caused the accident really, the roads have turned icy."

Rachel grabbed the coat that she'd had out, in preparation to leave, and shrugged into it, feeling freezing cold anyway.

She let the officers lead her downstairs and out to their car. She climbed blindly into the backseat and sat there feeling numb for the first ten minutes of the ride.

"Is there anyone you can call to meet you there? I don't want to frighten you further, but you're going to need all the support you can get," the officer told Rachel.

"Yeah, I'll do that now," Rachel replied quietly, reaching for her phone.

Rachel dialled Kurt first, hoping he'd still be in the city and not headed back to Brooklyn.

"Rachel, you're supposed to be busy with Brody!" Kurt scolded her when he answered.

"No, Kurt, just stop, please," Rachel said urgently. "It's Brody. I'm on my way to Lenox Hill Hospital now."

"Oh my God, Rachel, are you alright? No, of course you're not," Kurt muttered stupidly.

"Can you meet me?" Rachel asked brokenly.

"Of course, I'll call Santana, and we'll both be there as soon as possible. Make sure you call Shelby, okay? She'll want you to," Kurt instructed her. "Stay strong Rach, it's going to be alright."

Kurt hung up and Rachel dialled Shelby's number, as she'd been instructed.

"Rachel, I wasn't expecting to hear from you today," Shelby greeted her warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Mommy," Rachel whispered raspily. "Brody's in the hospital, there was a terrible car accident."

"Oh my God," Shelby said, aghast. "Which hospital sweetie?"

Rachel's heartbroken, "Mommy," had wrenched at Shelby's heart, and she was instantly in protective mother mode.

"Lenox Hill," Rachel answered.

"I'll call the sitter for Beth and I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, okay?" Shelby told her.

"Okay," Rachel replied, immensely grateful through her grief.

"I love you, Rachel," Shelby told her firmly. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll see you very soon."

Rachel hung up the phone and tried to breathe deeply.

She looked out the window and noticed they were travelling through the heart of the city, and knew that they were very close to Lenox Hill Hospital. They drove past shops, all brightly lit up, some still with their Christmas lights glistening. Central Park was still festively lit, and a week ago, it had made Rachel feel drunk on life, but now, she saw none of it properly, everything was a blur through her tear filled eyes.

"Miss Berry," one of the officers began. "We'll let you out at the emergency entrance. You can go to the waiting room from there and you should be able to find someone to speak to easily. A couple of our colleagues are still there and they might need to ask you questions."

"Okay," Rachel replied, trying to absorb the instructions.

When they pulled up at the hospital the officers looked at her sympathetically and one said, "Good luck Miss Berry, we hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you," Rachel said shakily, and then walked quickly towards the hospital doors.

Her high heels clicked along the pavement, and she trod carefully to make sure the high, purple patent heels didn't slip out from under her in the icy conditions.

As she entered through the doors the noise and bustle of the emergency ward hit her in a wave.

She looked around and quickly found a sign pointing to the waiting area and headed quickly that way.

People paused from their own problems to stare at her as she walked past, for Rachel was a particularly noticeable figure that evening.

Her coat was not buttoned up, and was hanging open, making visible her designer cocktail dress. It was black and strapless, made of pleated taffeta and it hugged her trim figure perfectly. What made it so memorable was the hemline. The right side was much shorter than the left, and was pulled up in voluminous layers, the gathering resting on the hip. This meant that much of Rachel's toned, right leg was exposed invitingly.

She had dainty, complimenting jewellery on, her lips were bright red and her hair was lightly curled and pulled to one side.

None of this mattered now of course, which was why Rachel cared not that her mascara had become somewhat streaky from her tears.

Rachel walked over to the information desk and found a nurse to speak to immediately.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Brody Weston. He was in an accident, the police told me he'd been brought here. Please tell me he's alright, he has to be alright," Rachel implored.

The nurse quickly sourced a chart then said, "Are you his next of kin?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend, but his family lives in Montana. I'm probably listed at his emergency contact," Rachel said urgently.

"And you are?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Rachel Berry, look, here's my ID," Rachel said, grabbing it and handing it to the nurse.

"Okay, you are his emergency contact, so I can tell inform you of his condition," the nurse began.

"_Of course you can," Rachel thought tensely. "Didn't I just say the police talked to me and told me he was here?"_

"He, and the other passenger, are in surgery. Your boyfriend is looking better off than her, and if you wait over there, a doctor will be able to come and tell you more soon," the nurse promised. "The police may want to talk to you once I let them know you're here."

"Thank you," Rachel said dully, then headed for an empty chair.

Rachel sat in her chair, fiddling with the strands of her long hair, desperately wishing for news, and that Kurt, Santana or Shelby would arrive.

A few minutes later a police officer approached her and said, "Miss Berry?"

"Yes?" Rachel said hesitantly.

"I just need to let you know, as a formality, that there's nothing we can do at the moment. We're just waiting for news on the lives of those involved in the crash. The accident was no ones fault, it was a result of the weather, so we don't need to ask you any questions presently. That will only change if there are any deaths," the officer informed her, as kindly as possible.

"Oh, I see. Thank you," Rachel managed to say.

With that the officer left her and as he did so, Kurt and Santana rushed into the waiting room.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Rachel," Santana added, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Are you alright? Is Brody alright?"

"I don't know," Rachel said hollowly. "He's still alive, I'm just waiting to speak to a doctor."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked again.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Rachel said brokenly. "I was supposed to meet him at Candle 79, not in a hospital. He said he'd meet me there. I'm not supposed to be here, he's not supposed to be here!"

Kurt held Rachel comfortingly, and Santana stood protectively by.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry?" a voice said.

Rachel looked up tiredly to see a doctor, dressed in scrubs.

"Yes, I'm Miss Berry," Rachel answered.

"I've just been sent to update you on your boyfriend. He was taken straight into surgery, both his legs were damaged badly in the accident and we're working hard to save them. At this point things are looking hopeful," the doctor told her. "It will be quite a few more hours before we're done, and before we can give you any concrete information."

"Thank you," Rachel said gratefully, relieved to hear that Brody was alive and in all likelihood going to live.

The doctor turned to leave, but Rachel said, "Oh wait, please. The other passenger, Cassandra July? Is she…alive?"

"She is, but she's in much worse shape than your boyfriend. I have to get back to surgery now, but we'll update you again when we can," the doctor promised.

"See now Rachel, everything is going to be alright," Santana said comfortingly.

Rachel suddenly looked around with wild eyes. Everything was too much for her. She couldn't take the pitying looks, no matter how well meant that were. She couldn't take being told that everything was going to be okay when it was clearly not. She remembered the painful experience of Quinn being in the hospital and realised that it was nothing compared to the agony she was currently in.

Rachel stood up, knowing she needed to get away, to get space, to try to breath.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Rachel announced desperately, finding an plausible excuse to flee.

Rachel quickly located a sign pointing towards the bathrooms and rushed to them, her feet flying down the bright, white corridors.

She burst into the bathroom, breathing heavily, trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't break down, she needed to be strong for Brody. The crying had to come later, when she was home, and sure he would live.

Kurt and Santana followed her into the bathroom, concerned by her exit.

"I just need a minute," Rachel pleaded.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other, and decided to give her the space she needed.

"We'll be just outside in the waiting room, when you're ready," Santana promised.

"Keep an eye out for Shelby," Rachel added quickly. "She should be here soon."

"Don't worry, we will," Kurt assured her.

When they were gone Rachel leaned against the cool bathroom tiles, collecting herself.

Once her breathing had returned to normal she headed back to the waiting room.

However once she was out there, singing all the other distraught looking people who were waiting for news she realised that she couldn't stay, so she fled, past Kurt and Santana, and straight out the hospital doors and into New York.

Rachel's heart felt like there was a weight crushing it. She'd tried everything else to ease the pain, crying, breathing carefully, sympathy and comfort, so she tried the last thing, the thing that always worked.

She began to sing, the saddest song she could think of. It didn't matter that the song was actually a break up song, because it fit the depth of her sadness, and it almost uncannily fit her situation, except for a few minor details.

"You should've been there, should've burst through the door, with that 'baby I'm right here' smile, and it would've felt like, a million little shining stars had just aligned, and I would've been so happy. Christmas lights glisten, I've got my eye on the door, just waiting for you to walk in, but the time is ticking. People ask me how I've been as I comb back through my memory, how you said you'd be here. You said you'd be here," Rachel sang brokenly, tears flowing freely as she walked aimlessly down the well lit streets of New York.

"And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick, with no one to impress. And they're all laughing, as I'm looking around the room, but there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew," Rachel sang, thinking of the heart stopping moment when she'd opened the door to reveal two policeman. In that moment, she had known that her world was being turned upside down.

"And the hours pass by, now I just wanna be alone, but your close friends always seem to know when there's something really wrong. So they follow me down the hall, and there in the bathroom, I try not to fall apart, and the sinking feeling starts, as I say hopelessly, 'He said he'd be here.' And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick, with no one to impress. And they're all laughing, and asking me about you, but there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew," Rachel continued agonisingly, the pain of the words of the song actually helping to ease the overwhelming pain her heart was feeling.

"What do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know? And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show? You should've been here, and I would've been so happy," Rachel finished, a last tear slipped down her face. She looked at the building nearest her and realised she'd come full circle, she'd made her way back to the hospital.

The singing had released much of her pent up tension and she was ready to go back inside, and to face whatever was to come.

Rachel walked back into the waiting room and was greeted by Shelby's concerned face.

"Rachel!" Shelby exclaimed, rushing towards her daughter.

"Mommy," Rachel uttered in relief. She was not sure what she was supposed to call Shelby at this point in their relationship, but there were times when Mom or Mommy were the only things she could call her.

Shelby gathered her daughter in her arms and said, "Shh baby, I'm here."

A couple of hours later Shelby, Kurt, Rachel and Santana were all still in the waiting room, and had not had an update since the doctor first spoke to Rachel.

Rachel was somehow sitting in Shelby's lap, curled into her mother's side. Rachel was half asleep from trauma and exhaustion, but Shelby was still alert, staying strong for her daughter, stroking her hair soothingly as she'd never had a chance to do in her infancy.

Kurt and Santana were sitting together, dozing fitfully.

At this point, a the same doctor as before approached them.

"Miss Berry?" the doctor began quietly.

Rachel was instantly alert and sat up.

"Your boyfriend is out of surgery, and failing an extreme complications he will make a full recovery. He's still coming out of the anaesthetic, but you'll be able to see him soon. I just want to warn you, he looks pretty beaten up. Both his legs were broken, his right shoulder was dislocated and his face is scratched. Not to worry though, there will be no scarring on the face," the doctor informed Rachel.

Overwhelmed with relief Rachel found herself managing to ask, "What about Cassandra July? Can you tell me anything about her condition?"

"I can't tell you much, as you're not family. I can tell you that she's still living and is undergoing a long and difficult procedure," the doctor disclosed. "Someone will come and get you when you can be taken to your boyfriend."

The doctor left and Rachel exhaled deeply.

"He's going to be alright, he's going to be alright," Rachel repeated in relief, hugging her mother tightly. "He's going to be alright."

**AN: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up after at least 10 reviews :)**


	41. Chapter 40 Dream

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely, lovely reviews last chapter. You guys were all so great about what happened last chapter! Thanks specifically to the guests who reviewed, ('Guest', 'Mimi', 'Guest' and 'Kiana'!)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 40 – Dream**

When Brody opened his eyes some time in the early hours of Thursday morning the first thing he felt was extreme pain. The first thing he saw was Rachel, looking at him lovingly and protectively, this helped to dull the pain he was feeling.

"Hey," Rachel said softly. "Don't try to move, and only talk if you really want to. You're doing really well, okay? You're breathing on your own and you've got no internal bleeding. Do you remember what happened?"

Images flashed through Brody's mind, his audition, getting into a cab with Cassandra, her leaning over seductively, trying to kiss him, pushing her away, a loud crashing noise, pain, then darkness.

Brody swallowed, then tested his voice. "Yeah, I remember, it's a bit fuzzy, but I remember," he said weakly. "Can I have some water? Maybe some painkillers?"

"I'll just go and get the nurse," Rachel promised, standing up.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead the headed out quickly to find a nurse.

Rachel returned, hot on the heels of a nurse, and watched as the nurse tended to Brody, making him more comfortable, giving him medicine and writing on his chart.

When she left Rachel said, "Feeling better now?"

"Less pain," Brody murmured. "What happened to me?"

"Well, there was a car accident, because of the icy roads. It was really bad, you broke both your legs and dislocated your right shoulder. The surgeon was able to fix everything though. You're going to make a full recovery," Rachel told him gently. She chose to leave out the part about the long recovery period and the gruelling physical therapy he'd have to undergo to completely recover.

"I'm sorry," Brody said sadly.

"Sorry for what?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"For scaring you, I can't imagine what you've been going through," Brody said apologetically. "And you were right, I shouldn't have gone to that audition. I mean, look what happened. I wound up in a car accident, and Cassandra tried to kiss me."

"She what?" Rachel asked sharply.

"Tried to kiss me, don't worry, I pushed her away, then I guess we hit the ice patch and I blacked out soon after," Brody supplied, his disclosure driven by his morphine affected brain. If he had been thinking clearly he probably would have left the part about Cassandra out until Rachel was properly rested and had not been keeping an agonising vigil by his bed.

"Of course you did," Rachel said thankfully. "Speaking of Cassandra, the nurse gave me an update on her just before you woke up."

"What happened to her?" Brody asked.

"She was even more injured than you, and she's only just come out of surgery. They had the best neurosurgeon on the East Coast work on her, but he couldn't repair the damage to her spinal cord. As far as they can tell, she's going to be paralysed from the waist down, forever, or until someone finds a cure. They're hoping when she wakes up that she won't have suffered any brain damage," Rachel told Brody quietly. "And I don't want you to think for one minute that I'm glad this horrible thing happened to her. I may have hated her for the way she treated me, but I never once wished something like this on her."

"Of course I'd never think that. I bet if Santana was here she'd say, 'Karma's a bitch'," Brody remarked wryly, making yet another morphine fuelled comment.

"I bet she would," Rachel agreed with a small smile. "She was here before, so was Kurt, and Shelby actually. I sent them all home though, once I knew you were going to be okay. They've all got work tomorrow and Shelby has Beth too."

"I'm glad they were all here for you," Brody murmured drowsily.

Rachel shifted around in her chair and took off the light cardigan Santana had leant her, the air in Brody's room was too warm for her. Once she was settled in her chair Rachel took hold of Brody's hand with her own and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? You just sleep when you want to, I'll be here when you wake up," she promised.

Brody however was too busy taking in Rachel's appearance. She still looked beautiful, wearing the dress she had intended to wear on their date. Her hair was still intact, her mascara was only slightly smudged and her lips had faded from bright red to dull red.

"You look incredible," he said in awe. "I'm really sorry I missed our date. That dress is amazing. Why haven't I seen it before?"

"I'm sorry you missed our date too, only because it means that you're in here," Rachel replied. "And thank you. The dress is new, Kurt gave it to me, from his stash at work."

"When I'm well, we'll have to have a do over for our date," Brody promised sleepily, before his eyes dropped shut.

Brody slipped into a peaceful slumber, thanks to the painkillers. Rachel kept a firm hold on his hand, as much for his sake as for her own.

Rachel must've dozed off at some point because she was awoken by a nurse a little while later.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry?" the nurse said quietly, gently touching her shoulder.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she placed a finger to her lips then pointed to the door. She slowly detached her hand from Brody's, then stood and headed for the door.

Once outside she said to the nurse, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I just didn't want to chance waking him. What is it?"

"Well, the other passenger, Miss July, she's awake, but there's no one here for her," the nurse told Rachel. "I thought you might know her?"

"Yes, I do, sort of. She's my teacher," Rachel admitted. "There's no one here for her?"

"No. We rang her parents, but found that they're away in Europe and we didn't know who else to call. We've notified the NYADA, we found out she worked there, but of course it was closed for the day when we called," the nurse explained. "Do you know anyone we can call?"

"No, she doesn't have too many friends," Rachel replied.

"Do you think you would mind going to see her then? You're her student, and I'm sure that's better than nothing. She's got to be very frightened now," the nurse told Rachel.

"Of course," Rachel agreed immediately. She hated the position she was in, but she knew the nurse was right, even if the nurse had no idea of the full story. Cassandra would be terrified and all alone, and Rachel was a big enough person to put their differences aside when Cassandra was in such a situation.

"Your boyfriend should sleep for a while longer if you'd like to come with me now to see Miss July," the nurse suggested. "I'll make sure someone calls you if he wakes before you come back."

"Sure," Rachel agreed, seeing it was the only thing to do.

Rachel followed the nurse down a corridor, then into an ICU room.

As Rachel sat down she was reminded of how she was dressed and thought with chagrin how inappropriate it was for what she was doing at the hospital.

After Rachel had sat down Cassandra cracked one eye opened and glared at Rachel.

"Well, Schwimmer, come to gloat?" Cassandra asked in a weakly irritated tone.

"_Well, certainly no brain damage there. Same old Cassandra, mentally,"_ Rachel thought.

"No, I'm really not," Rachel said softly. "They couldn't get a hold of anyone else, so they asked me to come and sit with you, to talk to you, about your injuries."

"You must be loving this, getting to tell me what's wrong with me," Cassandra said sharply.

"Please believe me when I say I'm really not looking forward to this," Rachel said seriously. "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Just that it happened," Cassandra replied shortly.

"Well, from what I've been told by the police and the staff here, your cab hit a patch of black ice, flew into another car, then flipped and hit a light post. The rescue squad got you both out of there as soon as possible and you were rushed here, to hospital, and taken almost immediately into surgery," Rachel told Cassandra calmly, deciding that a straightforward manner would be the best way to deliver the news.

"Is Brody alright?" Cassandra interjected.

"He has severe injuries, two broken legs and he dislocated his shoulder, but he will make a full recovery in the end," Rachel replied heavily. "I need to tell you about your injuries now. You had some internal bleeding, which was stopped easily, but the real problem was the damage to your spinal chord. They tried their best to repair it, but the injury was too severe. I have to tell you…that you will never walk again."

Cassandra began to laugh, a little maniacally.

"I'm a dance teacher, and I'll never walk again! This is pretty much a dream come true for you, isn't it? Never walk again," Cassandra said between chuckles. "I don't even feel anything, which makes sense, seeing as you know, I'm paralysed."

"That's probably the morphine, combined with shock," Rachel reasoned gently.

"I know that!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Just get out, send me in a nurse or something, anyone but you!"

Rachel left, her heart filled not with hate, but pity, and Cassandra saw it in her eyes, and the pity felt far worse than hate ever had.

Rachel took a last look at the hospital bed, and Cassandra in it, her head wrapped in a white bandage, her lower bodily eerily still, and went to find a nurse.

Rachel wearily made her way back to Brody's room, her feet aching and her head swimming from the last thirty minutes.

"I'd almost think this was a nightmare that I could wake up from," she murmured aloud, to herself. "Except, it's been worse than anything I ever dreamed."

Once in Brody's room Rachel sat down in her chair and took his hand back in her own, which caused him to stir and presently, open his eyes.

"You're still here," Brody said quietly. "You should go home, get some sleep, change out of that beautiful dress."

"I told you, I'm not leaving you," Rachel told him firmly.

"I know you mean that, but realistically, I know you will have to at some point, you have to go to classes, sleep, eat, live. You'll be here with me when you can, but when you can isn't all the time," Brody told her sincerely.

A couple of tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks and she brushed them away hurriedly.

"I know you're right, I just wish it wasn't this way," Rachel said sadly.

"But it is, and we'll make it through, we're going to be fine," Brody promised, his head clear of morphine. This meant however that he was in ever growing pain, so he reached over with his good arm and pressed the button for a nurse.

A nurse bustled in presently and dosed Brody up on morphine.

"He'll be out soon, and for a while," the nurse told Rachel.

"You should go home Rach, get some sleep, go into NYADA this afternoon, see Tibideaux for us both, then you can come back here," Brody instructed her.

"Okay," Rachel agreed reluctantly. "I love you."

She pressed a loving kiss to his lips as he drifted back into a drug induced sleep again.

Rachel then gathered her coat and purse and walked tiredly out of the room, out of the hospital and straight for the nearby Subway.

It was early on Thursday morning, a little before seven. The business men and women and school children who were the main occupants of the Subway looked curiously at Rachel, who was still dressed in her finery.

Rachel didn't notice their looks, she was far too exhausted for that.

When she finally reached home she wearily let herself inside and collapsed in a heap on the couch.

Santana and Kurt both appeared upon hearing her enter and rushed over to her.

They both realised it was not time to talk, so they gently helped her to stand up, then change out of her dress and into a pair of soft, comforting pyjamas.

Santana tucked Rachel into her bed, and Kurt took care of putting Rachel's things away safely.

"Are you okay for me and Kurt to go now?" Santana asked. "I'll be back just after lunch today, I only have a short day of classes."

"Yeah, I'll just sleep," Rachel replied softly, her eyelids heavy.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Santana asked.

"Would you sing me to sleep?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Santana replied gently.

Santana set Rachel's music up, selected a track and started to sing.

"Dream, when you're feeling blue. Dream, that's the thing to do. Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air. You'll find your share of memories there. So, dream when the day is through. Dream and they might come true. Things never are as bad as they seem. So dream, dream, dream," Santana sang gently.

She continued to sing until she was sure Rachel was asleep, then she and Kurt left, choosing to believe that things would seem better to Rachel after some sleep. Rachel was a fighter, nothing would beat her, not if she didn't let it.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) Up next, a twist!**

**I'll update after at least 10 reviews :)**


	42. Chapter 41 Just Like the Movies

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reception for the last chapter :) (To my Guest reviewers: 'Guest' - Thanks! 'Guestgleekygeek' - Thanks! I'm actually Australian lol. If you want to watch the episodes online, as I do, a good website is oneclickwatch, just google it. 'Mimi' - Glad you got your internet to work! I love that you wrote episodes, such a compliment :) and 'Guest' - Thank you :))**

**Please bare with me for this one!**

**Chapter 41 – Just Like the Movies**

Rachel awoke with a start and immediately heard _Dream_ playing. However, it was the Michael Bublé version, and not Santana singing.

She looked around the apartment, grabbed her phone and saw no messages and then noticed the date. It was still Wednesday, late afternoon on Wednesday.

She realised that the awful day she had lived through was not reality, only a dream. But it had felt so real, and Rachel felt instinctively that it was going to be real, if she didn't do something about it.

Rachel tried to set her mind straight, separating reality from dream, thinking wryly of 'Real or Not Real' from _The Hunger Games_.

She had spoken to Brody after his audition already, but there was still time for her to get him out of the cab before anything disastrous happened. And what to do about Cassandra? She supposed she had better tell Brody to tell Cassie to get out too. It was the right thing to do. Even if her dream wasn't psychic, they'd all be better off safe than very, very sorry.

Rachel grabbed her phone and dialled Brody's number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey beautiful," Brody said cheerfully.

"Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice," Rachel said in relief. "Where are you now?"

"I spoke to you about an hour ago?" Brody said in amusement. "You must really be missing me. I'm still with Cassie, she decided to stop on the way back to look at dance shoes and insisted I stop and look too."

"We'll talk about that later," Rachel said quickly. "It's just, I had this awful dream, or premonition, and I don't think either of you should get back in a cab to go home. I just know something bad is going to happen. Can you just come here, now?"

"Rachel, Rachel, calm down, it's okay. We're both fine," Brody said soothingly. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream."

"It was worse than that, Brody, it was real," Rachel said tearfully. "Please just come home."

"Okay, okay, if you really feel that way. I'll be there soon," Brody agreed, deciding it was a small price to pay to ease the mind of his distraught girlfriend.

"Don't forget to warn Cassandra too," Rachel said insistently.

"I will," Brody assured her. "I'll see you soon, and I promise to take the Subway."

Rachel waited, pacing around the apartment, filled with not a little anxiety. She clucthed a sweater of Brody's tightly. He'd left it when he'd stayed over Christmas break and Rachel hadn't given it back, sleeping in it or with it, so it was like Brody was with her.

When a knock came at the door her heart leapt in her chest, she remembered the terrible feeling, opening the door to reveal the police. She looked at the time, it was the same time as it had been when they had come in her dream, but then she noticed her appearance. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn that afternoon, and not her new dress. Something was different, everything would be fine, it would be Brody at the door.

It was Brody at the door.

Rachel flew at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You're okay," she whispered, almost disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brody asked. "How about you tell me what this is all about now?"

"I had this dream, you were in an accident when you were in the cab with Cassie, you broke both your legs and dislocated your shoulder. It was awful, so awful. I felt it all, I can feel it now, thinking I might lose you. Nothing has ever felt so terrible, not even when I choked in my first NYADA audition," Rachel said in distress.

"You choked in your first NYADA audition?" Brody queried in surprise. "I mean, we can talk about that later. Everything's going to be alright now. I'm not leaving you any time tonight, you can keep a close eye on me. How about you get dressed and we go on that date?"

"Alright," Rachel agreed softly. "I guess that is the best plan. If I keep thinking about that dream I'll go crazy. I just need to move on, with future and reality."

Rachel disappeared into her room and got ready as quickly as she could, which took about half an hour.

Brody sat in the living room with the TV on, but he wasn't really watching it. He was thinking about Rachel, how distressed she'd been over a dream where he had been injured, when she'd almost lost him. There had been times over the course of their relationship when he'd felt that he loved her more than she loved him. There was that nagging doubt in the back of his mind, about being a rebound, about being the guy she dated after being engaged to her high school sweetheart. Now he felt like an idiot for believing any doubts he'd had. Rachel clearly loved him, she loved him so much that a dream had caused her to call him to try and save him from something that was only part of her subconscious.

"Okay, I'm just about ready," Rachel announced, appearing dressed just as she had been in her dream. She felt safe to wear what she had been planning to wear, now that Brody was safe and with her.

"You look incredible," Brody said in honest admiration.

"Please don't say that, say something else. You said exactly that in my dream when you were lying in that hospital bed," Rachel implored.

"Sure. Well, you look gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, ethereal," Brody said instead, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

Just as they were about to walk out the door Rachel said, "Oh, I forgot about Cassandra. How did she like being told to not get back in a cab?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about her. She actually didn't like it at all. She just scoffed at me, particularly when she heard you wanted her to avoid all cabs, and in winter of all times. I guess you were right about her still hating you intensely, I was just too blind to see it. Anyway, she got in a cab and I headed over here on the Subway," Brody told Rachel.

Rachel stopped still.

"She got back in a cab?" Rachel asked, aghast. "How could you let her?"

"I couldn't very well stop her. I warned her, it was the best I could do! I came here to you, but what she does is her own business," Brody replied.

"We've got to get to the hospital!" Rachel exclaimed, just knowing that Cassandra would be there, that the accident had still happened, but only to her.

"How about we call them first?" Brody suggested. "We can call them on our way to Candle 79 and you'll see things are just fine."

"Fine, we can call on our way," Rachel agreed. "We need to get into the city anyway."

"Which hospital am I calling?" Brody asked as they got on the Subway.

"Lenox Hill," Rachel answered. "Say you're worried about Cassandra July and you're calling to see if she's been brought in from an accident."

"Okay," Brody agreed quickly, ready to sooth Rachel's worried.

Brody got in touch with the hospital quickly and as he talked Rachel watched his face go from calm, to serious, to concerned, then downright shocked.

When he hung up Rachel said, "She's there, right? They've just taken her in, haven't they? There was an accident on Park Avenue because of ice, wasn't there?"

"There was," Brody answered slowly. "This is very, very strange. I mean, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because that's how it happened in my dream, except you were in the accident too," Rachel replied.

"But I mean, **how**? How did your mind know that?" Brody asked, still shocked.

"Well, there are some possible explanations. Some people, some scientists included, think that sometimes people are given visions to protect those they love. There is so much unknown about the brain, really. Anything is possible," Rachel supplied.

"You've been watching the Discovery Channel again, haven't you?" Brody merely said in reply.

"Just a little bit," Rachel allowed with a small smile. "So I guess we're headed straight for Lenox Hill now? I even know which stop to get out at."

"Of course you do," Brody said, still somewhat shocked and confused. "So, in your dream, what happened to Cassandra?"

Rachel looked at him with trepidation. "She was paralysed," Rachel said softly.

"Oh my God," Brody uttered in disbelief.

The two sat in silence as they continued their Subway ride. Rachel intertwined her hand with Brody, each gaining comfort from the other.

When they got out of the Subway Rachel led the way to the hospital, everything seeming eerily familiar.

They went into the emergency entrance, to the waiting room, to the nurse's desk, then they sat in the chairs, they spoke to the police and they waited.

It was different though, Rachel wasn't overcome with fear and grief, Brody was with her. She didn't need Kurt, Santana or Shelby, they were at home, safe. Rachel remembered the way Shelby came to her and comforted her in her dream and felt warmed by the memory. She knew that if it had really happened Shelby would have been there for her, and the knowledge was comforting and special.

"How long do you want to wait here?" Brody asked Rachel after some hours.

"As long as it takes. She has no one," Rachel answered softly.

Brody looked at Rachel in awe, stunned that she was overcoming her hatred of Cassandra because of the situation.

"You're something else," he said tenderly. "And this is some date."

"Imagine how it felt in my dream," Rachel remarked wryly.

Rachel and Brody both dozed off at some point and were awoken by a doctor coming to speak to them.

"I understand you're both friends of Cassandra's? Her parents are in Europe, and you're the only other ones available to give the new to. She's made it through surgery. Her internal bleeding has been repaired, but we were unable to fix the damage done to her spinal chord. She will never walk again," the doctor told them.

Both Rachel and Brody gasped, one because of the horror, two because it was the same as Rachel's dream.

"I'm very sorry, I know you both will need time to process, but she's coming out of the anaesthetic and it would be good if there was someone to sit with her, to deliver the news. We feel it will be better coming from someone she knows," the doctor continued.

"Of course, I'll take care of it," Rachel said quickly.

"Okay, a nurse will come down to take you up to the ICU presently," the doctor replied, then left.

"Rachel, you don't have to do it," Brody said when the doctor was gone.

"I want to do it. She already hates me, I can take whatever abuse she gives me when I tell her. If you tell her she'll hate you, and I don't want that for you," Rachel said sincerely.

"_Besides, I did it before in my dream, I know how to do it, I'm prepared,"_ Rachel thought.

"Are you sure?" Brody queried softly. "I will do it if you want me too."

"I really don't want you to," Rachel insisted gently.

"Okay," Brody allowed, exhaling. "But I'll come with you and wait right outside."

"I'd like that," Rachel agreed.

A nurse came for them and took them up to the ICU.

After a comforting squeeze of the hand, Brody let Rachel go and she went into Cassandra's room.

Cassandra seemed to be stirring, and not quite fully out of the anaesthetic.

Rachel sat quietly by for a few minutes until Cassandra moved her head and looked over at her.

"Schwimmer, what are you doing here?" Cassandra demanded croakily. "Why am **I** here?"

"There was an accident, you're in the hospital," Rachel said gently. "Do you remember?"

"I remember now," Cassandra said weakly. "So you've come to gloat, your stupid warning was right. I bet you're loving this, seeing me lying here because I didn't listen to **you**. I bet you hoped this would happen to me because I ignored you."

"I'm very sorry this has happened to you, but it isn't my fault. I would never wish this on anyone. I have you tell you about your injuries. The doctor felt it would be best coming from someone you know," Rachel continued. "You had some internal bleeding, which was resolved, but your spinal chord was damaged beyond repair. The best neurosurgeon on the East Coast tried to fix it, but he couldn't. You will never walk again."

"Which means I'll never dance again, never teach again. Of course you wanted to be the one to deliver the news," Cassandra said bitterly. "I guess that explains the lack of feeling in my lower body. I just thought it was the drugs."

Rachel just sat silently by, letting Cassandra process the news as she would.

"You're loving this, I know you are," Cassandra said angrily. "Just get out of my sight, Schwimmer!"

"I will go, and I'll send a nurse in," Rachel promised. "But I will say this before I go. Yes, something awful has happened to you, but you will survive it. I may not like you, but I know that about you. You're a survivor, Broadway didn't work out so you became a teacher. Now teaching isn't going to work out, so you'll do something else. You'll survive."

With that Rachel left the room, leaving Cassandra lying there, her body immobile, her thoughts racing.

**AN: Okay, I'd just like to briefly explain why I chose to take the story in the direction I did, using that dream sequence. I wanted to show the depth of Brochel's relationship, how strong it is, and to show to Brody and Rachel that their relationship could withstand a crisis like what happened in the dream. I also wanted to show Rachel that her mother will always be there for her now :) So I really hope you all understand and enjoyed it!**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel, if anyone is interested, let me know in a review and I'll tell you more about the sequel next chapter :)**

**Please review :) Next chapter up after at least 10 reviews!**

**(Sorry for the super long author's notes)**


	43. Chapter 42 A Hard Day's Night

**AN: So, I'm glad you all thought the last chapter wasn't too crazy, and Brody being fine was essentially the whole point lol. Thanks for all your amazing reviews, and information on the sequel will be at the end of the chapter. This is the second last chapter by the way!**

**Guest reviewers (who should totally get accounts, they're awesome!): 'GleekyGeek' - Thanks! I love long reviews, it's nice that you take the time :) 'pleasewritemore' - Haha sorry about that! Thanks, there will be a sequel :) 'Loce' - Thanks! Rachel is being surprisingly great about it all. 'Guest' - Thank you! 'Guest' - Thanks :) There will be a sequel, details at the end of chapter, as above lol. 'Mimi' - Thanks! Yeah, Cassie's life isn't over, as Rachel reminded her. She will appear in the sequel of course. And you're very welcome!**

**I hope you all enjoy this, and I promise the next, and final chapter, will be happy and hopeful! This one isn't too depressing anyway :)**

**Chapter 42 – A Hard Day's Night**

After Rachel left Cassandra's room she and Brody made their way back to the Brooklyn apartment.

It was early on Thursday morning and Brody had been planning to head back to his dorm room but Rachel grabbed his hand as he turned to leave the apartment and pleaded in a whisper, "No, please stay here. I need you to stay here, I can't let you go, not now. And you shouldn't be alone either. So stay."

"Of course I'll stay. I'll stay whenever you want me to, for however long you want me to," Brody agreed easily, kissing the top of her head.

They two quietly got ready for bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Santana and Kurt.

Rachel had texted them both at some point during the evening to let them know what had happened, and not to worry. Neither of them were particularly concerned, seeing as the only terrible thing had happened to Cassandra. They were of course sympathetic to the position it put Rachel and Brody in, but they would shed no tears for Cassie.

Rachel pulled on a soft, pretty nightgown and Brody stripped down to his briefs.

The snuggled down into Rachel's bed and were asleep in seconds. Instead of dwelling on the last eight or so hours that had been so traumatic, Rachel thought of how close she'd felt to Shelby in her dream, and how Shelby had come through for her. Brody's arms and those thoughts warmed her into a peaceful sleep.

Brody and Rachel woke a few hours later, along with Kurt and Santana. Both Brody and Rachel would have dearly loved to have slept on and on, but they needed to go into NYADA for classes, Brody needed fresh clothes, and they needed to speak to Madame Tibideaux about Cassandra. The hospital was going to get in contact with her first thing, but they thought it would be a good idea for Rachel and Brody to speak to her as well.

"You two look awful," Santana said frankly as the four sat around eating breakfast. "I mean, I never though I'd get to say that about you McAbs."

"McAbs?" Kurt questioned in amusement. "Are we in _Grey's Anatomy_ now or something?"

"Nope, I've just been watching old episodes for fun," Santana replied. "And seeing as we're only allowed to refer to Brody as 'hunky' once a day, I need another nickname."

"That's lovely Satan, but you do know he's sitting right here," Kurt said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Of course, that's why I spoke to him and called him McAbs!" Santana retorted, flicking some toast crumbs towards Kurt's hair.

"Hey! Stay away from the hair!" Kurt warned in a high pitched tone of panic.

Both Rachel and Brody smiled at Kurt and Santana's comical exchange, which had undoubtedly had been the point of their banter.

"So, back to my original point, why are you two awake? You got hardly any sleep," Santana remarked. "And I wish it was for a reason that I could make lewd comments about."

"We need to go into school. It's going to be painful, but we need to go to our classes, getting behind will be worse than going in tired," Rachel replied.

"Plus we really need to see Tibideaux," Brody added.

"I hate to sound insensitive, but I'm glad I'm going to work and not having the day you two are about to have," Kurt remarked.

"Don't worry, I wish we weren't having this day and I'm glad you're not. God knows you've dealt with enough already in life," Rachel replied, squeezing his hand, thinking of the many trials Kurt had faced at McKinley.

"Along that train of thought, you know what we should make sure Brody gets next visit to Lima?" Santana asked, a gleeful expression on her face.

"What?" Brody and Rachel both asked warily.

"A slushie facial," Santana declared.

"Oh no, not him, it will scar him for life and he'll feel like a Lima Loser," Rachel said emphatically. "Not happening Santana."

"That's what you think," Santana muttered under her breath, her eyes glinting wickedly.

"Well, this has been fun," Kurt announced, finishing his orange juice, "but I have to get going. Anyone up for lunch in Central Park?"

"Sure, sounds great, we'll be there," Rachel decided for herself and Brody. She knew instinctively that neither of them were going anywhere that day without the other, except to their classes.

"Yeah, I can make it too, I finish at lunch today," Santana said. "Which means I start early, so I have to go too."

Santana and Kurt quickly headed out and were followed shortly by Rachel and Brody.

The two of them rode the Subway to the stop for NYADA, then walked the short distance to their school.

Brody paused right before they were about to cross the first road in their walk and grabbed Rachel's hand tightly in his.

Rachel looked at him curiously.

In answer Brody said, "I'm not taking any chances, if we cross a road, we do it together. Maybe it's silly, but yesterday makes life seem so uncertain, so I want to, I need to hold your hand while crossing the road."

"You can even hold it while we walk on the pavement," Rachel offered with a smile. "You never need an excuse to hold my hand, but I think your reason is incredibly sweet."

Brody grinned back at her and they walked quickly towards NYADA and headed straight for the dorms.

Brody changed quickly, then the pair headed for Madame Tibideaux's office.

They spoke to the receptionist who told them, "Madame Tibideaux's been expecting you two. She'll be free in a moment."

Brody and Rachel sat down to wait and Rachel said, "I'm supposed to have a dance class today. It's so weird to think that Cassandra will never teach again. I'm not sorry she'll never teach me, but I sorry that she'll never teach again, for her sake."

"You're amazing, don't ever doubt that. And it's not just your voice that makes you amazing, it's **you**, your personality, your heart," Brody said gently.

"Brody, Rachel, you can go in," the receptionist announced, ending their conversation.

Rachel and Brody walked into the office sedately, both wearing sombre expressions.

"Nice to see you both, I'm sorry it is because of such a tragedy. Even so, I would just like to commend you both once again for the job you each did in _Evita_, and for your work in my class last semester," Carmen began.

"Thank you," Brody said quietly.

"Thank you, Madame Tibideaux," Rachel murmured.

"Now, onto yesterday's tragedy. Lenox Hill got in touch with me first thing this morning and informed me about Cassandra's condition. They also told me that you were both there and were very supportive, so I was expecting to see you both this morning. I'm not quite sure why you were both there yesterday, but I thank you for whatever you did to help."

"I didn't really do anything," Brody said simply. "Rachel was the main help."

"It was nothing, I would have done it for anyone," Rachel protested mildly. "Is there any change in Miss July's condition this morning?"

"No, she's stable and recovering from her surgery. Now, you both of course will know that she will never teach again, at least not here. Obviously here classes will need to be taken over by someone, and all her classes today will be cancelled. I will be calling an assembly in the main auditorium in half an hour to inform the school of what has happened. Do you two have any preference about whether you are mentioned or not?" Carmen asked.

"I'd really prefer not to be mentioned. It's not about me, I don't want the focus to be drawn away from Miss July and to my involvement. I think it will just make things more difficult," Rachel reasoned.

"I feel the same way," Brody agreed.

"I think that's a very sensible choice," Carmen remarked. "Well, I have a lot to do in the next half hour. Thank you very much for coming in to see me. I know yesterday must have been hard for you both, so if you need anything make sure you make an appointment with my office and I'll see you as soon as possible. I'll see you both in the assembly."

With that Rachel and Brody were dismissed and they left the office and headed out into the corridors of NYADA.

"Well, what should we do for the next twenty minutes?" Brody asked.

"Get seats in the auditorium and nap until the assembly starts," Rachel answered promptly.

"Best idea I've heard this morning," Brody agreed heartily. "Let's go."

They walked silently through the halls, both lost in their own thoughts and combating drooping eyes.

They curled up in the back of the auditorium together, Rachel resting her head on Brody's shoulder, their hands linked comfortably.

They both slipped into quite a deep sleep and were awoken fifteen minutes later by students pouring into the auditorium.

"Dude, wake up," Aaron, Brody's roommate said, shaking Brody's shoulder.

Both Rachel and Brody woke up, blinking their eyes sleepily.

"What do you think this assembly's all about?" Aaron asked.

"Couldn't really say," Brody replied noncommittally. "Should be interesting, I guess."

"How's Lisa?" Rachel asked Aaron.

"Yeah, she's great, acing all her classes," Aaron replied. "Oh look, here's Tibideaux."

Madame Tibideaux walked on to the stage, immediately commanding the student body's attention, she was impressive in that manner, the way she was automatically given great respect.

"Good morning students, thank you all for arriving promptly," Carmen began. "I'm sure you're all extremely curious about why I called this assembly. I'm just going to get straight to the point and tell you. Last night, Cassandra July was in a terribly car accident. She was taken to hospital where they did their best to fix the damage. However they weren't able to fix everything. Miss July is paralysed from the waist down. She will never walk again. This tragedy means she will never return to teaching here. I know some of you may want to visit her, but she won't be ready for lots of visitors for some time. She may grant special permission for a few of you, if she chooses, and if she does that I'll let you know. Please don't come to me asking to see her."

Madame Tibideaux's announcement had shocked the school. Some people sat silently, while others talked quietly to their friends.

"I understand that this news may hit some of you very hard and I want you all to know that there are people you can speak to about it, just make an appointment through the office," Carmen continued. "All of Miss July's classes will be cancelled for today, but we intend to have a replacement installed by tomorrow, at least a temporary one for tomorrow. You will be notified by email when we're sure someone will take your classes tomorrow. That is all for now. Thank you all for your time, and I'm sure Miss July will appreciate any prayers you want to say on her behalf."

With that Madame Tibideaux left the stage, relieved her the difficult task of delivering the new was over, and tired at the thought of the long road to come. She also felt deep sympathy for Cassandra, for the pain she was in and how difficult her recovery would be with her bitter character.

The student body dispersed and Rachel and Brody walked out with Aaron, who busily talked while the other two listened in exhausted silence.

"It's going to get better, right?" Rachel asked Brody suddenly.

"Yes," Brody answered simply.

**AN: I am going do a sequel, I have it planned. The format is going to be quite different to this one though. It will be a compilation of one shots, each one shot will be a chapter, and it will focus on specific events in Brochel's future, starting after the end of this story. The story will go quite a way into the future and will encompass many things and many different characters. That's all I'm saying content wise, for now :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and the next chapter will be up after at least 10 reviews :)**


	44. Another Author's Note - Woohoo

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, there will be no update today, for which I am IMMENSELY sorry! I've had a crazy day and the final chapter is not ready yet.

I'm just about to reply to all your lovely reviews.

And in answer to several reviews, the next chapter is the LAST one! Then there will be the sequel, which won't be up for a few weeks, I think.

ALSO, IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a Beta reader for another writer, she asked for help from me in finding one, so, yeah. If anyone is interested, PM me. She's writing a Brochel story, and English is not her first language.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Enjoy the time with your loved ones, and enjoy your turkey, or Tofurkey :)

xx


	45. Chapter 43 Not The End

**AN: Sorry about the wait, I feel terrible! Thanks so much for all your patience, and for joining me on this Journey :) I appreciate you all, all your reviews, any one who has favourited or alerted. You're all wonderful! I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**Chapter 43 – Not The End**

Shelby, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brody, Kurt and Beth were all in Shelby's apartment on the second Saturday in June, the 8th to be precise.

Beth was sitting in the chair of honour, a cake with lit candles in front of her.

The other six, a collection of uncommonly talented singers, were singing a rousing version of happy birthday to the blonde little girl.

"Blow out the candles, sweetie," Shelby instructed once they'd finished singing.

"I fwee Kinny," Beth declared, pointing at the candles.

"That's right, you are," Quinn agreed, her voice shaking a little, the memory of her daughter's birth very clear in her mind.

"Beth, you have to blow out the candles," Rachel reminded her.

Beth just smiled merrily at her, unconcerned about the candles.

"How about we do them together?" Rachel suggested, bending down next to Beth, her long brown hair swinging down onto her chest.

"'Gether," Beth agreed.

"One, two, three," Rachel counted, and then they blew out the candles.

Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Brody and Shelby all clapped.

"Now it's time we get the cake for Mommy," Rachel told Beth, helping her down from her chair.

"What cake?" Shelby asked in confusion.

"We made you a cake yesterday, when you were at AMDA, finishing the last things up before vacation. It's supposed to be for tomorrow, but we're doing it today," Rachel explained.

Rachel and Beth went and collected a box with a cake in it and brought it back to the table.

"What's tomorrow?" Shelby asked.

"Mother's Day," Rachel replied softly.

"Cake for Kinny too," Beth announced sweetly.

Quinn bit her lip to stop any tears that threatened to fall.

"Come on Quinn, come and blow the candles out with Shelby," Rachel instructed gently. "I know you don't usually do candles for Mother's Day. Actually, I don't know that, this is the first Mother's Day I've ever had. But anyway, Beth say that Mommy needed candles too."

Shelby smiled at her daughters, one so blonde, one so dark, and marvelled at where life had finally taken her.

A little while later Shelby and Rachel were sitting on the couch, eating cake. Quinn was playing with Beth, and Kurt, Brody and Santana were involved in a lively discussion about the lead in _Motown_.

"Kurt thinks Joe is a closet gay, Santana insists that he's straight, and Brody can't decide," Rachel said with amusement to Shelby.

"He's probably gay," Shelby replied. "Most Broadway guys aren't as straight as Brody."

"Most people aren't as straight as Brody," Rachel said fiendishly.

"I'm your mom! I so do not need to know that," Shelby said firmly. "I say mom things like, I'm so proud of you for passing your first year at NYADA with flying colours, and a particular recommendation from Carmen Tibideaux for your audition for audition for _Ever After_. I like to hear mom things, like how you're going in the new apartment, how the job hunt is coming. I really don't need to hear you alluding to your sex life."

"Got it," Rachel said with a grin. "And the apartment is going well. It's pretty fun, adjusting to having Brody in the apartment now. He is actually quite a useful cook, which Kurt appreciates. He was pretty tired of being the only really capable cook. We've still got to finish getting furniture for the apartment, but there's time for that, it is summer after all. Nothing on the job front yet, so I'm practicing a lot for my audition. And, thanks, I'm glad you're proud of me."

"You're getting better though, at cooking. I would know, seeing as I've been teaching you," Shelby retorted. "And you'll get a job soon, I'm keeping an ear out with my music connections."

"I appreciate that," Rachel replied. "School's been out for a couple of weeks now, and we've been in the new apartment for almost a week, so I really need to get a job soon. Seeing as we all decided not to go home for summer and stay here, I need something to do, besides singing, and sweltering in the New York summer heat."

"Manhattan summers can be brutal," Shelby agreed. "I'm glad you decided to stay in the city though."

"It's my home now," Rachel said simply. "I'll always love being at home with my dads for holidays, but I belong here."

"You do," Shelby agreed. "You're going to make it in this world Rachel, I can see it already."

"I hope so, even if Cassie is going to become a critic. She is going to be something fierce to contend with," Rachel said ruefully.

"Don't I know it. I went to see her last month, just to see how she was, see if there was anything I could do for her. She was pretty bitter, which is unsurprising. But her eyes did show a bit of light when I asked her about her plans for becoming a critic. I think she's going to be okay, eventually. Or as okay as Cassandra July has ever been," Shelby assessed.

"I would love to know her story," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Maybe one day you can ask her," Shelby suggested gently.

"Maybe," Rachel agreed quietly.

At the moment, Beth chose that moment to hit her hand into a chair leg, instead of high-fiving Quinn. She started howling, big, fat tears sliding down her face.

Quinn scooped her up into her arms and took her to Shelby.

"I think she's pretty tired, she's been rubbing her eyes the last five minutes," Quinn told Shelby.

"Yeah, she needs her nap now. I'll just put her down now," Shelby replied, taking Beth into her arms.

Shelby stood up, and Quinn sank down into her place on the couch.

"Have you decided if you're staying for the summer, or if you're going home? We'd love to have you, if you want to stay, it's not just an empty offer," Rachel said, clearly reiterating a previous offer.

"I think I will. I'd love a summer here with you guys, with Beth. Think of the touristy trips we can take when we're not working," Quinn said enthusiastically.

"My tan could use some beach time," Rachel agreed.

"No, you just want to spend time with your hot boyfriend at the beach, where he will wear no shirt," Quinn teased.

"We all know she's right," Santana agreed, wandering over and joining in on their conversation.

"How do you do that? Always know when a conversation is turning slightly sexual?" Rachel said in half amusement, half exasperation.

"It's a gift," Santana said blithely.

"Everything is a gift with you," Kurt said dryly, coming over with Brody. "Your gaydar, your voice, your fashion sense."

"Your legs, your wit, your insults," Brody listed wickedly.

"You're all just jealous," Santana retorted with a grin. "But you know what I'm jealous of? Beth. She's going to be even more stunning than you and me Quinn. Your genes combined with Puck's are clearly the right mix."

"She is something else," Quinn agreed.

Rachel looked at Brody, her mind wondering, and not for the first time, how adorable their kids would be, and how it would feel to have a family with Brody. She knew he was a wonderful father. He worked hard, he was already succeeding in his role on Broadway. He had landed the part he had tried for that fateful day in January, and he was getting quite good recognition for it. Rachel loved to watch Brody with Beth, and though he wasn't always sure what to do with her, he always treated her kindly and gently, and like she was something precious. It was easy for Rachel to envision a future with Brody, their relationship was filled with much love. They had trust too, trust that had been built, built over time through things they had faced together.

"Earth to Rachel," Kurt said, waving his hand in front of Rachel's face. "Let me guess, you were busy imaging you were Elphaba again."

"Was not," Rachel retorted.

"We all know she will play Elphaba though, one day," Santana said surprisingly. Occasionally she delivered an out of character compliment like that to Rachel, and they were almost Rachel's favourite type of compliment, because they were not given lightly.

"And you'll be the Wicked Witch of the West in _The Wizard of Oz_," Quinn teased. "I can just see you with that beautiful green skin."

"Just for that, I'm not sending you an free tickets for when I make it big," Santana retorted.

"Don't worry Satan, I promise to design your costume, seeing as I'll be all anyone wants to wear by then," Kurt chimed in.

At that point Brody started humming the music to one of his favourite numbers from _Motown_.

"Yes dear, you're already on Broadway, we know," Rachel said with a feigned uninterested smile.

"My woman, she just doesn't appreciate me anymore," Brody said with sadness.

"Shut up, you," Rachel retorted, kissing him tenderly.

"Okay, go somewhere else, we don't need another mushy display!" Santana declared.

They all laughed good naturedly as Shelby returned to the room, appreciating the life that her daughter and friends brought to her home.

When they returned to their new apartment, they all sank down into the couches, all of them having cleared their schedules for the whole day, in honour of Beth's birthday.

"I like being here, in our new apartment," Rachel announced. "It sort of symbolises that with every end comes a new beginning."

**The End**

****  
**AN: I will let you all know, by an update to this story, when the sequel is posted! Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from you all, one last time, in a review :)**


	46. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_8 December 2012_

__As promised, I am letting you all know that I am about to post the first chapter of the sequel. It will be called **Long Live**.

So, I hope you all check it out, and enjoy it!

Thanks again to everyone who read this story, it was a great journey!

M x


End file.
